Destiny's Unraveling
by StaytheCourse
Summary: Even prophecies cannot predict all choices. When two young magical beings come together, bound by their entangled destinies, it seems that fate begins to unravel before them. Merlin has one goal: guide Arthur to unite Albion and keep him safe. He never expected to find someone of equal importance, but he did in Rose White-hart. And she has one objective: protect Merlin at all cost.
1. Chapter 1

**Destiny's Unraveling**

"Ages Past" (Rose)

The eve of the day of my coming of age- the day I receive the privilege to carry my family's crest- has finally come. This day is of the utmost importance in the life of a Woodward. That is what I am! Now let me explain... Woodwards are indeed, what you might conclude from their name. We are guardians of the wood. We live in the forests and care for its inhabitants. Each Woodward has the capability of speaking to animals of all sorts, but this ability cannot be learned. It is strictly inherited. Woodwards live in clans, of which there is a "ruling" family, and a few other families, sometimes extended family members of the ruling family, and even unrelated people. My clan is that of the White-harts, named after my family, which is also the ruling family. We are stationed in the woods near and around the great kingdom of Camelot. It also happens that we are the last of our kind.

Many of us were slaughtered during the time of the Great Purge. My father, Alric White-hart, was and is a trusted ally of the King of Camelot, Uther Pendragon. He respected his wishes and ceased the practice of magic among our people. Granted, my father does not agree with Uther's banishment of magic he does still honor it, and for that reason, I have never participated in any works of magic. The Great Purge happened a few years prior to my birth, so in the very beginning of my life, it had not affected me, personally, in the least. That is, until my mother fell fatally ill when I was a child, eight years of age at the time. Her sickness had so far progressed that the only chance that she had of survival was by the skills of a healer.

Woodwards are practiced healers, but healers are the magical equivalent of physicians. Experienced healers have the abilities of both healers and physicians; however, beyond herbs and things made with science, there is no cure for certain diseases outside of magic. This just so happened to be one of those deadly diseases. My father had almost broken and dared to use magic to spare her from a most painful death, but she provoked him to see reason. She knew he could not risk us all for her sake. She told him not to worry, that they would be together once more someday, and she passed on.

In the next seven years, my father had become my best friend, my mentor, my world. He is everything to me. Without him, I would be alone in this world, and so very lost. This would not have always been the case, for I had another man in my life that I dearly cared for. His name is Roland. We were very close. He came from a family of outcasts due to the fact his parents refused to give up their magic. My father tried his hardest to get them to see reason, but when they would not change their ways he had to take action. Their practices turned to that of dark magic from their hatred and bitterness. All this resulted in their deaths during the Great Purge. Roland was at a young and tender age when this tragedy occurred. The day his parents were taken from him, I brought him tumbling into camp, covered in blood that was not his own. Once home free, I tended to him. He was a bit disoriented, so we looked after him while he stayed with us. My father saw him as innocent. He took him in.

He grew older and learned more of the ways of our people, and discovered his magic by accident. Magic is something that is in every one of us, basics to start with. Nevertheless, not unlike the Dragonlords, we do not reach the capability of harnessing all of the magic limited only to that of the Woodwards until our father has passed on his powers. That only happens through the ending of his life. That being the case, I have always been perfectly content with not having my full potential within my grasp. Roland was angered when my father explained this. He felt that he had been lied to, and that he was denying his true self by not using his magic. He began to practice magic regularly, thinking he had gone unnoticed by the elders among us. He had not. My father knew, provided him with the chance to stop, but he, like his parents, refused and went rogue- hungry with a seething greed for power and revenge. We have not seen him since.

However, life has continued. Father and I are closer than ever before. We are all we have left in the world other then what little is left of our clan. Meanwhile, we have other things to look forward to as well as the celebration of sixteen years of my life. We are expecting to see a dear old friend, Camelot's very own court physician, Gaius.

"Switching Places" (Merlin)

This day had started like any other- another day of servitude to a pompous prince who does absolutely nothing for himself. I mean, he doesn't even dress himself. That's sad. However, when I arrived home, I found Gaius bustling about like a mad man. Granted, he is an abnormal old geezer with a touch of crazy, but I have never seen him so out of sorts. I still haven't asked him what's got him so excited.

I walk into the main room where all of Gaius' supplies, tables, and mountains and shelves of books chock full of science-y, historical, and even mythical facts scattered about. He's trying to fix his hair nicely.

"Gaius," I stifle a giggle as he turns around abruptly, "What are you doing?"

"I, uh," he stammers, "Have somewhere important to be tonight, Merlin."

I think on that for a brief moment, "Wait a second," I laugh, "Have you got a date?"

"What!" Gaius blurts. "Don't be ridiculous, Merlin. I- I'm going to see a patient."

"Since when do your patients care if you've brushed your hair?" I cock my head in suspicion.

"This is a very special patient, Merlin," he says matter-of-factly. I raise my eyebrows. "Yes, Merlin, she is a girl, but it's not what you think, so stop it."

"What? I'm not doing anything!" I gape at him, raising my hands above my head. He just glares at me, and we both laugh. You can say many things of Gaius, but he does have a sound sense of humor. Even if he can be a bit harsh when it comes to the likes of me, but who isn't?

"Well, secret girlfriend or no secret girlfriend, I hope you have a good time," I smile cordially. He raises an eyebrow at me and mutters something, shaking his head. I laugh once more. It's a rare occasion that I get to pick on him like this, so I have to take the opportunity now whilst I still have the chance.

It seems to me that this was not meant to last very long at all. The sun is beginning to set and Gaius notices this, sending him into a tizzy. "I shan't be late," he quietly says to himself. Now I, I can only wonder who it is that has him acting in this manner. This girl must really be something.

He grabs his things that he's been muddling over and turns to leave.

"Um, Gaius," I stop him.

"Yes, Merlin," he replies.

"Don't stay out too late," I joke. I run to my room for cover as he throws a threatening look my way.

"Goodbye, Merlin," he calls out as the door shuts behind him. Strange how it seems that for tonight we've switched places, since I'm the one running off usually.


	2. Chapter 2

"Fulfilled Expectations" (Rose)

The evening begins to fall as my anticipation rises. I go and change into my finest party dress. It's a dazzling white, and for a good purpose. Not only is this the night that I bear the right to wear my family crest, I, given my birthright, am also provided with the option to accept the position of being a noble. Once decided by the one in question (in this case, me) and confirmed with ritual, he or she is granted into a leadership position. In addition, each clan has its own color. The nobles in a clan are the only ones regularly to wear the color of their clan (ours is white). It is like the knights of a kingdom, not only wearing its emblem, but also flying its colors on their very being. Everyone else wears it strictly on special occasions, hence why white is the color of my dress. Those of the proper bloodline, like me, have a choice to be a noble or lead a normal life for the reason that being a noble is not just bringing on the responsibility for a people, but their land and all that lives in it. I hope that my decision suits everyone's needs to the greatest extent.

Partially taking me by surprise is an approaching horse. I hear the hoof beats on the soft dirt surrounding our encampment. My heart begins to race when my mind recalls that Gaius had promised to come at about sunset. It will be good fun to inform him of his being late.

I push the flap of tightly woven, thick fabric that makes up my tent's door to the side and pick up my skirt and my feet as I go to greet a man who I consider a second father to me. I watch from a short distance as he slowly dismounts his steed. I wait for him to make his way to me. He steps forward. I smile. "My lady," he bows slightly.

"Gaius," I keep my smile, "You're late."

His countenance falls, "I am sorry, my lady," he bows again.

I laugh, "Would you stop that and hug me?"

He returns my laughter and grabs me in a big bear hug- the kind only he could give. His arms were always a shelter to me, ever since that night when I was young and thought I would never see the light of day again. He holds my hands with his old, withered, warm, rough hands that have saved many lives including mine, tears filling his eyes, "My how you've grown."

"You are a man of science, Gaius," I glare at him playfully, "This fact should not shock you."

"It's not the fact that bewilders me, it's you!" he laughs.

"I do that with everybody! Now come and see Father!" I take him by the hand and lead him through the camp. "Father!" I call out. "Gaius has arrived!"

My mild tempered father with his brown, now graying head of hair and goatee steps out from behind one of the large, nearby trees. "Gaius," he says with the most sincere warmth. It is the way he speaks that adds to most people listening to him. He is a strong, caring leader.

"Hello, old friend," Gaius smiles, "It is good to see you again."

They hug and clap each other on the back. I can't help but inwardly laugh at the strange antics of males. Their behavior is so foreign sometimes. The last thing I think of when hugging someone is hitting him or her. My father's voice breaks into my thoughts, "Isn't my daughter breathtaking?"

"She is beautiful, Alric," Gaius nods, "It's a good thing I didn't bring my assistant with me. I would have to beat him away from her with a stick or perhaps something more effective."

I laugh aloud, "You two are quite ridiculous, but I thank you nonetheless. Now, if the time for flattery has passed us, I say that we should join the others for the ceremonies, shall we not?"

"She also has matured maybe a bit too much for my liking," Father says with a fake subtlety.

Gaius chuckles, as do I, but I shake my head and start for the center of camp where what is considered our court lies. Everything of note concerning public affairs takes place there. All of our meetings concerning our clan as a whole, and all of our celebrations are conducted in that place in the most fashionable of manners. This sacred place comes into view. I can now see and fully appreciate the great lengths, which my people have gone to make this night special for me. The area, elegantly decorated, is exactly the way I have always dreamed it would be. I smile at those who await me in a semicircle around the fire pit. They welcome me with applause. "Thank you," I make sure to look at every one of them, "I look forward to what the night will bring us," I smile, raising my hands, "Let the celebrations begin!"

"The Works of Magic" (Merlin)

I sit upon my bed alone in my chambers in the back of Gaius' quarters that also serve as a laboratory. Thoughts of Gaius' whereabouts and what he could possibly be doing cloud my mind. I have to occupy myself with something, anything, before my thinking gets out of hand, which it usually does. I stand and begin pacing about my small room. "I know!" I say to no one but myself, "I'll take a walk. That'll clear my mind."

I step through my door and into the front room. As I reach out for the main door, the royal prat himself bursts through. "Arthur!" I blurt, nearly dumbfounded.

"Merlin!" he says, looking at me the way he usually does (like I'm a fool), "Now that we're through with proper introductions, let's go."

"Go?" I question, "Go where?"

"You're needed in the throne room. My father wishes to consult with you," he informs me.

"Uther wants to consult with me? What on earth for? What matter could I possibly have a say on?"

"He'll explain! Let's get a move on!" He practically pushes me all the way to there.

"Merlin," King Uther addresses me gravely as we walk through the heavy wooden doors of the castle courtroom.

"Sire," I bow, "What have I done to receive such bidding?"

"I need your expert advice," he turns to the side and calls behind him, "Bring them in."

I glance quizzically in the direction he spoke. The knights of Camelot bring in three of their own, dead. "What happened?" I exclaim.

"I was hoping," Uther eyes me, "That you could tell me."

"My lord?" I puzzle.

"Since you have studied under my physician for quite a while now, I know that you have learned quite a few things. I want you to take a look at these men, my men, and tell me what you think killed them."

I nod and swallow, stepping up to the bodies on the cold stone floor before the king. I examine them as best I know how. "From their wounds," I begin, "What I can conclude is that they were strangled... However, the marks on their necks are not from human hands and they are not from rope. I can't imagine-" I stop short, unsure how to proceed.

"Vines," the king states.

"Your Highness?"

"These marks are from vines. The vines that hang on the farther east side of the castle walls to be exact," he stares almost through me with a look I cannot read.

"If I may, Sire," I make a motion to let him know I have input of my own.

He permits me to continue by saying, "Speak."

"I passed by those vines just yesterday and none of them had been moved or removed for that matter and these men have been dead for, at the very least, two days."

"The vines were manipulated to do such a task," he glares at me, searching for acknowledgment, "Do you know how this could have been accomplished without the vines being used by human hands, Merlin?"

I control myself from gulping, "The only thing I can think of, Sire, is magic."

"Can you confirm this?"

"I can go take a look at the site of the murders for further evidence."

"I have already done so myself. I merely needed you to confirm my suspicions. The works of magic did this, and I know of those who possess such talents as to control other life forms," he says with a curious air about him. He turns to the crown prince, "Send out your finest warriors to Alric's camp. Leave none alive."

I don't know why, but I have a strong feeling this is a huge mistake. I know that Uther reacts out of anger and doesn't take the time to think things through rationally until after the fact. "Wouldn't it be more just for whomever it is you're after to receive a fair trial, Your Majesty?" I try to sound as innocent as possible.

"Do not question me on matters of justice, boy!" He stands in rage, "I have seen the evils of magic at work first hand. Do you not see these men lying before you? I am not willing to risk any more lives for the sake of sorcerers when I know they are guilty. They are all traitors- every one of them. We have not the time for trials!"

His words sting me at the core... little does he know that I have magic and am as loyal to Camelot as any knight... maybe even more so.


	3. Chapter 3

"Fate Comes Harshly" (Rose)

The traditional dancing and singing is over with; the time for the coming of age ceremony has come. Nerves bite at my insides like fire ants. The people form into two rows at my sides as I stand before the currently unlit fire pit facing the great oak tree that has marked our home for as long as I can remember. My father is near its side now beckoning me forward. As gracefully as I know how, I step towards him and do this until my right hand meets his which is stretched out for me to take. He directs me to position myself opposite of him. I do so. Gaius takes his place next to Father. Both of them are beaming with pride. I wonder what I would do, where I would be, without them. I have not found the answer to my question as another, possibly the most important question I shall ever answer, is posed.

"Rose White-hart, as a noble by birth and now of age, do you hereby take up the call of duty to one day govern these people and care for these lands as your ancestors have before you?" my father's voice echoes amongst us, bouncing between those who look on.

"I do," I answer confidently.

I feel my father smile even while he maintains a firm look on his face. "Do you swear by your life or death to uphold the laws remembering justice, speaking with kindness, and acting with grace?" I wait for him to finish the readings he has long since memorized. "Do you give your word to do all in your power to do what is required of you by your people?"

"I solemnly promise so to do," I give his hand a squeeze.

"Kneel."

I do as he requests. "By accepting these charges you become the voice of not only your people, but of these lands and all within. Do you understand these terms?"

"Yes."

"Then by the power vested in me by God and all those you stand before, I place the crest of the clan White-hart around your neck," he slips a long chain with a heavy charm bearing the marks of my family over my head and releases it to hang upon me with pride. "May you be given the wisdom you will need to live up to your full potential."

I rise as the people cheer. Tears find their way past my eyes and down my cheeks as I finger the ornament about my neck that once belonged to my mother. My father's thumb meets them as they fall and swipes them away. "I will do whatever it takes to make you proud of me, Father. I promise you."

"No need," he speaks softly with tears in his eyes- a sight rarely seen, "I already am. Now, go light your flame. Show these people the fire I see in you."

I turn back around, and Gaius hands me a couple of flints. It was said in the legends of our kind that if you were entailed with a great destiny you would light the fire within three to five strikes of the stone. It was done in three only once by my Father. The people then thought him to be the greatest ruler they would ever know. I take one stone in each hand, kneel once more, and begin hitting one with the other in a downward stroke. One, I count in my head. The first a good strike, but not nearly enough. A power surges through my chest and into my arms, "Two," I say quietly, but with force. The sparks leap into the fresh, dry wood, and a new fire is born.

The people cheer once more, and I am stunned. I haven't the slightest clue what just happened. I turn a wide eye to my father who seems taken by surprise himself. Gaius leans closer to him and says something in his ear. My father nods. What could they possibly be conversing about at a time like this? They must have an idea of what just went on. I'd like to have some answers, but what if they don't have them to give me?

The night is far spent and the party has all but diminished. Our friends make their way in small groups to their tents, occasionally walking in twos and sometimes ones. I decide to find my father and perhaps Gaius so that we may discuss the earlier "occurrence".

I tread swiftly and softly through the trees that tower over me, for I am fairly small. It is a known gift of the Woodwards, somewhat like the Druids, that we are superiorly stealthy. Our enemies (if we have ever had any; we haven't while I have lived on this earth) would never hear or see us coming. We possess the skills to go about unseen as we wish. No, I do not mean we become invisible, we can only make it seem that way. We are very quick on our feet and quite limber, I might add. I spot them in the distance by a small fire, far from earshot. They, even being that distanced, will still be whispering. Woodwards have extremely sharp senses: keen eye sight, vivid hearing, accurate taste buds (meaning we can determine from one taste all the ingredients in a meal, potion, or anything really). We are sensitive when it comes to touch, because we feel the essence of what we come in contact with. That is why we are so tender to the forests and their inhabitants, we feel life and cherish it, and our sense of smell is like our sense of taste, we know what it is we are smelling and where it's coming from (much like a hound). I have more developed senses than most for the simple reason that I have taken a great deal of my time to train them. I lean forward, staying behind a tree that is in Gaius' line of sight. I know he can't see me if he tried his hardest. I tune into my hearing, shutting my eyes, opening my ears, closing up to the distractions of the world around me, and I listen.

"How is she to know that she bares such a gift?" my father's voice rings in my ears.

"She must be told, Alric. She deserves to know. This is her life that is on the line. One slip up like that upon an encounter with someone from the city, and she'd be burnt at the stake!" Gaius words push into my skull and rattle about. I always knew that I could use magic, but I never would have thought me of all people possess a special ability or abilities apart from the norm.

"You are right, my friend," I hear Father say, "I must tell her. It is about time she begins to discover her purpose in life. As much as I hate to admit it, I know her destiny does not lie with mine..." he trails off. Their communications are interrupted by the appalling noise of thundering hooves headed our way. I can feel the violence flaring up in the horses' riders. Fear grips me as my father stands, catches my eye, and pulls Gaius towards me.

"Gaius, get her out of here."

"What! Father, no!"

"They are here to kill us. Surely you can feel that," he turns a strict glance on me that causes me to catch my breath in my throat.

"I cannot let you face this alone! I refuse to leave you!" I almost shout.

He hushes me, "Please, my child," tears begin to collect in his deep blue eyes, "You must do this for me. They will kill you without a second thought. To die in such a manner is not your destiny. It is mine. I do not know what will become of our people, but I fear they shan't make it either." I look away, tears blinding and stinging my eyes.

"There must be another way," I try to pull out of his tender, but strong grasp on my arms. He places a gloved hand on my cheek. I put mine over his.

"You must listen to me. You have taken an oath to do what is best for your kind. You have a greater fate than you can imagine. Gaius can tell you more," they exchange knowing looks, "He will look after you. For these reasons, you must leave and preserve our bloodline. Our people, our family shall live on through you. That, I can tell you, is part of your destiny." The soldiers are getting closer and closer. "When you run, don't turn back. Hide now, quickly!" he whispers hoarsely, shoving us back behind the tree.

I push back out and grab him in a hug, "I love you, Father," I blurt, tears simply pouring down my face and onto his shoulder.

"And I love you, my precious daughter. Now go, please," he pleads. I hide dutifully, trying to quiet my wretched sobs. My father turns to those who have stirred, frightened, "Go! Leave everything!" He is going to hold them off for as long as he can for his people to get away. I have a feeling that it will only delay the inevitable. They dash away, a few staying, ready to go down fighting.

The soldiers circle about those who remain. "Welcome," my father calls out to them, "What may I ask brings you here in such haste?"

"We are here by order of the king." Gaius tries to persuade me to retreat my tugging my right arm lightly. I shake him off. Maybe, they will listen to reason. We have done nothing wrong. I can't wrap my mind around why they are here in the first place.

"I have long since been a friend of your king," my father retorts.

"Indeed," the warrior steps up to him, unsheathing his sword. My heart all but stops as horror floods my soul. "Until that friendship was betrayed." I know if I don't act now my father cannot be saved. I nearly rush to his aid, but am stopped by Gaius who yanks me backward and holds me still.

"No, my lady, there is nothing you can do," he chokes. I know he is right, but I fight anyways. My father isn't even given the opportunity to properly defend himself as the man runs his through, cutting him down in cold blood.

"No!" I shriek, "Father!" Gaius becomes more vigorous in pulling me in the direction he wants me to go. I don't consider getting away. I have only the impulse to run forward to my father as he collapses to the hard, uneven forest floor with hardly a sound but the crinkle of a few rustled leaves. Upon hearing solely that I know all my being is focused, my mind is bent on reaching him. I feel that strange sensation I had gotten while lighting the fire. As my emotions run higher, the sky above seems to rumble, and I hear thunder clap. I jolt as clouds roll in from nowhere and being pouring bitter cold rain.

In the state of shock I am in, completely drowned in my sorrows, Gaius is able to move me. He somehow gets me atop his horse, soldiers trailing behind us at a good enough distance for us to make a clean escape. I sit limply in front of the saddle as he props himself up behind me. He grabs the reigns and sets the horse off charging with a kick to its haunches. We surge forward, and are seen. Arrows whiz by our heads- one grazes my upper right arm. I winced from the pain that flares from the wound, reacting by clamping my left hand over the oozing cut.

We press on, losing our pursuers in the thick of the woods. When we come into a clearing, the rain resumes biting at my uncovered face. I can't tell which stings more, my tears or the icy droplets beating against my tender skin. Emptiness overtakes me as I'm whisked away from the only things I had left in this world, my father and my home. Now they are gone. The wet, cold air penetrates my lungs and my airways become restricted, sending me into a fit of coughing. I almost fall over, off the horse's shoulders, but Gaius catches this and steadies me.

We plunge onto cobblestone, the noises from his steed echoing in the immediate area off the rock walls as we are cowering beneath them. I do not care to take in my surroundings at this point. I am wishing the world simply to melt away.

Before I am fully aware, we are in a huge building, flushed with cold air from the winds outside. I am gently shoved from behind through a heavy wooden door. I hear voices, but I cannot distinguish the words being spoken. One is definitely Gaius'; the other is much younger and frazzled. I am weak and losing control of my bodily reactions to my environment. Once totally in the room, the door shuts at our backs. I take a couple unknowing steps forward and tumble to my knees.

A pair of hands grabs my shoulders guiding me as I hit the floor, softening the blow. I look up to see an older boy of maybe, eighteen or nineteen years, with a thin, young face, hair as dark as raven's feathers and blue eyes that shine like sapphires in the sunlight. If I wasn't shaking before, I am now. I stare at him for a moment, his eyes searching my face as I lose all consciousness- my world now black.

"Gaius' Return" (Merlin)

I hear the door crash open. I shoot through my bedroom door, "Gaius!" I declare, utterly shocked at his sudden and harsh manner of coming, "What's going on?" I see him lightly push a young woman into the front room. My eyes stay on her for a long enough moment to realize that she is violently shaking and soaked from the storm.

"Please, Merlin, there's no time to explain. We must get her warm and dry, quickly!" he swipes at me with both hands. I notice the girl stumble and move swiftly in the opposite direction, catching her as she falls toward me. When I kneel to the ground in front of her, steadying her downward progression, she peers up at me through her curls, darkened by rainwater, that cascade down before her face with piercing hazel eyes that cause my heart to quicken. Her fair face, drained of all color, is mirroring her inward trauma.

I feel a strong twinge of compassion for her. I am unaware of what happened, but it must have been awful and exhausting. She holds my gaze a minute before passing out completely. I instinctively pick her up and set her on a blanket in front of the fireplace Gaius has now lit. He waggles his hands to get the blaze really going. I set myself at work removing the girl's sodden white boots. "Watch over her while I fetch Gwen," Gaius barks as he makes his way back out the door before I have the chance to say anything otherwise- not that I would. I feel an urge to stay at this intriguing stranger's side.

She is somewhat helpless for the time being, still shaking, but not as much. I understand why Gaius went for Gwen. This girl, whoever she is, needs dry clothes to change into, which presents a couple of issues. One, we have no women's clothing on hand; and two, she is not awake to undress and redress herself. I can speak for both Gaius and myself when I say that neither of us would violate a lady's privacy in anyway if it can be helped. However, I do feel powerless, sitting here, watching her carefully, able to do nothing further. I could perhaps speed up her recovery with magic, but Gaius would never let me risk it. He'd skin me if I did something like that without his permission. I am sorely tempted to do it anyway when she begins to whimper in her sleep.

I sit myself down on the floor next to her and cautiously brush her hair away from her face. Even wet, her wavy locks glow in the firelight. Then I notice that their colors are so extremely similar. Maybe, it's just a trick of the light, since she's so close to the fire and all, I tell myself. Another realization hits me as I see something moving on the blanket. It too is red. "What is- Oh, no," I sit up on my knees and press my hand to her bleeding arm. I look about for the things I'll need to patch this up. There on the table across the room bandages and substances to clean the wound and stop the bleeding lay. I concentrate, my brow furrowing, and bring the supplies to me with my mind. I feel my eyes flash gold as the objects shoot across the room. I catch them with my free hand and get to work.

"I'm sorry," I mutter to the unconscious girl as I rip off her tattered sleeve. I clean her wound thoroughly and wrap the bandage tightly round her upper arm. I am careful when I set it back down at her side.


	4. Chapter 4

This is Goodbye" (Rose)

"Father," I cry as I toss my arms about his neck, "You're here! You're alive!"

"I am here," he says warmly as he pulls back. His eyes are sad, "But I am not living, child."

"How can that be?" I puzzle, "Am I dead?"

"No," he shakes his head slowly, his eyes never leaving mine, "You are not dead."

"But you..." I can't bring myself to form the word to confirm what my heart knows to be true.

All he says is, "I have a brief moment with you before I pass on."

"No, Father, you can't leave me," I choke back a sob, "I need you here, with me. There is so much I have yet to learn."

"Yes, my love," he strokes my hair, "This is true. However, it is not for me to teach you. My job was to raise you to become a confident, strong young woman, and you have. My purpose on earth is done. Our people are gone. You are the last of our kind." I bite back my tears. "It is alright to be afraid, but you shall not be alone in your journey. A boy looks over you, even now. It is your job to see him through quite a handful of sticky situations. In him you will find a safe haven, a best friend, maybe more," he smiles at me.

"I don't understand ..."

"I know," he says, "But you need not know all just yet. Trust your instincts. Trust yourself. Trust that you will do the right things with all that is in you. I will miss you, my dear, sweet girl," he kisses my cheek.

"I'll miss you, too, Father," I kiss his cheek in return. It's so cold- everything is so icy, it actually hurts, "This is goodbye, then," I conclude sorrowfully.

"For now," my father smirks, "We shall see each other again one day. Until then, know that I love you and always will."

"I love you, too," I whimper as he slowly fades into the blinding white light that now encompasses me. All too soon, he is gone and the world goes blank once more.

"Deserved Explanations" (Merlin)

Gaius and Gwen burst abruptly through the door. "God bless you, Guinevere," I greet her. She gives a quick smile and makes her way to the girl who, hopefully, won't be incapacitated for long. Gaius and I retreat to my room, closing the door, to give them the necessary space and privacy they need. "Okay, Gaius," I look at him squarely, "I believe you have some explaining to do."

"Alright, Merlin," he nods, "You do deserve that, but I warn you that I may not be able to tell you all that you inquire of me. Some things I do not know, and some things I am in no place to tell you. What do you want to know?"

"Well, for starters," I purse my lips together, "Who is that lying half dead on our floor? I believe that is a just question that most likely can be answered." I consider my last statement, "Then again, maybe not, given our history." I shake my head, getting back on track, "Nevertheless, I still ask, who is she?"

He sighs heavily, "Her name is Rose White-hart. She is a Woodward, and practically a princess. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes," I puzzle, "But now I have a new one: What is a Woodward?"

"She can tell you better than I can, but I will do my best to explain. They are magical, peaceful people very much like the Druids. However, they are far more in touch with nature. They all possess the inherent ability to communicate with animals." My jaw drops at that statement. "It is rather incredible," Gaius comments.

I think to myself for a moment, still sorting through the information that was given to me and the bit left that I wish to know. "So, you mentioned she was a princess?"

"I said, 'practically a princess', but yes, I did. She would be a princess if they had land of their own. You see, Merlin, she is all that is left of the last clan of her kind. That's why I brought her here. They were attacked and surely slaughtered."

My eyes grow wide, "By whom?"

"Camelot soldiers," Gaius raises a brow, bending his head down slightly in my direction.

My stomach is now sick with guilt. "I did this," I sputter.

"What do you mean?"

"Uther... he called me to the throne room to examine the dead soldiers who were murdered on patrol. I confirmed his suspicion that magic was involved. He said he knew who had committed the act and proceeded to tell Arthur to send out Camelot's finest warriors to a camp headed by someone named Alric, I think it was." I swallow hard.

"Merlin, you can't blame yourself for this. You couldn't have known them to be innocent."

"So it wasn't any of them that did the killing?"

"Oh, no, I can assure you, not one member of Alric's clan would harm any living creature. The only Woodwards I have ever known to be violent were always rogues."

"Then they were slain without a just cause, as I feared," I shake my head, "Do you think any survived?"

"Other than Rose, no," he shakes his head a time or two, "I took her away from the heat of the battle right after Alric was killed."

"Who was this Alric?" Gaius now looks like he's been punched hard in the gut.

"He was the girl's father, the leader of the White-hart clan. The attack took him by surprise. He and Uther had been friends. The two reached an agreement long ago that if the Woodwards ceased to practice magic, they could remain in the woods surrounding Camelot. He was also my very best friend of over twenty years. He understood why I turned a blind eye when friends of ours were executed during the Purge. He never once did judge me for my actions, no matter how cowardly they were."

It finally hits me, "She's the girl you went to see tonight."

"Yes," he says in an almost whisper.

I quickly change the topic, "Are Woodwards born with magic then?" He nods at this. "That means Rose has magic?"

"It would be safe to assume so, yes, but she has never used it- not intentionally anyways. However, if she were not of noble blood, the theory of her having magic would be in deep question. Under Alric's rule, the Woodwards began to marry outside their kind. Since their people were getting fewer, this was permitted, although ideally they would marry another Woodward. The leaders of the clan, however, could only ever marry one of their own to carry on a pure, unbroken bloodline."

"I see," I nod, "But she is noble, so it is unmistakable."

"Indeed," he affirms, "And no one must ever know this. Her birth was unknown to Uther, and so it shall remain."

There is a knock at my bedroom door. "Come in," I say, turning my eyes to it.

The door opens softly, and Gwen pops her head in, "She's all set."

"Thank you, Gwen," Gaius says sincerely.

"Of course," she nods, and disappears once more.

"Come on then, Merlin," Gaius heads for the door, "Let's go check on our patient." I follow him into the other room. Gwen dressed her in a simple, satin nightgown with long sleeves and a small pink bow in the middle of the neckline. The girl, Rose, looks more peaceful than she had before, and yet, she still seems troubled. Her hair is drier now, and I see that before, it wasn't a trick of the light that it looked to be the color of fire. It is a brilliant, shiny, dark shade of red and comes down about five, maybe six inches below her shoulders. I thought she was pretty before, even when she was all out of sorts, but now, I must say, she is quite beautiful. She has a bit of a round and pale face, with a button nose and small pink lips.

I break myself away from my own train of thoughts. "I'm going to put her in my bed," I tell Gaius.

"Are you sure? She can take mine," he assures me.

"Yes, I'm sure," I smile at him, "I'm used to sleeping on the floor, remember?"

He laughs, "Oh, yes, that's right."

I let a short huff of air out through my nose, and then get on my knees next to the girl. I stick my right arm under her knees and my left under her shoulders, supporting her neck, and slowly lift her. I am careful not to disturb her slumber as I walk and place her gently on my cot. I cautiously slip my arm out from under her legs and bring my other hand up beneath her head, keeping it there for few lingering seconds after her head hits the pillow. Soon enough, I pull that one out, too, minding not to get my fingers tangled in her soft curls. Against my better judgment, I sit at her side, letting my eyes fall on her face once more.

The moonlight is highlighting her white cheeks, which are getting some color back to them. I suddenly recall the cut on her arm and check that. Everything looks good, so I begin to set her arm back down, letting my hand travel down to hers. Her hand is so small and smooth compared to my large, rough ones. I hold it tenderly, "You're going to get better. I promise you," I squeeze it lightly. She unknowingly squeezes back, just a tad. I smile. She really is going to be okay, and I'm glad. There's just something extraordinary about this girl ... I don't know what, but I am intent on finding out what it is.


	5. Chapter 5

"In and Out" (Rose)

Still surrounded in darkness, I cannot seem to wake. I feel so drained of life; I do not have the strength to do much of anything. I feel something tugging at my right arm, which stopped hurting earlier. Now, I can sense someone holding onto my hand. Whoever it is, their hand is so warm that when they squeeze mine, I squeeze back as best I can so that maybe they'll keep their grip for a little bit longer. They do, for just a minute, and then, they let go.

I stir, and try my hardest to ask them to stay. All I can get out, in a brief moment of consciousness is a pathetic sounding, "Don't." Even that wipes me out. Before I fall back into a deep and dreamless sleep, the hand cups around mine once more, I feel myself smile and am contented to let myself rest.

"Her Beck and Call" (Merlin)

I decide to let her alone for the time being. God only knows that if she were awake, she probably wouldn't want me anywhere near. I release her hand and stand up to leave when I hear her move a bit. I turn back to face her, and she looks partially strained. I step back toward her with growing concern. "Don't," she says in a voice so small it sounds just above a whisper. I am confused for a split second, but then I realize that she wants me to stay with her. She must've been somewhat aware when I touched her hand. I sit on the ground near the bed, back on the side by the window (where I had just been perched) and grab her hand to let her know I've returned.

"I'm here," I tell her, hushed, "Don't worry. I'll take care of you." Here she lays, with the ability to do naught for herself, yet she made the effort (which right now is a lot for her) to call out to me to stay by her side. Now I see that she smiles as I hold her hand in mine. This warms me, causing me to smile as well, probably like a fool, but I don't care. It's not like she can see me anyways.

I lie on my side, my right hand above me, clinging onto hers. Given my long arms, I'm not uncomfortable, but I am tired. I feel my head droop and hit the floor just below me. Soon, I will be fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

"Days Since" (Rose)

I awake the next morning. I go to sit up, but am overwhelmed with a dizzy spell and plop right back down. I touch my upper right arm where the arrow blazed me. I hiss. It's tender and extremely sensitive to the touch. I look further down my arm. That's why my right hand feels weighted, I laugh to myself. I see the hand I felt the night before still covering mine. With my eyes, I trace down the arm the hand belongs to, to see the boy who caught me lying there. I look at his sleek face. He has a peaceful look about him. His hair is ruffled about, which is strangely endearing. I notice his hand is cold. I turn onto my right side, wincing from the pain. I clamp my teeth and make no sound. I pull off one of my blankets and spread it over his long legs and lower torso, so as not to disturb his arm, with my free hand. He does not wake, only stirs a bit, but calms in a few seconds. I return to my original position and fall back asleep.

In the next few days, I wake at different times, just for tiny segments. If I happen to rise at a very early hour, the boy is still at my side, the same way every morning since the first. If it's later morning but before noon, a girl a bit older than me with darker skin and curly brown hair is with me, doing whatever needs doing. If it is in the afternoon that I wake, Gaius is there hovering over me, cleaning and redressing my wound and it seems I have a fever, for he keeps dousing a rag with cool water and dabbing my forehead. I am never up long enough for anyone to notice my eyes flutter open. In the evening, the boy returns home, eats dinner next to my bed, and remains there through the night. He still holds my hand as he sleeps. For that reason, even when I wake in the middle of the night, reliving the fears of the night that caused this whole mess, I know he is there, and that comforts me.

"A Strange Meeting" (Merlin)

It is the third day since this mystery of a girl came into my life and I have looked into her eyes only once and have not heard her speak but one word. It must surely be shameful that I seem attached to her already. I cannot explain it to anyone, not even myself- not that I have tried. Maybe, it is the magic running through our blood, which connects us with no words and no previous history other than the moment she stumbled into my life (quite literally) and every moment spent together since then which she has no idea about. She is really beginning to recover though. She should awake at any moment. "Madness," I utter aloud, looking down at her sleeping form.

"What was that, Merlin?" Gaius calls from the other room.

"Nothing!"

"Alright then, come and get your breakfast!"

Turning to the door, I waggle my head to the sides in a goofy manner, "Coming."

A girl's giggle sends me spinning back around, stunning me with the unexpected. "Well, I must say, that was a rather awkward sight to wake up to," she smiles.

"You're awake!" I laugh from relief, and stride back over to the bed, sitting next to it (but this time, on the opposite side of the bed I have been on). "Welcome back," I smile widely.

"Thank you," she quiets. For a moment, we survey each other, saying nothing. I had forgotten how pretty her eyes are. I can see the olive-y green in them better in the light of the morning sun. She is the one to break the silence. "You must be Merlin?" she inquires.

"Yeah!" I smile, "How did you know?"

"Oh," she brightens, just a bit, "Gaius spoke of you- very highly I might add. So, I derived a conclusion upon seeing you care for me these past days that you were either his assistant, Merlin, or a strange boy who sneaks into his home at night and eats his dinner... I decided to give you the benefit of the doubt."

I laugh, "Well, you would be correct on that first bit. I am Merlin, Gaius' assistant and I double as the manservant to the crowned prince, Arthur."

"Uther's son?" There is bitterness in her tone, only when she says Uther's name. I nod, pursing my lips.

"Merlin!" Gaius storms into the room, "What're you-" he stops short. "Rose! Bless me, you're awake!"

"I am awake," she smiles sweetly; "However, I regret to inform you, I have not the position to bless anyone and have a lasting effect." We both laugh at this, while she just keeps her smile.

"It looks like you shall make a full recovery in no time," Gaius beams.

"Maybe," her smile fades. I know she must be thinking of her family and all that transpired a few nights ago. My heart aches for the pain she must be reliving right now.

I can think of nothing else to say but "Would you like some breakfast?"

This seems to do the trick of distracting her from her thoughts and she responds in a lighter voice, "Yes, please, that'd be lovely."


	7. Chapter 7

"Breakfast in Bed" (Rose)

"Thank you, Merlin," I smile as he hands me a bowl of what looks like oatmeal.

"You're quite welcome," he returns a smile and sits back on the ground beside the bed.

"Oh, no," I motion for him to get up, "Don't do that." I sit up all the way and scoot back to lean against the wall, pulling my knees to my chest. "Come on," I pat the vacant space in front of me, "There's room enough for two."

He lets out a laugh and smiles, sitting down and tucking his legs up onto the bed, turning to face me. "You didn't have to do that you know."

"Well, yes," I nod, "But you've already done so much for me. It's really not a big deal. I'm certainly not going to perch on this bed while you sit on the hard ground. It's bad enough that you sleep on the floor every night since my unexpected arrival... That can't be comfortable."

"Actually," he cocks his head, keeping his smile, "I grew up sleeping on the floor back home."

"Really?" I ask. He nods. "And where is home?"

"Ealdor," he perks up a bit more.

"Huh," I think about this, "I've never been there before. What's it like?"

"Em," he pauses, then proceeds, "It is a lovely place. Life is... simple there. You eat the food you grow, and apparently, the people in Ealdor don't believe in the luxury of having a bed."

I snicker, "Apparently." I take a spoonful of oatmeal to my mouth. He does the same.

He swallows. "Gaius told me that you and your people lived in the woods outside of Camelot. Did you always live there?"

"Yes," I nod, "At least, we did while I was alive. There was a time when my kind was more widely spread throughout the five kingdoms, but that was before..." I trail off and look away.

"The Purge," he says knowingly, nodding slowly. We exchange glances; neither of us really appears to want to push that conversation, so we resume eating. Suddenly Merlin lets out an "Oh!"

"What is it?" I ask, thinking something is wrong.

"I'm going to be late for work," he hops to his feet, and is sure to take my empty bowl from me, "And Arthur's going to kill me..."

"I'm sorry. I feel responsible for keeping you," I truly feel guilty, and for that my smile dims, "Blame me, if you will."

"Oh, no," he shakes his head, still smiling that goofy grin, "Never! He's always nagging me about everything anyways, so it won't make much of a difference if he does get upset. And plus, it was worth it. I like talking to you."

"I like talking to you too, Merlin," my smile returns, and he's just standing there, looking at me in a kind of funny way. "You should probably get going," I laugh.

"Oh, yes!" he breaks out of his moment of being spacey. "We'll talk more later then, yeah?"

"Sure," I tilt my head to the side, "I look forward to it." He smiles brightly and leaves the room. I hear the front door open, then shut. The room feels far emptier without him in it. He has the kind of presence that fills a room because of his bouncy personality. I admire him greatly for it.

Gaius ventures into the room where I remain sitting there in the same position as before. "You're looking well, my lady," he smiles.

"Gaius," I shake my head slightly, "I do wish you wouldn't call me that. I am not your superior."

He nods with an understanding look on his face, "Maybe not here, but you are of noble blood. I am not."

"Nevertheless," I rebut, "You are my friend. I do not want you to look at me as being better than you are. I owe you my life. You, next to my father, are the greatest of men I have ever been privileged to know. If anyone deserves so high a title, it is you, sir."

He walks over to the bed and sits down before me, legs hanging over the side, feet touching the floor. He lays a fatherly hand on my knee, "I thank you for your kind words. You and Merlin mean the world to me. I promise to look after you as if you were my own."

"I am not worried of this, Gaius," I assure him, "You have always done so."

He simply smiles and rises back to his feet, "I must make my morning rounds, and also, I am in need of some herbs, so I will be gone a majority of the day. You rest, and the girl, Gwen, will be in to check on you soon." I grin, nodding, and lay down. I would say that sleeping for a week sounds fantastic, but I don't want to be tired, let alone asleep, when Merlin returns home in the evening.

"Arthur's Suspicion" (Merlin)

The whole day I have run around like mad. I would love to finish early today, but I am unsure that Arthur will let that happen. It is a few hours past lunchtime, and I have completed all my chores. I quickly turn and head for his chamber door in hopes that I won't run into him. That way, he can't keep me here needlessly.

My hope is short lived as he comes through the door, just as I reach for the handle. I take a giant, fast step backward so the thing doesn't hit me and send me flying.

"Oh, there you are, Merlin," he says dryly, then peers at me, "You're looking strange ... more so than usual."

"I can assure you, I don't know what you're talking about," I play innocent.

"Alright, Merlin," he eyes me, "What are you up to?"

"Nothing!"

"Well, there's your problem," he crosses over to his bed, beginning to remove his armor, "Aren't you here to work?"

"Something like that, Sire," I answer, continuing to play him.

"Then why aren't you doing so?" he turns and raises a brow at me.

"I have finished all my daily chores, my lord," I bow a little.

"You're joking," he points.

"See for yourself," I extend my arm and move it to the side, urging him to look about the room. He does.

When his inspection is over, he faces me once more, "I must say, I am impressed, Merlin."

I smile and am pleased at him saying so, "Thank you, Sire."

"You've done well," he says, "Too well."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Come off it, Merlin. We both know you're the worst servant in history. Why the sudden change in work ethic?"

"No reason," I shake my head from side to side, pursing my lips.

"You are horrible at many things, Merlin- one of those things being lying. Out with it," he sticks out his hand and gestures for me to speak by swiftly bringing his fingers in toward his palms a few times.

"It's nothing really," I hold my hands out to the sides, signaling that I have not a thing to hide.

"I'm not buying it, but since I have better things to do than stand here arguing with you for the rest of the day, I'm going to pretend like I do," he returns to removing his armor, "You may go."

"Thank you, Arthur," I start to leave.

"Wait," he says just as I get to the door, "One more thing."

I spin back around on my heel, "Yes, Sire?" I try to look as compliant as possible.

"If you're late again tomorrow, have no doubt, I will see to it personally that you spend the day in the stocks."

"But if you did that, who would you have to yell at all day?" I mutter, almost to myself, but I know he heard.

"Excuse me?" he challenges me.

"I was just concerned about your social wellbeing if that were to happen. I wouldn't want you to be lonely."

"I'm sure," he says sarcastically. "Now, leave, before I change my mind and make you muck out the stalls again," he swats the air in my direction, shooing me.

"See you tomorrow," I respond happily, glad to be heading home after what felt like a terribly long day.


	8. Chapter 8

"Two's a Company..." (Rose)

I've been far more alert today than I have any other. I, unfortunately, was asleep during that girl Gwen's visit. I wanted to introduce myself to her and thank her for watching over me. I am sure, however, that I will get the chance soon. I am feeling much stronger now.

The evening is fast approaching, and yet, it is not fast enough for me. Merlin will be back soon. There's something about him that is so intriguing to me. I can't quite put my finger on it... He seems a fairly simple lad, but he's not. I can tell. Upon thinking about it, I thought, maybe it has something to do with his personality, but it's more than that. Don't mistake me, I am really impressed by his lovely qualities, but there's more than meets the eye. I guess I should not worry myself about it. Perhaps, I'll find the missing piece to the puzzle that is Merlin by him handing it to me through his words.

I am entranced with my own thoughts, when the front door opens with a loud "clunk". I assume it is Gaius coming back from collecting herbs, when Merlin bursts through the door.

"Hi," he pants.

I smile heartily at him. "Did you run all the way here?" I laugh at his silliness.

He laughs at himself, "Maybe."

"Well, either way, I am glad to see you."

"And I, you," he walks forward and goes to sit on the floor again. I clear my throat and give him a look, reminding him of earlier. "Oh, right," he gets back on his feet, smiling sheepishly. He sits on the end of the bed, the way he did before. He begins the conversation as well, "If you don't mind, I have some questions for you."

"I don't mind in the least bit. Ask me anything your heart desires, and I shall try to answer to the best of my ability."

"Great," he grins that big grin, "Gaius had mentioned that he and your father were had known each other a significant amount of time and were very close. Did you meet him as a child then?"

"Yes," I nod, "But it wasn't an ideal circumstance." He looks at me eager for me to elaborate. "I have suffered from a condition that sometimes hinders my breathing my whole life. It's a kind where, especially in certain instances (like the other night's weather), my airways become restricted and I have coughing attacks that can become quite painful. From the time when I was a newborn babe, I developed a sickness that, when combined with my constant breathing abnormalities, can be fatal. Sometimes, the illness could be contained. However, one occurrence of said ailment spiraled out of my parents' hands, and they were the most knowledgeable in the department of healing amongst our people. (My mother was a healer before the ban on magic was in place.) I was about three years of age when this happened. My father called upon Gaius who came with urgency and treated me skillfully. That was the first time he saved my life, and I never forgot that night. I was so scared, not being able to breathe. I was shaking like a leaf in a windstorm that is barely clinging to its branch. When Gaius arrived, he spoke to me in a calmed, soothing voice that helped me to relax. He told me the silliest things at the most sporadic of times and made the most ridiculous faces just to make me smile. He has been like a second father ever since, and has never missed an important event in my life."

"Wow," he laughs thoughtfully, "That is incredible ... That also explains a great deal. What was it this time?"

"What was what this time?" I feel my forehead crease.

"What was the important event that Gaius visited you for the other night?"

I bite my lip, "It was my birthday- my coming of age ceremony, to be more exact ..." I trail off, fighting the oncoming tears brewing in corners of my eyes. I shall not let them expose themselves as they wish.

"Oh," he tightens his lips to the side and averts his eyes from my own.

"It's alright, Merlin," I turn to face the window.

"No, it's not. It's a terrible thing, what you've been through. No one should have to endure such an awful happenstance," he says sympathetically. I feel him looking at me again, but I don't return his gaze. I keep my eyes on the setting of the sun long enough for me to push my emotions away and recover from my heart's reopened wounds.

"Finding Answers" (Merlin)

I sit here feeling the weight of the awkward tension of our silence. I do hope that I haven't pushed her too far and that she doesn't hate me and my stupidity. I can do nothing but cautiously survey her for the time being, which I don't mind. I've already expressed how fetching she is to me. She is facing the window, the soft pinks of the sunset complimenting her complexion. The wildly rich orange lighting is dancing in the strands of her hair as she looks at me once more. She must have sensed I was awaiting some sort of response, because she gives me a small smile seeming to try reassuring me that she is stable to continue talking. Which that is kind of embarrassing, because that also means she knew I was staring at her. I clear my throat and try to make the mood lighter by asking a question of the more curious nature, "Why have I never heard of Woodwards before you?"

"Ah, that's simple, actually." She holds up her right hand, pointing up with her index finger, seeming a good deal perkier now, "Woodwards are often mistaken for Druids. We are similar in appearances and our ways of life are very much like one another to the outside world."

"Makes sense," I nod slowly, "It's mainly strange that I have never crossed you or any of your people before. I have been in the woods were you lived dozens upon dozens of times."

"Most of us were a private people and we are all very good at our craft which is being in touch with nature. We have always been so much so that we just blended in."

"You must be very sneaky," I give her a playful look.

"Indeed," she confirms, returning my goofiness with a sly look, raising an eyebrow. She can be making a face and still make me feel a welcoming warmth inside. It is almost frustrating, for the fact, she is making it very difficult not to fall for her. I'm pretty sure a part of me already has. Possibly, every part of me has, but my brain. I can think of nothing but trouble for the both of us coming from me developing feelings for her and acting on them. From the way things are going, I don't think I'll always be able to deny my feelings to myself, but I am good at keeping secrets. So if I can't stop myself from caring for her, I can still stop myself from blabbing it... I hope.

I had forgotten that we were talking whilst I was deep in my mind, engrossed in thought. She is staring at me so intently, as if trying to read my thoughts. I smile tightly. 'Well that was stupid,' I think to myself.


	9. Chapter 9

"...And the Third is a Bit of a Downer" (Rose)

I can only wish to know what is going on in that adorable head of Merlin's...

Stop that, I correct myself. I can't allow myself to think of him that way. I need to find out if any of us, besides me, survived the attack. If that is the case, I will not remain in the kingdom of Camelot. I will take my people and we will rehabilitate ourselves, establishing a home front elsewhere. This will be harder than I had originally thought. Whether I like it or not, I have a sort of ... attachment ... to Merlin. I cannot be sure of what this said attachment is, but I completely object to exploring the subject any further. However, I am in no ways in opposition to making friends with him or anyone else here for that matter. One can never have too many friends.

I realize now that I have been burning a hole in Merlin's face. He gives me what I would call a reserved, possibly nervous, smile. "Are you alright?" I ask, and hope I am coming off as tender, not suspicious or anything.

He laughs just a little, "Oh, yes. I'm fine. I'm the one who should ask you that question."

"No need to worry about me, Merlin. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself," I say with what shred of dignity I still possess within me.

"I believe that," he says, and then adds, "But you shouldn't have to," he professes with a hint of defiance to his voice. I can't be sure who that defiance was aimed at exactly, but he could have just been upset at the turnout of the whole situation, not necessarily at any one person in particular. On the other hand, I do not think that truly to be the case.

I am given no chance to further deliberate on this, because Gaius calls out for me as he comes through the door. "Rose! I am home now," he announces. Merlin holds up a finger to his now childishly smiling lips, signaling for me to keep quiet about his being here early. I catch myself smiling in reflex, and try to stop myself from laughing.

"How did you fair in your duties today, Gaius?" I ask loudly. I begin waving my hand at Merlin when I hear Gaius' footsteps headed in the direction of the bedroom door. He springs off the cot and stands with his back pressed up against the wall near the door. I am really fighting laughter now. I bite my bottom lip.

"Just fine, thank you," Gaius says unsuspectingly as he steps into the room. I smile at him, for more reasons than he realizes. Merlin cautiously takes a step up right behind him and makes a face. I stifle a giggle. "What is it?" Gaius creases his brow, continuing a bit in his way forward to me.

"Oh, absolutely nothing," I wave at the air, "I am just doing so much better today that I am finding it harder and harder to contain myself," I say as a warning to Merlin that I may crack if he makes any more goofy expressions. He nods in submission, holding his hands up, knowing that I'm right.

"I am glad to hear it," he smiles.

"Me too!" Merlin leaps forward from behind him, covering the slight distance between the two, and grabs his shoulders.

Gaius nearly jumps out of his skin, "Merlin!" he elbows him and scolds in a strained shout, "What're you trying to do?! Give an old man a heart attack!? Well, you very nearly succeeded!" Once Merlin has recovered his breath, he breaks out in uncontrollable laughter. This is all too much for me. I burst out laughing as well. "To think you were in on this," Gaius wags a finger at me, before dropping his hand down to his side. Every time I attempt to apologize to him, I laugh harder.

It doesn't take too long for Gaius to lose hold on his seriousness. He starts to laugh within a moment. As his laughter escalates, so does ours. I think I'm crying at this point. "Oh, please, make it stop!" I cry, "It hurts..." I am answered only in guffaws. I flop down on my back on the bed, "Okay," I take a deep breath, "Okay. I'm okay." The others deepen their breathing as well to calm down.

"What am I going to do with you two?" Gaius exclaims.

"Come on, Gaius. You know you love us," Merlin states.

"I do," he nods, then his countenance falls, "Which is why I need to speak with you on matters that are far more serious than me having a heart attack."

"That would make it the most serious kind of matters," I say solemnly.

"I'm afraid it is," his voice drops into an even more somber tone, "The things that are to be discussed involve shaping the future of this very kingdom."

Fear begins to flood my body, my heart now pumping it through my veins. I say nothing as I feel the very color draining out of me. What could he possibly be referring to?

"I am going to get dinner started," Gaius eyes us both, "We'll talk while we eat." He leaves and a heavy silence sets in when the door closes.

I turn and set my feet on the floor, staring at them for lack of a better thing to do. Merlin comes and sits himself next to me. He bends over, elbows on his knees and his hands folded. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asks, sounding concerned.

"Well," I say honestly, "I was. I don't know anymore." Then something hit me. I am not sure where this revelation came from, but I think I know why Merlin happens to be so different. I just have this feeling... "Merlin," I look at him, "May I ask you a question?"

"Of course," he smiles, nodding.

"You promise to give me a straight answer?" I peer at him questioningly.

"I'll do my best," he smiles tightly.

I 'm onto something. He's nervous, my thoughts excite me, but I quickly recover the severity of my mindset, "Why did you leave Ealdor?"

"I didn't fit in," his answer is plain.

"Why not?" I push the questioning further.

"Okay," he brings his clasped hands to his mouth, right under his nose, then pulls them back a bit, turning to me, "I'm pretty sure you were going to find this out eventually, anyways, so I should be clear to tell you..." His eyes bore into mine, and now I am certain my instinct is correct.

"The Secret is Out" (Merlin)

"I have magic," I spill. She may be scared of me now, or hate me for keeping this from her in the first place, or, or... something. I can feel the sweat forming by my hairline.

She looks down, so I can't pinpoint how she feels towards me now (not that I really could before). She nods with a small smile, "I don't know how, but I knew it." She looks me back in the eyes, and my heart flutters at her sparkling eyes, "You truly are special."

Embarrassed, my eyes fall to the floor. She must think she hurt my feelings because she reaches out and places a gentle hand on my arm. I feel my ears turning red, and it won't be long 'til my cheeks follow suit. "Please, do not think that you are only special because you have magic. That's not what I meant at all. You were special to me before I knew for sure you had magic. Please believe me."

"Oh, I do," I stammer, "I do believe you. Your comment just flattered me greatly."

"Oh," her voice becomes much lighter, "Good."

I laugh, "You're too cute," I slip. Her cheeks turn as red as my ears feel. I swiftly avert my eyes from her. "Oh, gosh," I trip over my words, "I'm so sorry. Now I really am embarrassed."

"Don't be," she says sweetly, "I was just taken by surprise. I appreciate the compliment."

I almost wish I could tell her to stop making my heart melt from her cuteness that I so stupidly pointed out. I could literally kick myself, right here, right now. I don't move my eyes from the floor. "Merlin," she calls to me in a sing-songy voice, "Look at me ..." I hesitate. "Please," she implores. I give in and look at her. She's adorned herself with puppy dog eyes.

She is good, I admit.

"You needn't worry about driving me off. If ever I leave, rest assured, you would not be the cause. If anything, you and Gaius would be the only reasons why I would even consider staying in Camelot at all," her words, filled with sincerity, warm me from the core. "I also promise to guard your secret with my life. I know the penalty if you were ever found out. I couldn't bear to see something happen to you on my account, or anyone else's for that matter."

I smile at her with utmost gratitude, 'Thank you,' I say with my eyes and my mind.


	10. Chapter 10

"Fate Comes Knocking Once Again" (Rose)

Merlin smiles, "Thank you," he says, but his lips didn't move. It was like I heard him inside my head. I give him a funny look because of this. Is this a part of his magical abilities? Or something more? Do we share some deep and strange connection I don't know about?

"Merlin, Rose," Gaius addresses us from the other room, "Dinner is ready. Come and get it."

Merlin hops onto his feet, "Coming, Gaius," he shouts to him. I rise, forgetting I haven't stood up in a few days. A dizzy spell claims me. I sway to the side just a bit. Merlin catches my arm and pulls me closer to him. He supports me with his left arm around my waist. He bends over a bit and puts my right arm around his neck. "Just take it slow," he warmly instructs me, "Don't worry, you won't be so tipsy after being on your feet a bit. I think it's safe to assume, you're an old pro at walking, right?"

"Surely," I laugh.

He brings me to the little wooden table with stools set up around it for us to perch on while eating. The food is steaming, although I have no clue what it is. I have a feeling that I might not want to find out Gaius secret ingredients, or his main ones for that matter. Merlin helps me sit, and takes his place beside me. Gaius positions himself across the table and begins to serve us our plates. I take mine with a smile, "Thank you, Gaius."

"You won't be so thankful once you eat it," Merlin jokes. Gaius shoots him a sharp look, and Merlin's countenance straightens immediately. I giggle at this, and they both relax a little, Merlin more so than Gaius does. I can feel the tension exuding from him. I begin to absorb this and tense as well. I set my hand with my utensil in it down on the table and let the handle drop. Merlin places his hand over mine and brushes my hand with his thumb. I look him in the eye and he smiles reassuringly. With him by me, I know everything will be all right.

Gaius clears his throat, making Merlin and me jump. I think we forgot about his being right in front of us. I suddenly get hot and my cheeks start to flush. "Now, you two," Gaius eyes us both, "Heed my words. You are more connected than you think." I raise my eyebrows in question, and he continues, "I have had numerous amounts of talks with Merlin on matters such as these, but this will be the first of many for you, my dear," he turns solely to me.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean," I shake my head in confusion.

"Rose," Gaius exhales, "Your father and I had the opportunity to discuss the destiny that was sure to befall you. I had not known that it would come so quickly, but you have every right to know all that I can tell you. I am sure you are aware of the powers that every Woodward can wield, if chosen, and that you possess more than the norm, being of noble birth." I nod, still unsure of where this is going. "You can be sure the reason the fire lit after two strikes of the flints was no mere coincidence. It was significant. You are now the last of your kind-"

"We don't know that for certain," I cut him off.

He gives me a doubtful, but understanding gaze then breaks away from it. "You are also the most powerful to have ever lived."

"Me?" I half-laugh, exasperated, "You've got to be joking. Gaius, I've never even seen our abilities at work. I can't even communicate with animals! I'm next to useless when it comes to such things."

"Have you ever tried?" he lifts a brow. I open my mouth to answer, but clamp it shut. I never have. "When you lit that fire, how did you feel?"

"I- I felt something flow through me, down through my arms and into the rocks, and then it happened. I realize now I hadn't taken the time to think about it afterward, but it did initially strike me as odd," I admit.

"You contain the ability to control the four elements. That is why such a sensation occurred. I also suspect that that sudden storm we encountered sprung from your reaction to your father's murder. When you cried out, the heavens responded. You need not utter spells to work your magic, which goes along with the Woodward's subtle and stealthy ways. You are a natural healer like your mother. You will become a skilled physician with some direction from me if you so wish," he offers a smile.

"Magic is banned in Camelot," I state the obvious.

"This would not be an act of magic. Your brain is tweaked in such a way that you can obtain many certain types of information. For instance, your vast knowledge concerning nature, mostly animals is a good example." I have to agree with him on this. Woodwards are wired for knowing things on these subjects. "This is who you are, not just what you are or what you can do ... Do you understand?"

"Yes, I think I do," I nod cautiously, in a slow manner.

"We will help guide you in anything you seek counsel for."

"Right now, I do not seek counsel. I need answers," I stare down at my barely touched plate.

"What is it you want to know?" Gaius asks.

"I want to know what my destiny is. You said you conversed with my father on the matter."

"There is a part of the prophecy of our very own Prince Arthur which is unknown to all but a few being those who still practice the Old Religion or those who did and survived the Purge."

"Like you?"

"Yes," he nods, "Like me. Prophecy speaks of a woman most commonly referred to as The White Lady, and sometimes The Angel of the Forest. She is the one who keeps and preserves the life of Emrys, the most powerful sorcerer ever to live. Emrys is meant to protect Arthur so that he may become king and unite the land of Albion. I never would have guessed that the two beings referred to in this foretelling would be sitting before me," he looks at the two of us in wonderment.

"I am this White Lady?" I gape, "And Merlin... is Emrys."

"That would be correct," Gaius nods, "All the evidence points to this conclusion. You are a White-hart, and not only is white in your name, it is in your blood. Your clan's very color was chosen to be white. This is no accident. Now, angels are messengers, and you do possess the skill to converse with animals. You are to be their voice. They are more important to us than they seem. In addition, you have heard of guardian angels, I am sure. Like Merlin is to protect Arthur, you are meant to watch out for Merlin."

"Well, there's a switcheroo," Merlin blurts, seeming flabbergasted himself.

"Why the sudden onslaught of all this? How am I suddenly able to do what I am meant to do? I have never been prepared," I say, scared to death that not only must I look out for myself, but for the wizard who was meant to save the king who brings about the greatest of kingdoms brought about by mankind. Indirectly, this means we are all supposed to save the world while saving each other.

"You, Arthur, and Merlin are all essential, core pieces to a giant puzzle in which we all play part. You could not summon your full potential until your father passed on. Now, you are able. I think your father sensed the time was coming, which is why he spoke to me about it. I am glad he did. Because this is part of you, you need only be shown how to bring it out and contain it. You cannot be prepared for life anymore than you already are. It is one big learning process, and you will learn. You needn't worry about that. I will do all I can to help you as I have done with Merlin," promises Gaius, "You can now begin to fulfill your destiny."

"The Brighter Side of Things" (Merlin)

I watch Rose's face fill with horror at the weight of the burden that has just been placed on her shoulders. I share that weight- the weight of the world. 'Poor girl,' I think as strong empathy fills my heart. "I will do whatever it takes to help you in your journey," I tell her, hoping that I can actually be of assistance, but I'm not so sure. She is supposed to preserve my life, not the other way around, so maybe that is not as assuring as I had wished.

"Thank you, Merlin," she responds quietly, but genuinely before saying how she feels about all this. "Growing up, my father would always sit me on his knee and tell me tales of great heroes. After every story reached its end, he would say to me, 'And you, my lovely, have a greater destiny than you can possibly imagine'. I never knew he indicated something of this measure. I sort of figured it was just a ploy that most parents pulled to make their children feel better about themselves. He always reminded me in that way about my future whenever he noticed I felt down on myself ..." she trails off. Remembering her father's tender words brings tears to her eyes, and I can't stand to see her cry.

"Well, he believed in you. He knew that you could do it," I speak up, "I believe in you, too."

"As do I," Gaius backs me up.

She smiles, only slightly, the tears still lingering, and worry still creasing her forehead. "What am I to do?" she asks softly, "Where do I start?"

"Your journey began the moment your life did. The gears of this leg in the pilgrimage that is your life have already been set in motion. As long as you do what you believe to be right, your fate should play out just the way it was meant to," Gaius puts a hand on hers.

"What if what I deem right, is, in actuality, the wrong?" a tear falls straight into her lap.

"You are still human," I say, "We all make mistakes, but these can be corrected. I can't begin to tell you how many times, just since I've come to Camelot, that I've had to clean up my own mess."

"I cannot help but feel like I have been misplaced. Surely, I am not meant to carry out so great a task," she shakes her head in disbelief.

"I cannot think of anyone more suitable for it," Gaius smiles, "Although, it will not be easy, it can be done, even if Merlin is an idiot."

"I apologize in advance," I blush. I also begin to worry about this whole thing. I agree with Gaius in both instances. I think that Rose can do what she is meant to do, and will fight to protect me no matter what the circumstances. That's also half of what scares me. I am a fool. I could very much cost this girl her life with one mishap. A heavy silence sets in the room. I can hear my heart pounding.

"Should you like to see more of the kingdom when you feel ready for it?" Gaius completely changes topics, for which I am utterly thankful. Even though this will be nagging at me in the back of my mind, I can at least push these thoughts to the side for now.

"I would be pleased by this, yes," she speaks with such eloquence. It is clear that she is of high blood. I feel great inferiority to her. Here I am, a lowly servant, and one who should be royalty is supposed to save my backside.

"...Merlin?" I hear Gaius call me. I guess I was lost in thought.

"Mm?"

"Would you do the honors of giving her a private tour of our fine lands?"

"Oh ... oh, yes, of course," I nod rapidly.

"Thank you, Merlin," she manages a bigger smile this time.

I return a smile, but I am unsure of how it looked, for I am of many emotions right now. "When do you feel you would be able to venture about?"

"How does tomorrow morning sound?"

"It sounds lovely, but Arthur-"

"I will see to it that Arthur is taken care of," Gaius interrupts, but rightly.

"Well, then, tomorrow, I'm all yours," I grin.


	11. Chapter 11

"The Weight of the World" (Rose)

Merlin confirms our plans for in the very least the morning (I am not sure quite how large Camelot really is or what he plans to show me), and I nod in appreciation. "If you don't mind," I turned to both Merlin and Gaius, "I should like to wash and proceed to retire for the night."

"Of course," Gaius lightly squeezes my hand before removing it.

"I'll draw you a bath," Merlin stands and does so right away.

Once the water for my wash is ready, I rise to my feet. "Thank you both, for everything," I curtsy out of habit, and go to the private spot where the tub waits for me.

I have finished with my bath, and I am now dry and dressed in the nightgown Gwen lent to me. Sitting on the bed, I feel heavier than before. I wish I am exaggerating when I say that the weight of the world is now resting of my shoulders, of all the shoulders it could rest on. I can't help but ask, why? Not that it matters. The die is cast. It cannot be reversed. I have been chosen for a lifelong quest that will help shape the destinies of many outside of the circle of three that they seem to revolve around. If one of us were to fail our part, it would be one big ripple in the water of fate causing others to move and be moved.

My feet feel heavy as led. My shaky breathing is causing my lungs to rack against my ribcage. If I don't calm down, I may just burst from all the pressure that I have been put under and am putting myself through. I must rest, I want to rest, but I don't think I can at this point. I want my father. I want him to hold me close the way he did when I was a small child and tell me with the coming of morning sun, light would shed on the darkness that surrounded me now. I lie down and choke on my own tears. I would gladly give up whatever powers I have to have him back. He could not take the weight off my shoulders or change my destiny, but he always made things lighter. To me, he was the morning sun- warm, bright, and magnificent. I miss him more than I know how to express. I pray that his face will remain fresh in my mind.

I close my eyes and envision my father. Maybe, my dreams will help me to get through the night and help me forget.

"Sweet Dreams" (Merlin)

I am about to check on Rose since all is quiet and the rooms are still. A light breeze flows through the place. It feels nice, even though it makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Gaius has started snoring, and that's never peaceful, but I'm glad he was able to get to sleep. He was shaken by this whole ordeal more than he originally led us to believe. I think he's scared for her, fearful for the both of us.

I creep up to my bedroom door, and cautiously crack it open. I keep widening the gap until I can poke my head in, so I do. She seems to be sound asleep, so I sneak through the door, carefully shutting it behind me. As I near the bed, I see that she had been crying for her cheeks and nose show the remnants of a trail of tears. I squat down, untie my red neckerchief, and swipe the remaining streams away.

"You should not have to hide so much pain behind those lovely eyes of yours. If it were up to me, you would always be happy. That way, you would never have to shed another tear for me to brush away," I whisper, barely audible in case she can hear me. I stand and pull her blanket over her, tucking her in. She makes a little moaning noise, almost as if she's trying to talk in her sleep, maybe to tell me to get lost. I laugh very quietly through the nose as I take my place on the floor next to the bed (this time on the other side). She may be destined to watch over me, but I choose to watch over her. It's so strange that I feel such a bond with someone I barely know a thing about. Although, in my experience, when someone harbors your deepest secret, and you keep theirs, you're forced to be closer with that person. Perhaps, more than you want.

I turn over on my right side, now facing the cot, and delicately slip my hand over her loose hand (her other is under her pillow). She has all the makings to be a great leader. She has the breeding for it, the complaisance, and clairvoyance for it. She maintained her composure even after the fate of an entire kingdom was placed in her hands. Robbed of a title I can see she deserves, I determine always see her how she the world should see her. My heart wants me to commit, to say that, even if she is never ruler over a people, she would always be a princess- not just any princess... my princess. I cannot afford to think so selfishly or foolishly. For the sake of a better world, I should hope that she will be an overseer of a strong people and lead them rightly. "Sweet dreams, Princess," I lightly clutch her right hand, and after, let mine relax where it is. I allow my mind to clear. It is high time that I have a good lie-down.


	12. Chapter 12

"Like the Wind" (Rose)

I awaken from the rays of the sun warming my cheek. I am careful not to stir brashly out of habit for Merlin's sake. He probably hasn't had a day off in ages. I will let him sleep for as long as he needs. I pull my hand away from his a bit at a time, and then I gently pick it up and place his hand on his stomach.

I hold a moment, watching him sleep. He said something to me last night. I couldn't hear it, but I could feel it. I may never find out what it was that he said, but I guess that knowing he said something of comfort to me is enough. Although, since I can detect that his words were of worth, this also frustrates me that I didn't hear them. It was good to know I still had Gaius to look after me. It is an ultimate sense of security to have someone watching over you; and now, I have been blessed with two. That is definitely something of positivity to get out of this happenstance of the worst kind.

Please, do not take me wrongly. I would swear by the kindness and hospitality of Gaius. If it were any other circumstances as to why I am here in the first place, I would be quite enjoying my time. However, I would feel utterly guilty, as if I were treading on my father's grave, to act like nothing ever happened and get on with life.

I sit up and stretch, feeling the morning breeze cross through the room. Regardless of my previous thoughts, I am lucid enough to let a smile come to my lips and linger for but a moment. I suppose sooner or later, I shall have to come to grips with the fact that my father was want for nothing but my happiness, and his death would not change that fact. Maybe, I'll try to be like the wind and go where life blows me. Clearly, I was always meant to be here. This is fate, no matter how harsh the path that brought me here was. I should give this life a chance and see where it takes me. Sudden warmth overtakes me when I hear Merlin yawn and say a sleepy, "Good morning."

"A Fresh Start" (Merlin)

I push myself off the ground and mutter through a yawn, "Good morning." Rose turns to face me, her eyes looking brighter than I have ever seen them. My heart skips a beat and I get a nervous feeling. I shake it off and ask, "How are you feeling?"

"I must say that I am surprisingly well," she smiles with poise. She sits with her knees bent up, tucked toward her chest, her back erect, "When would you like to head out?"

"Em," I pause, "I suppose as soon as we're ready."

"I shall hurry to do so, then," she stands.

"There's no rush," I assure her.

"Well, I should like to see everything in the daylight," she says in a funny tone that is hard to distinguish. It was eager, but almost a desperate type of eager, if that makes sense. I have this strange feeling that there is more to this tour than meets the eye. I wouldn't go as far to say that she doesn't care about seeing the kingdom at all, but I think that she also has other intentions by making such a trip with seeming to be the greatest of efforts.

"Are you sure you're up to this?"

"Most certainly," she nods, turning away from me. She buzzes around a little before redirecting herself towards me once more, holding the dress that she wore the night of the massacre.

"Is there something you needed?"

"I just realized something," she begins in a small, sad voice, "That I have nothing to wear but this dress, and the arm is badly torn in more than one place."

"I could get something for you," I jump ready for to do what needs to be done.

She laughs quietly and steps up to me, "Oh, Merlin," she reaches up and brushes my hair with her fingers, "Your hair is a mess."

I redden, and swipe at it with my hand, attempting to fix it. "Better?" I ask when I've finished.

"Yes," she nods, "But you missed a spot." She lifts her hand to my head once more, running her fingers, dare I say, lovingly down behind my ear, stopping at my neck. She quickly removes her hand from its position, fidgeting nervously after it is back at her side. I see that her cheeks are rosier than their usual shade of pink.

"Thank you," I say, "I need someone to help me with my sloppiness. As you can see from the 'arrangement' out there," I gesture toward the front room, "Gaius isn't one you consider to go to concerning matters of neatness."

"I can imagine," she laughs, seeming relieved from her previously introverted state. I can't help but feel like I am finally getting just a small glimpse of the everyday Rose. This intimidates me faintly, because if I was in danger of fancying her before while she was in a crisis, I am slowly landing myself in hot water.

However, there is another way of looking at this. Despite where our relationship ever takes us, whether we be eternally bound solely by fate, or we become saturated in friendship, or if ever we plunge into something more ... today is a fresh start.


	13. Chapter 13

"Possibilities" (Rose)

I am thankful for the light change in conversation saving me from looking like a fool any further. Fixing his hair... What was I thinking?! I can tell you, I surely wasn't thinking at all. I was acting on impulse, and it was stupid. I avert my mind from these thoughts to deal with the present problem. "I am not positive on how to handle my wardrobe issue," I say honestly.

"Leave it to me," Merlin points upward, "I have a knack for this sort of thing."

"Getting girls' clothes?" I say with a false suspicion.

"Ah," a soft pink blush now accentuates his high cheekbones, "That did not come out right."

"It's okay, Merlin," I giggle, "I won't jump to conclusions, and you needn't explain yourself to me."

He squirms a bit before saying, "Alright," he heads for the door. "I will be back with a dress for the lovely lady," he smiles and disappears through the door. I laugh to myself.

"What a character," I say in hushed voice for only myself to hear.

It is not long before Merlin reappears in the bedroom doorway. "I'm back," he beams.

"So I see," I grin, "Welcome back."

"Thanks," he steps in, "And this," he brings his hands out from behind his back, revealing a pale pink plainclothes dress, "Is for you."

I smile instinctively, "It is lovely."

"I thought so," he holds it up to himself. "I also thought that the color would compliment your hair and skin well."

"I don't know about that," I put on a fake skeptic face, "I think it may suit you more than it does me." We laugh as he hands me the dress. "Where did you get this?" I ask while surveying the gown.

"Oh, you know," he makes a funny motion with his hands.

"No, I don't," I shake my head, "That would be why I asked." He doesn't say anything further. He is acting like he's hiding something. To me, he is transparent. "Merlin," I say in a warning tone, implying that he had better tell me and be straight about it.

He sighs, mouth open, and then closes it. He opens it once more to say, "I ... bought it."

"Merlin!" I say, quite shocked, "You didn't have to do that! I feel terrible to have put you out like that."

"No, no," he waves his hands at me, "Don't feel terrible or any kind of bad or negative emotion about it. It was my pleasure." I look down at it, still unsure if I should even accept it, or have him attempt to get his money back for it. "Plus," he adds, "It was my fault that the arm of your other dress was torn in the first place. I can fix it for you, but I need time. Please, if you can't take it for any other reason, take it to ease my guilty conscience."

I can't really do anything but yield, "Alright, Merlin," I nod, "Have it your way."

He smiles, "I'll give you a moment then," and he walks back through the door.

I change from my satin nightgown, slip the dress, which is made of a heavier, cotton material (not the stiff kind, but the kind that is easy to move in, and far more comfortable) to keep me warm, over my head, and pull it down accordingly. I pull my necklace off, and turn the charm around to see its reflective back. I can see myself faintly on the surface. In my reflection, seeing this simple yet flattering gown, I see it. I see the possibilities that lie within my grasp. Maybe I was right in thinking I could make a life for myself here. Maybe my father was right in that dream in saying that I would find something in Merlin, whether it be friendship or maybe more. Even if none of my people survived for me to govern, perhaps a peasant's life is what I am meant for. Maybe average is what I have always been intended to be.

"Beyond Compare" (Merlin)

She opens the door behind me, "You can come in now." I turn around, step in the room, and am astounded by what I see. Even in the simplest of clothes, she looks absolutely amazing. I smile out of reflex, not seeing the point in stopping myself, especially since she looks unsure of her new look.

"I know it's not the most extravagant of gowns, but it seemed comfortable enough and fitting for the weather," I state. "However, despite its lack of glamour, you make it look great."

She blushes innocently, "Thank you, Merlin. I must say, you sure know how to treat a girl."

Now, I'm blushing, "Well, I don't know about that."

"I do," she says sincerely, causing my head to spin from her light, airy voice, "I have never met someone so capable of changing the color of my countenance with a few words, or of making me feel comfortable in a completely foreign environment."

"I am glad you find me a fitting acquaintance," I bow forward a bit.

"I do not. I find you a caring friend, no less," she says firmly.

I really don't know how much more of this madness I can take. It is a very profitable thing that I have a skill for keeping my most valuable secrets exactly as they are- secrets. For here, standing before me, is a girl who possesses a beauty, inside and out, so entrancing, that, to me, is strictly beyond compare.


	14. Chapter 14

"A New Morning Sun" (Rose)

"Well, then," Merlin breaks his moment of silence, smiling all the while, "Shall we?" He extends his arm out to me.

"We shall," I slip my arm through his, and we head for the front door of Gaius' chambers.

Merlin pulls the door open and we walk into a corridor and down a flight of stairs to a red wooden door with windows. When we step out of the door, the light of the sun strikes my face like a horses kick. I close my eyes, and then proceed to squint instinctively. I raise my left hand up and hold it above my brow, blocking the sun. We proceed down more steps and into a great cobblestone courtyard in front of what the castle of Camelot. My breath stolen from me, I utter as I look all around me, "This is incredible. What a beautiful palace!"

"It is nice to look at- not so nice to work in," Merlin makes a face.

"Is Arthur really that bad?"

"Kind of," he tilts his head from side to side, "But whatever he is, his father is far worse."

I laugh, partially scoffing, "So I have seen."

He purses his lips, "Let's move on." I think he feels bad for evoking negative feelings in me, even if it isn't his fault in the first place. It's not like he asked Uther to strip away my very world.

He guides me gently to a stable nearby. "Oh," I say excitedly out of reflex.

I've peaked Merlin's curiosity, "What is it?"

I feel a bit shy at being so girlish, "I just, love horses."

"Really?" Merlin smiles, "Do you or did you ever have one?"

"No," I admit sadly, "I have always wanted one, but because we were stationary and didn't travel much, there was no need for one. Standing around all the time wouldn't be much of a life for a horse. Because of my lifestyle, I wouldn't be a very suitable owner."

"I suppose not," he says thoughtfully, "But things have changed. So, maybe you can have one someday."

"I hope so. That would be a help to my constitution."

We enter the stables and the smell of horse (oats, dirty hay, manure, and their natural odor, which actually isn't so bad) permeates the air. I don't mind it. The way I see things is, the companionship and loyalty of a horse is well worth any stink they can conjure.

"This is my horse," Merlin pats a brown steed. It's black mane and tail hang proudly.

"A magnificent animal," I creep into the stall and stroke its neck. It nickers and tries to nuzzle me, "Hold your own," I laugh, "Wait a minute." Merlin laughs lightly and proceeds to put on the saddle and tighten the girth and the rest of it. He then unties the horse.

"C'mon," he guides it gently backward, out of the stall. I walk along side it, still petting its warm nose. He leads the both of us back out into the fresh morning air. I watch his tenderness with the large beast and I smile softly. You can tell a lot about a person by the way they treat an animal. He has such an apparent heart of gold and innocence about him. How one can have so much responsibility and maintain a childlike spirit is beyond my comprehension. "Are you ready?" Merlin asks as he sticks a foot in the stirrup and shoots his other leg up and over the saddle.

I look happily up at him, "More than ever." He extends his hand down to me and I grasp his upper forearm and hoist myself up. I feel a little awkward up behind him, at first. I am unaware if he is comfortable with this arrangement.

"You can go ahead and hold on to me, I don't usually bite," he jokes.

"And that's supposed to provoke security in my actions?" I question sarcastically.

He laughs, "As a matter of fact, yes." I slip my arms around his waist, careful not to clutch him too tight for my own personal reasons. He clicks his tongue and the horse begins a slow, steady walk. I instantly release any tension from my body. I feel completely at ease on top of a horse, maybe, sometimes too at ease. Merlin must sense this, "Have you ever been on a horse before?"

"Oh, yes," I smile in remembrance, "A few times."

"You're incredibly relaxed. Usually girls who haven't had many experiences on horseback squeeze the guts out of both the horse and the rider in front of them."

"Trust me, Merlin; I have no intent to squeeze guts of any kind. The idea is absolutely repulsive."

He gives a hearty laugh, "That is true. I am sorry for bringing guts into our conversation."

I kick his leg, "If you're so sorry, stop mentioning it!" We laugh together as we trod down the streets of Camelot.

As we go through the town, Merlin points out the different houses and tells me little tidbits about the people that inhabit them. I can't help but notice his love for this place and its people. It is woven in his cheery words. He reminds me so much of my father, but without the heavy weight of his duty in his voice. This is probably how he was when he was Merlin's age, lighthearted and spirited all the time, but serious when necessary. When my mother died, my father lost a lot of his zeal. I was the only one to see it, it was only on occasion, and it was when we were alone.

My mother kept my father lively. They fed off each other's energy. They were each other's life source. My father was always telling me how much I am like my mother. I wish his words to be true. My whole life I have had a desire to find in a man what my mother found in my father, and for a man to find in me what my father found in my mother. They were extremely similar in personality, but in the areas where they differentiated, they balanced each other out. I want that. I want someone who empowers me, whom I empower as well. I want a relationship where we can only go forward because with each other we have nowhere to go but up; and if one of us should slip, the other would reach down and pull them up or fall with them, and it wouldn't stop us- being by one another's side would drive us to keep going.

If Merlin is the man that I am thinking that he is, maybe I have found what I have searched for all my life; but I cannot trust to hope. I am fearful of not only my feelings, and myself, but of him and his feelings. I do not want to throw myself at the mercy of another who would probably never look my way in that sense and give him all I have left- me- my heart, my soul, my spirit. To have so much riding on something so delicate is a matter to consider deeply. I want to say, more than anything, I will not give in; but watching him now, I feel as if I have found a new guidance, a new light in Merlin. Perhaps, I have discovered someone to look forward to seeing every morning, who warms me inside and out, makes me smile, and keeps me safe from the coldness that can come in one's life- a new morning sun. On this subject, I cannot make any rash decisions and allow any affectionate whims to establish themselves within me. I do not know if I will even be here, with him, long enough to let them in the first place ...

"I am Bound" (Merlin)

A friendly silence settles between the two of us. A couple of moments that feel like they last an eternity finally pass on by. They end with Rose tightening her grip on me- not to the point where she is really much closer to me, but it is almost as if she is giving me a lasting and light hug. I am relieved she is behind me because I am sure my red cheeks are highly apparent. I can't help but wonder what drove her to cling to me a little more. I know she isn't scared. After what she's been through, a gentle ride would not invoke fear in her. I don't even know what would, to be honest.

Even now as she keeps her arms around me, I am held fast to her by a much greater force than I can reckon with. I fight the urge to shake my head at my mistake of allowing myself to get attached to her in any way. This could get out of hand, and with me in the picture, it could happen very fast. Connecting her with me on even the smallest level that our destinies could allow puts her in imminent danger. Falling in love with her would be a completely different game of the heart. If I lost her, the scars it would leave me with would be unbearable. We will go through much together as it is if everything plays out. It will be a harsh road to travel as acquaintances, let alone friends; but it would be truly magical and far more painful to be anything more. Yet, I cannot stop myself from wanting that.

However, I must resist. To me, it is as if her life depends upon my abstinence. I have a horrid thought sticking in the back of my mind that if anything were to happen between us, she would be taken from me in such a way that I would forever be tainted. It has happened before with other people that I cared for. What's to stop it from happening again? I'll tell you- I will, by controlling my emotions. I have no problem, however, with being whatever kind of friend she needs me to be. To admit love for her (love in the romantic fashion) would be to permit her doom- whether it is there, or not.

As time passes, we continue on, neither one of us breathe a word. A tension surrounds us, not one of enmity, but one that speaks volumes- one that says we are both inwardly contemplating serious things- like knights dealing with how they should approach a battle. I do not need to guess what is on her mind. She knows as well as I that she is bound to me by fate. She has to be; but it has not been said that this is meaning to be requited. The thing that gets me is whether it is fate or my own doing, I am bound to her as well.


	15. Chapter 15

"Self-inflicted Separation" (Rose)

I have not had the gumption to speak again for some time. The town and the castle are the main parts of Camelot and we are about finished touring these places. I see that we near the woods. This is where I will make the break. "Merlin?" I call to catch his attention.

"Yes?" his voice sounds indubitably upset.

I open my mouth to question that, but stop myself. I do not have the time. "Will you do me a favor?"

He clears his throat and puts on a fake tone of normality, "Of course."

I smile to myself on how he gives no condition on his agreeing, "I need you to drop me off somewhere."

"Where?" He now sounds leery.

"The woods ..." I try to sound as nonchalant as possible, but I know he isn't buying it.

"Okay," he nods, "Why?"

"I'm not going to play games with you, Merlin," I say in desperate honesty, "I need to know." No further elaboration is needed. He nods firmly and commands the horse to go faster. The horse speeds up straightaway causing me to latch onto Merlin without regards to personal space for fear of falling.

My heart pounding furiously from the jolt, we arrive at the edge of the forest. I immediately release my grip, hop off the horse, and attempt to regain my composure. "Thank you, Merlin," I do not meet his gaze. I spin quickly on my heel and take my headway in my search. This is the first step in severing the cord. If I am not around, there will be no romanticizing to slap myself over, because there will be no Merlin to fall hopelessly in love with. Is this really what I want, though? "Yes," I say quietly to myself. Right now, I see self-inflicted separation as the only answer, the sole option to resolving the ongoing war between head and heart.

"Mind Over Matter" (Merlin)

As I watch her walk hurriedly away, something strikes me. Why can't I take a shot at true happiness? What if we are meant to be together in a way that is far more than what a simple friendship can offer? I decided to take it mind over matter. Whatever happens, is going to happen. Despite my best efforts to dissuade myself, it just hasn't worked. I don't need to push the issue, but I shouldn't have to fight it. Love is a normal part of life. Why should I fear it? I am, after all, still human. Then again, there is a fear aspect to loving someone, but it's not the love we possess for them, but what the other person feels towards us. The question of their affections is constantly nagging at you.

What I mean by taking it mind over matter is that if I keep viewing my feelings as purely negative, then that would eventually convince me that what I feel is wrong, and that may not be true. She could be the one for me. I shouldn't throw that possibility out the window. I do need to be cautious about the whole thing, however, and that's just what I'll do.

If I don't follow her now, I'd be making a mistake. I know what she's doing, and I support that. I need to show her that. I quickly send the horse (with me still atop) dashing off after her. I don't give up so easily when maybe, I should. I'm doing what I believe to be right and currently, that is to join her on this quest. If she does not find what she seeks, she will need a shoulder to cry on, and you'd better believe it's going to be me. No one should cry alone. I've done it too many times to know.

((( From the author: Hello to those of you who have kept up with my story! I really adore this story, and I hope you do, too. If you don't mind, could you do me a favor and review or favorite to let me know what you think of it? I would appreciate it very much! Enjoy your reading, and don't forget to answer my poll on my profile about how often I should update this story! )))


	16. Chapter 16

"My Choice" (Rose)

I would be lying if I say Merlin staying behind does not hurt me. Every fiber in my body wanted me to turn back and ask him to come; but I didn't. Life is a series of little choices. He made his, now I'm making mine. I am deciding to press on and do what I know I should. Our destinies may intertwine, but that does not mean every part has to.

I hear thundering hoof beats coming up after me. I heed their slowing as well. "Rose!" Merlin's voice calls out to me- music to my ears. I turn around and take in his face. He has a determined look creasing his brow.

"What are you doing here, Merlin?" I question.

"I'm coming with you," he states like it's obvious.

"I do not think that to be such a great idea," feeling the threat of an outpouring of emotion.

"What do you mean?"

So many different things, I think, but tell him my main reasoning, "I mean, that perhaps this is something I should do alone ... You wouldn't understand."

"You're looking for your family. What's not to understand?"

"How did you know that?" I peer at him. I hope he can't read my mind!

"It's what I would do, so I just assumed," he says with a bashful twinge.

"I see," I nod, "What about Gaius?"

He cocks his head in confusion, "What about Gaius?"

"Oh, I don't know ... his concern?" I raise my eyebrows, "I was hoping you would cover for me. He will surely wonder where we are."

"Oh," he brightens, "Don't worry about that. I've become good with excuses. We'll just say I got carried away with the tour and lost all track of timing."

"That does sound like something you would do," I admit.

He smiles, "So?"

I sigh, "Fine then, Merlin. Come along."

Maybe, I shouldn't be letting him come, but as I said before, life is a lot of little choices that play out to make our individual lives. He made the choice be there for me, and my choice is to trust him with that burden.

"Signs of Life" (Merlin)

She allows me to help her. This makes me smile to myself, but I quickly recall the severity of the situation. I become extremely solemn at this and offer her my hand to help her back up onto my horse. We ride on a straight course for a short while. "Here," she cues me to stop. When I do, she hops down and gets right to work.

In a serious tone of voice I don't usually use, I ask, tying up the horse to a nearby tree trunk, "So where are we looking?"

"Anywhere and everywhere," she says with a blank expression, but deep concentration.

"Okay, better question- what are we looking for?"

"Any signs of life- broken branches, footprints in the mud, things like that."

"So we're tracking."

"Basically," she nods tromping through the brush ahead of me, "Also, a tip: open up your senses. Feel the forest around you. It is very still. Try and detect movement by opening up your mind."

I relax and focus on my surroundings, moving forward all the while. She is right. This place is tranquil. It is so much so that it might lead one to believe, other than the obvious scattered plants and trees, that there was no other life in the woods at all.

I stop dead in my tracks when I nearly bump right into Rose who is at a standstill directly before me. "Whoa," I gasp, "That was a close one." She doesn't answer, doesn't move. "Rose?" I whisper.

She turns her head to face me as best as she can. She looks as if her very blood has run cold, "Merlin ..." Her eyes are wide with horror, almost wild looking.

"What is it?" I ask, then survey our immediate surroundings. I do not see anything of note, so I relax. Right when I do, I see them. Lifeless bodies spread around the forest floor, stained with their own dry blood. I peer further and see the remains of their homes. Their tents look like beasts have shred them. I become sick with agony and with remorse.

What I'm seeing is the very death of innocence. Here I stand, a sorcerer who lives in Camelot and still practices magic, and here they lay, beings that have not let any spark of magic out of them for at least twenty years. I, truly guilty, still live, while they, wholly blameless (in this aspect) are wiped from the face of the earth.

Rose begins to shake violently the way she did the night Gaius excavated her from this very scene. I cannot now bear to think of her meeting an end such as this. Yet, I have not the words to say that she needs to hear at this moment. However, I feel that the time for talking has passed us temporarily.

She takes a few timid, sorrowful steps forward, before breaking out into an all out run.

I call out her name, dashing after her.

I'm on her heels when we burst into a small clearing. She shoots out to the near center, falling to her knees next to a man's motionless corpse.


	17. Chapter 17

"Sole Survivor" (Rose)

Paralyzed with terror, which rapidly turns to horrifically overwhelming grief, I drown in my own sobs. I carefully begin to turn him over, but I cannot find the strength. I find Merlin now kneeling beside me. He does the deed for me. I clutch at my shoulders, chilled by the bitter wind sticking to my wet cheeks.

My father lays before me- not breathing- dead. I lose all control, leaning down, my head on his chest, and wail. My fingers fumble with the buttons on his regal jacket. "I'm so so-rry, Father," I choke. I lift myself off him, only to reach up and touch his face. His skin feels made of ice. I am dumbstruck. I cannot speak. I cannot get a hold of myself, nor do I desire to. It is, as I feared. I came to look for survivors, knowing all along, deep inside my soul, that of this attack, I am the sole survivor.

"Meaningful Silence" (Merlin)

I feel utterly horrible as I sit beside her, watching her cry her eyes out. She buries her hands in her face and does what I thought to be impossible- she sobs harder. Tears fill my eyes. I cannot stand this. I instinctively reach out, but bring my hand back. Maybe, she doesn't want to be comforted. Afraid to just grab her and hold her like I so desperately want to, I scoot closer to her and place my left hand lightly on her shoulder.

I stay quiet in meaningful silence. Words, at this point, render useless. Too many times, I have been told to save my tears, and in every instance, I hated hearing that. Too many times, I have sat in my room, cold and abandoned, suffering from hurt that not one mere person could possibly comprehend. I know that if, at those periods, someone opened their arms for me to cry into, I would have gladly accepted (no matter how stupid I would have seemed). It's not that no one would have, it's just that there was nobody to see it to do anything about it in the first place.

She brings her body nearer to mine, shifting her weight to the side. I slide my hand across to her farther shoulder and she turns into my side hug, making it complete. I take her in with my other arm and embrace her securely. She's still shivering, so I hold firm, trying to keep her warm in two different ways. She would have every right to let her heart turn to stone after this. I pray that she finds the strength inside to leave the hardened feelings behind someday. 'Please, say something... Do anything to let me know you're going to be okay,' I plea to her in my mind, all telepathy aside.

Much to my relief, she slips her arms around me, her crying starts to calm. I stroke her hair and rub her back. I even find the nerve to kiss the top of her head ever so gently.


	18. Chapter 18

"The Hidden Marks of a Forgotten People" (Rose)

My devastation has set in heavily. Merlin's soft, sweet voice breaks the barrier of my thickening loneliness, "I know it hurts, and I wish I could say the pain goes away, but it never really does. You, however, will come to tolerate it. You will be a stronger person because of what has befallen you. I know it. You're going through this for a purpose, and maybe, someday you will see what it was. There are things in life we do not understand, and perhaps, that is because we are not meant to. Please, trust me when I say, things will get better- I promise." I move my head up and down against his chest in a nod.

"I do trust you," I whimper, "But, please, take me away from here. I want to leave. I cannot bear to be here any longer than I need be," I beg, more tears trying to force their way out in a harsh manner.

He squeezes me soothingly, "Alright; but first, a proper burial for, at least, your father."

"Okay," I choke back a sob as he removes his grasp on me and I force myself to release mine on him.

He starts to collect my father's body to bring it back to his steed. "Merlin," I speak out, and he faces me; but I cannot find the words to say, so I let my eyes bore into his, mine slowly filling back up with tears. I concentrate, trying to link my mind to his. I feel a strange sensation. I know the connection is made. 'One last thing before we go...' I tell him. Even my head voice sounds grief-stricken.

'What is it?' His voice fills my head.

'Do you have a knife, or something sharp suitable for carving?'

I hear him again. 'Would magic suffice?'

'I'm sure no one will mind,' I substantiate.

He tightens his lips into an embarrassed smile of sorts, and then runs off to fetch the horse. When he returns, he asks, "What is it that you need me to do?"

I swallow, "Mark the names of the dead on the branches of the great oak which was the focal point of our home- one branch per family. I will guide you through it. On the base of the trunk, put 'Here subsided the race of a forgotten people.'"

He nods, and chants the same spell with slight variance after I spoke each name. When we've finished, I step back and peer up at the fine cuts that only a trained eye would see. I had him translate the line for the trunk into an ancient script that strictly learned people would even recognize. This is odd, yes, but traditional and fitting. "Thank you, Merlin."

"Old Haunts and New Perception" (Merlin)

She thanks me, and I respond with a simple, but heartfelt, "You're welcome." We both stand, gazing at the large tree's branches with the specially etched words. "Let's get going," I say after a moment of silence.

"Alright," she says quietly. I feel cold as I hoist her father up and onto my loyal beast. I don't get back on the saddle; instead, I lead the animal by the reins.

"You can ride if you want, I just didn't figure-" I stop there.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me," she speaks in a small voice.

'Oh, but I do,' my mind retorts. Keeping this to myself, I try to remember the shortest route to where I want to guide them.

Feelings of dread seize my heart as we near the place that, not so long ago, I had to send off someone that I loved.

"Here we are," I say after a good deal of walking. We are very near to the edge of the wood that surrounds the lake near the city of Camelot. I wrap the reins loosely around a low branch. I am not worried simply because my horse is very mild tempered and not into running away from the person who gives him oats every day.

I can see Rose step out towards the lake in my peripheral vision. "What is this place, Merlin?"

I follow her out into the open, "This is the Lake of Avalon."

"It holds significance to you," she says knowingly.

I try to play things off, "Well, yes; it is the dwelling place of the Sidhe."

"I know this. That's not what I meant," she shakes her head. "I can see it possesses the power to evoke strong feelings from you."

I fight off the tears prickling my eyes, threatening to spill.

"Come on, Merlin," she comes closer to me, "Remember that you can tell me anything."

I breathe out hard, through my nose in a lame attempt to control my emotions. "This is where I laid a Druid girl, Freya, I rescued to rest."

She stands at my side, facing me, searching my face, "You loved her."

"Yes," I admit as a tear slides down my cheek, which I quickly swipe away.

"Oh, Merlin," she places a hand on my arm, rubbing it softly. I am temporarily able to abstain from shedding any more pointless tears. "Sit down," she kneels, and then positions herself comfortably on the ground, patting a spot next to her. I follow suit.

I stare out at the water, watching it glisten in the late afternoon's sun. In its light, I recall the fire I set to Freya's body as she floated away, separating from me. I set a part of my heart to rest with her that day. Another tears falls, hitting my lap. This time, Rose plays the part of the shoulder to cry on. "Tell me about her," she requests.

Before I know what I'm doing, I tell her everything. I start with how I came across Freya in that cage and continue on to how I got her out and the nights we spent together. This led to speaking of her curse and what she had done, which led to the story of her end. I choke up, just a little, "I'm sorry; I'm making a fool of myself." I push my fingers into the corners of my eyes to prevent any further tears.

"It's okay to cry, Merlin," she puts her arm around me. She places her left hand on my left forearm, which is resting on my leg. "Never apologize for caring. Don't ever do it. Saying you're sorry is making a promise to make an effort not to do it again. What would become of you if you ceased to care?" She doesn't wait for an answer, which is ideal, considering I don't have one. "Well, I'll tell you. You would no longer be Merlin. One of the things that define us is what we care about in the world. If you have a love for material things and money, truth be told, you would most likely be shallow. If you put others before yourself, you are kindhearted, but sometimes that also makes us lonely. For kindhearted people who do things for others simply to do them, do not expect others to repay them in any way, shape, or form. They are often hurt when they seem abandoned by the same people they would give their lives for. They don't cry for themselves; they think of it as a selfish doing. I am here to tell you, there is a time to cry. Don't wait for your emotions to all boil out over something trivial, because, trust me, it will happen. You have a better heart than most, Merlin. Don't give that up over a few well-earned tears."

The things she's said feel like the best kind of hug from a person full of so much love, it radiates from them, and a punch in the gut all at the same time. She is right. I can't keep this in. I can't shut off my just my negative emotions. It's all or nothing. If I do that, I'll become numb to all of them, even the pleasant types. "I won't," I mutter through a new set of tears. I cry harder than I have in a while, letting out all the contained suffering from the past two years. She pulls me close, letting me rest my head on her shoulder. She runs her fingers through my hair the way a mother might comfort her child. She doesn't just try to calm me, but she cries with me. It feels wonderful and horrible all at once.


	19. Chapter 19

"Another Tale of Loss" (Rose)

Merlin sits up, staying near to me, and dries his eyes. "Feel better?" I ask.

"Much, thank you," he smiles a little.

"No need for thanks," I set my hands in my lap, "I know it's not easy losing someone you cared for in that way ... It can take a while to get over ... especially if you don't have a good cry about it."

"You've been through something similar?" he questions.

"Sort of," I fess, "But he isn't dead, that I know of."

"Who is he? Is he a Woodward?"

"Yes," I bite my lip, trying to distract from the pain of remembering, "His name is Roland."

"Was he a part of your clan?"

"For a time, yes," I nod.

"If you don't mind me asking ... What happened to him?"

I sigh, closing my eyes, "No, I don't mind ... It's just hard to speak of it, simply because I never told anyone about the details of what transpired."

"What about your fa-" he stops short, suddenly recalling why we are here to begin with.

"He knew ... about most of it," I admit. "None of this will make sense unless I tell you the whole story and explain a few things. So, I'll start from the beginning."

He watches me intently, not saying a word more. I take a deep breath to speak the words of a story that no one living, besides the other party involved, knows about. "Roland's family became rogues for insisting on practicing magic when my father would not allow it. He did not recall the reasons why, when he was a small child, that he and his parents were always alone. He was born a couple of years before me, and it was after the instance of their separation from our community. He wasn't old enough to retain all of his parents' bitterness for our people. When I was seven years old, I was playing in the woods near our camp. I heard a ruckus going on somewhere close by, and this provoked excitement in my ever-present and brewing curiosity. I'm sure you can guess what I did."

He laughs through his nose lightly, "You went to see what it was."

"Right you are," I point up at the sky. "As I closed in on the noise, I heard harsh, raised voices. I crept nearer and nearer up to the space where I was sure I would find a fight. Just as I poked my head out from behind a tree trunk, I saw a young boy shoved to his knees close to a couple, laying there, blood seeping out of their wounds in a pool around them. A soldier's blade hovering next to his neck, the boy gulped and clamped his eyes shut. The man brought his sword back, preparing to swing, when I acted impulsively by jumping out and blowing my cover."

"That sounds like something you would be brave enough to do," he remarks.

"I don't know about brave" I shake my head, "But I was stupid enough to do it."

I continue to tell him how the soldier and the boy gaped at me, and then the man burst into laughter when I yelled at him to release the boy, and about how I made the mistake of adding on the words "or else". "Now, of course, this did not help the man take me seriously. He merely laughed harder and challenged me, 'Or else, what? If this boy is to leave here alive, that means someone is going to have to stop me. Who is it going to be?' I had to confess there was no one there besides him, but the boy and me. So I simply, stated the inevitable, 'Me- I'll stop you.'"

"That took a lot of guts," Merlin points out, "There's no way you can deny that took courage."

"Well, yes, but a moment of courage does not make anyone brave," I counter.

He urges me to go on, so I do. What I tell him is this: The soldier apparently did not have enough entertainment out of me, so he asked with a laugh, "Oh, yeah? And what are you going to do? Bite my ankle?"

"That's not a bad idea," I said, considering it for a few seconds. My eyes met with the boy's. I recalled the light blue and a bit grayish color in his eyes. I remember how dilated his pupils had become from fear of losing his life. I felt the forming of a bond in an instant, as well as the silent passing of understanding between the two of us.

An idea sprung up in my mind, and it looked like he got the hint from the look I was giving him. I nodded at him, a small, barely noticeable, single nod. He did the same back to me. I turned and ran off into the woods behind me. I heard the soldier shout after me, "Go on! Run like the little girl you are!"

I was running like the little girl I was. The thing about that is- the little girl I was, was very impetuous and a bit of a sneak. I can't blame him for not knowing me better. I circled around, making sure, I was far enough to not be seen (and I've already told of how Woodwards possess that gift). I re-approached from the back, and a little to the side, (so diagonally from where they were. I did not slow my pace, but increased it, jumping onto the soldier as the boy swept him off his feet by hitting him in the crook of the knee. I sat on top of him, pulling out my dagger as the boy pinned his arm with the sword in it, to the ground. I held the tip at his chin, "Meet my 'or else'."

He laughed, but not because of my jab at him, but his literal jab at me. He clobbered my side, sending me rolling off him and onto the boy. I had dropped my dagger and the soldier gripped his sword, the end pointing at us. He lifted the blade, swinging downward, but his strike never reached us. He stopped, as if frozen in time, and then fell to the forest floor. Everything happened so fast that I sat there staring, feeling like my eyes were going to pop right out, breathing hard I asked, "What just happened?" I saw something sticking out of the man's chest. 'That wasn't there before,' I puzzled to myself.

The boy rose to his feet, "I dirtied your weapon." I looked away and gasped as he pulled it out.

"Is he-?" I asked, stricken with horror.

"Yes. I had to do it," he bit, "He was going to kill us."

"I- I know," I stammered, "It's just ... I've never seen anyone die before."

"Lucky you," he said bitterly.

I looked back over at the two dead or dying persons I saw before. I scrambled to my feet and went to tend to them. "It's too late," the boy stopped me. "They're dead."

"Did he do this?" I asked, speaking of the soldier.

"Yes," the boy shot a dirty look his way.

"Who are these people?"

"My parents," he swallowed.

My mouth dropped open. I couldn't find the words to say. "I'm sorry," I bit my bottom lip. He didn't respond. He went about his business, cleaning the fresh, warm blood off my dagger. "What are you going to do? Since your parents are ..." I didn't finish. There was no need to.

"I don't ... I don't know," he said, with the first shred of sorrow in his voice.

"Have you no family?" I asked sadly.

"Not anymore. It's always been just the three of us," tears threatened to make an appearance on his cheeks.

"Well, then," I stood up shakily, "Come with me," I held out my hand to him.

"Really?" he stared at me, disbelief flooding his expression.

"You saved my life," I said, "This is the least I can do."

"You saved me first," he stated.

"So then, we're even, but since we saved each other, that makes us fast friends. Friends don't leave friends behind," I concluded.

"So, you're refusing to leave me behind," he derived.

"Yep," I smiled.

"So, I brought him home to Father, and as I said, he had known his parents. However, he was unaware of Roland's birth, and even after he found out who he was, he was still willing to give him the chance to do what his parents would not. He wasn't going to judge him for their actions," I explain a little further.

"That was good of him," Merlin looks out over the lake, keeping strong, "I don't know if I would have trusted him."

"Well, I think my father always kept a special eye on him, but over time, he became attached to Roland. Soon, he took him in officially, and he became a son to him."

"That must have made it a little easier for you two in your ... relationship."

"Later on, yes," I venture to say, "However, this was not a love at first sight situation. To be frank, Roland got on my nerves a majority of the time. There were moments when I had to stop myself from smacking his smug face. He was such a know-it-all, and had this arrogance and an obsession with power."

"He doesn't sound very appealing to anyone, least ways a girl like you."

I consider this, "As much as I hate to say it, I don't think I would be who I am today without him. For about a year, he was always a crotchety older brother figure to me, but as time went on, things changed between us. I remember when they did for me..." I become a bit dreamy and go on to tell the next chapter of my love story:

It was a year later, and I was totally devastated by my mother's violent (as far as sicknesses go) death. Roland never would show much emotion at all, let alone affection. The day she died, he did the unthinkable. He wrapped me in the warmest hug I have ever received and cried for me. A fuzzy feeling filled my heart and I gratefully hugged him back. Ever since then, I saw this other side to Roland- this softer, loving, and far more loveable side. From that point on, he was a strong son to my father, and a knight in shining armor to me.

"Over the years, we started to observe each other in a different light. He did become quite handsome and I always adored his eyes. I suppose, he took a fancy to me somewhere along the way, as well. God only knows why ..." I trail off. Having the knowledge that once, I had someone that cared for me as much as I cared for them, burns me intensely. It also strikes fear in my heart that I will never possess that again.

"That sounds nice," Merlin says dreamily.

"It was," I have to admit, "But it did not last. His parents practiced black magic, but never bothered to teach him any, because they knew he could not perform such feats at that time in his life. One day about two years ago, he was out with my father, and he spoke to a large black bird- just in passing, the way you might a bunny rabbit. That was when he heard the crow's voice in his head. Now, of course, this did not register as normal. He confronted my father, asked him how this could be. When my father explained that he had magic, Roland became bitter that this information was withheld from him. Truth be told, my father never thought it was relevant to tell him of his magic since he was forbidden to use it anyways. Roland did not see eye to eye with him on the matter. He stuck around, but began to play the parts of son and knight. He was no longer dedicated- he only acted. He began to practice and train his magic, each day. I had become suspicious. Given his record to spend his time with me, I did not know what averted his attentions from me. I followed him on one of his 'walks' and caught him conjuring something. The first time, I talked to him about it. I told him the dangers, and he promised never to do it again, that he was going to stop.

"For a while, I trusted him, but something did not sit right with me. I watched him carefully. His countenance had grown dark in an evil way, and his eyes no longer sparkled. I went to my father immediately, but secretly. It turns out that he already knew of Roland's treachery and more. It wasn't just that he was using magic, but that he was defying my father. Father told me he was leery that he was messing with the dark arts. I refused to believe him, but my heart and head both knew it to be true. I had to be sure. I had to see for myself. My father did not blame me for feeling such. He guided me to Roland's tent and showed me a few of his hidden possessions that he had stumbled across, completely by accident. I was glad he did, and furious all at the same time. Roland walked in on us, and my father begged him to cease his foolishness. Roland only challenged and detested him. That day, he struck out on his own."

"He chose to be rogue?" Merlin puzzles, not understanding the madness that is Roland.

"Well, he knew the consequences, so yes- instead of being made to leave, he left on his own terms," I let my face fall, reliving old horrors, "But that wasn't all he did. I was on my way to gather some water when he came after me. He grabbed me, made sure I knew it was he who held me so I wouldn't cry out for help. I spun around, madder than ever, and punched him in the gut. He took a few, pain-filled steps back, and showed me a hand, asking for mercy..." I proceed in telling what transpired:

"What could you possibly want from me?" I nearly yelled at him.

"I want you to come with me," he said through huffs, trying to catch his breath.

"Come with you ... after what you've done?" The very sight of him appalled me.

"We could be together. We could be happy. Don't you understand our gift? You possess it, too! Your father is a powerful man, but we would be more powerful together than he could ever dream to be. We could rule these people right, let them be what they are supposed to be."

"Are you suggesting that we overthrow the man who raised us both, the man who loves us more than life itself?!" I shouted at him.

"He sent me away!"

"He gave you a choice! You betrayed him! You betrayed me!" Tears streamed down my face, and my voice became strained. "I loved you and I thought you loved me! You are nothing but a liar and a traitor! I would never take the path that you travel down, for it will surely lead to doom for more than just yourself. I warned you! You said ... you said you would stop. You promised," I choked.

"You are a fool to listen to your father. He only holds you back. He keeps you from your true potential."

"Then so be it," I stomped off, never to see him again.

"Send Off" (Merlin)

"Wow," I utter, "That's awful... I'm so sorry that happened to you. You deserve better."

"I'm glad you think so," she says turning away from me.

"You don't agree?" I figure.

"No, I do not," she looks back at the ground in front of her, "I shouldn't have trusted him. It was my own fault. I brought it upon my father and myself. I caused his heartbreak. He never would have known a thing about Roland if it wasn't for me. I let myself love a monster."

"If you think about it," I interject, "So did I. In the back of my mind, I knew that Gaius was right- that Freya was the beast, but I refused to listen to anyone, including myself, on the matter. I believed she was truly good, and she was. She couldn't control herself. Maybe, Roland can't either. He can't help who his parents were. It's only natural that their traits and tendencies be passed on. You cannot change what you are."

"But you have a choice in who you become. He chose to follow in his parents' footsteps, and I choose to follow in mine," she resolves. "Freya was not a monster ... and neither are you. I know you said that was one of the ways you felt connected to her, because you feel the pain of her isolation- to be afraid of who you are. I, too, understand this. I am the very last of my kind, and I have never been more frightened, nor felt so," she chokes on her words, "alone."

"As long as I'm around, you will never, ever be alone," I put my arm around her and rub her shoulder.

She cries, and eventually touches my hand, stopping its movements. She takes a deep breath to calm herself, "Thank you, Merlin. That really means a great deal to me."

"Are you ready to take care of your father now?" I ask, remembering the initial reason why we are here.

"Yes," she nearly whispers, but somehow, still sounds sure of herself.

I stand and extend my hand down to her. She takes it and pushes herself off the ground, rising to her feet. "One problem," I state, "I haven't a boat to ..." I can't finish. We have to burn him and I'd rather not remind her just yet.

"It's alright. We have never used boats," she informs me.

"What do you do for the dead, then?"

"Well," she begins, "We only burn the bodies of nobles in our water ceremonies. I have only seen this done once, when my mother died ..."

"What do we do?" I ask, trying to divert her from further depressing subjects.

"We need long grass to weave a matt. It produces more smoke due to its green color, and if it does not burn completely, it does no harm to any creatures living in the water."

"That's clever," I say, lamely attempting to lighten things, and she nods with a small and tight smile before turning off to do what needs doing.

I help her collect the thick blades, and when we have enough of them, we start to work. "The way we honor the rest of the dead, is by picking a certain type of flower for each person- one that reminds us of them. I know where there are many different kinds of them, so we needn't worry about that."

"Alright," I back up as we finish. "It's time."

I carry her father's body over to the matt, now waiting in the shallow water. As Rose brings the flowers that she hand chose them for the others, I place him gently down, fearing it will sink. "Don't worry, it is quite buoyant," Rose assures me. I let him go completely. "Go ahead," she tells me. I murmur a spell to move him forward on his way, and she places the flowers in the water and pushes them into the current from the matt with her fingers. She whispers a farewell, calling the people by name.

She's down the last one, and once she places it into the water, I ready myself to light the body ablaze. I lift my hand to do the task, "Wait!" she stops me, "There is one last thing I need to do ... I need your help again." She peers up at me with a certain look in her eye, "I need a rose, a red one."

"I can do that." I know a spell to conjure a rose, and she knows of this because of what I told her before about Freya. "Blostma," I whisper into my clamped hands. I slowly open them, cupping a small, delicate rose, and ask, "Who is this for?"

All she says is "Do this one with me."

I cannot pinpoint the meaning behind this. I did not know anyone she knew that had passed. She should be the one to initiate the send off, not me. "Hold on to the rose, and give me your hand," she gently instructs. She puts her hand over my fist, which clutches the short stem of the small rose. She suspends our hands just on the surface of the water, the small waves lapping against the side of our hands.

"Freya," she speaks softly, I immediately remove my eyes from our touching hands and onto her face, smiling sadly, "I wanted to thank you for what you did for Merlin. You have played a big part in his life and had a hand in making him who he is today. I must say, you did a wonderful job ... As it was his destiny, for a time, to take care of you, and you for him in another sense, it is mine to do so now. I promise to fulfill this to the best of my ability. I am sorry it was not your fate to stay with him forever, but please know that a part of his heart will always belong to you, no matter what. You were his first love, and he will never forget that."

Tears spill from my eyes once again as we release the flower into the tiny waves of the glistening lake water. "You may spark the flame," she says, standing, her voice strained. I raise my hand, and sputter out the spell to do so. The fire leaps up from the body and engorges the grass matt. Rose loses strength and falls to her knees.

I catch her just before she hits the ground, "Are you alright?"

"I don't know," she admits tearfully.

"How are you feeling? Do you feel weak?"

"I don't know," she says again, "I can't feel. I can't feel anything."


	20. Chapter 20

"Numb" (Rose)

What I say to Merlin is all too true. I don't feel sad, I don't feel angry, I don't feel hurt. I don't feel a thing. I sit here, like a rock, emotionless. I am at a loss for words, a loss for situated thinking. I am lightheaded to the point where I should feel like throwing up, but I don't even feel that. I guess everything caught up with me, and it's just too much to take at one time.

I clutch at my necklace, like that will help me. "That's a lovely trinket," Merlin tries to distract me.

"It was my mother's," I say blankly.

"Tell me about her," he wants me to talk. I think my behavior is scaring him, and I cannot blame him for that.

Since I seem to possess the current inability to be upset about anything, I speak, "She was the most beautiful woman you would ever see."

"So you look like her then," he smiles a little.

I laugh dryly. As much as I appreciate that, and the comment would normally thrill me, it is impossible to be flattered or cheered by anything right now. "What happened to her?" his voice seems far away ...

"She became sick with an incurable disease- one that only magic could drive away. She did not want my father risking himself for her, and said that I needed him. My father tried everything else, but there was nothing that could be done for her in the end. I would say the fever took her, but indirectly it was really Uther's doing."

"Do you know why Uther hates magic?" he asks, and I am intrigued enough to tell him that I don't. "He made a deal with the high priestess of the Old Religion, Nimueh, to help his wife conceive a child, for she was barren and that would leave him without an heir. The bargain was struck, but in the laws of nature ..."

"... To give a life, one must be taken," I finish for him, knowing this.

"Exactly," he nods, "But he didn't know it would be the life of Ygraine, his queen."

"He assumed this to be a ploy, didn't he?"

"Of course," he says, knowing Uther's way of thinking.

"So Arthur's mother's death was because of Uther, too?"

"Indirectly, yes," he nods again, "But Arthur doesn't know this. I mean, he found out, but we told him it wasn't true. He was going to kill his father if we didn't."

"You didn't let him?" I would be shocked if I were of a normal state of mind.

"No, it wouldn't be right."

"You have more self-control than I could ever wish to possess. I am glad I wasn't in your position. I fear I would have done the wrong and selfish thing."

"I still feel like I did wrong at Arthur's expense. He deserves to know the truth ..."

"You saved the king's life, Merlin. His deception caused the problem. Maybe, you should have let it come back to haunt him, but you did what you believed to be right. You should not dwell on what could have been, just what can be."

"Agreed," he stands, "And I encourage you to think on your own words."

That gets to me. He's right. I am not going to push myself at this point. I need my time to mourn, but I cannot do so when I am numb to everything around me. I need to let myself grieve, so I can move on. I have a duty in this life, to Merlin, to Gaius, and to Camelot. God forbid I should ever bring them down with me.

"The Song of Life" (Merlin)

We decide to leave thereafter. One traveling in the opposite direction from whence we came, I break our silence. "It's so quiet," I muse, feeling compelled to whisper, "Yet there is life all around us."

"If you open your senses, you can hear music," Rose says dreamily.

I try my hardest, "I don't hear anything."

"It is because your ear isn't trained for such. Someone would have to sing for you to hear the harmony that is surrounding you."

"You're telling me this forest can sing?"

"Everything in life has a song. The world is composed of rhythm. We have never known anything different so we absent mindedly ignore it, but if you want to hear the music, it can always be heard. Actually, every forest has a different tune like they have different trees and animals. It's quite interesting."

"Do you know this forest's song?"

"Yes," she says, sounding a little brighter, "As a matter of fact, Woodwards were the first people to start putting words to the songs they would hear. I learned this forest's song as a child, since it was my home."

"That's so strange," my mind is baffled, "Very interesting, though. What determines the song?"

"Other than the harmonies one with an ear in tune with nature can distinguish, the words are often related to the history and overall feel of the forest, as well as the characteristics of its inhabitants. This forest is a forest of memory, its song is called 'The Song of Life'," she says, the sad tone returning to her voice, "It is sung in remembrance."

"Can you sing it?" I ask, highly intrigued, "I would love to hear it."

"I will try my best," she sighs, and then, in the purest voice my ears have ever been privileged to receive, sings.

My head swirls with wonder, for as she sings, I can hear the forest using her voice to harmonize with her. The song so beautiful, I am almost convinced it is literally magical. I am speechless when she finishes. She says nothing as well, but I can feel her tense, fighting back her emotions. I bring my hand to hers, which are positioned in front of me, since she is holding onto my waist. I hope she isn't taken back by me doing so. I just want her to know that I care, without actually having to say it. I feel lightheaded when she pulls herself closer to me, hugging me from behind. I grip her hands tighter, pushing gently against her left arm, for that is the best I can do to hug back for right now.


	21. Chapter 21

"Words Not Spoken" (Rose)

As the breath of the last note leaves my lips, I choke on my own tears. I feel Merlin's warm, strong hand brush my own and linger. At first, I am partially stunned. My chest feels constricted, but I don't pull away. I rather, lean in, and hold him close, crying into his jacket. He gives my arm a squeeze.

I take deep breaths, trying to regain control. I want to tell him that I'm sorry for breaking down, for wetting his coat, for making him uncomfortable (as I am sure it is safe to assume that I have done so by invading his personal space), for everything.

It's like he knows what I am thinking and feeling, he consciously brushes this thumb over my loosely clamped hands. I am thrilled that, even if he is my only friend other than Gaius, who is more like a father to me, I have a friend like him. I do not deserve such kindness bestowed upon me.

Thinking on this matter, makes me feel worse, resulting in more tears. 'Why can't I stop?' my mind begins to plea in desperation for emotional and mental stability.

'You are human, too, don't forget,' Merlin's voice reminds.

'My parents were both so strong... If I cannot be strong, then they are truly gone. If I am nothing like them, they have died in body and spirit. There is nothing left of them.'

'I disagree with that,' he softly retorts. 'You are who they were, whether you want to be or not. You are their child- their flesh and their blood. Just the things you have told me of them, and what I have seen of you, I would say you were a splendid combination of the two. They live on in your heart always, even if you weren't like them at all. You keep them alive by thinking of them, by loving them, by doing the right thing as they taught you to do, by being yourself, for that is who they raised. You keep them alive by living yourself.'

'Merlin,' I calm, 'Do you always have to be so uplifting and accurate?'

He laughs aloud. 'What?' I question.

'That's just such a switch from constantly being called stupid,' he says with an undertone of hurt, but more appreciation than anything.

'You are many things, Merlin,' I concentrate my feelings into my message, 'But stupid is not one of them. No other person I have ever known could cheer me up in any way, especially through words not spoken.'

"An Awkward Homecoming" (Merlin)

Our conversation, if you can call it that, has made me feel a million times better. I beamed when she told me that I wasn't stupid. It's not every day I find someone who doesn't think me a fool. It is a nice, refreshing, and welcome change.

All too soon, we are back in Camelot. We ride the way to the stable, hopping off my horse there. As I remove his tack and give him a brush, I am incredibly distracted- not in the bad way. I catch my eyes drifting every half a minute over to Rose. She is affectionately stroking the horse's nose and speaking to him in a way so smooth, it is enchanting. I would know.

The game changer is when I find her looking over at me. Of course, each time this happens I, as imperturbably as I can, direct my attention towards the brush in my hand. Even still, I feel my cheeks turning color, red, or maybe green, because every time our eyes meet I get this weird, so-excited-you're-sick feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I finish grooming the animal and say so, "So, um, we can... go now." Why must I always make this awkward?

I walk her back to our chambers inside the palace. I open the door, and speaking of awkward, "Merlin!" a voice I really hadn't expected nor wanted to hear calls me out.

"Arthur!" I gurgle as he grabs me and shoves me up against the wall, his hand on my throat.

"Tell me, Merlin," he narrows his eyes at me, "What needed doing that was so important that you neglected your duties for an entire day, leaving Gaius to do your dirty work?! Do you have any i-"

"Arthur ..." a much more pleasing voice stops him mid-yell, I look over his shoulder to see Rose slowly approaching, "As in Prince Arthur?"

"Y-yes," he stammers, eyes widening, "Who might you be, my lady?"

"Oh, please, Your Highness," she curtseys, "Call me Rose."

"That's a beautiful name," he releases his grip on me and turns to her, "and fitting for such a beautiful woman." He takes her hand and kisses it.

She curtseys once more, "Thank you, Sire," she blushes a little, and a small jealous heat flares up in me. I bring my hand to my now sore neck and rub it lightly. This grabs Rose's attention and she immediately turns on the charm, "Please, pardon Merlin, Your Majesty. He was just being a gracious host and showing me around your wonderful kingdom."

Arthur relaxes a good deal and that arrogant smirk crosses his face displaying his pride. "Ah, yes, well, I can't see the harm in letting one unrequested," he glares at me, then turns back to her, "day off slide by, just this once- seeing how you are a guest in Camelot ... Tell me, how long do you plan on staying here in our great city?"

She looks down, a hint of sadness flashes in her countenance for a brief second, "I do not know, my lord."

"When is it that your family is expecting you back?" he questions further.

"They aren't," she lifts her eyes to his, and then slowly brings their gaze back to the floor, "They're dead, Sire."

"I am so sorry to hear that," he says truthfully, yet awkwardly. "If you have no other place to be, then we would be delighted to have you stay here in the castle as an honored guest of Camelot. At least, you would be a guest until you decided otherwise ... whether that means you would go or, perhaps, find it in your heart to stay and make our home yours as well."

"I should like that very much, Prince Arthur," she bows her head slightly in reverence.

He steps up to her, and lifts her chin, "You may call me Arthur. To you, I am not just a prince, I am your friend."

"Thank you, Arthur," she smiles, "That means a great deal to me. I am privileged to have made your acquaintance." She seems to admire him to such a degree that it's driving me a little mad. She has not a clue what he puts me through on the daily basis. He is a self-centered, puffed up pr-, "Merlin," Rose's voice breaks through the barrier of my raging mind.

"Hm?"

"Arthur was just asking if you would be so kind as to bring me along with you to work tomorrow so I may see more of the palace," she eyes me with a strange look, knowing that something was buzzing around in this foolish head of mine.

"Oh, yes, of course I can," I nod, smiling, "But that may preoccupy me, and I have jobs to do ..."

"Just do what you can, Merlin. Our guest comes first," he pats my shoulder and I give him a funny look like he is a foreign being of some undiscovered species. He heads for the door and says a fond farewell, "I'll see you both in the morning!" he gives a wave of his hand looking over his shoulder, and my instantaneous reaction is to move a pile of nearby books into his path, causing him to trip. He almost falls right into the wall. He regains his composure, turning back only before exiting with a suave smile. Oh, the things that I would do to him if he wasn't the prince ...


	22. Chapter 22

"A Time to Laugh" (Rose)

As the door closes and I hear the prince's footsteps echo down the hall, I can hold in my laughter no longer. "I saw that, Merlin."

"What?" he plays innocent.

"Unlike others, I am not oblivious. Books cannot move on their own," I raise my eyebrow.

Now Merlin laughs, "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist."

"You," I point at him, "Are a brat."

"Guilty as charged," he smiles childishly.

I simply smile at him. It is so opportune at this time in my life to have a friend like Merlin to remind me that there is a time to laugh, as well as a time to cry. I can only imagine what kind of mess I would be without him and Gaius at my side to help me during my grief. The pain of loss has not left me once since the night of the onslaught, but there have been moments like now, when the nagging feeling is lesser and more tolerable.

"Are you alright?" Merlin asks sweetly, and adds, "That can't have been easy ... seeing Uther's son and being so cordial with him."

I smile once more, "I am ... Do not concern yourself with my negative feelings toward Arthur- strictly, because they don't exist. I have no quarrel with him. I have not suffered at his hand, but his father's. It would be perfectly unjust of me to charge him for another's wrongdoings. I would be no better than Uther if I did. I refuse to stoop to his level."

He smiles supportively at me, happy to hear my words, "I don't think you could go that low if you tried."

"Merlin," I say in a playfully authoritative tone, "As much as it pains me to correct you on this, he is still your king and, what's more, your master's father. As hard as he makes it, you, and even I to a degree, need to respect him."

"Oh, I do," he nods in agreement, "I have seen the side of Uther that little to no one ever sees anymore- his tender, and caring side. However, he is still a royal dollop-head."

I burst out with laughter, "A dollop-head?!"

"A royal one," he reminds, "Like father, like son."

"You are terrible!" I laugh.

"Terribly funny," he says pretending to boast.

"Okay," I cross my arms under my chest, "I'll give you that."

"Sweet Release" (Merlin)

"I'm kidding," I make sure to say, although I don't know why...

"I know," she nods, smiling warmly. I return her smile gratefully. It's nice to have someone around who understands me and doesn't get worked up at my jokes no matter how pointless and stupid they really are; and I admit to them being so. "Do you suppose Gaius has gotten hold of some supper for himself?" she changes subjects.

"Um," I think for a quick moment, "By now? I would say so. Cook will have provided something for him, especially if either the Prince or King ordered it. She's not one to give away food without a fight. She's always smacking at my hands when I so much as look at a pot."

She giggles slightly, "Oh, poor Merlin ... She sounds more like a crook than a cook."

"Your instinct would be correct," I laugh.

"Are you, by chance, hungry now?"

"Not really. What about you?"

"I haven't much of an appetite today," she says with dimness of grief in her eyes.

"Me either," I look at the ground, then a realization strikes me that I wish to share, "But I feel better, thanks to you. I mean, I had spoken to Gaius of Freya and everything, and he comforted me, but I never really felt like he truly understood, simply because he doesn't know what it is to crave sincere understanding from those who have the same struggles as you."

"I completely get you, Merlin," she looks at me with that same understanding I have longed for in another since Freya's death. "I feel a bit better myself ... and I have you to thank for that, so thank you."

"It's the least I can do," I shrug. "Why don't you go ahead and get some sleep? I'll wait up for Gaius."

She yawns, "Maybe so ... but are you sure? I can stay awake to see that he gets home safe. You're the one that actually has to work after all."

"Oh, no, no," I shake my head, "I am definitely staying up. You've had a long day. I'll be fine. There have been many sleepless nights for me since I've arrived in Camelot, and I got through a day's work nonetheless."

Sympathy crosses her face, but she reluctantly agrees and retires to the bedroom. She goes to escape reality, which has been weighing hard on her these past days... but I, I get a sweet release from just being near her. For this, I see, I am truly blessed.


	23. Chapter 23

"A Day in the Life of Merlin" (Rose)

I wake bright and early- a bit too early perhaps. Merlin isn't even up. "Hey, sleepyhead, wake up!" I tug lightly on his arm. He mumbles and turns over on his other side, pulling me off the bed since he was still holding my hand. I hit the floor with a hard clunk. "Oww," I whine.

I grab my pillow and smack him on the head with it. "Hey!" he exclaims, then does a double take, "Did I..?" He looks at me, and then at the floor.

"Yes," I lifted our hands, still clamped together. "You sure did," I laugh.

He laughs as well, "I am so sorry."

"It's fine, Merlin," I sit up.

"Do you want some breakfast?" he asks, joining me in an upright position, and he still looks half-asleep.

I peer outside at the ever-rising sun, "To be honest, I'm not sure we have time."

His eyes follow my gaze, "Oh, no, you're right." He stands quickly, and walks to his wardrobe with his socked feet. I can't help but giggle when he gets frazzled. "Don't worry, I'll take care of everything," he assures me, pulling out a red shirt and a blue neckerchief, and then proceeds in a search for his jacket.

I toss it to him, having found it on the little table in the room with the candle on it and a few other random items. "Right," I nod, taking my plainclothes in hand, "I'll leave you to it then."

He smiles at me, while I creep out through the door. I find my way behind the screen Gaius set up for us, in the event that we needed private changing spaces simultaneously. I change out of my nightgown and into my pink dress. I smiled to myself, thinking of what the day would be like, and of all the events that would arise, living a day in the life of Merlin.

"Breakfast on the Go" (Merlin)

I slip into my clothes and pop out my door. Gaius seems to have already started his day. His medicine bag is gone, along with him. I do a quick search around the room with my peepers and spot some food left out and at the ready for us. "Thank you," I mutter to an invisible Gaius.

"What was that?" Rose steps out from behind the changing screen, nightgown folded and in hand.

"Breakfast," I hoist the bread up in my hands.

"Merlin, we are still short of time," she gently reminds me in a somewhat motherly voice.

"Ah, yes," I nod, "That's why this will be breakfast on the go."

She walks up to me, with a curious look on her face, "Why do I get the feeling that you running with food in your mouth is not going to end well."

I laugh, "Probably because it most likely won't." I shove one of the pieces in my mouth and hold it there between my teeth. I mumble through my bread for her to follow me and I shoot through the door with her close behind.


	24. Chapter 24

"Antics and Encounters" (Rose)

I cannot get over how hard Merlin makes me laugh as he tries to say, "Follow me," with a roll stuck in his mouth. He's such a joy, and a bit of a dunderhead. I love that about him- the fact he can be himself and not worry about coming across as just plain silly. That's who he is. He is silly, and simple, yet serious and complex. He is a mystery and yet, he is the most open person I know. I do not feel that there are any barriers between us.

In the current moment, I also cannot grasp how all of this is going through my head as my sides are cramping from running and laughter. I can hardly breathe! I am at a huge disadvantage to keep up with Merlin as he charges up the stairs and around the corner to Arthur's chambers because he has those lanky, long legs. I am swift, yes, and quite light on my feet; but this is no forest I am traveling through, this is a palace.

Being made of cold, smooth stones also makes the ground beneath us slippery. Once past the stairs, I quickly catch up to Merlin, only to have him attempt to slide to a stop to not to smash into Arthur. This doesn't turn out given the fact that I noticed this a split second too late. I crash into Merlin, sending both of us flopping onto our very own dear Prince.

"Typical" (Merlin)

Isn't this just my luck? I feel Rose hurriedly push herself off of me, and I rapidly follow suit. I pull back to find a horrified look on Arthur's face. His bulging eyes do it for me, and I burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. I hear a girlish giggle from behind me join my guffaw in its chorus and they just gradually get louder while Arthur sits there on the floor completely dumbfounded.

"Merlin! You idiot!" his eyes shoot fiery darts at me, "Don't just stand there chortling like a bubbling fool! Help. Me. UP!"

"Yes, Sire," I swallow my laughter and lend him a hand, hoisting him onto his feet, and then proceeding to brush off his clothing.

I purposely make a fuss out of this job, and he's had it with me. He swats repeatedly at my hands, "That's enough!"

"My lord, I do so apologize for my clumsiness," Rose speaks out in a surprisingly calm manner. I know she found this whole ordeal equally as funny as I did. "Please, do not blame Merlin for my foolishness. I wasn't paying close enough attention to what was in front of me."

Arthur coolly pushes past me, making sure to knock into my right shoulder as he does. "That's quite alright, milady. We all make mistakes," he attempts to put on the charm, even after making a spectacle out of himself through his unkempt temper.

"Thank you, Your Highness," she curtseys as he takes her hand and kisses it. I see her blush slightly, and I can't help but wonder if this is out of embarrassment, or if she is uncomfortable with such gestures, or if it is something more ... Now, a question fills my mind that strikes me to the core with fear, regret, and mad jealously ... Does she have feelings for Arthur?

I shake my head at the notion, believing that it may be true. Arthur is the handsome and brave prince, after all. What am I? A lowly serving boy ... "Typical," I mutter under my breath.

"What was that, Merlin?" Arthur turns to me, sharply.

"Nothing. It was nothing," I blurt, and then try to look like my normal, carefree self. At this, Rose eyes me with a gentle suspicion. She wasn't convinced by my facade. I offer her a weak smile, which she returns almost immediately, but I can tell, this isn't going to simply blow over. I will certainly get a few questions from her later.


	25. Chapter 25

"A Long, Overdue 'Thank You'" (Rose)

I give Merlin a tender, smile still wondering why he insists that he said nothing. I don't believe that for a second. I don't have much time to ponder on the matter, for when we turn around a tall, pale woman with striking long black hair and searing green eyes makes her way down the corridor to us, with a wide and white smile. Her lips are the color of a bright red rose and her facial features are sharp and stunning. "Hello," she says warmly as she nears us.

"Ah, Morgana," Arthur responds, sounding pleased by her arrival.

She closes the gaps between us in a few seconds and says, "Giving Merlin a hard time already, I see. It's a little early for exerting yourself too much isn't, dear Prince?"

Merlin bites back a laugh at her comment, while I freely giggle, "I thought his speech to be slightly limited this morning."

We laugh together. "Oh, I like this girl," she loops an arm around me.

Arthur retains a look of smugness, "Rose, meet the Lady Morgana."

"Pleased, I'm sure," I curtsey.

"Come now, my dear," she takes hold of my arm, pulling me up out of my bow, "No need for such formalities among friends." She gives me a wink, not before more footsteps echoed through the halls of the castle.

"Milady," a softer voice calls to her. I discover whom the voice belongs to before she comes into view- the sweet servant girl who cared for me during the day.

"Yes, Gwen," Morgana turns to face her, "What is it?"

"I was sent to you with a message from the king. He requests your presence at breakfast with him," she informs her.

"Oh, alright," she concedes, and looks back to me and the two men, "I can't keep His Majesty waiting. It's been a pleasure." She spins around and heads to wherever the meals are held in the castle. Gwen begins to follow her when I catch her attention.

"Rose!" she looks happy to see me up and about, "You're looking well! I'm so glad!"

"Yes, I am, thanks to you," we share an embrace.

"I just did what was right," she says, as if explaining her behavior.

"But you didn't have to, and that's why I owe you a long, overdue thank you," I smile brightly at her.

"You don't owe me a thing," she shakes her head quickly.

"Give yourself some credit! As great as Gaius and Merlin both are, I would have caught my death of cold in that dress I was wearing. If you hadn't come, they wouldn't have known what to do with me," I joke, causing Merlin to blush and Arthur to snigger. I look at her, square in the eye and say as sincerely as I know how, "Thank you for everything that you did. I shall do my best to return the favor somehow."

Merlin beams at the both of us, the scene before him clearly enriching his day, when Arthur steps forward.

"As beautiful as this moment is, I must interject," he holds his hands up in apology.

"He's right," Gwen snaps back to reality, "I should be going." She seems afraid that this will offend me somehow.

"Yes," I nod, "We, too, should get started. I have to look after these two," I motion to the two standing next to us.

She laughs, "Well, I wish you luck."

"You, as well," I join her in laughter.

"My Little Shadow" (Merlin)

I watch on with joy as Gwen turns to attend to her duties. With that, Rose spins around to face me, "So," she hides her hands behind her back, and tips back on her heels, then pushes onto her tiptoes, "Where to?"

"I usually let the prat decide that one," I tilt my head in Arthur's direction, only to receive a thwack to the head in response.

"The what?" he chides.

"Sorry, Sire," I wince, "I meant, the royal prat, of course."

Another smack, accompanied by a soft and stifled giggle from my new friend who seems to be filling the role of my right hand quite well, and right on cue, she takes it upon herself to distract Arthur from his petty anger and inability to take a joke. "If it's not too much trouble," she begins, "I would like to see more of where I'll be working for the day."

"Oh, of course," Arthur has a moment of revelation. I deem her quest successful. "Unfortunately, I will not be able to have the pleasure of showing you my home seeing that I have training with my knights every morning at this time. So, you're stuck with Merlin. I do so apologize."

"Oh," she carries on, "I'll be sure to muddle through, Your Majesty." Naturally, he's sure to grab her hand and kiss it, and she curtseys out of obligation. However, she is blushing. But, so am I ... Why must he do that? He's such an-

"Merlin?" a voice breaks through my harried, bitter thoughts.

I quickly shake my head, recovering what little dignity I still possess, "Right! Off we go!" I don't desire to leave anything that just happened open to questioning. Therefore, I will plow directly into this tour of the castle.

Much to my pleasure, she doesn't push the issue, and I am able to gather myself enough to act as I normally do. I offer her my arm, and she happily takes it. The overall mood eases greatly, and we set on our way with a spring in our step.

As we walk gingerly through the corridors, I explain what room is which and what happens there or to whom it belongs- all that. Rose looks on with an eager, wide-eyed look, seeming to want to take it all in and not miss a beat.

I make the executive decision to begin simply by tidying Arthur's room. I grab a few supplies and go on my way, picking up his clothes that are tossed about, and straightening up his possessions. I feel a pair of eyes watching me, but I know it's not Arthur, for I don't sense criticism. I actually sense something I don't normally get from anyone, except maybe Gaius. I sense admiration.

I peek over my shoulder to see Rose with a small smile on her face, which I return and continue cleaning. From behind me, I hear a very light pitter-patter of feet. I turn a bit, once more looking over my shoulder to see her taking it upon herself to mimic my actions and pick up a few things, putting them in a proper place. I smile to myself from the sudden warmth overtaking me. Something from within me is leading me to believe that work won't be so miserable today since my little shadow will be with me.


	26. Chapter 26

"The Casualties" (Rose)

"Alright," Merlin lets out an accomplished sigh after a few light moments of silence, "We should be free to scrub the floor now."

"I assume you have tools for this?" I tilt my head to the side.

Merlin gives me a momentary look of question, then it vanishes, "Ah, I forgot you wouldn't exactly know about cleaning floors, now would you?" I shake my head shyly. "Oh, don't you worry your pretty little head about it. I'll teach you everything you need to know." He holds up his finger, signaling that he will return, and briskly walks out of the room.

I find myself blushing from his comment. He should not be allowed to flatter me so without thinking through what he is actually saying. I decide upon forgetting about it. I am here to learn.

Merlin is only gone long enough for me to think that minor thing through. He saunters right back through the door with two wooden buckets in hand. He sets them on the floor, and pulls a now sopping wet and sudsy cloth. "It's simple really. You take a bucket, and I take a bucket, and we scrub the floor using these rags."

"You're right. That is simple," I nod, "I think we should start on opposite ends of the chambers and meet in the middle, and then head for the door."

"That sounds like a plan," Merlin affirms, "I'll help you with your bucket." With that, he lifts it and carries it to the side I choose. He places it down, rougher than he should have, and water sloshes right onto my shoes and the hem of my dress. "I- I am so incredibly sorry," he stammers.

I giggle, "Oh, Merlin, it's fine," and then finish by muttering, "I'll get you back," under my breath.

"What was that?" he looks at me with confusion.

"It was nothing!" I feign innocence, "I just said that I will let you get back ... You know, to your side of the room and your job." I playfully shove him.

"Good thinking," he jogs across to his own bucket.

After much time passes scraping the bits of dirt away, we meet in the middle. This is where I will exact my revenge. I go to dip my cloth back into my brown and soapy water when I let out a shrill scream and skitter away from the thing.

"What is it?!" Merlin jumps to his feet, coming towards me protectively, alarm covering his face.

"Th-there's something in my bucket!" I cry.

"I'll go check it out," he walks away to examine the situation. I take a couple of tentative steps behind him. "There's nothing in here but dirty water and browned bubbles," he informs me.

"A-are you sure?" I continue to cautiously approach.

"Absolutely," he looks over his shoulder at me with a reassuring smile, "Come see for yourself." I shake my head vigorously in response. "Come now," he reaches out his hand for me to take and motions me forward. I grab his hand and crouch down next to him. "See?"

I lean over and scream once more, "Merlin! You're blind! There is so something in the water!"

"No, there isn't!" he tries to calm me.

"Yes, there IS!" I pick the bucket up and splash it onto him. His mouth drops from the soaking, and from shock. He wipes the soap from his eyes and glares at me playfully. "See?" I ask casually, "I told you so."

"The only thing," he steps toward me, "That is going to be in a bucket, is you." He lunges at me, both of us bursting into laughter. I try to run away but my feet are not steady on the sleek, wet floor. I manage to keep my bum off the ground and elude Merlin for a moment or two until I dash past Arthur's window and am horrified by what I catch a glimpse of. In the flash of the second, Merlin then catches me, and our feet slip out from under us. And for the second time today, we are sprawled onto the cobblestone. I feel him laughing hard and struggling to breathe underneath me, a feeling that would normally fill me with indescribable warmth. But right now, my very blood has run cold, and I don't know what to think, let alone feel.

"Unwelcomed Surprises" (Merlin)

My laughter fades as Rose remains stiffened and quickly pushes herself off me. Her breathing is ragged. "Are you okay?" I take in her complexion, which is shockingly paler than usual.

She doesn't answer as she slowly rises to her feet and cautiously steps toward the window. She sidesteps and presses herself to the wall next to it. "What is it?" I ask, hurriedly.

She leans over just slightly and peeks around the corner of the stones. Everything is still. I don't know why, but I'm holding my breath.

She suddenly recoils and spins around, crashing her back into the wall. Her eyes are wider than I thought possible and she looks as if she might faint. I leap up and find myself nearly instantly at her side, "What is it? What did you see?" I attempt coax her to tell me.

"Look out there," she replies in a hushed, frightened tone. "Look out there and tell me what you see."

I crouch down and mimic her earlier movements. As I peer through the glass, I am surprised to see the silhouette of a man at the edge of the trees near the castle walls. I keep my eyes fixed on him.

When I don't move from this position for a short time, she questions in a small, "There's someone outside ... in the woods ... Isn't there?"

I don't even have to answer. I turn around to see her bury her facing in her hands, shaking her head, "No, no ... No."

"Who is it?" I ask in a gentle manner, stepping in front of her.

"I hoped I was seeing things, or going completely insane even. Why is this happening? Why is HE here?! Of all people ..." she trails off and begins to shake from fear.

"It's going to be all right," I wrap my arms around her and hold her.

She shakes her head once more, "No," she looks up at me with teary eyes, "You don't understand ... I-it's him!"

"It's who?"

I wait for her response, touching her cheek, wiping away a fallen tear, as she opens her mouth, lip quivering, her voice just above a whisper, "Roland."

 **((From the author: DUN DUN DUNNNNN. Soooo, my lovely readers, what do you think of this sudden appearance? Are you excited? Scared? Both? ...you should be.))**


	27. Chapter 27

"Yet Another Storm" (Rose)

Shivers run through my body as I utter his name to Merlin. My mind is in a million places. So many questions circling it which I cannot make sense of to answer. Merlin continues to hold me close, and any other moment I would perhaps enjoy this. Right now, I need it. I am frazzled enough to lean into his hug. I am close enough to feel his racing heart. I remain and then draw back and take a good look at his face. You would never know that he was alarmed at all. My admiration of Merlin exceeds any I have ever had for anyone outside of family and with the exception of Gaius. This admiration, like this mystery of a man before me, is unlike any other.

Now I realize, I've simply been eying him this whole time, so I interject a small smile.

"I promise, I will protect you, whatever the cost," he says with firmness in his voice that makes me believe every word. "He will not lay one finger on you."

I merely hug him again in response. He begins to stroke my hair when I hear the chamber door creak open. Both of our gazes shoot in the direction of the noise to see Arthur standing there, mouth agape, eyes wide.

"I am sorry," he says, appearing extremely baffled, "I would say I'll leave you two alone, but I do believe one of you has a job to do," he shoots a sharp look at Merlin.

"Right," Merlin lets me go, "Sorry, Sire."

As he leads me out of the room, his voice fills my head, 'We'll talk about this later.'

I nod, whether he sees me or not, I know a full response isn't necessary. He was simply informing me that we would not tackle yet another storm without talking things through first.

"Business as Usual..." (Merlin)

Given no verbal response to the telepathic message I sent her, I can still feel Rose's shock radiating from her presence. It's not going to be a simple task to carry on with business as usual, but I shall try my best.

"Come on," I gently grab hold of her arm, "Let's go polish his royal pratness's armor."

Again, without a word, her arm quite limp in my large hand, I release my grip and move my hand to the spot between her shoulder blades. The silence still lingering, she allows me to guide her through the castle halls and into the armory. "Go ahead and have a seat on the bench... I'll ready the things we need." She sits and remains quiet. All the while, I am busying myself, purposefully trying to make noise to fill the void- clatters, clanks, all with nothing in reply. I bring her Arthur's helmet and a brush to spruce it up. I place myself at the other end of the bench, and try to occupy myself with my duty, even though I know why I'm really here.

After a couple moments of working that seemed to last an eternity each, I break the silence. "Alright," I drop my work, "I give up. Your lack of communication is eating at me, and I fear that I may crumble into a pile of magical Merlin dust if you don't say something soon." She merely, briefly stops the swift movements of her hand that holds the brush.

"I don't know what to say," she barely mutters and proceeds to do my job.

"At this point, I'd even settle for a 'Hello'," I lean forward, mentally trying to bring her gaze to meet mine. Although she doesn't look back at me, I see a small grin appear and disappear just as quick. "What that a smile I just saw?" I tease.

She scoffs in light jest, "Please, Merlin ... It was a half-hearted smirk at best."

"Yay!" I cheer childishly, "Words! Words are good!" To this, I finally get a laugh or two out of her. "You even mustered a giggle," I poorly attempt to encourage some sort of banter.

"I'm sorry, Merlin," her eyes flicker up to me, and then to her fiddling fingers, "My loss of speech is not of your doing."

"So I didn't embarrass you back there?"

"Heavens, no! Not at all," she reaches out and touches my knee for but a second, "You did nothing wrong," she assures me as she returns to her original position.

"What is it then?" I ask, knowing the coming answer. I simply want her to be able to talk about it. I want to help... more than anything.

"It's just-" she shakes her head, "Seeing him again ... Everything hit me all at once- the moments we shared, the things we'd say ... and the possibilities."

"Which possibilties?"

"Millions of things flooded through my head, mostly questions having to do with his sudden appearance. Starting and ending with 'Why in the world is he here?'"

"That question," I point forward, "I'd also like to know the answer to."

"I don't know, Merlin," she seems to drift away with her words, "I don't know."


	28. Chapter 28

"...Or Not" (Rose)

My answer is plain, but no less true than anything fabricated I could have said. Poor Merlin ... as if being burdened with bringing me along with him wasn't enough, I've gone and completely thrown off his entire day. I decide to apologize.

My voice just has to go and crack as I say, "I'm so sorry, Merlin."

He looks at me with his brows knit together, "What do you mean? What have you to be sorry for?"

"I've ruined your day and dragged you into something that shouldn't even involve you," I look at my lap in shame.

"Hey," he shoves the things next to me aside, and sits there in its place, "You and I are a team now, yeah?"

"Well, yes, bu-"

"No," he stops me short, "No arguments- no ifs, ands, or buts of any kind. Just listen. It may be your destiny to protect me, but I choose to look after you. I know it's not required of me, but whether or not we were meant to really connect, I believe we have."

My stupid heart is beginning to beat harder and harder with every word- from appreciation, from relief, from worry, from ... possibly something else ... I'm so lost in the moment.

"You're my friend, and I know I haven't known you for very long, but you mean a lot to me. You understand ... Like no one has before. I don't know how, but you get me, and you don't even have to have experienced what I have felt to see. It blows me away."

I am at a loss for a response, which makes me feel like an idiot. I try my best anyways. "I- ... Thank you, Merlin. I can't even tell you what hearing you say all that has done for me ... I just wanted you to have a nice, normal day."

"... Or not," he laughs.

"What do you mean?"

"To tell you the truth, when I have a normal day (rare as it may be), it usually isn't very nice. You've given me a chance to actually have a little fun with things I deem tedious and annoying and just plain painful sometimes. I wouldn't change taking you with me this morning. I would much rather have days like this, with you, than a normal one alone and stuck with Arthur. I have never had so much fun scrubbing a floor before," he smiles brightly through more laughs.

I laugh, too, "I've never scrubbed a floor before, so I can say the same."

We pick up our work once more and share a few more giggles as we go along. Perhaps this was life's little way of assuring me I would always have Merlin on my side.

"Carry On" (Merlin)

As we go on with my chores, there is one thing I continuously notice about my newfound friend. She is very good at one thing among many- she is able to carry on. She's been through hell and back again, and yet, she still finds it in her heart to smile. I find something very... dare I say, attractive ... about that. "Shut up, Merlin!" I scold myself in a harsh whisper.

"What was that?" Rose questions innocently.

"What? Oh! Nothing," I have to compose myself before I scramble my words together. I let a moment slip past. "Well, look at that!" I spread my arms out.

"What am I looking at?" she spins about in a silly fashion, landing her gaze back on mine, again with a shining smile. Darn this.

"You are looking at success, milady," I cross my arms in triumph, "We've finished everything that needs doing, besides bringing Arthur his dinner, which is easily rectified. We are free to go with time to spare before Gaius will be home and we can all have supper!"

"Off we go then!" she motions towards the direction of the kitchen, and I immediately dash away. Why not? This freedom feels good!

She promptly asks me to direct her in what to do, so I give her a few of Arthur's explicit instructions. To my surprise, she executes them with great care. I find Arthur's drabble monotonous, so I have never paid too much attention to detail. The meal, when finished, looks wonderful. We briskly make our way to his chambers and set the table. Whilst we do so, a branch of our previous conversation picks back up.

"So tell me, good sir, what shall we do with these extra moments of liberation bestowed upon us by our diligence?" she raises a quizzical eyebrow. 'Why does she have to be intelligent AND funny?' my mind whines. I think I officially hate the social branch of my existence.

"Oh, I don't know," I scratch my head, giving off an impression of cluelessness, "I suppose we could ... take a stroll, perhaps?"

"That sounds perfect," she beams genuinely.

"Then a stroll it shall b-" The chamber door swings open.

"Oh, good!" Arthur nearly shouts, "I was hoping you'd be here. Rose, I was wondering if you would join me for dinner."

A stunned look flashes on her face and she stammers a bit, "That's very kind of you, Arthur, but Merli-"

"Don't worry about Merlin," he nonchalantly waves his hand toward me, "He can join us."

"Actually," I interject, "She was going to say-"

"Thank you, my lord," Rose cuts me off, sending my heart down into my stomach in defeat. "It will be my pleasure."

I bite my tongue and heave a sigh. There is no winning with Arthur around. It is my turn to stick out the pain (in this case, more of an annoyance) and move along.


	29. Chapter 29

"Fit for a King" (Rose)

I feel pangs of guilt looking over at Merlin the entire time. He seems so awkward ... more so than his normal and endearing way, for this is appearing to make him be estranged. Must be quite the switch for the servant to be served. However, the way he goes about ensuring that he thanks those who wait upon us and gives them a smile is one of the sweetest displays of his genuine heart I have seen to date.

"So, milady," Arthur's voice drags me away from my previous thoughts of admiration, "Tell me about your home." At this, Merlin promptly spits out a bit of his drink, and my chicken becomes a bit harder to swallow.

"What is it that you would like to know?" I ask with as much strength as I can muster without bursting into a puddle of tears.

"Well, for instance, where are you from?"

"A place not too far from here- a small secluded area with very little people."

"Is that where all your friends are then?"

"N-no, Your Majesty," I choke a bit, while Merlin's eyes are brewing with anxiety. He wants the questioning to stop. He can see me faltering.

"Are they coming to visit you in Camelot?" Arthur presses in a nearly excited tone.

I feel a lump hardening in my throat, and I try to swallow once more, the tears beginning to form in the innermost corners of my eyes. "Arthur," Merlin begins.

"Merlin," I gently stop him, "It's alright." I turn my wavering gaze from him to Arthur, whose face is the picture of confusion. "My friends are gone, too, Arthur ... They've died."

"I am so sorry," he averts his eyes, clearly stunned. He clears his throat, "How long has it been?"

"Feels like ages," I feel my spirit begin to mist like the air when it drizzles.

"So," he continues, "I assume that is why you're in Camelot."

"Yes," I return my eyes to my plate, which suddenly doesn't seem to be as appetizing anymore. "Gaius has always been a very dear friend of my family. I was to be entrusted to his care were they to pass before I married or struck out on my own. Even though I am of age, there was no point for me to remain."

"I am surprised," he changes the focus of the conversation, "that you have not been swept off your feet by now. You have all the makings of a wonderful wife ... Fit for a king!"

The heat begins to rise in my cheeks from such a compliment. I know he didn't mean it in the way it sounded, however, from peeking over at Merlin, I don't think that translated well. I do my best to ease any sort of odd tension and dead air, "Thank you, my lord."

"Nevermore Alone" (Merlin)

Ever since Arthur made that remark, my mind has been in a haze. Before I realize, dinner is finished, and the plates cleared away. Rose is standing, and I figure I should too. "Thank you, again, Arthur," she says with sincere politeness, "It was a most enjoyable meal."

"Yeah, thanks," I chime in, trying to appear in the moment and cheery.

"It was my pleasure entirely," Arthur half-bows to her and nods towards me, "We should do it again sometime."

I'm still hazy as we walk out the door and down the steps, heading for our chambers when she stops me. "Merlin," she bites her lower lip, "I know it's late, but would you mind if we took that stroll we talked about?"

"Now?" I ask, a little caught off guard.

"Well, yes ... But perhaps another time would be best," she turns to walk away.

I catch her arm with my hand, "No, now is- now is perfect," I smile, maybe a bit too eagerly.

"Alright then," she smiles shyly before turning once more, but this time to walk down the stairs and out of the castle.

We're a bit a ways from the gate when I hear stifled giggling. I peer over at Rose who is covering her mouth with her hand. I give her a questioning look, "What?"

"Was that as awkward and surprising for you as it was me?" she laughs aloud.

"The dinner?"

"Yes! Oh, I didn't even know what to say at first ... And poor Arthur, with the purest of intentions, asking questions and getting the most horrid of answers. I feel terrible and yet it is currently the funniest thing to me!"

I'm laughing now, too; her laughter is contagious, and, thinking back on the whole thing, I can see now she was embarrassed and not entirely flustered in the way I thought she was. "I could have sworn he was going to choke a few times!"

"I know!" she laughs harder, "Oh, I must be an awful person to be laughing like this."

"If you are, then I definitely am!"

"I wonder if he suddenly had an epiphany that the things he had done and said could have come across in a very wrong way," she giggles a little less now.

"What do you mean?" I laugh once and then quiet.

"Oh, come on, Merlin, I saw your face. You thought that Arthur was making verbal advances and I was taking them. You must have been so shocked." I can't believe she saw through me so easily. "I mean, I would have been taken aback if I had witnessed that. Me? Fit for a king? It was laughable."

That comment throws me off a little. "Well, I'll admit that it did shock me, and yes, I was thinking along those lines ... However, it wasn't because of you, it was because I know where Arthur's affection lies."

"With the sweet serving girl," she finishes.

"How did you-"

"Merlin, there's one thing you should know about me. I can see what others don't. I observe. I am also not a fool. Anyone with an open mind and eyes can see that he has strong feelings for her. You can almost feel it between them. And, you just have to notice the glint of love in their eyes when they look at each other."

"But they barely even looked at each other this morning."

"That's just the thing, isn't it?"

I shake my head from my now muddled mind, "What is?"

"They avoid it, because it's so potent- so real. If I could tell, who else can? Why avert your gaze when you're not hiding something you can see clearly in it?"

"Wow," my mouth stays open a second, "That is incredibly perceptive."

"I try my best," she looks forward once more as we continue down towards the lower town.

"I guess there's no running from the truth of one's heart then," I blurt, almost without meaning to. Normally, I wouldn't really want to say anything like that, but I don't feel constricted in the least with her. I don't feel the need to bite my tongue. She understands ... I don't know how, but she really, truly does, and it feels so wonderful. I finally know I am nevermore alone. I feel fantastic.

"No," her voice softens, "I suppose there really isn't."


	30. Chapter 30

"Another Shock" (Rose)

Upon reflection of our most previous conclusions, I slowly begin to fall behind Merlin. A strange, looming feeling overcomes me. I stop completely. I want to get Merlin's attention to say something, but I'm not quite sure what. "Merl-" A leather gloved hand clasps over my mouth. I immediately struggle and try to scream, but this person's other arm is a force to be reckoned with, wrapped around my small torso, clamping down like the jaw of a lion on the neck of its prey.

Right as we get about halfway in between the two small houses I was snatched near, I hear Merlin's panicked yell over my own screaming mind. "Rose?!"

I try calling out to him when I'm gagged, and somehow restricted with something like ropes, only thicker, and tossed onto a horse. I'm in a frenzy as my captor joins me and kicks the horse into movement. This horse is definitely too fast for even a magician to catch. These bonds are powerful. I cannot move, and I am not weak. I look down to see vines. They way they are holding fast and not budging at all, is how I know they are transfixed upon me using magic.

"Rose!" I hear him, getting further and further away, "Where are you?!"

Magic! 'Merlin!' the voice in my head shrieks helplessly. 'I can't speak! Someone grabbed me! I'm bound, and the vines are reinforced by magic! I can't get away! I'm on a horse! The tracks should be between two of the houses we walked by!'

Tears slip down my cheeks, 'Help me, Merlin ...'

"Lost" (Merlin)

"I will find you!" I scream out to her as I run, my voice whisked away in the wind and lost in the growing distance between us. My lungs are burning like a white-hot flame- more from the terror than the running. Once I spot the tracks, I speed up. Knowing the surrounding area like I do, I take a shortcut. I have a growing sense that I know exactly where they are going.

As I race towards the forest, I think on one detail. She said she was wrapped in vines ... My brain immediately connects this to the murder of the soldiers outside the walls of Camelot. Whoever killed them, must have taken her. It's the same kind of magic. It has to be.

Much to my horror, a sinister voice that makes my skin crawl creeps through my mind and snakes into my thoughts, 'Have fun in the maze I fashioned for you ... Merlin.'

'How do you know my name!' I demand, but my head voice seems to bounce around in my own mind. I feel an undeniable blockage from the man who spoke to me. This was the incentive I needed to crash through the branches of the first trees.

A thick fear courses through my veins when I see that this place is completely different from how it usually is. The veil over this spot is surely one of magic, and putting the pieces together as I blindly press forward, I know that I am lost, and in search of a rogue Woodward coming back for his princess ... and revenge. I give in to the maze that engulfs me, and follow my instincts.

 **(( From the author: AHHHH, I love/hate this part. What are you all thinking? review/favorite to let me know! ))**


	31. Chapter 31

"Truth in Deception" (Rose)

Tossed to the uneven forest floor, I crack my head against the trunk of the tree Merlin carved for me as a memoriam. I lift my eyes, peering through heavy eyelids at none other than Roland. He roughly tears the cloth from between my teeth.

I waste no time in snapping at him, "What are you doing, you maniac! What could you possibly want from me!?"

Much to my surprise, his gaze softens, "You have no idea, do you?"

"About what?" I try to wriggle out of my bonds.

"I just saved your life!"

"By abducting me?!"  
"By taking you away from that- that animal!"

"From Merlin?!"

"He, and all the rest of those inhumane beasts," he shoots a look of spite into the trees around us.

"You're wrong! They're not like that!"

"You mean to tell me Uther didn't murder your father," his darkened, gray eyes set my heart on fire with rage.

"HOW can you possibly know about that!?" I send daggers at his face with my own orbs.

"I never left- not totally. I've laid in wait, and I've seen things- enough things to know that your new friend, Merlin," he spits his name out with such bitterness, "is a liar."

"Don't listen to him!" Merlin breaks through the mesh of leaves and halts behind Roland.

"Merlin!" I cry in relief.

"HE is the one who told Uther it was magic that killed those guards! He betrayed your little family! He led the king to send his knights out to kill you all," Roland accuses, and my heart stings at his words; and Merlin's face is fraught with guilt.

"Merlin?" I squeak out, "Is that true?"

"Rose, I am so, so sorry. I had no idea, I swear!"

"Why didn't you tell me," my disappointed tone surely comes across.

Merlin's bright blue irises cloud with tears, "I was afraid ... I didn't mean to ... I never dreamed-" He can't even finish.

"See?! Even now he cowers before the truth! Come away with me- away from this traitor."

"Why should I trust you?!" I bite back, full of so many emotions that are taking their toll and spilling out. "You've done nothing but harm me in more ways than one!"

"I told you, I only did it because I know how much of a fighter you are. You always believe in the good in people. I knew you wouldn't just cooperate and listen. You never do."

I give him a cold, hard stare in response.

"I'll prove it to you," he stands me up and releases the vines.

"What are you doing?"

"Letting you choose- once and for all."

"The Truth Will Set You Free" (Merlin)

Rose is now standing in between the two of us, looking like she's wandering through a dense fog, not knowing which way to turn. This hurts me, because I want her to trust me- she needs to- but I understand why she wouldn't now. I should have been honest.

"Rose," I step towards her, "You have every right to be upset with me. But you've only heard one side. Please, hear me out." Her eyes meet mine, and I know to counter Roland. It's now or never. "I promise you there was no way around denying that magic was involved in the killings, but you must know where it stemmed from. Yes, I confirmed magic was in use ... I had no idea of your kind or anything about them. But it was Roland who strangled the soldiers. There were marks of vines about their necks. He used the same magic on them as a weapon as he did to constrain you. Look at him! I mean really look! He's right that you believe the best in everyone, but there is no good left in him. You must see that!"

I close the gap between him and me and stare him down before facing her again. "From what you've told me, he seems just the type to seek revenge. He's clearly not a fool. He knew the guards would be found. He wouldn't be so careless were it his neck on the line. He wanted them to be seen and the act to be pegged as magic of the Woodwards so your father would pay the price."

She turns and searches him with eyes full of judgment- only in the name of justice, however. Suddenly, her gaze is harsher than I have ever seen it, and her look is cold and dripping with wrath. "You did this," her words are like an execution as she begins to advance on him. I hold her back as she nearly leaps onto him, "You killed my father, you soulless fiend full of hate!"

"Your father ruined our love!"

"No," she lowers her voice, "Your selfish obsession with power did- the same lust that killed your parents. You went down the path you knew I could never follow! Your magic ruined your heart and broke mine. And now," her voice raises as a rumbling is heard from the sky, "You've gone too far." I'm not sure why, but I let her go.

"If you will not concede, you will die where you stand!" he threatens, the blackness of his demeanor seeping through his voice.

I jump at the chance to strike at him, tossing him backwards with a bit of magic. "Wrong. You touch her again, and I will kill you."

A crack rings out, and a branch crashes into his head, rendering him unconscious. I gawk at the sight and trace my eyes back to Rose. I've never seen her use magic before.

"Merlin, will you please do something for me?"

"Anything," I blurt.

"Take him to the King and turn him in," she looks away out of remorse.

"You could've just let me end it all."

"He's not worth the effort," she stands, looking back at his limp form for the last time, "Not anymore."


	32. Chapter 32

"No Running This Time" (Rose)

Merlin did just as I asked, and presented Roland, the evidence, and I delivered my testimony to the King. Roland was sentenced to death. I cannot say he did not deserve what was fated him. His penalty was fitting. I visited him the night before his execution. I had no fear of him. There would be no running this time- not from him, nor from me.

I told him goodbye ... I'm not quite sure why I did it. I suppose I needed closure of some sort. He was so drained, I actually pitied him. Gaius had given him a potion to strip him of his magic temporarily. Without it, he was nothing but a shell of a man.

I parted with no feelings in particular ... That numb thing was happening again. I wanted to be angry with him. I wanted to feel that I had avenged my father, my people, and the Roland I once knew who was lost during his inward battle of good and evil when his inner darkness swallowed it up.

I've been sitting in Merlin and I's room ever since this they left this morning. I pretended that I was asleep and I heard them discuss letting me alone, how it was hard enough on me. Maybe it was weak of me, but I couldn't go and watch him die. I didn't want to see another spectacle of death ending with the burning of someone that I had once loved.

It seems that ten years have passed before Merlin steps slowly through the door. I stand up and face him. All he can do is let his droop his head. At this, I start to feel something as a tear slips out of my eye.

I swipe at it furiously. "Why can't I hate him!?" Merlin looks at me with bewilderment written all over his expression. "Why!" I shout.

"I- I think there's a part of us that will never stop caring for those we have loved, even if it does hurt," he says tenderly.

"What if I don't want to care?" my voice drops to a near whisper.

"Why would you want that?" he steps closer to me.

"It would be easier ..."

"Then you wouldn't be you; and that would be a travesty. One of the things I admire most about you is your ability to love and understand, no matter what the circumstances," he offers me a small smile.

I walk up to him and wrap my arms around his torso, and cry as he holds me tight. "I'm scared, Merlin. I'm so scared ... I loved a monster, and I am of the same kind as he. What if that happens to me?"

He shushes me, "It's okay to be scared, but I know, as sure as I am standing here, that you are not a thing like him, and you never will be. You are a Woodward, but you are also Rose, remember what you told me? You said, 'You have a choice in who you become.' And you were absolutely right- what you are is only a part of who you are. The rest is our choice. Just because I have magic, that doesn't mean I'm like every sorcerer who has used their gifts for evil. I know you. You will use your gifts and heart for good. You wouldn't needlessly accuse someone or turn on them if they had done nothing wrong. You are merciful. You could have killed Roland."

"I did kill him," I sob.

"No! You brought him to justice. You did the right thing," he assures me, stroking my hair ever so lightly, "Imagine if you had let him go. Most likely, he would have kept to his evil, murderous ways and practice of the dark arts. You prevented that. You probably spared many lives this way. And, in the end, you saved him from himself. You did nothing wrong."

"Merlin?" my small voice travels through the air as I push away from him softly to look up at his glimmering blue gems for eyes.

"Yes?" he returns my gaze with tenderness in the form of a tiny grin.

"Thank you ... I don't know what I would do without you." He responds by pulling me to his chest. I am secure in simply listening to the beat of his golden heart.

"A New Day" (Merlin)

Life goes on as it always does. The days don't fly, and they don't drag. Dare I say, normality has set in now? Yes. Yes, I do dare. Every day I pop off to work and come home in time for a decent meal. Rose has been assisting Gaius with meals and things. He's even taken to teaching her medicine. Considering that her mother was a healer, I don't imagine that is it difficult for her to pick up. So, she stays home and takes care of the chambers; although, Arthur told her that she keeps me in line and does my job better than I do when she does visit. Therefore, if she ever wants to come along, she is permitted. In other news, we have finally gotten her a bed, which is now at a set place in our shared quarters. All is really beginning to settle down, and I must say, it feels very nice.

This morning felt particularly normal- things started as they have been. The Camelot patrol set off to ensure a delivery was made to the city. I buzzed about my chores, doing this and that for everyone's favorite prat. Come nightfall, rain is pouring over the streets, but I don't mind. It helps me to rest, and tomorrow will be a new day.

 **(( Ah, my readers. Thus ends the first leg of Merlin and Rose's journey. But don't worry there is plenty to come. And coming up next is Rose's first venture into the canon plot in "The Witch's Quickening".))**


	33. Chapter 33

"An Intruder" (Rose)

With the falling rain and Merlin home safely, I had thought that I would be getting a full night's rest. I was wrong. That will not be happening with what just occurred. Both Merlin and I shoot straight up from our pillows. "Did you hear that?" I ask frantically.

"The voice? You heard it, too?" he asks wide-eyed.

I nod and he shuts his eyes. We're still for a few seconds, keeping our minds open, when the distant ringing comes and the voice can be heard only in mumbles until a clear, 'Keep going!' bounces around in our brains, finishing with, 'Hurry!'

"That sounds like a child," I turn to Merlin.

"That's because it is one. And this is no ordinary child- he is Mordred," he says with an air of darkness before jumping out of bed and grabbing his coat.

I stand and reach for my gray cloak as I ask the question I will surely come to find the answer to, "Who is Mordred?"

"He is the one they prophesy will kill Arthur," he walks out the door with me behind him, fastening the neck of my cape. I need no further reason to follow him.

Just as he finishes looping his arm through its place in his jacket, the voice strikes again.

'Quickly! It's not much further now.'

Merlin dashes down the hall, and I stay at his heels, unsure of where we are headed, but I don't see this as ending well.

We continue at a steady, fast pace- Merlin racing on ahead and I keep to his rear. He slides to a halt as the child speaks again, which I know him to do often, so I counter by coming to his side. The words are coming through jumbled. The phrase that is full is, 'Morgana's chamber is next.'

This causes my heart to flutter. What could he possibly want with the Lady Morgana? Merlin stops for a small pause, and then spins around and takes off in the opposite direction we were previously traveling in. The thoughts that are racing through my head are confusing and somewhat horrifying. I can't imagine what kind of child this Mordred is and what Morgana has to do with him.

We try our greatest to get to Morgana's bedroom swiftly when the warning bell clangs through the midnight air. More chaos begins when none other than Arthur's voice, who has a small band of guards marching at his command through the corridors, booms in harsh question, "What do you mean, you've lost them?! They could be dangerous!"

Right from in front of me, Arthur snatches Merlin by the neck, causing a weak "Ow," to escape his lips, and presses him to the wall.

"Merlin?" he asks in a tone that seems sprinkled with surprise and confusion.

Strained words pour from Merlin the best they can with Arthur's hand pushing on his windpipe, "Morgana's chamber," he points in struggle.

"You may want to let him go," I suggest.

Arthur gives an, "Oh, sorry," as he releases him.

Merlin's breathing is labored, and he begins to speak with great effort, "Morgana's," he pants, and then recovers more, "They're in Morgana's chambers."

It registers with Arthur almost immediately, and he bolts towards her room. Merlin straightens and doesn't hesitate to follow after him, and I don't waste a second in following Merlin. Funny trend we have going. I only hope we can get there in time.

"Following the Leader" (Merlin)

Our pace slows to an incredibly brisk walk as we close in on our destination. "Are you sure about this?" Arthur interrogates me on my alleged knowledge, as usual.

"Definitely," I say with confidence, "I- saw them with my own eyes."

"What were you doing down there?"

"I heard voices in my ..." I catch myself a second too late.

"In your...?"

"In my chambers," I recover, "And I thought I should investigate."

"I heard them, too," Rose interjects as support.

"Frankly, Merlin, it's hard to believe," he responds.

"I-" I have no words.

"For once, you've shown some real initiative," he places a hand on my shoulder.

In success, I smile, but, only a little. Now, we just have to keep walking.


	34. Chapter 34

"The Presence of the Enemy" (Rose)

My heart begins to pound, like our footsteps in the corridor as we near the door. Arthur pauses just in front of it, and leans in to listen for but a couple lingering seconds. Merlin does the same, only a few seconds more, and Arthur promptly yanks him away before kicking in the door.

He stomps through the frame and into the room, drawing his sword. Merlin and I are just steps behind him as Morgana declares in horror, "What on earth do you think you're doing!?"

"I-" Arthur stammers, "I had reason to believe there was an intruder in here."

He and Merlin both scan around the room, Merlin looking suspicious and Arthur more baffled. I gaze around myself, and even though I see no one, I can sense the presence of the enemy. Morgana's current attitude is jabbing at my instinct in a funny way, too. Something about her is off, and I know it.

"Right now, Arthur, the only intruder is you," she bites.

"Camelot has been infiltrated. Did you not hear the warning bell?" he counters.

"Of course, I did," she says in exasperation mixed with agitation, "I was hoping I'd be safe in my chambers ...?" she drives the dagger of embarrassment further into Arthur's chest.

"Well," he stops, "If you'll just permit me to search your room ..."

"You'll do no such thing!" she proclaims indignantly in warning. She regains a bit of her composure, "Arthur do you really think that if there was someone in my room I wouldn't know about it?"

He just looks away in thought as she closes her mouth in frustration and persistence. I can't help but wonder why she is so wound up about this. She's definitely hiding something, and I'll bet it's the boy.

"Please accept my apologies," Arthur says with a subtle sigh, before turning on Merlin, sword in hand. Worrying me, and certainly concerning Merlin as he back away, bending away from the blade. He heads out the door, looking over his shoulder, and I can't help but do the same. All I want to know is, what is going on?

"The One that Got Away" (Merlin)

"I don't understand," I say quietly, thinking to myself that I have no idea how Morgana got past Arthur that easily.

"Oh," Arthur begins exaggerating his sarcasm, "I'm sorry, Merlin ... Which bit didn't you understand- the making a fool out of me or making a fool out of yourself?"

"There was someone in there," I insist, to no avail I'm sure, "I know there was."

He nods it off, "Word of advice, Merlin- in the future, stick to what you do best ... NOTHING!" he shouts in my face and walks away in a huff.

Rose looks over at me with a hurt look on her face, but I have my mind on other things that don't concern Arthur insulting me. I turn my eyes to the chamber door and listen in. I make a small motion with my hand for Rose to join me. She quickly comes to a spot next to me and waits for noise ... But there is nothing to hear. I decide to just walk away, and as I do, I am sorely puzzled on how he always manages to be the one that got away.


	35. Chapter 35

"Morning Comes" (Rose)

All too soon, morning comes with the tolling of the city bell. I sluggishly rise out of bed and am sure to alert Merlin. God knows that if he's late, Arthur will probably have his head on a silver platter before you could say ... well, anything.

I try to be light and as quick as I can as I make my way to assist Gaius. Merlin emerges from the room directly after I get to the old man. The poor, tired boy is the picture of exhaustion as he rubs his eyes.

"Late night?" Gaius asks, unknowingly.

"You could say that," he says with a quick sigh.

"I hear there was a disturbance, an intruder in the city."

"Yeah, I heard talking- in my head ...?" Merlin sits, giving Gaius a look that said he would recognize what he meant.

"As did I," I remark.

Gaius puts down what's in his hands and turns to Merlin, "They had magic?"

Merlin quickly nods as I step over to join the conversation. "I recognized the voice ... It was Mordred," he informs our guardian, whose eyebrow raises in further curiosity at the news.

"The Druid boy?" Gaius questions as I ponder ... What is it with Merlin and Druids? "What's he doing here?"

"He was guiding someone to Morgana's chambers."

"Are you sure?"

Merlin looks on him with complete certainty, and not of the positive kind. He nods again with a small movement of his head, as if not wanting it to be true. I cannot blame him for that if what he told me is accurate.

Gaius looks up with thought in his eyes, "She and the boy had a kind of bond ..."

"Yeah," Merlin confirms, "But this ... is about more than that."

"What do you mean?"

I listen on intently. I want to learn all I can of this new threat. I have to be prepared to protect Merlin if I should so need to.

"What if they'd been caught?" he furthers his point, "Whatever they were doing, they were prepared to die for it."

My eyes widen, "I hadn't thought of that."

"You're right, Merlin," Gaius mirrors my expression.

"Well, before we figure out how to discover just what they're up to, will someone please fill me in on this Mordred situation?" I plead.

As the two take turns recalling the past events concerning Mordred and the details of his fate- how it intertwines with ours- it all dawns on me. No matter how much this all frightens me, he is a missing piece to the puzzle. It is wise to know your enemy. I just can't believe one so young can hold so much potential for destruction. However, I always know that after a cold, dark night, morning comes both figuratively and literally in our lives.

"Caught" (Merlin)

From the events last night, I have been keeping a special eye out for any strange activity around the castle from one woman in particular. Sure enough, while Arthur is gone, I see Morgana briskly stalking through the hall and to his chambers. I follow her into the room with a few seconds pause between us.

She spins around, stopping quick in her tracks (obviously not expecting to see me here at this moment). "Merlin," she composes herself, "I was looking for Arthur."

"He's out training," I say plainly.

"Of course," she smiles and rolls her eyes, like she forgot.

"Yeah- He trains every day." I "remind" her, "Same time. Same place." I add an awkward smile onto my statement.

"I," she stammers slightly, "Just wanted to apologize for last night... Another time, perhaps." She makes her way around me, heading for the door.

I allow my gaze to remain on her, turning a bit and watching her leave over my shoulder. I know she just lied through her teeth. She was up to something in here, and I caught her. The only downfall is- I have no idea what.

Later in the evening, things are seemingly average as Arthur barks at me from his seat at his very own dinner table.

"Come on, Merlin! I'm starving," he whines as I bring his food to him.

"Well, you know what they say," I remark, "Good food takes time to prepare."

"And this," he takes up his utensil and begins to prod skeptically at his meal, "Taste sensation took exactly how long?"

"Nearly five minutes," I admit while still trying to make it seem like more of matter than it was.

"Really? Five minutes!" he feigns satisfaction.

"You need that long, you see," I inform him, driving the dagger further in my own backside I'm sure, "To let it thicken."

He pauses movement, whilst pulling a face of dull bewilderment, "Thicken." He lets the stew drop with his spoon.

On cue, the warning bells sound off, and something strikes me that I know who is behind them. For the second time, an act of wrong had been caught, but I know the issue here isn't going to be finding out what happened, but who did it.

Arthur swiftly rises from his chair and out to discover the cause of the commotion and I do my job in coming with him.


	36. Chapter 36

"Horribly Perfect Timing" (Rose)

I don't know how these things happen. I'm on my way to pay Merlin a short visit before cooking our dinner, when the clanging of bells din all about me. Knowing that this is the time of day Arthur is served his evening meal, I am certain of where to find Merlin.

No sooner than I locate them, Arthur has armed himself with guards to investigate. I hurry to Merlin's side, "What is it?"

"I'm not entirely sure," he gives me a look that says he has a better idea than anyone does of what has transpired. I trust his judgment in keeping a low profile, so I ask no further questions.

Arthur says nothing against me coming along, so we all head down to what they explain to me as the vaults of Camelot. That's when it hits me that whatever it is that went on cannot be anything to be taken lightly.

Arthur secures a torch in hand before walking through an open gate-like door. I look around and what I see are many old, and I'm assuming valuable objects and many cobwebs. The cold air fills my lung and gives me the shivers. However, I think that partially had to do with the thought of what made those cobwebs.

The prince proceeds into another cage-like section of the place and stands before a now empty red pillow.

"The Crystal of Neahtid," he tells us what it was that was there and continues, surveying the area, "The locks are not damaged."

Both his and Merlin's brows furrow, as do my own.

"What does that tell you?" Merlin asks innocently with eagerness.

"It tells me that somebody stole my keys," Arthur's tone takes a dive.

I swallow hard knowing just who will be blamed for this occurrence. I peek over at my dear friend, the poor serving boy who was undoubtedly going to be reprimanded, and harshly. I can see the wheels of his mind turning, his lips parted. I was right- he does know something else.

"Was it precious, this crystal?" he asks in a hurried manner.

"Of course it was precious. It wouldn't be down here otherwise, would it?" Arthur quickly bites back.

"Right," Merlin comments quietly.

"Whoever it was knew exactly what they were looking for," Arthur further concludes.

"Apparently," Merlin confirms in the same tone as his previous one.

"Apparently?" Arthur turns to him with disappointment on his face, "That's all you've got to say?" He pauses, and I know what's coming next. "Tell me, Merlin- whose job is it to ensure my chambers are locked at all times?" his voice begins to raise, "Whose job is it to ensure that something like this NEVER HAPPENS!"

As he storms past Merlin, a look of shame coincides with traces of deep contemplating on Merlin's face. He turns his gaze to Arthur leaving, "Sorry!" he calls after him, almost nonchalantly. That's how I KNOW he's distracted. His mind is totally elsewhere- and I'd like to know just where that is. He takes a moment to peer at the pillow.

"Come on," he lays a hand on my shoulder, "We should go. Arthur isn't the only royal we have to worry about discovering what has happened."

My heart drops into my stomach. I'm unprepared. Last time I saw the king was at Roland's sentencing. I was too hurt from the treachery even to think about seeing the king as the man who ultimately killed my father. Now, that will be all I see, and I fear him. He doesn't know who I am, nor will he find out unless someone were to tell him. However, I am somehow afraid that he will look into my eyes and connect the dots despite previously not knowing I exist. And what a strange meeting- "King Uther, this is my old friend who murdered your guards. By the way, I'm Rose. You killed my father, and now I live in your castle. Give me justice."Horribly perfect timing: this is my life.

"How it Feels" (Merlin)

We reach the council room, cold and empty with the exception of the king (who really just adds to the chill), where Arthur cautiously explains our discovery. I can see the heat rising in Uther's face.

"You're sorry?" he presses, "That's not good enough."

Now, I'm starting to feel jittery- it is technically my fault. I glance at Rose nervously, who gives me a small, tight smile. Her efforts to make me feel more at ease help a little, but both of us now have a big, big problem on our hands.

"Did they force their way in?" the king questions.

"No, Sire," Arthur answers with respect in his voice.

"Then how did they gain access to the vault?" a perplexed Uther continues to interrogate. Say and think what you will about him, his intimidation factor is awfully high.

Arthur pauses and looks at me sideways, "They stole the keys," he says plainly.

"How is that possible?" Uther counters, voice beginning to rise.

"Here we go," I whisper the quietest I can. Poor Rose, standing here, listening to the man who had her father killed pick apart her new friend. She's been trying to avoid any sort of contact with his Royal Rudeness ever since she arrived in Camelot; this is one of the reasons she's been keeping to our chambers during the day, rather than tagging along with me on my daily endeavors.

"Someone broke into my chambers," Arthur is coolly honest, but I can see him bracing himself for another verbal attack. I just remain quiet, looking anxiously about the room and between the two men.

"This is a grievous loss, Arthur," the king explains, "The Crystal of Neahtid was locked away for good reason." His tone evokes thought about the object.

Arthur asks the question on probably all of our unsuspecting minds, "Why is it so important?"

"It is an instrument of magic," the king spits back and turns around, facing the Prince with a somewhat wild look in his eye. "In the days of The Purge," he continues, "A great many sorcerers died to try to protect it. Whatever it is, it's important to them."

I consider the fact that Uther isn't even sure what it does or the reason behind its importance and what he's said, search my brain for any previous knowledge of this crystal, and come up with nothing. I may not know anything but I know two people that just might.

A very brief silence takes over before Arthur says, "I'll search the town ... Find out what I can," he starts to turn to the door.

"Arthur," Uther stops him with a tone of warning in his words, "This crystal cannot fall into enemy hands."

"Yes, Sire," Arthur submits quietly. I know how it feels, being reprimanded by a higher authority and having them make you feel like irresponsible, useless dirt. He quickly makes his way past me. I open my mouth to speak, and then shut it just as fast. Nothing I have to say will be proclaimed in front of Uther.


	37. Chapter 37

"Quickly Now" (Rose)

I waste no time in following after the prince, not wanting to be near the king for any unnecessary amount of my life. Merlin shadows me, then charges ahead after we've left and twisted about the corner.

"Arthur," he says with humility and stumbles just slightly in his sentence, "Thank you."

"For what exactly?" Arthur asks- his tone a bit on the bored side.

"For ..."

"Lying to my father to save your worthless hide?"

"Yes," Merlin admits.

"If you ever put me in that position again, I'll clap you in irons myself," he takes a harsh route, "And, Merlin," he closes in on the serving boy, "You'd better hope we find that crystal."

Merlin remains still, breathing just a little harder. I wait until Arthur is well on his way before attempting to calm him at all.

"Don't listen to him, Merlin," I take his hand for reassurance the way he did for me all those nights he slept on the hard floor, "They would have gotten to it with or without Arthur's chambers being locked. Whoever it is obviously knows their way around the castle or the task wouldn't have been that easy."

He nods, "I know, you're right. But I can't help but take the blame."

"In the end, it doesn't matter who did it or how it was accomplished. What does matter is that we get it back and make sure it doesn't happen again," I give his hand a squeeze, resulting in him holding mine tighter. I'm hoping that he can't feel my heartbeat through my tensed hand, because it's pounding wildly.

"Quickly now," he mutters gently, "I know who did this, and I want to talk to Gaius about it."

"Ask and Tell" (Merlin)

We are light on our feet as we pad to Gaius' quarters, and I'm trying my best to not lose my train of thought, despite the fact that it is a whole new level of feeling holding Rose's small hand firmly in mine while we are both completely conscious and surprisingly willing.

I don't let go as I open the door to find our elderly caretaker has taken it upon himself to start supper. "Oh, hello," he greets us kindly, "I was wondering where you two were off to. I hope you've been behaving properly," his eyes trail down to our hands, causing us to let go faster than the crack of a whip.

"Here, Gaius. Let me," Rose offers to relieve him of dinner duty, "Merlin brings you news that you should hear promptly and without distraction."

'Thank you,' I tell her in my mind.

'You're welcome,' I see her smile warmly while chopping up some herbs. 'I didn't want your night to be totally deplorable,' her voice fills my head with a tone that makes me want to laugh.

Gaius and I seat ourselves at the tiny piece of furniture we use as our dinner table. I spare no detail in recounting the day's events or my conclusion.

Our meal is now before us with Rose at her beside me. It is now my mentor's turn to ask and tell.

"Morgana stole the crystal?" he asks in a way that seeks affirmation.

"I'm certain of it," I state directly, "I caught her in Arthur's chambers. She must have taken his keys."

His face submerses in thoughtful urgency, "Can you prove any of this?"

"Not exactly, b-" I softly mutter.

"Merlin," he interrupts in a fatherly manner.

"She did it," I retort, "I'd bet my life on it." My voice remains hushed and serious.

"Merlin, you go accusing the king's ward without proof that's exactly what you'd be doing," he takes the logical approach.

"I know. You're right," I agree.

"So, what do we do?" Rose asks the question of the hour.

"It doesn't make sense," the old man addresses, trying to digest the situation, "Why would Morgana steal such a thing?"

"Uther said it was an instrument of magic," I inform.

"Do you know anything about it, Gaius?" she eagerly prods.

"There are many legends about the crystal," he tells us.

"Is it some kind of weapon?" I ask curiously.

"That I don't know," Gaius admits.

"You've heard of it," I confirm.

"Indeed," he nods, "The sorcerers of the past believe it held the secret of time itself."  
"What did they mean by that?" I keep the questions going. I need to know all I can. We must know what we're up against.

"I'm not sure," he pauses in thought, "The crystal is an artifact of the Old Religion. There is only one who could tell you more."

"Who?" Rose questions innocently. I forgot she has no idea of our other "friend" who is full of knowledge on such things. I know just of whom Gaius speaks so I take a moment before turning to her.

"You should come with me," I stand, looking down at her, "I know you wouldn't want to miss out on meeting him."


	38. Chapter 38

"Those Who Know" (Rose)

I am walking into this completely blind. "Where are we going?" I ask Merlin after we've been slinking about the castle for a solid few minutes.

"I'm taking you to meet the only other you don't know of who knows about my gifts and destiny and all that," his answer is a bit too vague for me.

"I would like to know a bit more before meeting this man," I tell him honestly.

"Well, for starters," he looks over his shoulder at me, crouching at a corner before a flight of stairs, "He's not a man. He's a dragon."

"What?!" I keep my voice low, "There is no way."

"Oh, but there is," he starts down the steps, and I lag behind in a hobble. He notices this and holds his hand out to me, "Are you ready for this?"

I yield, placing my hand in his, "I don't have much of a choice." I give a halfhearted and sarcastic smile. He laughs and we make our way into what looks like a giant underground cavern.

"Just wait a second," he motions for me to remain where I am, and grabs hold of a torch, lighting it on fire with a simple spell. With that, he steps forward into blackness, lighting the cave in front of him. "Hello?!" he shouts through the dark beyond the reach of the fire, and his voice carries an echo, bouncing off the damp, jagged rock walls surrounding us.

For a still moment, nothing happens. But then, a rattling and the beating of large wings shoots through the air, and a scaled beast the size of a smaller castle tower appears and perches on the huge rock formation directly in front of where we stood.

"Merlin," the creature addresses, "I see you've brought a friend." He acts as if this is the most normal thing in the world. If I didn't know any better, I would say that Merlin has introduced him to others before.

"Yes, I have," he smiles, "I hope you don't mind." His face then contorts into a look of perception, "Although, you don't seem to mind at all."

"Of course not," the dragon remarks, "Not with this girl in particular, anyways." I become a statue when his gaze meets mine head on. Oddly enough, something about the look in his eyes settles me. I find the courage to speak.

"I am pleased to hear this," I smile. I lick my lips which were dry from my mouth being opened from bewilderment before continuing, "May I ask why you see me fit to be in your company specifically?"

"I don't imagine you would be fully aware if I told you your identity and how I know of it in its entirety," he says plainly.

"Try me," I challenge him.

"You are a secret that very few have known of since the dawn of time. Your legacy was protected before it had even begun, but now it has," he speaks with strange and unfamiliar warmth.

"What legacy?" I ask as a fire begins to kindle in my soul. I can't quite put my finger on.

"Ultimately that will be of your choosing. There are those whose paths have been written in stone, and those who share in their stories, but have a choice in which way to go. Those who know of you and what you will be have every reason to respect you for what you have yet to do."

"What is it that I have yet to do?"

"I think you are beginning to discover that on your own already, Angel of the Forest. There are two ways your life could play out. Someday, you will face a decision, harder to make than any you have or will ever come across. You hold the answer in your heart even now, but even the right choice will feel wrong at the time."

"What happens if I make the wrong choice?" I find myself suddenly feeling desperate.

"Then, I'm afraid, you not only would be giving up your true happiness, but you would be sacrificing love of the dearest kind, disappointing those you care for, and putting them in imminent danger," he says sadly.

"Wh- What kind of danger?" my voice falters.

"Death," he answers darkly. He picks up where he left off without me asking anything more, "But know this: you must trust yourself to decide correctly. You are the kind to do what is best for others, and that is what will pull you out of your dilemma if you let it. If you allow this to happen, you will obtain all you seek in this life. In the meantime, you seem to have a handle on part of your destiny," his eyes switch from me to Merlin, and then back to me.

"Oh! Yes," I smile.

He studies me carefully once more, "Do not be afraid to represent your family in Camelot."

I open my mouth to ask him what he means, but he tells me without my asking. "Your necklace is purposefully concealed, and you are not wearing white. Why is that?"

"He's right," Merlin interjects, "About your necklace, I mean. I didn't even notice that ... I already know why you're not wearing white."

"I didn't want anyone asking questions and figuring out who I am and what I can do ... Especially when I'm not even sure how to answer," my voice gives out in the end, and despite my will and better judgment on keeping myself together, a tear slides down my cheek. I wipe it away at once and feel nothing but shame.

"All Wrong" (Merlin)

Here I stand, watching on as a beautiful girl fall apart at the seams as her confidence crumbles at our feet.

"Little princess," the dragon lowers his head.

"I'm not a princess," she mutters.

"You're wrong," I pipe up before I can stop control my own emotions. I set the torch on the ground. Dragon or no dragon she needs to hear what I have to say. "You are a princess t-," I collect myself before I get too out of hand, "To me." I step up to her and grab both of her hands, "Look ... Working for Arthur I have met may royals and I've see the way they conduct themselves. The princesses I've met flail in comparison to you- especially, Lady Vivian ... Yeah, Arthur fell in love with her, but that was just because of a love spell," I shake my head, momentarily distracted. "Come on. Arthur himself said you could pass for being a noble, and you actually are by blood! You have compassion on others, and yet, you can be firm and do what needs doing for the good of others. You carry yourself with grace and speak words of kindness. You're stunning even when you're scrubbing floors and you don't think you're above doing something like polishing armor or spending your time with servants, because to you, they're not servants, that's just they're job. They're people and you treat them as equals. You can't stand there and tell me otherwise. I won't have it," I smirk to finish my rampage.

She looks up at me with eyes brimming with tears and shining with gratefulness. I let out a laugh because I'm delighted I got through, at least a little. This girl, I don't know what it is, but something about her makes me actually believe I'm as powerful as they say I am. I feel confident and like I'm worth it ... Whatever "it" is. We share a sweet embrace, and I strangely don't care that the Great Dragon is witnessing all of this. "Thank you, Merlin," she whispers.

I put my hands on her shoulders, "You are most welcome," I smile. "Now ... We have some unfinished business," I turn around, torch in hand once more, "I need your help." I direct my attention to the chained creature.

"I'm sure you do, young warlock," he complies, "But first, you must honor your promise."

"I said I would set you free and I will!" I assure him.

"When?" he demands.

"When," I reply confidently, "I know that Camelot is safe. Y- Please," I beg him, "Trust me."

"Why should I?" his demeanor is quite different from a moment ago- much harsher and pushy now. However, so has mine.

"Because you don't have a choice," I stand strong, looking him in the eye with determination.

He squints at me in consideration shortly, "What is it," he begins, sounding much more tame in spirit, "That you wish to know?"

I get right to the heart of the matter, "What is the Crystal of Neahtid?"

"To those who know how to use it," he squirms about on his rock, "The crystal holds great knowledge."

"What kind of knowledge?" I quickly urge him on.

"The knowledge of what is, what has been, and what is yet to come," he finishes.

"Do you mean it can show you the future?" This is getting quite interesting.

"Amongst other things, yes," he confirms.

I let this information sink in, the situation now seeming that much more dire to me. "The crystal has been stolen," I say, lacking the strength I had mere seconds before.

"By whom?" the dragon seeks his answers in turn.

I give them to him with slight hesitation, "The Lady Morgana ..."

To my surprise, he simply bursts into laughter in front of our very eyes. Rose's expression mirrors mine in pure confusion as to how this could possibly be that humorous.

"How can you laugh at a time like this?" she challenges the chuckling winged beast.

"That witch does not have the power to wield the crystal!" he calms.

"Does the Druid boy?" I have a suspicion the answer is yes.

"Mordred?" he questions and I nod. "It is possible. Why do you ask?"

My heart seems to sink to the floor. I rub part of my mouth with the pads of my fingers, "I believe that they are involved in this together."

"Once before I warned you of the Druid boy," his scolding has its start, "It is his destiny to bring about Arthur's doom," his tone grows harder, "It may be that time is upon you."

A little, "What!" escapes the girl's lips.

I follow this up, my heart beginning to race, "What do you mean?"

"The ancient prophecies speak of an alliance of Mordred and Morgana, united in evil," his voice remains rough and deep as I breathe deeply, trying not to let my thoughts get carried away in fear. "But this union must be stopped- whatever the cost."

I nod, my mind now searching for a solution, "Thank you," I mutter as I grab my friend's hand and lead her away to where we journeyed from before.

Once safe in our chambers, we fill Gaius in on all that the dragon said. He nods sullenly throughout, but gives no more than a small grunt here and there. We retire to the back room where our beds are kept.

"This is all wrong," Rose says in an almost silent and exasperated voice as she slowly sits on her cot. I agree. It is wrong... so very, very wrong.


	39. Chapter 39

"Merlin's Plan of Action" (Rose)

Merlin sits with his feet atop the bed, ankles crossed, and back against the wall. He heaves a heavy sigh into the silence. "There must be something we can do," I point out, feeling a bit on the helpless side of things. He remains quiet for a few moments, eyes darting across the room in concentration.

"There is something, but it's always a risk," he swings his legs over the side of his bed and plants his boots firmly onto the floor.

"Something you've done before, I take it."

"Oh, yes," he smiles his goofy smile, "Plenty. But I've not done much partner work."

"I don't have to come along if you don't want me to. Honestly, I'd rather you tell me so that I'm not imposing in any way."

"You're not!"

"I mean that, Merlin," I look into his eyes, even from across the room I want this to get through to him. "I don't want to be a bother. I'm not here to invade your life and take over. I only want to be involved as much as you want me to be. Definitely no more, and really, no less. You've already done so much and been so welcoming and open. I don't want to wind up any bigger of a pest than I already am."

"You've never met a pest in your life, have you?" he laughs lightheartedly. "I promise you, everything I've done and included you in was for selfish reasons, not from obligation. I like having you with me. You make everything seem brighter in a sense. Things are never tedious, and they're never too much to handle either. You always know what to say, and you're my friend. Whether or not you go with me now is up to you entirely. I want you to, but you don't have to. My plan of action is a little nerve-wracking."

"Alright. Suit yourself," I smile, "What is Merlin's plan of action?" I lean forward and listen to his idea intently.

"Ten Steps Back" (Merlin)

Just as I thought, Morgana is out and about soon enough with Rose and I hot on her trail. Morgana seems to be on her way outside the city, adorned in her cloak and all. It's quite the risk with the curfew fast approaching. I'm hoping this will not be a sleepless night spent outside of Camelot's walls, but I'm willing to do whatever it takes to set things right.

We keep behind Morgana always around ten steps back, far enough to not be discovered, and close enough to not lose her. My suspicions grow as she heads for the stables. I link my mind to Rose's. 'Great,' my attitude plummets, 'Now we have to wait until she's left the stables and track her on horseback.'

'That shouldn't be too difficult,' the confidence of her voice fills my head, 'And plus, horses are ideal for a quick getaway and we won't be as tired from traveling.'

With that, we lie in wait as Morgana tacks up her white steed and rides for the gates. I dart into the stables and cheat a bit, using magic to be faster in preparing my horse for riding. I mount up and Rose secures her position behind me. We plunge forward into the night unknowingly as Morgana leads us straight into the woods.


	40. Chapter 40

"These Woods" (Rose)

I try to fight the feelings that come with being immersed in these woods, and it's not too hard to do as my heart is pounding against my ribcage. Merlin keeps the horse at a steady pace, and peering over his shoulder, Morgana is constantly in view.

We ride far and through the night. Merlin keeps telling me that it's alright if I sleep, but there are too many thoughts swirling about in my mind to even consider doing so. We hold the telepathic link between us two, both not daring so much as to breathe too loudly.

'Where is she taking us? ' I ask, seeing as how we are beyond the land that I know.

'I imagine she is venturing to the Druid camp in which Mordred and whoever else was in on the heist reside,' he responds informatively.

When the morning light is upon us in the misty, mountainous area we find ourselves in after long hours of travel, it seems that Merlin's reasoning is accurate. We carry on through the fog and soon follow on foot to get as close to the action as we can and remain hidden from sight.

We find some trees close to the encampment to crouch behind and position ourselves there as a young boy runs to the one we thought of as a friend. "Morgana!" the boy, Mordred, calls cheerfully.

They share in a sweet embrace and I don't know how to feel. There's something odd at work here. This scene and these people do not appear evil to me. And then a gruff looking man makes his way to the two unlikely companions.

'Who is that?' I question Merlin.

'I have no idea. But he must have been the one that Mordred was giving directions to when they broke into the castle,' he concludes.

Morgana holds the sack with the crystal out to the mysterious man. There is something about him not to be trusted. He is much easier to pinpoint as a thief and a menace in my eyes than the one who performed the deed. He takes the crystal from its bag and holds it up, looking on with greed on his face. My stomach turns to know that he now has the power over the crystal's caretaking. It certainly isn't right.

'Can you hear what they're saying clearly?' Merlin's voice rings in my brain.

I motion for him to wait while I try my hardest to tune into their conversation. As the words reach my ears, I convey them back to him.

"It is my hope that, with time, Mordred will master the crystal," the man says as he hands Morgana a drink and positioning himself near her. "And when he does," he continues, "We will strike Uther down." She takes in what he's expressing and her expression becomes grim when he finishes, "Uther and all who serve him."

"ALL who serve him?" she questions, sounding worried at the idea.

"If we are to win this war," the man explains, "There can be no half measures."

'She cannot be satisfied with this,' I think to myself, forgetting about the mental link between Merlin and I.

'We'll see,' he comments.

"I can see this troubles you," the man observes.

'Really, he deserves a medal for such perception,' my telepathic commentary continues.

"Yes," she admits quietly, "Yes, it does."

"My Lady," he begins, "We fight for our very survival. As do you." I see her forehead crease in response. "The boy, he told me you have magic," he says as she looks away and then down. He reaches out and lays a hand on her forearm, my inner warning bells clanging insanely loud. This man was playing on Morgana's emotions like a master fiddler does his instrument. Her gaze shoots back up to him. "You need not be afraid," he tells her, seeming sincere.

'What I wouldn't give to pull his scraggly hair,' I confess to Merlin in my wrath.

"I know," she says softly, a wide and bright smile flashing across her mouth. "I'm sorry," she apologizes, "I have become so used to concealing the truth."

"Believe me," he keeps up the facade, "I understand what that feels like."  
"Every day I must look Uther in the eye knowing that if he were to discover who I really am he would have me killed." Her face is the picture of disappointment. The man takes his chance and scoots closer to her. I tense up and grip the nearest plant.

"You have been very brave," he whispers.

"I don't want to be brave," Morgana states, "I just want to be myself." His eyes travel to her lips. "I don't want to be alone anymore," she says sadly.

"You are not alone," he gives a small smile. "You are here with us. You need never be alone again." Much to my dismay, her eyes connect with his, and drift down to his jaw and his to hers. They both start leaning and I almost cannot bring myself to look on. I want to scream at her and expose him for what he truly is- a cad and a liar. Instead, Morgana catches herself in the moment and refrains. My shoulders slump in relief.

"I must be heading back," she informs him in a hushed voice, nearly unable to look him in the eye. "The castle will be waking soon," she elucidates. He keeps his gaze trained on her. Clearly flustered, and unfortunately not in the horrible, unbearable way, but the flattered and delighted way, she stands.

He bids her goodbye in saying, "Farewell then," pauses, adding, "My Lady Morgana." The words sting me only because I know he's charmed his way into her affection. This is apparent and drives his advantage farther. She smiles a dimpled smile and nods, walking away as he stares on with a smug grin.

We make our way to keep on Morgana's tracks. My ears are still at the camp, however. I overhear Mordred asking about her and if they'll be seeing her again, and the man affirms this. What I hear next confirms my fears and suspicions. I peer over my shoulder to see a woman on his lap and they spoke of how he was playing her and doing a good job of it. My heart sank as they shared a passionate kiss, for they were correct.

"Identity" (Merlin)

We secure our spots on the benches back in Gaius' quarters, telling him of our discoveries that are completely unbeknownst to her ladyship. Gaius quickly picks up on exactly of whom we are speaking and further elaborates upon his identity.

"Alvarr has a fearsome reputation," Gaius remarks.

"You know of him?" I question in curiosity.

"I know he's a sorcerer," he says, "And he and his band of renegades have threatened to overthrow the king."

"He sounded pretty determined," I back up his statement.

"He is a fanatic," Gaius adds, "And his supporters follow him unthinkingly- blinded by his charisma."  
I nod, "Well, it worked on Morgana."

He nods as well, "So it would seem."

"And the Druid boy," I tack on, "Alvarr's using him, too. He seems to think the boy can harness the power of the crystal."

Gaius sits up from his formerly bent over position, "We can't let this happen, Merlin."

"But if we can't go to Uther, what can we do?"

He considers this, "We can bend the truth a little," he raises an eyebrow.

I perk up, and Rose leans into the conversation more, both of us intrigued.

"What do you mean?" she asks with a side-glance of suspicion at the elderly fellow.

"You'll see," he smirks coyly.


	41. Chapter 41

"The Physician's Game" (Rose)

It doesn't take long for Gaius to go straight to Uther and have him assemble a council concerning the location of the crystal. Merlin and I stand near the back by the throne room door amongst the knights and let the physician's game begin.

"You know the whereabouts of the crystal?" the king questions proceeding the bent truth Gaius presented him.

"I believe so, Sire," he confirms.

"I see," states Uther, his words doused in suspicion, no doubt. "How did you come by this information?"

"In my capacity as physician, I have dealings with many people. They hear things, Sire, and they see things." I, for one, am surprised at Gaius' skill in the art of deception. However, I suppose it comes with the job of harboring not only one, but two magical young people in his abode. "Last night I was confronted by one such man who told me that the crystal had been stolen by a band of renegades, led by a man called Alvarr."

At the mention of that name, my eyes flicker straight to Morgana. Had anyone else known what the three of us did, they would see how utterly transparent she was being at this moment. The attention of the court certainly not fixed upon her, but I almost wish it were. There is still a part of me though, clinging to the hope that perhaps destiny can change. Maybe, she and Mordred need not to take such a dark path. I never would have even considered the possibility of any evil in Morgana at all in the beginning. She has always shown me nothing but kindness in the short time I have stayed here in the castle. This web of contention Alvarr has weaved Morgana has flown straight into. I just pray that she can escape before the final strike.

Uther pushes Gaius for more details, "Who exactly was this informant?"

"I think it would only be fair to protect their identity, Sire," he reasons, "If news of the betrayal were to reach the renegades, it could indeed endanger their life."

"Very well," Uther concedes.

"Where is this Alvarr hiding?" Arthur steps forward from his spot on the opposite side of the throne that Morgana is sitting at.

"He was last seen in the Valley of Chemary, Sire."

"Summon the guards, Arthur," Uther interjects before another word can be spoken, "I want this matter investigated without delay."

"Yes, Father," Arthur takes charge of the nearby soldiers whilst Morgana dismisses herself and walks after the prince.

"Thank you, Gaius," the king says while my eyes are trained on the lady surely sneaking away to protect her thief at all costs. "Once again, I am in your debt," he nods to the physician.

Gaius bows, as is the proper response to give, and I shoot a look over to Merlin who is radiating thought. "What now?" I ask in my most hushed speaking voice.

"We wait."

"Striking Back" (Merlin)

Up until now, we have been able to do next to nothing on matters concerning the crystal. Arthur is assembling a group of highly skilled warriors and me to come along on the raid. Rose gingerly makes her way into the room as I pack my things. "Promise me you'll stay safe, Merlin," her voice has never sound so worried before, "Please."

"I'll be alright," I smile.

"You promise?" she seeks assurance with big, soft eyes that I cannot resist.

I take her hands tenderly, "I promise." She smiles a little, and we linger for a precious moment. "Will you be alright while I'm gone?" It's my turn to be concerned, "We've never been apart since you've arrived ..." I trail off, not wanting to come across as clingy or needy.

"Not like this, no," she looks down, "But there's always Gaius. I'll just take this time to learn more from him," her gaze is upward once more, "And perhaps clean your side of the room."

I laugh, "Good luck!"

"No kidding," she giggles, and then her countenance changes, "You, too."

I let go of her hands and wrap her in a hug, resting my chin on the top of her head as she closes the gap between us. "I'll miss you," I whisper, really trying not to get stupidly emotional over this. I'll be back.

"I'll miss you, too," she sniffs.

We break apart, and enter the other room. Gaius and I exchange a swift farewell, being used to goodbyes between us for an extended period. With this, I'm on my way out the door to join up with the others.

The whole ride to the camp, I have thoughts of Morgana's location creeping through my brain. She knows these people have struck at us, and we are now striking back. There's not a doubt in my mind that she is already ahead of us, warning them of our arrival. But it is of no consequence. If I know Arthur- and I do- we will not be returning to Camelot without that crystal.

We pause near the top of the valley, peering out over the trees through the mist. "Gaius had better be right about this," Arthur says with a hint of warning before we press on. I kept my mouth shut only because I know I cannot defend his word without exposing other things. There is no point to it then, if you think about it, and I have. I often find myself in situations where I cannot condemn another for I would then be condemning myself. It's extremely frustrating.

Worry wells up inside me as we near our destinations. Unfortunately, Arthur is more in tune than he looks. "I don't know why I bring you on these expeditions," he comments, "You spend the whole time terrified."

"I am not terrified," this I will defend. He has no idea.

"Yes, you are. I can tell you are," he insists.

"No, you can't," I argue.

"If you weren't scared," he challenges, "You'd be talking rubbish as usual."

"I am talking rubbish as usual!" I poorly cover my current standing. "I mean, I am talking as usual," I trip over my words, "So, clearly, I'm not scared." 'Way to prove a point, Merlin,' I think to myself in a scold.

A look of triumph crosses Arthur's face, complete with a smile that shows inner laughter. I decide to say nothing more. I suddenly find myself longing for a friendly face empty of mockery- one in particular who stayed behind.

We come to a road that can go one of two ways. "Where now?" Arthur turns to me in question.

"No idea," I shake my head.

"I thought you said Gaius gave you directions," he prods.

"He did," I affirm, "He, uh... He just didn't tell me about this part." An expression of disbelief takes over the prince's face. I hop off my horse before any yelling begins, but it does a second afterward.

"Merlin, this is your fault!" he rampages as a ringing fills my ears, which are trying to tune into the voice that belongs to the youngest of the perpetrators. "If you'd just guarded the keys to the vault..." his voice fades away, replaced by an echo of Mordred's.

'They're coming! The crystal... Warn the others!'

All these phrases wrack around in my mind as Arthur's voice breaks through the barrier of my hearing once more. "Merlin! I am talking to you!" He comes up behind me, "What are you doing?"

"The renegade camp," I pause, "It's that way." I motion to the direction of which I speak.

"And you know this because?"

"I know it because ... Because of," I try to think of an answer, as he shakes his head at me, showing that he thinks I'm an idiot.

"I give up," he starts to walk away.

I concentrate as my eyes flash gold and a footprint appears in the mud. "Because of this!" I declare, moving to the mark.

Arthur heads toward me, "So it's a footprint. Who says it belongs to a renegade?" he pushes.

I go the easy way of convincing him and conjure multiple prints. "There's more," I inform him anew.

He plods over and observes. Finally taking my word seriously, he commands, "Follow me," to the whole of our party- and follow we do.

Within a few moments, we lay low in the very woods that Rose and I had been in the other day and in the very same fashion. "I told you," I utter softly above Arthur's head, "Didn't I tell you?" He says nothing, but plunges to the edge of the border of the trees and nearer to the tents that appear far too still. "Wait," I call after him in a whisper, "What are you doing?" He trots right into enemy territory without a signal. We tread after him, not a glimpse of any other life around.

Arthur makes it to about the center of the camp before he eases up and throws his sword to the ground, driving the point into the dirt. He squats down next to what used to be a cooking fire and grabs a handful of the lumps of ash. "Well, whoever was here, they're not here anymore," he fills us in as the remainder of the men search out the rest of the area.

I shoot a couple glances in either direction, "Yes, they are," I state, with an arrow whizzing past Arthur and sticking into one of our men to prove it. Soldiers all around me, shot, falling in defeat ending with their last breaths.

"Take cover!" Arthur shouts, and we all scramble for cover as the small army of renegades charge at us from all sides. Yells, grunts, and groans hang in the air as the battle ensues, man after man hitting the dirt as the life drains from their body. Arthur cuts through a few enemies and I find security in the hollow of a tree. This is where I can help best, without my skills being uncovered. Two arrows fly into the trunk right by my head, their origin from no other crossbow but Alvarr's.

"Run, Mordred!" he demands. My eyes follow the Druid, and then the rest of me does, as well. I take a few steps after him, stop, and bring a root to stretch out in his path with my magic. He trips with a grunt, and stands, whipping around in his place. A couple of our men head for him with swords in hand as he lowers his head, closing his eyes. Only I know that cannot be a sign of defeat. I watch as spears dart into each of their chests. My jaw drops and clenches in anger and disappointment.

His eyes connect with mine, a darkness swimming in his bright orbs as his voice haunts my mind once more.

'I shall never forgive this, Emrys, and I shall never forget.'

He turns and makes his escape, as does my hope of a personal victory in all of this.

I return my attention to the camp, finding Alvarr the last enemy standing, surrounded by those of us who survived. He attempts to strike Arthur in vain.

"Give me the crystal," Arthur demands, bringing his sword's point to Alvarr's chest, gripping his shoulder with his left hand.

"Why should you care?" Alvarr hisses, "What use it is to you?" Arthur plunges his sword into the ground as two other men secure the thief and pat him down. "You're a fool!" he spits, "How many lives have been lost this day, and for what?" Arthur maintains a grave look at the man. "You cannot wield the crystal. You do not have the power! None of you do!" he calls after us as they pull him back.

I watch on intently as Arthur yanks the pouch off of the crystal. Little do they know that I may possess the capability of using such a tool. I have to get a look at it. I want to see... I must. I confirm my plan for this to myself as they take Alvarr away.

Later in the evening, I sit by the fire with my palm pressed against my forehead. Arthur's voice cuts into my thoughts, "Merlin?"

"Sorry?" I offer, not having heard what he said to me.

"Not the right answer," he informs plainly.

"What?" I question in an unusual tone of voice.

"Something on your mind, is there?" he pinpoints.

"It's just," I begin, "When we entered the camp, it was a trap, wasn't it? They knew we were coming."

"Yeah, so?" he sees no relevance to my statement.

"How did they know?" I press, trying to get him to think on it.

"Well," he dwells a second, "They're sorcerers, aren't they? Probably used magic or something. Now," he holds up the crystal, "I need you to guard this with your life."

"Why me?" I question, chills creeping up my spine for fear of the power it holds.

"I can't hardly very well guard it while I'm asleep, can I?" he states the obvious.

"Neither can I," I protest.

"Who said anything about you sleeping?" he asks, provoking indignant feelings in me as he tosses the thing to me.

I sit not looking at it, just nervously clasping it in my hands when I have a change of heart. I drop it on the ground. I no longer want to hold onto it. I'm strongly reconsidering the matter of utilizing the crystal to any extent.

My breathing labored, as it seems to be staring me in the face, tempting me to look into it and see what it has to show. I ignore its call for a long while. The fire dies out in this time. Everyone is asleep. I can feel a pull radiating from it. I grab it from its spot on the ground, no longer able to resist and uncover it. I gape at it for a few seconds and right when the images start, I wish I hadn't.


	42. Chapter 42

"The Connection Runs Deeper" (Rose)

I lay alone in our shared room, my thoughts drifting away from me as I slip into a deep sleep. When I dream, I see the Great Dragon swooping through the night sky and feel sore confusion followed with cold fear. Then a vision of Merlin appears, jogging a few steps, looking upwards, and something nearby is on fire. My mind makes the connection between the scenes and the idea confirmed as a new scene of the greater part of Camelot on fire plays out before me. I shoot up in bed as a large flame bursts before my now open eyes. This is no mere dream.

My lungs are constricted and my heartbeat is wild as new things cloud my sight. I see the dragon, head on, spouting monstrous flames from his mouth. This image dims to show Merlin weeping, causing a lump to form in my throat. What is it that brings him such sorrow? I long to stop seeing, and yet, the more I see, the more I want to know, the more my heart aches for answers and reasons. I cry aloud in horror. The visions now cease, and nothing appears before me but the bedroom wall against which Merlin's cupboard resides.

My emotions remain in a steady flow as tears spill from my eyes. "What is it?" a worried looking Gaius appears in the door, making his way over to me.

"Oh, Gaius, it was awful," I sob, tossing my arms about his neck as he sits next to me.

"Did you have a nightmare?" he rubs my upper back soothingly.

"I thought it was one, but when I awoke, it didn't stop! I kept seeing things ... such terrible things," I pull away to look at him directly, "I'm not a seer, Gaius. How could this have happened?"

"My guess is that the connection runs deeper between you and Merlin than any of us thought. Perhaps he was suffering from a bad dream and you shared it with him because of your magic and how close you two are becoming," he suggests, "It isn't uncommon with your types."

A stronger fear seizes my heart, "If he had looked into the crystal, would this have happened?"

He nods, "It is possible given that you two are among the only ones who could get use of something so powerful." I keep silent and dwell on it. "But, I suppose, you will have to ask Merlin for yourself. All I know is, with or without him, these visions shown to you have a purpose behind them. But do try to get some sleep," he rises and leaves me to rest. I allow my head to take its place on my pillow, highly uncertain of the chance of sleeping anymore this night.

"Home, Sweet Home" (Merlin)

It's bright and early in the morning when we reach the gates of Camelot. I am so relieved at the sight of the castle. I haven't felt any positive emotions since last night and the encounter with the future.

"The sentencing will take place in the throne room at noon," Arthur shouts over his shoulder to us. The horses clamor to a stop in the courtyard. As we dismount, I can think of nothing I want more than a hug from two of the people dearest to me that I have missed these past days. I am in charge of my horse and Arthur's horse, so I must unpack them before I can even think of getting away. I hand Arthur his things, which he takes, without a thank you, naturally. I secure my personal items and hand the reins over to one of the stable hands on duty.

Judging by the position of the sun, I have about an hour to myself. I charge up the stairs at a brisk pace. I slow just before reaching the chamber door. I open it without a noise, just enough to peek in. Gaius is gathering various liquids for a potion, pouring one bottle into the other and holding the glasses up to the light. He scuffles over to the table where he is mixing his ingredients, "Rose," he calls over his shoulder, "Where did you set the Alder?"

Without looking up from her book on herbal medicine, "Over there, Gaius," she points to a shelf across the room from where she sits near the little window the sun is streaming through. "It's next to the Arnica."

"Did you take the time to alphabetize these?" he turns around with a look of approval.

Now she looks up with a dimpled smile, "Maybe," she giggles.

He laughs, "You have been doing your studies!" A beaming expression lingers on his wrinkled face, "I must say, I am impressed, and thank you! I have been meaning to do that for years now!" She smiles again and they both return to their work.

I open the door wider, upholding the cheerful silence, "And that means I don't have to!" I toss my arms in triumph.

"Merlin!" they exclaim simultaneously. Gaius sets his potion down and claps on my back as he hugs me. Being much taller than he is, I can see Rose carefully marking her spot in her book and placing it to the side. As Gaius releases me, she meets me halfway, stepping right into my open arms. Things automatically seem so much better when we're together. Perhaps, this is why our destinies intertwine. The thought sneaks into my mind that she fits perfectly in my hold, and for this, I mentally slap myself for noticing. I can only imagine what Arthur would say if he heard something so flowery ... Then again, he'd probably think of Gwen.

"So, you've come out unscathed, I see," Gaius observes as we separate once more, remaining at each other's sides, as it should be in my eyes. 'Shut up, Merlin,' I warn myself. 'As friends,' I tack on, practically defending myself ... to myself ... I am losing it.

"You did return alright, correct?" Rose repeats Gaius' question.

"Oh, yes," I smile, "Sorry, I've just been distracted today. We have a bit of time to talk before the sentencing, over lunch, perhaps?" I suggest, hopefully.

"On it," Rose immediately starts to work on putting a meal together.

"You are the greatest," I praise her.

"Just because we share more than a room and a few skills, Merlin, that does not mean we share all traits and titles," she reverses the compliment on me.

"We share more than that?" my curiosity is peaked.

She stops what she's doing as the color leaks from her face, "Yes," she says just above a whisper. She then adds in a stronger tone, "I have something to tell you later, and I do mean later. It's slightly complex and it distresses me."

"Understood," I nod, and decide to put my things back where they belong. I won't push the issue no matter how much I want to know what she has to say. I pray that my thoughts don't stray too far into the subject.


	43. Chapter 43

"The Confession" (Rose)

Shortly after lunch, we are once again standing amongst the members of the royal court with Alvarr on his knees in place of where Gaius was just days before.

The king stands before the guilty party, "So you admit to stealing the Crystal of Neahtid?"

"I do," Alvarr admits.

"You admit to plotting against your king?"

Alvarr takes a couple deep breaths, "I do."

Uther steps towards him, "And you acted alone?" He furthers the question, "You were not aided or abetted by any citizen of Camelot?"

He looks at nothing but the stone floor, "I acted," he pauses, lifting his eyes to the king, "alone," he finishes the confession with defiance.

Morgana is clearly sorrowful as Uther turns, "Then I find you guilty of treason," he returns to his throne. "You are an enemy of Camelot, Alvarr. You are sentenced to death."

"Then I die with honor," he declares in a quiet voice, resulting in a quizzical look from Prince Arthur. "To be an enemy of Camelot is no crime!" he elaborates.

"Take him away," King Uther commands practically nonchalant, but definitely irritated.

"You, Uther," Alvarr upholds his rebellion, "You are the criminal!" he proclaims as they force him out of the room. The soldiers disband along with Arthur and the rest of us make our way out. Uther remains and it isn't exactly a surprise to us when Morgana does as well.

"Out on the Table" (Merlin)

Come dinnertime, Gaius is obviously aware something isn't right. "Merlin?" he addresses me gently, "Is something interesting in there?"

"Sorry?" I look up from my soup.

"What's the matter?" he asks keenly.

"It's the crystal," I decide to lay it out on the table. There's no point in denying what I saw last night. "It harbors a terrible power, Gaius."

"But it's locked away now," he reassures me, "It can do no harm." He glances at Rose, and then looks closer at me, like he's comparing our expressions, "Unless the damage has already been done."

"I held it," I whisper, submitting to my guilt, "I knew I shouldn't. I knew no good would come of it, but it compelled me to look. I couldn't resist it." I continue with restraint, "I saw things- terrible things."

"Then you've already paid the price," he says directly.

"What I saw has not yet come to pass, and I am scared, Gaius. I am really scared of what the future may hold," I finish in a whisper.

"There is nothing on this Earth that can know all possible futures. Even the crystal-"

I interrupt, "But what I saw, it was so real."

"It was real," he agrees, "But it was just one reality. The future is as yet unshaped. It is we that shape it. It is you, Merlin. The decisions you make, the actions you take- remember that," he nods. "Eat your soup before it gets cold- both of you."

I hesitantly do as he says. A small, sad voice fills my ears, "I saw it, too." I fix my eyes on my friend's frightened face. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about," she continues in the same tone.

"You saw the images?" I am not sure whether to be relieved I'm not alone or scared and pained for her sake.

"I imagine I saw everything you did- the dragon, the city on fire. Merlin," she finally looks me in the eye, "What are we to do? We were shown this for a reason, but why?"

"I can't be certain," I omit my train of thoughts. I do have some ideas as to why, but I'm not sure I should tell her. "What I do know," I change the subject, "Is that we could both use some uninterrupted sleep tonight, Alvarr is behind bars, and we are safe at home with Gaius. Let's not take this for granted."

"Agreed," she nods.

We finish our supper and grab the chance to rest.


	44. Chapter 44

"Over Again" (Rose& Merlin)

Much to the dismay of just about everybody, the warning bell sounds yet again, clanging in the dark of night. Merlin and I both sit up in bed and exchange a knowing look of worry. "Alvarr," he says quietly.

I nod in agreement, "Must be."

"I'll go see," Merlin says, and with the understanding that Arthur will require his services he inserts, "Not that I have much of a choice."

I trace after Arthur and into the throne room... again. "We've searched the citadel, the town, every corner of Camelot," the prince explains.

"But he's gone," Uther restates.

"Yes, Father," Arthur confirms.

"How?" Uther turns to Arthur with a vicious scowl, "How has he escaped?!"

"It appears that the guards were drugged," Arthur elucidates as Morgana makes her appearance causing Uther's eyes to widen in realization.

"That means he had help- someone ... here in Camelot," his eyes are fixed on the girl in the green dress whom he raised, only for her to now be defying him. Such a notion must be unthinkable to him.

"I'm afraid it looks that way," Arthur reaffirms.

"Let this be understood," he begins a grave proclamation, "Whoever has done this, they have betrayed me," he takes heavy breaths. "They have betrayed the Kingdom," his voice begins to increase in volume, then lowers again, "If I ever discover who it was, they will rue the day they were born."

Nothing more said as they stare each other down.

I sit on my bed quietly pondering until the discussion I know is taking place concludes. Merlin soon returns, takes his place on his cot, and tells me of what transpired. "The gall of that girl," I can hardly believe it, "All for a man who doesn't give two hangs about her."

"I see that you are passionate about this subject," Merlin notes.

I blush, "Considering my past with misplaced affection, yes, I would have to agree."

"Oh," he stammers, "I'm sorry. That was insensitive of me."

"Merlin, you haven't an insensitive bone in your body. You were simply stating what you saw. I am the one making a spectacle of myself."

"You're always a spectacle- you can't help it," he flatters me innocently with a smile.

I toss my pillow at him and it smacks him in the face. I reply laughing, "That is NOT what I meant, and you know it."

"I do know that, but I still meant what I said," he squeezes the pillow and leans on it.

"You are something else," I smile, "Thank you, Merlin," suddenly feeling like a new person. If I had to, I think living my life over again would be much more bearable for the moments like this. "We should probably try to get some sleep now," I speak practically.

"Probably," he repeats, "Goodnight, you spectacular woman, you."

"Goodnight, you court jester, you," I laugh, and attempt to find a comfortable position to sleep in. I hear him softly chuckle as he lies back in bed. The both of us drift off into dreams of our own before long.

Naturally, when I'm finally asleep, another voice invades my thoughts.

'Merlin! I'm waiting, Merlin! You gave your word!' the dragon booms as I roll over in bed.

'Now set me free!' he demands.

'Merlin!'

I try to block him out.

'Merlin!'

I gasp, now sitting erect in my bed, sweating profusely.

"Merlin?" a new and much sweeter voice calls my name.

"Rose," I breathe out, wiping my forehead, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

She rises from her place and comes to my side. I try to control my body from its shaking, but to no avail. I'm embarrassed at showing such a vulnerable side to her, but I am petrified. "It's alright, Merlin," she slips her arm in between my own and my side, pushing my wet hair off my face and to the side. "Being brave doesn't mean you never show fear," she whispers in my ear, "It means you have the courage to face whatever it is you're afraid of." She rubs my forearm in a comforting gesture repeatedly until I calm.

"Rose," I catch a breath in my throat, "There's something you should know."


	45. Chapter 45

"Desiring Freedom" (Rose)

"What is it, Merlin?" I urge him gently, "Remember that you can tell me anything."

"I know," he nods quickly, not shaking nearly as much now, though, "It's just ... I made a promise."  
"Alright," I bob my head, following him so far, "And that's so bad?"

"Well, it's what I promised that causes me worry, and to whom."

"What sort of promise was it?"

"This was a promise to one desiring freedom, and granting him release."

I raise my eyebrows in interest, "To whom did you promise such a feat?"

"The Great Dragon," his whispers.

My throat closes up in fright, "The visions ..."

"Exactly," he wipes his face with the sleeve of his nightshirt.

"Maybe it doesn't have to be that way," I suggest.

"But what if it does? What if it's my fault?"

"Merlin," I get his attention focused on me, "If you keep your word, you will not be responsible for the dragon's actions. I would speak of the possibility of reasoning with him, but I don't know that would profit much at all."

"You're right, but I could prevent him from attacking at all by leaving him in chains."

"And if he ever breaks free, what good would that do? He would only be bitterer and the consequences would be far worse."

"I didn't think of it like that," he puzzles.

"I have to be good for something around here," I tease, brushing his drying black hair with my fingertips once more.

"Thank you," he says softly, "You're always there for me ..."  
"It's the least I can do to repay you for your friendship, Merlin," I reply quietly, "Trust me. Now, for the last time, go to bed."

"A New Upheaval" (Merlin)

I find it odd how many times I, a servant, wind up caught in these meetings of the court. These usually do work to my benefit, but it gets quite tedious at times.

"I'm a herder from the northern plains, Sire," the shoddily dressed man with the sack on his person explains, "Three nights back, we were camped beneath the walls of Idirsholas."

"Not sure I would've chosen such a place," Uther interjects his opinion.

"Good pasture is scarce at this time of year, sir," he barely finishes before Uther rushes him to the point.

"And what is it that you have to tell me?"

"While we were there, we saw smoke rising from the citadel."

Gaius, from his spot between Rose and I, speaks up, "And did you see anything else?"

"No," the herder shakes his head, his afore mentioned statement bringing about looks of curiosity and confusion from various individuals.

"Did you go inside?" the king questions.

"No!" he assures, "Nobody has stepped over that threshold for three hundred years... You must know the legend, Sire," he quiets.

"When the fires of Idirsholas burn," Gaius repeats a foretelling from the legend, "the Knights of Medhir will ride again."

"See to it this man is fed and has a bed for the night," King Uther rises from his throne, waving a hand at the nearby guards who then escort the man out of the throne room.

"Take a ride out there," he commands just as they are out of earshot.

"Why?" Arthur is bold enough to ask.

"So we can put people's minds at rest," Uther reasons. Even I can't exactly argue with that.

"Surely this is superstitious nonsense," Arthur doesn't let it go.

"Gather the guard and do as I say," his father demands, not tolerating any lip.

Rose looks to Gaius who looks at me and I fix my eyes forward. Figures things wouldn't be able to remain average for long. There always seems to be a new upheaval on the horizon after every valley we trudge through- and the valleys appear to carry the trend of being muddy ...


	46. Chapter 46

"Routine" (Rose)

We retreat to our quarters altogether, just as we do after practically every session of the court. This pattern of dire circumstances, plots of evil takeovers, and the extinguishing thereof is really taking root in my life.

"Why is Uther so worried?" Merlin starts the inquiring.

"'Cause the Knights of Medhir are a force to be reckoned with," Gaius is straightforward.

"Do you believe the story, as well?" Merlin grabs his bag, readying for another trip with Arthur.

"It's more than a story, Merlin," our caregiver counters, "Some three hundred years ago, seven of Camelot's knights were seduced by a sorcerer's call. One by one they succumbed to her power. At her command, they became a terrifying and brutal force that rode through the lands leaving death and destruction in their wake."

"What happened?" Merlin, taken with the tale, wants to know all Gaius can tell.

"It was only after the sorcerer herself was killed that the Knights of Medhir finally grew still," it appears the story has reached near its end.

"That's good then, right?" I try to kindle any size flame of hope on the situation.

"Rose, Merlin," he steps towards us, "If what Joseph says is true, then something has awoken them. And I fear for each and every one of us."

"And there goes the bright side," I toss my hands up in defeat.

Merlin blows a horsey sounding raspberry, "And I have to go with it, out the door, to the creepy place with the dangerous undead people. Some things never change."

After he goes to pack his things and makes his way to the other men and the horses, I hope that his leaving me behind won't become routine. "I don't understand how I'm expected to keep you from harm when your destiny separates us," I say regretfully as I watch them charge out on horseback from our bedroom window that overlooks the city. I sigh and pray that a solution presents itself sometime in the preferably not so distant future.

"Ever Onward" (Merlin)

It isn't long into the trip that I lose myself to my thoughts and begin coming up with multiple scenarios of a horrid variety. I hate that Arthur always chooses to notice when I get this way.

"What is it, Merlin?" he asks in an annoyed tone, "Don't tell me you've been listening to Gaius's bedtime stories again."

"I just hope that's all they are," I defend my genuine concern.

He says nothing more, for which I am grateful, and we move as we constantly do- ever onward.


	47. Chapter 47

"Old Habits Die Hard" (Rose)

While Merlin is away, I do keep an extra eye out for anything inconspicuous, especially concerning Morgana. I am venturing about the halls of the castle, which feel much emptier in the boys' absence when I see Gwen approaching. She smiles and I give her a wave before our paths cross. "Guinevere," I smile at her, and she grants me a hug. "How are you this fine night?" I ask because I know she must be missing Arthur, whether she admits it outright or not.

"I'm alright, thank you, but," she bites her lip, "Never mind. I suppose I shouldn't say anything."

"No, please," I grasp her wrist gently, "You can tell me anything. I won't repeat it if you don't want me to."

"Oh, alright," she eases up, "It's just that Morgana has been acting strangely as it is lately, but tonight especially."

"Is she ill?"

"No, not at all," she shakes her head with a look of thoughtfulness, "If I may say so ... She was behaving as if she had something to hide, but it's not my place to say such things of the Lady Morgana," she stumbles, "Please, forgive me."

"Gwen," I place my hand on her shoulders, "You've said nothing wrong, believe me. I'll be sure to check on her, but don't worry, I won't speak to her of any of this. It'll be our secret."

"Thank you," she tucks her lips between her teeth, then gradually releases them into a small and tight smile.

"Don't mention it."

We part thereafter and I await any signs of Morgana's appearance in the less used walkways of the castle. When the sun has set, and the gates are still open, I see the hooded figure of a woman headed for the outskirts of the city. I do not miss a beat in going after her.

Her path takes us into the woods, and I realize that I am being Merlin-y. I would say, "Old habits die hard", but this has never been my habit- it's his. At least, he has taught me a thing or two about having a handle on threats.

I keep a fair distance between us and trek ahead when she begins to slow her pace. She halts in a very secluded area in the thick of the forest and peeks around. I presume she is meeting someone here.

Sure enough, a blonde woman I have never seen before comes up behind Morgana, startling her when she turns around. I zone in on only them and close out the world otherwise.

The blonde woman grabs Morgana's hand, "You look well," she smiles.

"Thanks to you," Morgana replies, also with a smile. "I wear it all the time," she strokes the bracelet that possesses the marks of healing on it, "I can't remember when I last had a bad dream." There is some sort of unspoken bond between the two, stronger than any mere gift of a medicinal purpose.

"But you do not seem happy," the blonde states, "Why is that?"

"I would be," Morgana admits, "If I didn't have to pretend."

"Pretend?"

"That I am Uther's loving ward," she answers coldly, "when I hate him."

The blonde-haired woman begins to step around the Lady, "Have you ever imagined a new world, Morgana? One where Uther was no more?" She turns to face her.

"Sometimes," she says quietly.

"And is that what you'd like?" her chocolate brown eyes bore into the other woman's soul.

"I once had the chance to be his assassin," Morgana clarifies.

"And what stopped you?" the other raises her chin in question.

"I don't know," Morgana falters, "I believe he cared for me," her expression hardens. "But not anymore. He cares for no one."

"So you want Uther destroyed and his reign to end?" she pushes gently, which is enough for Morgana.

"More than anything," she confesses freely, "But it doesn't matter what I want. The future's not of my making."

"You are wrong, Morgana," the woman grins mischievously, "You underestimate your importance. The decisions you make now will change the shape of everything that is to come," she walks around once more.

"What do you mean?" Morgana asks in a smaller voice.

"Whose side are you on, Morgana?" she presses, "Are you with Uther, or are you with me?" Morgana doesn't answer straightaway. "Are you prepared to help me bring about his downfall?"

Morgana's countenance tightens, "I am."

The other woman steps forward and lay a soft hand on Morgana's cheek, "I can't tell you how much it means to hear you say that." The current thought of my own is surrounding the identity of this woman. Who is she and why is she so interested in bringing down the king of Camelot?

Then the unthinkable happens- her eyes turn gold, and Morgana begins to sway where she stands, before falling to the ground. The woman lays her back, and begins to walk around her with a large branch in hand, chanting a magical incantation. I gasp, and break away from the scene, needing to return to Camelot prior to the gates shutting, but I fear I may be too late.

My racing heart is just about to burst into pieces when I dash towards the city walls just in time to see the gates attempting to shut me out. I run with all the strength and speed that is within me, feeling a surge of power course through my veins. I make it not one second too soon, slipping through as the doors to the courtyard close behind me. I smile awkwardly at the guards and try my hardest to appear casual.

Poor Gaius has fallen asleep at once of his worktables, facing the door, waiting for me to return I make no doubt of it. Guilt overtakes me as I realize I should have alerted him somehow, with at least a note of some sort. "I'm sorry," I whisper and drape his blanket over back, anchored on his shoulders. I decide that I will wait until morning to inform him of what I have seen this night.

"The Story of My Life" (Merlin)

As we approach the castle, which seems to be ready to crumble and fall apart any second, I conclude that the story of my life is turning out to be extremely different from anything I've ever imagined. When I picture some future, even in recent days, something winds up turning my idea upside down. I decide that I probably shouldn't do that anymore, simply live, and let live. When you don't expect, you're not disappointed- easy as that. But it isn't easy to overcome either.

It is clear that nothing is easy anymore, as we enter into what used to be the grand courtyard of the palace. We do not tread lightly. The knights remain in a standard battle formation, and I do what I always do and stick by Arthur. Something reaches my ear. "What's that noise?" I ask hurriedly.

"What noise?" the prince wants further detail.

"A sort of trembling sound," I tell him.

"That's your knees knocking together," he states in a bored voice. I ignore his comment and keep moving forward. What else can I do? I certainly can't give him a swift kick in the rear like I really want to. I sigh to myself. Such is life.


	48. Chapter 48

"Fighting Sleep" (Rose)

The flaw in my plan was, I slept in well past the time when Gaius leaves to make his rounds. Sparing no moment for much of anything besides changing out of my nightclothes, I set out to find him. I travel to the lower town where he should be, but I am getting the same answer from everyone. He hasn't shown up. I do not know what would keep him from fulfilling his practice.

A funny feeling sweeps over me, and I swoon slightly, conveniently in the middle of the street. I look around and see others dealing with similar symptoms. Some even have sweat on their brows and flushed cheeks, significant signs of a fever. I make my way back toward the castle, and notice that all but a few display the same exact characteristics.

The wheels of my mind turning through their fatigue begin piecing together things giant mess of a puzzle. That woman last night must have cast a spell over Camelot. I must find Gaius and tell him what happened. He will most likely have more answers than I can come up with any time in any state of mind.

Every few meters, I have to rest against a wall or anything stable I can find. Every fiber of my being is begging for sleep and weighing me down with each step. I channel my magic from deep within me and wake myself up. I cannot win this battle while fighting sleep off, too. I need to locate Morgana as well. If there is to be an attack on Camelot from this mysterious woman, she is surely to be spared, and possibly even aware of the plans. Of course, these things would occur when Arthur and Merlin are away.

'Come on, Merlin,' I think in desperation, although I know our link cannot extend across such distance.

'Camelot needs you ... I need you.'

"Only When it Matters" (Merlin)

Naturally, we had to go traipsing about the spooky castle. Arthur finds an arch leading to a corridor that is dilapidated and has a flight of stairs leading downwards to what I assume is the dungeon.

Sure enough, once we reach the end of the staircase, there is a cage-like door. And of course, when it swings open it has to creak obnoxiously. I don't appreciate the feeling this place gives me at all. We make our way further into what surely used to be the dungeon by the looks of it- chains and cobwebs draped on the walls and barred doors. There is a makeshift fire pit in the middle of the space. Arthur brings his fingers to the ash, "Seems that part of Joseph's story is true," he observes, "Probably just travelers passing through."

I turn my head about in the direction behind us, just to get a better look when I see them. "Or maybe not," I suggest, staring at the seven dark knights aligned in a triangle.

As the rest of them turn around, the Knights of Medhir draw their swords. This is not going to be good...

Arthur's eyes are wider than their breastplates, and his lip curled in a ridiculous manner, his entire face showing bafflement. If this was a brighter situation, I would have laughed my head off. Instead, as the... things... begin swinging their swords, metal clashing against metal repeatedly, I'm dodging around making sure my head stays right where it is- which, in the end, finds me on the ground almost immediately as one tries to slice through me.

One of our knights comes to my aid, and I catch Arthur's near miss, my heart virtually stopping when the blade just about tore his stomach open. He evades the maneuver and strikes back, knocking the dark one's sword away and plunging his sword point into its gut. When I think he's done it, the knight straightens and growls at him. His attack did absolutely no damage.

They begin sparring again and another tries to run me through as I slide to my left, barely getting by with my back against one of the brick pillars near the cell walls. Arthur sticks his sword in yet one more knight, and the same thing occurs, except this time, his blade remains stuck in the knight's torso. He tries to yank it free to no avail and another goes to chop his arm off.

I secure a sword, call out his name at the perfect moment, and toss him the weapon. I watch as he bravely fights them off. "Run, Merlin!" he screams, mid clang.

"No!" I yell in protest, charging forward to stand behind him. He shoves me away from the action.

"Will you do as I say?" he asks roughly.

I stand by the barred door from which we entered, waiting for something to happen so we can make our escape, my every instinct demanding I use magic. Arthur kicks one away and begins to back up. This is my chance.

I mutter a spell, the ceiling crumbles as the knights regroup and head for us. I pull Arthur back, and we run for our lives.

Back out in the open air of the forest, we catch our breath, panting like thirsty mutts. "What happened to your arm?" he turns to me, asking through huffs of breath.

"Oh, it must've caught on something," I pull at the ripped material of my jacket.

"Let me see," he throws his sword in the ground.

I take off my jacket and find the tear went through my shirt ... and my upper arm. He peers at it with something close to a smile, "Your first battle wound," he releases my arm, and I hiss at the bleeding mark. "Here," he shreds at his own shirt.

"No," I object, "No, don't ...You'll ruin it." But the harm was complete.

"Don't worry," he comforts me in the way only Arthur can by adding, "You can mend it." He wraps the fabric around my cut, still breathing hard. "Did anyone else escape?" he turns his eyes to the place from which we came. I shake my head as I slip my limbs through the armholes of my coat. "We need to get back to Camelot, gather reinforcements," he says before taking off for the horses. We never leave a mission- only when it matters- and right now, all we can do is saddle up and ride for home.


	49. Chapter 49

"Clouded" (Rose)

Whatever I did to myself has worked up to this point, but as time goes on, becoming more clouded with every breath, I cannot seem to judge things properly. Everywhere I turn, there are people sprawled out on the ground, asleep ... I hope. I am literally just stumbling around the place. I'm not even quite sure where I am right now ... Everything is blurry, and I am so tired ...

No. No, no, no. I can't do this. I have to get help. I have to tell someone about the spell. I cannot fall asleep. I will not fall prey to this curse.

I won't.

"More Unpleasant Discoveries" (Merlin)

We dismount at the arch of the gates, finding guards just... lying there. Arthur walks over, kneels, and grabs on by the shirt. "Are they dead?" I gulp a little.

"No," he answers simply, "They're breathing."

"What's happened to them?" This is not making any sense.

"I don't know," he sounds as clueless as I feel.

We jog into the courtyard to see our favorite redhead. "Rose!" I call out, running to her, and supporting her as she swoons, and certainly not from either one of us. Her hairline is sweaty and her eyelids are heavy. "What's wrong?"

"What's going on?" Arthur questions, as he's looking at the scene around us- more sleeping soldiers.

The girl stumbles as she puts the greatest of efforts forward to explain, "Everyone... Everyone is asleep. They won't wake ... I tried. I cannot find Gaius," she looks at me, teary eyed, "And you were gone. I didn't know what to do. T-the woman," she all but falls over.

"What woman?" I ask urgently, a warning setting off in my brain. The clopping of hooves on the pavement distracts us as a horse and cart appear. Arthur steps forward and steadies the beast, moving on to examine the driver. I stay put, holding Rose up, knowing she must've used magic to stay awake thus far. I pick her up, figuring I can kill two birds with one stone by bringing her to our chambers to rest before saying, "I'll get Gaius," and hurrying to do so.

I dash up the stairs and get to the door, turning back around in alarm, "Arthur!" He follows us without delay, leaving behind the unfettered horse. He comes to my side and takes in the new surroundings. "They're all fast asleep, just like she said," I glance at the girl in my arms, "It must be some kind of sickness."

"Where's my father?" he charges up the steps. I go after him, able to keep up fine. He isn't in the throne room, which is the first place we check. "Where is he?" he grows more frustrated, as he does when he panics. We leave and head for Gaius's quarters.

Before we go through the door, Rose requests that I set her down, stubbornly insisting that she can manage. When I do, Arthur opens the door, only to find the physician knocked out on his worktable with his face in a book. "Gaius!" I rush forward and try to rouse him.

"No," Rose mumbles in defeat, "I should've gotten here sooner."

"It must be the work of magic," I conclude.

"We have to find my father," Arthur makes his way out the door.

We begin to search through the rooms, with Rose keeping up just fine, seeming a little perkier now, but not enough to question, which is a smart move. In Morgana's room, we find Gwen on the floor. Arthur does the courteous thing and places her on the bed, tenderly moving a strand of her messy brown curls from her peaceful face. Rose grips the sleeve of my jacket, "Merlin," giving me a look of alert and then motioning to the curtain. It promptly moves, causing both Arthur and I to focus our attention on it.

The prince drawing his sword moves in to investigate, stalking slowly towards it. Someone is hiding and we all know it. I have a feeling that at least one of us knows who it is. Arthur yanks it away with a war-sounding grunt, grabbing the wrist of Morgana who screams in the face of Arthur's blade. "It's me!" he tells the struggling, frightened woman, "It's me, Morgana! What's happened?"

"I didn't know it was you," her voice high and shaky.

"Calm down, Morgana," he attempts to pacify her, "Just tell me what happened."

"People were complaining, saying they weren't feeling well," she hurriedly recalls.

"And what then?" Arthur gently urges her on.

"They started falling asleep," she says, working herself up again, "Everyone, everywhere I went."

"Was someone here?" he asks, keeping it smooth and relaxed. She shakes her head rapidly. "Then why were you hiding?"

"I told you- I didn't know who you were," she reiterates.

He blinks a few times, "Where's my father?"

"I don't know."

"Arthur, she's distressed," I interject before he gets out of hand with concern.

"She was awake, then she must've seen something," he presses.

"I didn't see anything," she says again.

"You saw people getting sick. What did you do?"

"What could I do?"

"Morgana, I don't understand!" he exclaims. "Why is it that you're the only person awake," he looks over at Rose, "Fully awake."

The lady has no answer, but I'm thinking the not-so-awake one does. If she weren't channeling all her strength on standing on her own two feet, I could ask her without their knowledge, but that just won't work right now. Plus, if there are more unpleasant discoveries ahead, I may faint all by myself.


	50. Chapter 50

"Struggling On" (Rose)

I have never felt so useless and stupid in my life. I'm lumbering along, not even able to get out an intelligible sentence. Every time we run, I have to run faster just to keep from scraping my face on the floor or tripping over myself. I am recharging in secret, but it's taking a lot of energy. However, I want to be able to speak a full sentence.

I plod along behind Arthur, well aware of the conversation that's started between Merlin and Morgana.

"Don't worry. I won't say anything," he guarantees her. I will make no such promise.

"About what?" she asks nonchalantly.

"The illness."

"That has nothing to do with me."

"No, of course not," he agrees, "But you have magic."

"You haven't told anyone that!" I hear panic well up in her throat.

"No," he assures as they halt while we press on, "And I won't tell Arthur, but ..."

That's all I catch as we make it to the next room. I shuffle through the door and see the king sitting at his table, slumped forward with his face on whatever documents he must have been approving and signing and doing kingly things like that. "Arthur," I force out, feeling much more capable, "He's here!"

"Found him!" he calls to the others.

I give Uther's shoulders a shake with no response, "He's not waking, either."

Arthur pulls him into an upwards position as I wipe my brow. "Father," he grabs his face.

"See, he's alright," Merlin plays the optimistic angle.

"He is not alright," Arthur shows him the king's face.

"He's just asleep," Merlin offsets. "All we have to do is find a cure- a way to wake them."

Arthur sets his hands on the furniture, clearly distressed, "Who could have done this?"

No one has anything to say to that, and even I can't be sure if this is connected to what occurred the night before. I need to get Merlin alone.

"You're the only one who's not been affected, Morgana. There must be a reason," Arthur deduces.

She looks to Merlin for a reply, but chooses to say, "I don't know."

"That's all you keep saying," Arthur sounds much more agitated now and insists, "You must know something!"

"No!" she argues, "They just fell asleep- one by one!"

"It's obvious," Merlin defends her, "When she started feeling sick, Gaius gave her a potion. Right?" he waits for her confirmation.

"When was she sick? She never said that," Arthur disputes. For once, I'm on Arthur's side. I'm not sure why Merlin is choosing to protect Morgana. I know, she's magic, but that doesn't mean she does no wrong. I mean- we've witnessed it firsthand.

"She was one of the last to be affected," he rationalizes, "Somehow the potion must've helped."

"What about everyone else?" Arthur asks, the fire gone from his eyes.

Without a cause, I come to their aid, "It was too late for us, Arthur."

"By then Gaius was too ill," Merlin supports my testimony, "He didn't have the chance to treat anyone else."

"I couldn't get to him in time to help at all. I'm sorry," I report.

"Go and see if you can find this potion," he motions to Merlin. "I'll search for signs of life in the lower town. Morgana, you stay here and look after my father. Keep him safe. Here," He gives her a sword, which makes me a little on edge, "Protect him with your life, you understand?" She nods.

"I'll assist Merlin," I delegate my own job. Arthur looks back at me, and then leaves without a second glance.

Morgana stares warily at Uther and sits down at the opposite side of the table. "Thank you for giving your account and understanding," she says softly to me with no idea I know her secrets.

"You're welcome," I say just above a whisper and take my leave.

"Clued In" (Merlin)

"Merlin," Rose calls, coming after me, "I must speak with you."

"Then speak," I say simply.

"Last night, Morgana snuck away. She met a woman in the woods, one with long blonde hair, and after they spoke of Morgana wanting Uther's reign to end, she put Morgana to sleep. She began circling around her and incanting some spell. Call me crazy, but I'm fairly certain this is her doing."

"This is what you were trying to tell me earlier," I construe, and she nods. "It was Morgause, it had to be."

"Who is Morgause?" she asks, unknowingly. I see it only fair to enlighten her, since she clued me in.

"She is a powerful sorceress. She must be the one controlling the Knights of Medhir. She's caused trouble in Camelot before. In a nutshell: she fought Arthur, spared him, allowed him to speak with his dead mother who then told him he was born of magic, and he responded by attempting to kill Uther. I stepped and told him it was all an illusion and Morgause tricked him, but that was a lie," I blabber.

"Oh my," she breathes out.

"I know," I concur, "It's a lot to take in, but right now, I could use your help in reviving Gaius."

"You know a spell to do that?"

"No," I shake my head and walk through the chamber door, "That's why I need your help."

"You get the book, and I'll take a peek to see if there's any medicine strong enough to work past the magic."

I go into our room and remove the floorboard my book of magic resides under. I flip through the pages and make my way back to where he sleeps.

"Here's the book," I set it open on the table in front of him, "Now for the waking spells."

Rose joins me and we both bend over the book in search of the right enchantment or breaking thereof. "Try these," she points to a few different rousing techniques.

I take the book in hand, stepping away and reading them over. I spin around on my heel, "Alright, Gaius," I say to his limp body, "This is going to wake you." I repeat the incantation and he sits up. "Gaius!" I cry in excitement and breathe out in relief.

"I don't think it worked, Merlin," Rose states.

I walk over to the unmoving physician with the huge cheesy grin on his face. "Gaius?" I attempt to stir him and even wave my hand in front of his face, but I get absolutely no reaction. "Alright," I concede. "Uh..." I turn a few more pages over, "Huh... We can try this!" I say in light of a new spell. I recite it and send the old man to the floor.

"Well, maybe not," I admit to the error there.

"There must be some spell that actually works and doesn't break his bones," Rose comments as I sigh.

"Oh, come on, Gaius," I beg, "I need you to wake up. I really need your help. Have you got anything?" I ask Rose as she searches through the herbal medicines.

"Working on it," she says.

"Ah!" I exclaim in victory, "Here we go."

"What?" she comes over to me. I cast the spell and water spills onto Gaius from nowhere. She laughs sleepily, "Well, that did it."

"Merlin!" Arthur makes us both jump, breaking our concentration, "Come quickly."

I cover the book of spells and we follow Arthur.


	51. Chapter 51

"Always Right" (Rose)

We practically chase after Arthur to the top of the castle wall only to see the Knights of Medhir riding in on their black horses, following another on a white steed.

"According to the legend, there are only seven Knights of Medhir," Merlin affirms.

"Then who's the extra rider?" Arthur probes.

"I don't know," he replies, although we both know he has a suspicion, "But Camelot is defenseless."

"We have to get back to my father," Arthur wastes not one second.

As we run, I feel the fatigue really eating at me. I won't be able to last much longer.

"This'll be one of the first places they look," Arthur presumes, "We have to get him somewhere else."

"What's going on?" a jittery Morgana inquires.

"We're under attack," Arthur informs, lifting his father, "No time to explain. Grab his legs. Carry him- not you, Rose. You're about to pass out." Since the two of them aren't supporting the king well enough on their own, Arthur snaps at Merlin, "You're not meant to be sweeping the floor with him! Pick his feet up!"

"His feet aren't the problem," huffs Merlin.

"Morgana, give him a hand," Arthur demands, and she takes one leg from Merlin. I secure the sword Arthur left with her, and walk along behind them, keeping my eyes and ears open for anything.

As we slowly make our way through the hall, Uther begins to snore, evoking laughter from Merlin, and I very nearly slip, were it not for Arthur's fuming mind-set. "It is not funny, Merlin," he reprimands.

"It kind of is," I mumble, making Merlin smile as Arthur looks away.

"Did you find the potion Morgana took?" he asks.

"Uh, no," Merlin replies with some dithering.

Arthur makes no rejoin as we come upon another room in which to conceal the king. They release their hold on him and Arthur protests, "We can't leave him here! We have to lift him onto the bed!"

"Why? He's asleep- he's not gonna know!" suggests Merlin.

"Merlin!" Arthur exclaims disapprovingly.

"Well," he shrugs, "I'll get him a pillow!"

"He's the king!" Arthur insists.

"Alright," Merlin compromises, "Two pillows!" I stifle a giggle or two whilst Arthur yields unwillingly and appalled. They work together in setting the cushioning under Uther's head and shoulders.

"Neither of you look well," I indicate with growing concern, noticing their tired faces, now soiled with sweat.

"Are you alright?" Merlin asks Arthur.

"You feeling the same?" Arthur infers.

Merlin brings his hand to his forehead, "We're getting sick."

"Oh, no," I murmur.

"We can't let that happen. We must keep my father hidden," the prince defies the thought.

A brief silence passes, and then Merlin has a revelation, "Why don't we disguise him?"  
"That might just work," grasps Arthur.

"We could dress him as a woman," Merlin sputters.

Arthur pauses, "That, on the other hand..."

Merlin recovers, "We could dress him as a servant."

"That's better," Arthur approves.

"I'll get him some clothes," Merlin grabs my hand, dragging me with him. Once a proper distance from the room, he stares at me in awe.

"What?" I solicit.

"How is it that you are always right? Doesn't that get old?" he teases, but worry is in his voice.

"Not really," I offer him a smile and we continue with our task.

"The Odds" (Merlin)

We don't get very far before we stumble across a single Knight of Medhir. I redirect our path, pulling Rose into a room and shutting the door, leaving it the only current barrier between the enemy and us.

I do a quick search of the room, and proceed to open the wardrobe next to us, and shove us both in there. The other door opens, and we stand stiff with fear, eyes wide and darting from the wood enclosing us and then to each other. We steady ourselves by tightening on grip on each other's hand.

When the Knight leaves without discovering us, we both let out a wavering breath. I slowly push the wardrobe door open and step into the vacant room. She does the same, letting the door shut after her.

With the odds totally stacked against us, I set my sights on the only known solution in my mind. "Come on," I give her hand a squeeze, taking her with me on another detour.

I secure a torch as I always do, light it with a bit of magic, and lead her down the same stairs to the same cavern to the same dragon hoping that this is less intimidating the second time around. She seems stable enough, although the illness is really showing now. Her skin is ghostly pale. I don't even know how she's still standing.

We come to find the Great Dragon curled up into ball as if he were a large, scaly cat with wings and talons. I waste no time with greeting him, "What's going on? Why is everyone asleep?" I demand resolve. He snores in reply. I am taken aback, "Please, not you as well." I wait and then shout, "I need your help! What am I going to do?" I lean back a bit, skepticism setting in, "Don't pretend," I eye him carefully, "I know you're listening to me."

With that, he yawns and faces us. In a tired voice he responds, "I don't need to listen to you, Merlin. You always say the same thing, 'Help me!'" I tilt my head at his ridicule. "And yet, you refuse to give anything in return. Now you will face the consequence of that decision. Camelot's end is night, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"I know, I promised to set you free," I see his argument, "And I will."He cackles at this, so I recap, "I will. I promise."

"I no longer trust your promises," he says callously.

"I swear on my mother's life!" I persist, becoming more distressed as the moments roll on.

"Merlin," gasps Rose.

"Careful what you say," he warns.

"Statements like that are not futile amongst such prevailing creatures of magic," she advises.

I forfeit, "You have to help me. Please?"

"Her life matters more to you than your own ... This is an oath I believe you will honor," the dragon allays, relieving me greatly.

"I will," I verify.

"It is one thing to cast a spell that puts everyone to sleep- the power to maintain it is a very different matter," he elaborates, "It will need more than just words to break this enchantment."

"What do you mean?"

"You must eradicate the source, Merlin," he says knowingly.

"Great! What is that?"

"Not 'what', but who," he corrects, "Such spells need a vessel- a constant living presence to give them strength. The source of this pestilence is the witch, the Lady Morgana."

"Oh," Rose exhales in an undertone, "I knew it."

I gawk at him, "It can't be."

"I have warned you about her in the past, but you have failed to take heed," he prompts, "She is dangerous."  
"He's right, Merlin," Rose throws in, "I saw it myself."

I exhale, "No ..."

"And now she has chosen to turn her back on her own," he concludes.

"I'm sorry, Merlin. I don't want to believe it anymore than you do, but it's true," she says despondently.

"How do I stop her?" I reluctantly inquire.

"That is easy, young warlock," he informs, "You must kill her."

"Is there no other way?" Rose cries out.

"No," I murmur in feebleness.

"The spell is woven with magic of such power that even you are not immune," he is resolute, "You must act now, before it's too late. If you do not, then Camelot will fall and Arthur will die. And the future you were destined to share ... will die with you."

"We really don't have much of a choice, then," she wraps up the conversation in one sentence.

"No," I look at her with regret, "We don't."


	52. Chapter 52

"No Turning Back" (Rose)

Once we retreat to the chambers again, I begin to rationalize, "So I know what has to be done, but how will you ..." I can't even bring myself to ask.

"Poison," Merlin mumbles, as he begins to gather various items.

His answer stops me short. I watch him carefully as he buzzes about, my thoughts churning in my mind. "H-hemlock," I stammer. He suddenly dawdles. I hitch a breath in my throat. He knows of what I speak. "It's the least painful and most potent I could think of," I shy.

Saying nothing, he turns to the shelf and locates the bottle. "Thank you," he whispers, harboring the venom of this task within his heart. I place my hand on his in comfort, not having any words for him to hear that would make this effortless.

We rush out the door to join up with the others, when as if on cue, Arthur emerges and yanks Merlin out of the corridor. "What took you so long?" he hisses.

"I didn't know Uther's size," reasons Merlin as Arthur peeks around the corner. He makes no squabble, so we move on.

We are prohibited to venture very far, because of the woman, Morgause, and the Knights making their way down the hall in our path. Arthur nearly draws his weapon in anger, but Merlin hinders this. Arthur decides to take the opposite route.

Merlin and I arrive safely to the room in which the King rests. A stiff looking Morgana greets him as their eyes connect, "I was worried about you," her gaze flickers to me, "Both of you."

"They're here," Merlin reports, "They're in the castle."

"Where's Arthur?" she queries.

"He's gone to find somewhere safe to move to," he removes the pillows from underneath the nobleman.

"Thank you for not saying anything to him," she says as I almost trip over my own two feet to aid Merlin. She doesn't seem to consider that I could figure out what she is referring to.

"That's alright," he replies indifferent.

"You're a good friend," she tells him, breaking his heart even further.

"He is," I remark, "He always does the right thing."

Arthur bursts through the door in the nick of time, "We have to move my father before Morgause gets here."

"Morgause," Morgana repeats quietly, and Merlin glimpses at her over his shoulder.

"Come on, let's go!" Arthur urges.

Morgana assists Merlin with Uther's legs as before. "You're not surprised?" he grills her, throwing her off, I'm sure.

"No, I am," she insists.

They drag him to a new spot as I bring up the rear, surveying for threat. "We should be safe here for a while," Arthur gives surety. They carry him onto the bed, and take it easy, Merlin sitting against the footboard, and Arthur on top of it. I slump down next to Merlin, leaning on the side of the mattress. Morgana walks over to the window nervously, the two men eying her in two different ways. "Must be the potion Gaius gave her," guesses the Prince.

"Yeah," Merlin concurs, "Must be the potion."

"We can't keep this up much longer," Arthur plays the realist as he takes in our condition, and I catch myself slipping away.

"I know," Merlin relents, panting heavily, his eyes still fixed on Morgana. He then switches his stare to Arthur, "We're in a servant's quarters. If we leave him here, they'll just think he's a servant."

"Not if Morgause sees him," he reminds, "We need to get him out of Camelot."

"How?" I ask helplessly.

"When we arrived there was a cart in the main square, remember?" Merlin suggests.

"You are full of good ideas today, Merlin," Arthur compliments him. That in itself is worthy of fainting. "You go and look."

He rises and does as Arthur said. From all that is required of him, there is no turning back. I have little time to worry for him as he goes, because Arthur has an idea of his own.

"The Mad Dash" (Merlin)

I don't know what it is, but my destiny seems to want me to run ... a lot. I make the mad dash down the hall and find a window overlooking the place where the cart should be. Thankfully, it's still there. I step back and am shocked by a Knight of Medhir trying to chop me into Merlin bits. I avoid his slash, and the next that follows. My only defense is magic, so I take advantage, proclaiming a spell that sends him flying backwards, hitting the wall.

I make my escape, and reach the servant's quarters, slamming the door behind me. "They're closing in! We won't make it to the cart- not carrying Uther," I explain quickly.

"That's why we've made this!" Arthur declares, "We're gonna pull him."

Morgana and I exchange a glance, establishing that there are two different tensions going on between us. Which is good she has no indication that she knows what I'm planning to do.

The three of us begin to tend to Uther as Arthur peeks out the door. "Get down and keep quiet!" he barks abruptly.

He presses his back against the wall. Morgana, Rose, and I do the same with Rose aligned with the curtain instead. My breathing becomes more rapid as I hear the enemy approach. The unarmed among us stiffen, while Arthur loosens up, ready to swing.

The Knight comes closer and Arthur smacks him in the gut with his blade. A spar breaks out and Arthur shouts, "Protect the King! Get him out of here!" He continues to fend him off as we grab hold of the makeshift mobile bed, pulling Uther away from the danger. We walk in small, fast steps down the corridor, hauling the King along.

"We have company," Rose detects. I turn my eyes upward to see a Knight chasing us at a slow and taunting pace. We increase our speed and Morgana falls within a few steps.

"Merlin!" she calls out for my help, ripping my insides to shreds. I pause for but a moment.

I have to ignore so I keep going, feeling more resistance to my left from the other girl involved. I cannot blame her for that. Half of me wants to stop, but the other half knows I should not, and she understands.

"Please!" Morgana shrieks. Rose can watch no more of this. She releases her grip on the material and runs in between the Lady and the Knight. I am so surprised, I freeze in place. He raises his weapon and as he swings downward, I look away, ready to fall apart. My heart practically explodes as Morgana screams, but his blade reaches neither of them. I do a double take. He steadily examines the girls, taking interest in Morgana particularly. Rose scuffles back, and returns to my side, breathless. The Knight continues after us as Morgana clings to the brick.

We shuffle as swift as we can, but the Knight catches us and raises his blade once more. I prepare to use the same incantation when a sword plunges into its back. The thing spins around, revealing Arthur, and that is enough to distract it. Arthur finishes him off by kicking him down the winding stairs nearby. We instantly resume pulling and make it to the throne room with no other altercation.

"Merlin, help me," he orders. And I do. We bar the door together, and then support ourselves beside it. "Morgana, we need the remedy that Gaius gave you," Arthur persists. "Morgana?"

"I don't have it," she exclaims in defeat.

"I know that, but you must remember what it was, what was in it," he continues. "Come on, Morgana, we can't keep going much longer. Think!"

"I'm sorry!" she stutters.

"It doesn't matter," I interrupt. "We can't get it now, anyway. We're trapped."

"There has to be something we can do," he yells in frustration.

"Arthur, we've tried," Rose caves, dropping to the floor on the side of her legs by the throne.

"Why," I fight the weight on my chest, panting, "Why didn't that knight kill you?" I interrogate Morgana.

"How do I know? Because I'm a woman," she suggests. Since he touched neither she nor Rose, both women, I cannot argue that.

"Yeah," I nod, "Maybe."

"Unless we can rid ourselves of this sickness, I don't see how we're going to hold out," Arthur ceases his pacing.

"We have to destroy the source of the magic," I explicate.

"Which is?" he quizzes.

I lie, "I don't know."

"Then our only chance is to get out of Camelot," he purposes, "Help me with my father." He and Morgana drag the king and set him in front of his throne. "You cut the blanket up, we'll tie it to my father, and we'll lower him onto the cart."

"Arthur," she begins.

"Morgana, please, just do as I say," he cuts her off. He then snatches my arm, and tows me with him. "I'll fetch the cart round to the window," he presents his plan.

"You're going out there?" I ask in disbelief because of the potential harm that could come to him. "I'll come with you!"

"No," he denies me, "You stay, protect my father."

"You can't reach the cart alone," I argue. "It's suicide."

"We have no choice," he insists, his face squashed against the bar of wood.

"How are you feeling?" I question.

"Not bad."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," he assures. "You?"

"Never better," I exhale.

"Get me a pillow, could you?" he asks.

"Don't mess around," I rebuke. "Arthur, you- Arthur, you need to stay awake." I know I'm losing him, so I do the unthinkable, and slap him in the face.

He stumbles to the side, "Merlin!"

"That's better!"

"If you ever do that again," he points at me in disapproval, and takes my canteen.

"Well, don't fall asleep then!" I reprimand him.

He pours water onto his face, breathing out through the stream. We hear ferocious noises coming from the other side of the door. I step back to his side, both of us now facing it. "That your knees again?" he teases, and I shake my head, the faintest trace of a smile on my lips. He gives me a small push and then proceeds to unbar the door. "If I need a servant in the next life ..." he says before exiting.

"Don't ask me," I joke, and we laugh together. He takes a deep breath, draws his sword, pulls open the door, and charges out cutting into the first knight he sees.


	53. Chapter 53

"Lost Cause" (Rose)

Merlin barricades the door again. "He's not going to survive out there," Morgana relays.

"I know," he says mutedly.

"We've got to do something!" she says seriously.

Merlin's eyes bore into her, and he breathes deeply, "I know."

They work to remove the blanket from under the King and spread it out on the spot he was a moment ago. I find my body inclining ever closer to the floor.

"Here," Merlin tosses his end of the blanket to Morgana, "You tear this up. I'll make some rope." She nods and rips the material as requested. I force myself up and attempt to lend a hand. I start working at the opposite end while Merlin pops open the vial of hemlock and pours it into the canteen. I try to act as normal as I can as he turns around. "Here," he holds it out to her, "Have some water." I swallow hard, fumbling with the fabric in my fingers.

She shakes her head, "I'm not thirsty."

He stays resilient, "If we get out of here, you may not get another chance to drink."

"IF we get out of here," she emphasizes.

"We will, Morgana," I speak weakly, Arthur yelling outside the door. Merlin rises to his feet and gives her the water, leaving it in her care. She sets it to the side, nothing more. He walks back over and picks it up, faking a drink with his back to her. It is so evident that the guilt and pressure is weighing down on him.

"Here," he tries once more.

"I'm fine," she is adamant.

"No, you have some before I finish it," he recommends gently.

She exhales with a feeble smile, giving in. "Thank you," she says.

I can hardly breathe as she tips the canteen back, ingesting the poisoned liquid. It won't be long now ... Dizziness overcomes me as she lets out a cough. Her breathing becomes jagged and arduous. Merlin remains turned around, not even able to stand watching. I keep my gaze downward, the room beginning to spin. He faces her as her gasping increases in volume. He takes hold of her, trying to get her to lay back, but she resists, fighting him as best as she can. When the effect grows in strength, she grabs the shoulder of his jacket. She leans back into his arms, against his chest, looking incredibly frightened. Tears are flowing from Merlin's blue eyes as he maintains resolve as much as he is capable at present.

I start caving myself, emotionally and physically. I am a lost cause, and so is she. I gradually crumple to the ground, straining for consciousness when one of the doors to the entrance flies off its hinges. The sorceress, Morgause, appears and rushes to Morgana, pulling her away from Merlin. "What has he done to you?" she asks the fading woman.

Merlin exhales, wavering, "I had to."

She examines her briefly, "You poisoned her."

"He had to," I reiterate faintly and try to get up. I do not make much progress.

Merlin stands, staring down at her, "You gave me no choice."

"Tell me what you used and I can save her," Morgause pleads.

"First," Merlin takes command, "Stop the attack."

She is aghast. "You're nothing but a simple servant! You don't tell me what to do."

"If you want to know what poison it is, you will undo the magic that drives the Knights," he refuses to back down.

"Tell me the poison or you'll die," she threatens.

"Then she'll die with me," he asserts.

She holds a wide-eyed glare at him, and then holds Morgana closer, touching their foreheads together.

"I don't want this any more than you," he assures, "But you give me no choice. Stop the Knights, and you can save her."

She surrenders her position tearfully and speaks an incantation with great power. The clanging of swords ceases, and Merlin administers the bottle of hemlock. She secures her fingers around it, and Arthur charges into the room. I feel the life returning to me, and I wobbly rise to my feet. "What have you done with my father?" he demands, angling his weapon at the witch.

"He's safe!" guarantees Merlin, and just in time, Uther stirs, groaning a little as he pushes himself off the floor.

"Morgana!" Arthur calls.

"Keep away from her!" Morgause raises a protective hand, then brings it back to Morgana, and utters a new spell. A whirlwind surrounds the two of them, and they vanish along with it. I gasp as we all take in what occurred, looking upward to where the sight evaporated. Merlin and I exchange a sorrowful, understanding glance. This shouldn't have happened ...

"Guilt" (Merlin)

I can't even think of eating come dinnertime. I push my stew around with my spoon. There is dead silence until Gaius says, "You did the right thing."

I meet his eyes warily, "You don't mean that," to which he does not reply. "Morgana was your friend, too. You cared about her."

"I did," he agrees. "But I fear that unlike you, Morgana chose not to use her gift for good ... You had no choice."

"This was not your fault," Rose jumps in, supporting his words.

"Would we be sitting here now if you had not made that decision?" he furthers his point.

"Come on, Merlin," she nudges me lightly, "You know we're right."

I think on this, and they are correct, but something still doesn't feel right. I stand, leaving my spot at the table.

"Where are you going?" Gaius questions.

"I'll eat that later," I gesture to my bowl.

"Merlin?" he calls.

I am tenacious. "There's something I have to do." I enter my room, closing the door behind me, and pull out the sword I stole from the Knights of Medhir as the dragon instructed from underneath my bed. I have to do this and do it now, before I lose my nerve.


	54. Chapter 54

"What You Do" (Rose)

The door creaks as I push it open and slip through, Merlin placing the weapon he took onto his bed. "I didn't think you wanted that for show," I mention. He doesn't take his eyes off the thing, furrowing his eyebrows in deep thought. I saunter over, kneel on the floor across from him, and stare at the object as well. "Can you hear it?" I whisper. A startled look crosses Merlin's face. He slowly waggles his head, eyes widened with anxiety. "Good," I nod once, "Me either."

He softly laughs, "Thanks ... I needed that."

"I know," I nod again, and there is a gap in the conversation, full of tension, but not in between us. "You're going to do it then?"

"He told me how the weapons forged in the ways of the Old Religion, and explained that if I controlled the power within the blade, I would be strong enough to slash through his bonds," he fills me in.

"I see."

"You think I shouldn't because of the visions," he derives.

"I think what you do is entirely up to you. I don't really have a say," I grant.

"Please," his eyes are ample with petition, "I have to know that I'm doing the right thing."

"Merlin," I sigh, "I cannot choose your path, and I cannot tell you what will happen when you find your way. What you do stems from who you are, and it molds your life. You are a good person- a kind soul. I do not doubt that you have the highest of intentions behind the ideas you conjure. I think ... some things woven in time, you cannot refute. Perhaps, this is one of them. I also think that you know there is no way around this."

"You're right," he exhales noisily, "As usual."

I push the hilt of the blade nearer to him, "Now, you mustn't keep a dragon waiting. I hear they can be hotheaded."

He manages a smile and small chuckle, "No matter what happens, please do not think me a fool."

I stride over to him, "I couldn't … even if I made the greatest of efforts," I hug him soothingly. He returns my embrace, and then sets off on another to tackle another issue of fate.

"Duty" (Merlin)

I am set to fulfill my promise and do my duty for the second time today.

He meets me with eagerness when I enter his cavern. "The time has come, young warlock," addresses the beast.

We survey each other for a brief moment. "Where will you go?"

"I am the last of my kind," he says sadly, "There is but one road I can take."

I don't particularly like the sound of that statement. "What does that mean?" I ask with distrust.

"You will see," he declares darkly in a hushed tone.

There's no going back now, so I yield and produce the sword from the cloth. I cautiously descend to the chain using the winding stone staircase off the edge of the cliff I would always stand on when seeking the dragon's council. When I take my place, I set down the torch, wield the sword, and decide to try to prevent the visions from the crystal from coming true. "Before I do this," I speak, attempting to seem authoritative, "You promise me that you will not harm Camelot."

"I think there have been enough bargains," he refuses. "Don't you?"

I have no choice but to trust him. I have no way of getting out of this now. I position the sword, recite the enchantment, feeling the power build up inside of me, and cut straight through the metal. The Great Dragon roars ferociously, rearing his head, as I watch in fear struck awe as he takes off in flight. I can only hope that he takes his leave from this land, but something deep inside keeps me from truly believing that.


	55. Chapter 55

"True Heart" (Rose)

Gaius, Guinevere, and I tend to the wounded- so many burns and deeps cuts. I have never been so grateful for having studied in my life. I know just what to do for each problem I encounter without asking tedious questions that take up time. Should we get out of this, I will make it a point to thank Gaius for his teaching. I can only hope I'm doing my mother proud.

"I don't think people can suffer a third night of this," Gwen says doubtfully.

"You must trust in Arthur," Gaius counteracts.

"I do," she ensures, "But even he has little chance."  
I cannot help but feel responsible for all of this. Maybe I should have dissuaded Merlin from even considering letting the dragon loose. The creature does not have a true heart like I had anticipated. "We'll make it through," I try to convince those around me, although I, myself am apprehensive, "We always do." My heart goes out to Merlin, out there, braving the wildfires with Arthur and his men. I pray for his safety with diligence.

"Spiraling" (Merlin)

Tramping to the upper walls, I apologize to Arthur, "I'm sorry you're having to do this."

"Why?" he asks as I hand him a crossbow, "You're not to blame."

I turn my back and lean against the brick, breathing heavily from agonizing shame and dread. This circumstance is all my doing and he has no clue.

The archers stand at the ready along the edge of the wall, crouching in a defensive position, arrows in place. "Flame up!" Arthur gives the order as the dragon appears in the night sky, flying right for us. They heed his command and light fire to their ammunition, aiming them steadily in the face of destruction. "Stay strong!" encourages the Prince, "Tonight is not your night to die. I'll make sure of that," he shouts a promise to his soldiers.

I look around skittishly as I notice the men becoming jittery, as the beast looms overhead. "Hold firm!" Arthur instructs, and the dragon swoops lower, "Hold! ... Hold!" The monster continues its advance. "NOW!" he gives the war cry. The arrows whiz through the air, barely reaching the dragon, let alone doing any damage. This only angers him, and he responds by shooting an engulfing fire from his mouth. We tuck ourselves swiftly behind the wall, scarcely eluding the blaze.

I just want to yell and scream. This is spiraling out of control. This cannot go on much longer. It shouldn't even be occurring now.


	56. Chapter 56

"Running Out" (Rose)

"Can I get some water over here?" I shout to anyone who will listen, focusing on an oozing gash.

"I'll try to find some," Gwen volunteers. She searches the supplies and goes to Gaius, "We've no clean water left."

"I know," the physician recognizes, "But it's too dangerous to go out there."

Gwen immediately heads for the door. "What are you doing!" I call after her.

"Gwen, don't!" Gaius exclaims. She's far more impetuous than one might think. A pang of worry explodes in my chest. I hope that she doesn't get herself killed.

I rush to my mentor's side, "We're running out of everything."

"Well, she's working on the water," Gaius says exasperated.

"I mean everything, Gaius," I retort, "Not just water- bandages, time, faith- all of it."

"We must keep firm," he directs, "That way we will maintain our courage."

"You're right," I nod, "Time to be brave." Now, I am also running out- the door, that is. Not blindly, however, I'm going to make sure Gwen returns untouched.

"Young lady," Gaius scolds, "Don't you da-" But that's all I catch as the door slams behind me.

I sprint in the direction of the well to see Gwen and Arthur moving inside and Merlin stopping in his tracks, staring up at the sky. I rush to his side as he enchants a spear and it plunges towards the dragon. The glowing blue weapon bounces off the creature, completely ineffectual.

"Do not imagine that your petty magic can harm me!" the dragon scorns.

"You are cruel!" I scream as he veers away.

"Why are you doing this?!" Merlin cries, "You're killing innocent people!" The beast only flies on its way.

I grab his hand, "We must get indoors. I think Arthur may be injured, and we need all the help we can get."

He yields without a question, and we run to safety.

"No Good" (Merlin)

Once inside, Gaius spots us at once, "Are you hurt?"  
"There's nothing I can do!" I proclaim helplessly. I look to the side of us, and we move over leaning in to speak quieter, "My magic is no good. It doesn't work."

"Dragons aren't monsters. They're creatures of wonder and magic," he rebukes. "You must realize that they're immune to your powers."

I exhale sharply, and Rose is astonished, "So what now?! If he cannot stop him, I certainly can't, and we cannot remain here without proper defense like sitting ducks."

"First thing's first," Gaius calms us, "We must take care. There's to be an assembly tomorrow. We'll decide what to do then." We both succumb to his plan and get to work.


	57. Chapter 57

"The Right" (Rose)

Our morning begins "cheerily" as Arthur informs us of the number of the dead: forty-nine men and twenty-seven women and eighteen women and children not found. I shake my head in disgust as an elderly man with an absurdly long beard jots this down. "Most of last's nights fires are now out. The castle walls, in particular the Western section, are near to collapse. I could go on," he notifies.

"Do we have any further idea on how the beast escaped?" the King inquires.

"I regret to say, Sire," Sir Leon, a loyal Knight, updates, "We don't."

I bring my eyes to the floor, feeling so incredibly sorry for all of this. I can only begin to grasp what Merlin must be experiencing.

"There must be some way to rid us of this aberration," Uther persists. He searches the faces of those in the room, and I quickly glimpse at him and back to the ground. "Gaius?" he prompts.

He considers his solution carefully, taking a deep breath. "We need a Dragonlord, Sire."

My heart jumps in my chest and my orbs must've grown two sizes, for I think they may fall out of my head. I peep at Uther to see his reaction. "You know very well that is not an option," he turns to the window once more.

"Sire, what if," Gaius carries on, "there was indeed one last Dragonlord, left?"

Apparently, the King's answer didn't mean what I originally thought.

"That's not possible," he mumbles in response.

"But if there was?" persists Gaius.

King Uther stares him down and proceeds towards him from across the room. "What are you saying?"

"It may just be rumor," Gaius averts his gaze.

"Go on," urges Uther.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I think his name is Balinor."

A funny sensation overcomes me when Gaius speaks the alleged name of the Dragonlord. Something within me finds it either familiar or significant ... Perhaps, both.

"Balinor," Uther repeats.

"Where does he live?" queries Prince Arthur.

"He was last seen in Cenred's kingdom, in the border town of Engerd," Gaius reports, "But that was many years ago."

"If this man still exists, then it is our duty to find him," Arthur declares.

"Our treaty with Cenred no longer holds. We are at war," the King argues, "If they discovered you beyond our border, they would kill you."

"I will go alone," Arthur decides, and I almost speak out against him, "That way I'll not be detected."

"No, Arthur, it's too dangerous," Uther disagrees straightaway.

"More dangerous than staying here?" Arthur raises a good point. "I will not stand by and watch my men die when I have the chance to save them."

"I have given you my orders," he remains unmoved.

"Do not make this a test of wills, Father," Arthur contends respectfully.

"I'm not talking to you as a father, I'm talking to you as a King!"

Arthur nods, mouth clamped shut, and then speaks lowly, "I will ride immediately."

"My concern is for you," Uther spins around to face him.

"Mine is for Camelot," Arthur states his case with finality. "I will send word when I've found him." His father glares at him, wide-eyed from shock, I'm certain. "Prepare the horses," he tells Merlin. Merlin swiftly bows and follows his orders. I will not let this opportunity slip from my fingers.

Instead of assisting Merlin, I trail the Prince. "Arthur," I call out, "I'm coming with you."

"Absolutely not," he doesn't even flinch.

"That wasn't a request," I am unshaken.

"Rose," he stops and places his hands on my shoulders, "This is a mission that will be fraught with doom, even for me. It's bad enough I have to bring Merlin. I will not risk your life."

"It is not your life to risk," I remain resilient. "You need me. You both do. I can provide proper care if one of you gets hurt- and let's face it, it'll probably happen. I know my way in the woods, better than anyone you'll come across, and I can fight."

He sighs.

"I am coming with or without your permission. I will travel alone if need be. All I'm asking for is the chance to prove my worth and for the right to fight for what I hold dear. Surely you would not deny me that."

"If something were to happen to you, I'd never forgive myself," he says with all sincerity.

I place my hands over his, "If something happens to me, you will not be responsible- especially since I won't take no for an answer."

He laughs softly, "Why is it that I am at a loss for words, feeling completely irrational, and actually considering letting you have your way?"

"Because you know I'm telling you the truth," I look him right in the eyes. "I will make you a promise: grant me this chance, and I will show you what I'm made of. If I hinder you in any way, am of no help, or die, I will never ask this of you again."

"And if you are an asset?"

"Remember it for next time."

"You swear to me on this?" he reiterates.

"You have my word," I say confidently.

He slides his palms down to my upper arm, gripping me lightly, huffing out a breath. "I cannot believe I am going to say this," he caves to my pledge, "But ... Alright. You may come."

I clasp my arms around him. "Thank you, Arthur."

He squeezes me back, "Please, be careful and do. As. I. Say."

"I won't let you down," I scuttle off to tell Merlin the news.

"Shock" (Merlin)

I am unassisted for a short time. As she appears in the stables, I can't help but wonder where Rose has been. She usually isn't too far behind. "Need any help?" she inquires with a smile.

"It certainly wouldn't pain me," I chuckle.

"Merlin," she articulates to claim my attention.

"Yes?" I turn my gaze to her so she knows I'm listening.

"Am I an effective aid? Or do I just get in the way?" she seeks honesty.

"I wouldn't ever come to you for anything if I didn't think you were," I state.

"You mean I don't just shove my advice down your throat all the time?" she laughs a little, but I can see that she is genuinely concerned.

I smile as reassuringly as I know how, "You never have. You're always willing, and you get the job done, no matter what the task."

"I'm glad you feel that way," she grins.

"Why the sudden questioning of your work ethic?"

"I wanted to double check, because," her smile widens, "Arthur's agreed to let me come with you!"

My jaw drops in response, "How did you get him to do that?!"

"I might have told him I was coming regardless of his admittance," she stares everywhere but at me, displaying her "guilt".

I laugh hysterically, "Only you could talk someone so stubborn into such a thing!"

She blushes, "I didn't exactly get my way so freely. I had to make Arthur a promise."

"What could you have possibly promised Arthur that would grant him enough satisfaction to allow you to endanger yourself?" I ask, bewildered.

"I swore to him that if I held you both back and got into trouble or caused any, I would never ask him for another like opportunity."

"Uh-oh," I suck air in through my teeth, "You are never getting another chance, because, and this was proof, you ARE trouble," I tease.

"I know," she smirks, "But I'm good at it."

I laugh, "I can't argue that."

We make a few more passing comments in jest as we ready the steeds. When we've finished, we trample off to secure our personal provisions for the trip. I am wrapping up some food rations for us when I settle on asking, "Who were the Dragonlords?"

He gives me no answer, which is quite unlike him. "Gaius?" I beckon.

He turns around, now opposite of me, with a morose expression, "There were once men who could talk to the dragons, tame them."

"What happened to them?" I further inquire, as I always do.

"Uther believed that the art of the Dragonlord was too close to magic, so he had them all rounded up and slaughtered," he explains dimly as Rose seizes up. It sounds similar to what happened to her kind ... I can only imagine how awful that must've been. I look to my bag, shaking my head.

"But one survived," I bring up.

"And you knew," Rose mentions with a hint in her voice.

Another question wallops me, "How did you know?"

"I helped him escape," he admits.

"Gaius," I feign shock, and then snicker.

He more or less casually saunters over to the table I'm positioned in front of. "Merlin," he addresses me quizzically, "You've never heard the name Balinor?"

I pause in thought for a split second, "No," I shake my head for emphasis.

"Your mother never mentioned him?" he examines me for recognition.

"My mother?" I repeat in question, not sure of where this is leading.

"She took him in," he walks closer to me.

"She stood up against Uther?" I lean a little back in surprise.

"Yes," he confirms.

"She was brave," I compliment.

"Yes … When Uther discovered where Balinor was, he sent knights to Ealdor to hunt him down," recalls Gaius. "He was forced to flee."

"Why didn't my mother tell me any of this?" I am utterly staggered.

"Merlin," he begins in a serious tone, "I promised her I would never speak of these things."

"Of what?" I press.

"I've always treated you as my son," he continues, "but that is not what you are." Rose clasps a hand over her mouth, driving me deeper into confusion. "The man you are going to look for ... is .. your father."

I feel my body give way to trembling, and I am so stunned, I cannot form sounds into words for a minute. "Merlin?" Rose is trying to confer with my feelings.

"My father?" I step back, eyes brimming with tears.

"Yes," Gaius whispers.

She stutters over a few breaths, "T-that's wonderful, isn't it?"

I try to process the information. "He was a Dragonlord?" The physician stares at the ground in shame. I move my head from side to side, "Why did no one ever tell me!?"

"I wanted to," he spurts, "Your mother feared it'd be too dangerous."

"I had a right to know," I protest.

"She wanted to protect you," he mutters feebly.

"No," I waggle my head, voice airy and weak, "I had a right to know." I glare at him with disappointment and resort to the other room.


	58. Chapter 58

"Either Way" (Rose)

"Don't worry, Gaius," I rest my hand on the old man's shoulder, "I'll speak with him." I trot up the steps and sneak through the door swiftly.

"They should have told me," Merlin exhales through tears, drawing in another thick breath.

"I understand what you mean, Merlin, and I'm here to talk it over with you, whether you like it or not. Either way," I sit myself next to him on his bed. "You must also see their reasoning. Your mother was simply trying to do what she thought was best for you. She loves you, Merlin. She didn't do this to hurt you, and neither did Gaius. You mean everything to them. Don't persecute them for doing the same exact thing you are doing to yourself and many of those you care for."

"What do you mean?" he stares at me with forehead creased.

"You keep your magic a secret for your own safety, but you also conceal it from others so that they need not share the burden. How is that any different?" I challenge him gently.

He sniffs and wipes at his cheeks, "I suppose you're right ... But then again, what else is new?"

I give him a light shove, "You are unbelievable." He grants me an impish smile in return. "Please, don't punish Gaius. He was only trying to do right by you, and you going away kills him as is. Let him know you're not holding this against him before we leave, I implore you."

"I will," he agrees.

"Merlin," I grab hold of his arm, "You're going to meet your father."

His lips split, showing his white teeth with excitement, "And he's a Dragonlord. How amazing is that?"

"Unbelievably!"

"Like father, like son," he laughs. His face then becomes full of whimsy and wonder. I smile warmly, knowing that he must be thinking of what it will be like to finally learn of the man he never knew.

"Unsettled" (Merlin)

I still have yet to speak to Gaius, but I'm not entirely looking forward to it. He means so much to me, but I am still hurt. For this reason, even though I do want him to know this doesn't change what we've been through together and that I'll always love him, I cannot locate how to do that within my heart.

"Just talk to him," Rose urges, reading my thoughts- but not literally … this time- as she sees him approaching.

I don't so much as look at him directly. "Have you got everything you need?" he inquires.

I nod quickly, guilt rising inside. I look up at him, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." I quiet.

He nods multiple times, "I know that," and I nod back.

"Come on, Merlin!" Arthur takes charge, mounting his chocolate brown horse.

"You're ready?" I quiz.

"No thanks to you," he retorts.

I look back at him to see him wincing before hopping into the saddle. "Are you okay?"

"It's just a scratch," he brushes it off.

Rose has to ride along with me. We figured this would be best, especially taking in mind the bargain she made with Arthur. She says a sweet farewell to our caretaker, kissing his aged cheek. Once she is positioned securely behind me on the steed, Arthur sets off with a brisk canter, and Gaius stops us before we go, "Merlin, whatever happens, you must not let Arthur know who this man is. Uther would view the son of a Dragonlord with a deepest suspicion." I nod once more, and he claps the horse on the shoulder blade before we set off after the Prince.

We charge through the forest, and the more I dwell on the thought of setting eyes on my father for the very first time, I grow more and more unsettled. What do I say to the man who means so much to me, and yet, we have never met? 'Just be you, Merlin,' Rose picks up on my unease again. 'That is enough to make him proud.'

We ride hard and fast until we reach the cleft of a valley. "This is it," Arthur proclaims. "One more step and we're in Cenred's kingdom."

"What are we waiting for?" Rose prods him, good-naturedly.

"This Balinor better be worth it," he utters before pressing on.


	59. Chapter 59

"Limited" (Rose)

We arrive at an inn, soaking to the bone, and apparently interrupting the guffaws of the room full of drunken men who we find staring at us with disapproval. I attempt to give a little smile as Merlin shuts the door behind us, but I'm not certain if I was at all successful. There is silence all around until Arthur jumps in with a superfluous, "Greetings!" This gathers little to no response, and any response he does receive is not positive.

After making our way awkwardly to an empty table, they make their requests. Their drinks delivered and slammed onto the wood our arms rest upon. I jump with a start and Merlin chuckles nervously. "We're looking for a man named Balinor," Arthur declares upfront. "I'm willing to pay," he sets a pouch full of coins down, "handsomely."

The grubby man looks to the side, gives Arthur the nod, and leans in, all our hopes rising. "Never heard of him," he nearly growls, taking the exposed coins set on the tabletop.

"You think one of these men is Balinor?" Merlin asks, gazing about the room with anxious and wide eyes.

"I hope not," Arthur slumps a bit.

Merlin nods, "So do I," he gulps.

"C-can we please go to our room?" I beg quietly, my orbs darting from harsh stares to cold scowls, some men pointing, some giving me a sly grin.

Arthur and Merlin follow my gaze just before I look down. "Yes, let's," Merlin grabs my hand and Arthur walks behind me protectively.

We settle into the cramped room that they miraculously managed to fit three beds inside. I take the one that is set near the foot of the others. Arthur yanks off his shirt, revealing his bandaged and bleeding shoulder. He looks at Merlin, trying to decode him. "What is wrong with you today?"

"What?" Merlin asks coyly.

"It pains me to admit it, but I enjoy your surly retorts. In fact, it's probably your only redeemable feature," he jabs.

"Thanks," Merlin replies.

"Plenty of servants who can serve, but so few are capable of making a complete prat of themselves," he laughs softly, blowing air out through his nose as he lies down. When Merlin does not respond, he pursues, "What is it?"

"Nothing," Merlin says all too quickly.

"It's something," Arthur contends, "Tell me." He remains silent. "Alright," Arthur yields, "I know I'm a prince, so we can't be friends, but if I wasn't a prince ..."

"What?" Merlin grills him back.

"Well, then ..." Arthur finishes drawn out, "I think we'd probably get on."

I smile to myself as Merlin asks, "So?"

"So that means you can tell me," Arthur concludes.

"That's true. But see, if you weren't a prince," he snaps and states he'd say to mind his own business.

"Merlin!" Arthur exclaims. "Are you missing Gaius?"

"Something like that," Merlin relents.

"Well, what is it then?" Arthur chucks his pillow at Merlin's head.

Merlin sighs, "I'll tell you." I hold my breath, unsure of what he will say. "I'm worried about everyone back in Camelot. I hope they're alright," he uses some truth to cover the real reason for his actions.

"So do I," Arthur says quietly.

I lean up a bit, just to get a glimpse of them both, "Me too," I exhale noisily, feeling horrible for Merlin being so limited in speech. "However, we won't do much good if we search for Balinor half asleep, so, gentlemen, I bid you good night."

Arthur laughs, "Was that your way of telling us to shut up and go to bed?"

"You said it," I smile with warmth in his direction.

"Sleep well," he returns my gesture.

"Sweet dreams," Merlin pipes up.

"You too, boys," I turn over in bed, "Rest easy."

"Somehow" (Merlin)

Just when I thought we could sleep in something close to peace, I am startled awake by Arthur snatching an intruder in our room by the collar, holding him at sword point. "What's going on!?" I demand as Rose's upper body springs from her covers.

Arthur interrogates him, "Do you know what the punishment is for theft?"

The burglar stumbles on his words, "Please, I've got children to feed."

Arthur uses his somewhat brutish mind to our advantage for once, "Tell me where to find Balinor."

"Balinor?" he whispers in question.

"What do you know of him?"

"Nothing, I ..." he trails, and Arthur digs the blade in just a little.

"Do you value your life?" Arthur asks in a dim and deep tone.

"It's been many years since I saw him", the man almost squeals, quaking with fear.

"Do you know where he lives?" he presses, sounding gentler.

The man pants, "You must travel through the forest of Merendra, to the foot of Feorre Mountain. There you will found the cave where Balinor dwells." I blink in wonder, exchange eye contact with the stunned redhead across the room as Arthur releases the would-be thief. "But don't get your hopes up," he adds.

"Why?" I ask a little too quickly and eager.

"He will not welcome you," he looks from me to Arthur, "Balinor hates everyone and everything. A cave's the best place for him."

I feel the knife twist in my heart, hoping against all hope that isn't true. 'Even if he's right, people can change their minds, Merlin,' Rose's voice swims in my head. I give her a thankful smile. "Are you alright, Arthur?" she proceeds as normal.

"Yes, I'll be fine," he hisses a little as he rotates his shoulder, "Scared were you?"

She smiles at both of us, "Not particularly. I was taken by surprise, but I wasn't worried for my own safety. I'm pretty sure you two do that enough for me," she laughs softly, lying back down. Arthur and I chuckle quietly. "Somehow, these things play their course, but I never doubt either of you will come through ... for all of us." With the warmth of friendship fresh in our hearts, we all exchange goodnights once more before we succumb to slumber again.


	60. Chapter 60

"Brave Face" (Rose)

I am happy to be away from that inn with all those coldhearted people. I saw not one shred of kindness in anyone there. That saddens me greatly. It feels good to be out in the open air- not to mention actually knowing where we're going. We're walking through part of the woods, giving the horses a rest from carrying us all morning, and to be completely honest, giving us a rest as well. Riding has its ... drawbacks, you might say.

Merlin notices Arthur stumbling a bit, "It's alright," the Prince assures as our friend gives him a look of inquiry.

"No," he shakes his head, "It's the wound. Let me have a look."

We stop entirely, and I hold onto the horses while Merlin conducts a brief examination of Arthur's injury. A sound reaches my ears. "Merlin," I whisper loud enough for him to hear. With that, a twig snaps, calling his attention to what I was going to alert him of as I crouch near our beasts for cover.

"Get down, get down!" Merlin pushes Arthur lightly.

Once the soldier's have gone, I hear Merlin whispering to Arthur, calling his name. "What's wrong?" I ask, keeping quiet.

"I can't rouse him," he pops up from his hiding spot, supporting the limp royal. "It must be infected."

"Here," I motion to his steed, "I'll ride in front of the saddle, and you can drape him over it that way."

"Good idea," he says and does just that.

We continue on our way, not really having any other option. After a while, Merlin halts, so I do, too. He looks over his shoulder at Arthur. "He needs a deeper tending to," I say drearily. He seems to agree and hops off his horse, and makes his way to ours. "We're nearly there ... Perhaps, he can aid us."

"You think he will?" he questions with wide eyes, wanting so badly to know his father.

"If he's anything like you, he will," I smile.

"Alright," he grins a little, "We'll go on, and then I'll go ahead and find the cave once you, Arthur, and the horses are in a secure place."

We find a spot nearby the stream leading to this cave at the bottom of the mountain, and I remain with our friend, watching over him as Merlin puts on a brave face, such as Arthur had before, and plows on his way. The two are a lot more complementary to each other than they'll ever know.

"All My Life" (Merlin)

My heart is beating wildly in my chest as I push my way through the bramble and branches and arrive at the cave where he … my father … lives inside. All my life, I've been waiting for the chance to know something about him- anything really- and now I was going to meet him face to face and speak to him as I always wanted.

I'm not sure what I'm going to do with myself. There are so many things to ask and to say, yet, I cannot jeopardize my standing with Arthur or this quest.

I urge myself forward into the opening of the cavern. This can all work out later.

"Hello?" I call into the blackness, which reminds me of my meetings with the very reason we are here. I venture farther in when I receive no response. Most of it looks uninhabited- untouched even- but then I find the place where he dwells, at the heart of this cavern. I take it in- someone grabs hold of me from behind, choking me enough to restrain, but not kill.

"What do you want here, boy?" a man questions in a harsh and low voice.

"My friend is sick," I sputter, "He needs help."

He tosses me forward, and I turn to survey my attacker. He steps into the light, and does the same with me. That's when I can see him- my father- and I know it's true. I don't know how, but I feel it. "Show me, boy," he murmurs, now showing tenderness. Naturally, I stand there like a fool, and don't say anything. I just can't believe this is really happening- that it's really him. "What are you waiting for?! Fetch him!" the coldness in his voice returns.

I stammer a breath out and do as he says, uncertain of how to feel just yet.


	61. Chapter 61

"Undeniable" (Rose)

Merlin bursts into the small clearing we reside in for the time being. "We must get Arthur to the cave," he informs me, heading towards the Prince.

"So you've found him?"

"I think so," he laughs nervously.

I check to see that the horses are properly tethered, and I follow Merlin to the cave. It's dark and very dreary, but my eyes adjust swiftly, and there is far too much anticipation built up within me to be brought down by the setting. The cave in long in length and short in height, but that makes it feel cozier, if one can ever consider a cave as cozy- not like Balinor has had much of a choice in the matter.

We make it back to the encampment where a man with a blank expression, rough hands, a scraggly head of hair complete with beard, meets us. He stares me down in a way I am totally unaware if he wants to hug me or murder me. I cannot seem to bring my eyes to his. He takes hold of Arthur, laying him on a part of the ground prepared for sleeping on, it seems. He begins to ask us to fetch things, and we readily do so. I bring him the small pot he asked us to fill with water. When I do, I see his eyes for the first time, and though they are brown, I see the same genuine spark of life in them I have only seen once before in a certain serving boy. I recall the moment I first encountered Merlin and his shining blue orbs. I saw in them a fire. They give off the sense of his heart, and I conclude that he inherited that from his father. They share the same undeniable quality. He breaks the contact and goes to work preparing what comes to be a gray paste of some sort, which he packs into Arthur's wound.

Merlin and I are off to the side, watching this stranger work. I lean over discreetly and whisper in his ear, "You have his spirit." He smiles like a joyful child at the comment, regaining his composure as hastily as he'd lost it.

"More Mutters" (Merlin)

The man holds out his hand over Arthur's brow, hesitates, and then picks up once again, muttering softly, eyes closed, in what sounds to me like an old language of some sort- or possibly something else ... He looks to me, as if to see if he had offended me at all. I merely gaze at the floor. "He needs rest," he says quietly.

"Will he be alright?" I question with hope.

He nods, "By morning."

He walks past me and I turn a little, "Thank you."

He carries on with preparing a meal. Rose offers her services as I stay with Arthur for a bit. Surprisingly, he lets her work with him. She does have this way of getting to your heart much faster than other people do. She's hard not to love. She treats him with the utmost respect, making the dish to his preference, and saying small things that grab his attention, and I swear he fights off a smile each time. Watching them, I get a glimpse of what she and her father must have been like together, were this man not so reserved.

When the food is finished cooking, Rose serves us, and we sit around the fire to dine. He starts eating without a word, and I try to break his silence. "Looks good," I give a small smile and take a bite. I am relieved that it is as satisfying as it is. He keeps quiet, so I try again. "How long have you lived here?"

"A few winters," he answers swiftly.

"Must be hard," I comment.

"Why are you here?" he demands, raising his voice slightly.

"Just traveling," I shrug a little. He goes back to chewing, seeming to not mind that explanation. "We're looking for someone," I add. "I was told- well, they said that he lived somewhere hereabouts. A man named Balinor." I finally finish, attempting for it not to appear so important. He simply resumes eating, staring at me blankly. "You've never heard of him?" I can sense that Rose does not want to intrude on this first real conversation between us, so she says nothing, although I wish she would. She's better at this sort of thing than I am, clearly, for he still says nothing. "He was a Dragonlord," I finish off my ramble.

"He's passed on," he says matter-of-factly.

"You knew him?" I counter.

"Who are you?" he snaps again, this time addressing us both.

"I'm ... Merlin," I draw out to see if there is any sign of recognition for him in my name.

"And my name is Rose," she introduces herself calmly.

"And him?" he points at our sleeping friend.

"He's my master," I say plainly.

"His name?" he barks.

"His name is ... Lancelot," I blab, "He's a knight, y'know, but a nice one."

He leans forward in a semi-threatening manner, "His name is Arthur Pendragon." I feel my face give way. "He is Uther's son."

"Yes," I admit.

"This is Cenred's kingdom. He's asking for trouble. What do you want from me?" he interrogates.

"Are you Balinor?" I turn the tables.

"Please, tell us," Rose takes my side when he is silent yet again, "We need to know."

"The Great Dragon is attacking Camelot," I add to the information now rising to the surface.

"His name is Kilgharrah," he tells us.

"We can't stop him. Only you, a Dragonlord, can," I close.

He nods subtly, "He doesn't act blindly. He kills for a reason: vengeance. This is of Uther's making."

"He's killing innocent people- women and children," I present the case further.

"Uther pursued me! He hunted me like an animal!" he shouts.

"I know," I murmur.

"What do you know about anybody's life, boy?" he stands, faces the other direction, and begins to pace. "Uther asked me to use my power to bring the last dragon to Camelot. He said he wanted to make peace with it, but he did not. He lied to me. He betrayed me! You want me to protect this man?"

"I want you to protect Camelot," I state.

"He killed every one of my kind. I alone escaped," he yells as Rose hitches in a breath and doesn't let it out.

"Where did you go?" I feel my eyes widen. Perhaps the truth can now reveal itself.

He breathes deeply, calming down, "There is a place called Ealdor."

"We know of it," she says quietly.

"Yes," I confirm.

"I had a life there," he recalls sadly, "A woman- a good woman." I nod repeatedly. "Ealdor is beyond Uther's realm, but still he pursued me. Why would he not let me be? What was it that I had done that he wanted to destroy the life I'd built- abandon the woman I loved? He sent knights to kill me. I was forced to come here, to this!" I lean back a little as he steps near. "So ... I understand how Kilgharrah feels. He's lost everyone of his kind, everyone of his kin. You want to know how that feels? Look around, boy." He has no idea of what I've been through, what she's been through- how we know. "Let Uther die. Let Camelot fall."

"That's not fair," Rose protests softly.

I pause, "You want everyone in Camelot to die?"

"Why should I care?" he challenges.

I swallow, "What if one of them was your son?"

"I don't have a son."

"And if I told you-"

"Merlin," Arthur mumbles. "Merlin," he proceeds in a fit of coughing as Balinor walks away ... He's my father, and he has absolutely no clue.

'All is not lost,' Rose reassures me. 'We will convince him.'

I hope that with all my being she is right.


	62. Chapter 62

"More than You Know" (Rose)

In the first light of the morning, I find Arthur and Merlin still sleeping soundly, and Balinor nowhere in sight. I decide upon seeking after him while I have the chance to speak with him alone. I would never dream of taking Merlin's time with his father away from him, so it is best to act now. I emerge into the brightness of the surrounding forest, the steady stream of water sparkling in the sunlight. Balinor is knelt beside it, cupping his hands and bringing the cold, fresh liquid to his lips, and then splashing it on his face.

"Mind if I join you?" I cautiously approach.

"No," he mumbles.

I take a drink of the spring, feeling the chill slide down my throat, waking me up a bit more. "I must commend you," I begin, "My father would have approved of this location, and I'd venture as far to say that it is ideal."

"How would one so young know about such things?" he questions gently.

"I grew up in the woods just outside of Camelot," I explain, "Unbeknownst to many, I am a Woodward. I don't suppose you've heard of us."

He gazes at me with widened eyes, "Now, I understand why I recognized something in your face. You are Alric's child."

My throat tightens up, "You knew my father?"

"Yes," he nods, "He was one who helped aid me in my escape. Your mother- you resemble her greatly."

"Thank you ..." I trail.

"Tell me how do they fair- your clan?"

"Actually," I gather strength so as not to choke on my words, "I wanted to tell you, I understand how you and Kilgharrah feel a lot more than you know. The king slaughtered my people ... A rogue, put to death afterward, when it was too late, framed us all. I am the only one who survived." He stares into the distant trees across the brook with a look of sympathy. "Our stories are alike in some ways- the difference between us being, I do not hold all of Camelot responsible for the misleading of their ruler. Neither should you. What accomplished in the end- killing innocence for the recompense of killing innocence? There is no sense in that. There is no justice. This is not the way to get revenge. I know you're angry, and so is Kilgharrah, and you both have every right to be. I'm not belittling Uther's crime. I am pleading with you that you do not take the same path as he has. Rise above this! I know you have a good heart! I can see it in your eyes. You do not mean to condemn all those people to destruction. You want peace, but this will bring the opposite. It already has. Someday, we will be accepted for who and what we are, but that day will not come as long as we are fighting against all the wrong things. Please, do not cast the good into the flames with the bad." He does not make a sound. He doesn't even meet my eyes. "All I ask is that you consider these things which I have told you, and do the right thing as I know you can. In the end, I think you will, and you will see that I speak the truth. Some things are worth fighting for." I spin on my heel and walk back towards the cave.

Merlin now sits perched on a boulder. He had been watching us talk. "I tried," I say quietly as I join him.

"I feel great!" Arthur tromps up from behind us, asking Merlin with wonder what he gave him.

"It was all down to Balinor," he gives credit where credit is due.

"So we've found him, then," he hops over the rocks. "Thank heaven for that."

"Doesn't mean he's willing to help," Merlin states with a twang of frustration and disappointment.

"What?"

"You won't persuade him," Merlin shakes his head.

"Does he know what's at stake?" Arthur asks, clearly baffled with the man.

Merlin nods. "We told him," I affirm.

"What kind of a man is he?" Arthur questions his character.

"I don't know," admits Merlin, "I thought he'd be something more."

"There is still hope. He's just ... bitter," I try to encourage them. "People can change."

"Our Answer" (Merlin)

Arthur speaks with Balinor as Rose and I await the verdict. It feels an eternity has passed when Arthur makes his way back to us. "What did he say?" I ask eagerly.

"He'll change his mind," he sounds sure.

"He said that?" I ask with anticipation.

"Just give him a moment," he says.

The moment seems to have reached its limit as the man draws near. We all look on with anxious faces, waiting for our answer. My heart begins to race as he looks to each of us. "Farewell, then," he nods, walking toward his dwelling.

I turn my stunned gaze to Arthur, who faces him, "That's your decision?"

"I will not help Uther," Balinor protests. I clench my jaw shut.

"Then the people of Camelot are damned," Arthur declares in an authoritative stance.

"So be it," the Dragonlord turns away.

"Have you no conscience?" prods Arthur.

He stops, spins around, "You should ask that question of your father," he bites back.

"And you are no better than him," I come back with a snare of my own, surprising even myself. He says nothing to me and stares at me for a few seconds before heading on his way.

"Don't waste your time, Merlin," the Prince says loud enough for him to hear before also walking away.

I cannot leave like this. I look after the man about to disappear into his cave, away from the rest of the world, seeming to care for no one. "Gaius spoke of the nobility of Dragonlords. Clearly, he was wrong," I say, the tension building within me.

He twists in my direction, "Gaius?"

"Yes." I can only imagine what my curtness sounds like to the one who stayed behind, always standing by my side, watching out for me.

"Good man," he comments.

"Yeah," my voice fails me as I nod. "I was hoping you'd be like him." A smaller hand grips mine, keeping me strong for the moment's sake.

"Merlin! Rose!" Arthur beckons to us, stopping in wait.

I twist my head straight around once more, "I wanted-"

"Merlin! Rose!" Arthur yells again.

I remain silent shortly, "Well, there's no point." I give up and go on my own way, a way that doesn't appear to be in step with the man I have always wanted to know.


	63. Chapter 63

"One Last Try" (Rose)

I cannot let go so easily, for Merlin's sake. I decide to give talking sense into his father one last try. I release his hand as he quickly joins with Arthur, giving me the chance to address Balinor alone. "Merlin believes the best in people," a lump forms in my throat, "I don't want him to lose that. You shouldn't either, because you know what that does to a person, especially one as caring as he is." I begin to walk away, but stop after a few steps, "Should we meet again, I hope he is gladdened to see you, and not hardened like you have allowed yourself to become. I do not disrespect you, Balinor; it only saddens me to see you ignoring the goodness inside you." I face him with tears in my eyes, "You can only do so for so long, until you have quenched it completely. Do not lose that battle, I beg of you." He merely nods in thought. I do not pause another moment as Arthur calls for me.

As we ride on and find a spot to make camp I wonder to myself if anything we said got through to the man. Merlin is quiet as he pulls out some supplies from one of the saddlebags. Arthur observes this and remarks, "I always thought that silence would be a blessing with you, but I find it just as irritating ... You're a riddle, Merlin."

"A riddle?" Merlin humors him.

"Yes," the Prince confirms. "But I've got to quite like you."

"Yeah?"

"Now I realize you're not as big a fool as you look," he pokes him in the back with the branch in his hand, causing him to lean forwards in his crouched position.

"Yeah," Merlin smiles, "I feel the same ... Now that I realize you're not as arrogant as you sound."

Arthur's smiling face turns into a sarcastic look of question. "You still think I'm arrogant?"

"No," Merlin denies, "More ... supercilious."

His Majesty glares at him with surprise, "That's a big word, Merlin. You sure you know what it means?"

"Condescending."

Arthur nods, "Very good."

"Patronizing," he continues.

"Doesn't quite mean that," corrects Arthur.

"No. These are other things you are," Merlin says with honesty.

"Hang on," Arthur protests, and a twig snaps somewhere near us. He and I freeze as Merlin prattles on.

"Overbearing," he shakes his head as Arthur shushes him, "Very overbearing."

"Merlin!" Arthur scolds in a whisper as the two of us move towards the sound.

"But you wanted me to talk," he responds quieter.

Arthur with his sword drawn comes up behind me as the same noise recurs, catching the attention of Merlin at last. He picks up the other weapon and traces our steps. I twirl around, sensing someone to the back of us, "Behind you!" I alert, but not in horror, in happiness, yet still shock. The twigs snap under the feet of Balinor as Merlin and Arthur spin to behold the Dragonlord come to aid the kingdom in its time of need. Relief swells my heart.

"Careful, boy," he says softly with a smile as Merlin's sword is now pointing at him. "I thought you might need some help." I laugh with joy. "This is dangerous country," he adds. That doesn't even worry me right now.

"And will you return to Camelot with us?" Arthur inquires.

"You were right, Merlin," he nods at his son. "There are some in Camelot who risked their lives for me. I owe a debt that must be repaid," he switches his gaze to me. I give a smile of understanding.

"If you succeed in killing the dragon, you will not go unrewarded," Arthur states.

He chuckles gently, "I seek no reward."

"Great," Arthur plunges his sword into the forest floor. "Let's eat."

Merlin smiles and nods at his father, and then hops off to tend to the meal. Balinor stays behind and speaks to me in a low voice, "I do this for his sake, and for yours- in honor of your father. He was a great man. I am sorry I didn't get to see him again and congratulate him on having a bold and wonderful daughter. You conduct yourself as he did- with love and nobility."

"Thank you," I nearly whisper with a wide smile. Before the feeling passes, I embrace the Dragonlord, not exactly caring if he is taken aback or not, since he already thinks me bold.

"You're welcome," he hugs me back, and I think I am more surprised than he is.

I step back with a smaller smile, "I think I'll go provide Merlin with some assistance."

"I'll join you," he offers.

I nod, "Alright. I'm sure you would be handy in collecting some decent firewood."

"Who I Am" (Merlin)

I am grateful for the time to spend with my father, even if he doesn't know who I am ... I plan on telling him. I just have to wait for the opportune moment. When Rose suggests that we gather wood for the fire and she will attend to the food, I know she has hidden intentions for sending us off on a chore together. I thank her with my eyes and take advantage of the space for conversation without Arthur in earshot.

We find a spot with various branches big enough for burning, but when I bend over to pick it up, I find them all to be quite damp. "This wood's too wet," I inform him.

"Don't worry," he counters, "I'm sure we'll find a way to make it light."

We share a glance, and I know exactly what he means. It's funny how we possess a unique connection with those we share things with. I straighten, standing, and use this suggestion to ask him some questions. "When you healed Arthur," I squat to the ground, grabbing a branch, "I heard you mumble some words."

"An ancient prayer," he tells me, without me having to ask.

"I thought it might have been more than that," I comment.

"The Old Religion can teach us many things," he says.

"The Old Religion?" I jump at the topic, "Is that something you were taught?"

"It's not something you can learn," he testifies. "Either it's a part of you or it isn't." He sighs abruptly, "My father knew that, and his father before him."

"Were they also Dragonlords?" I have so much to ask. I almost feel guilty for springing all this on him.

He chooses another large stick from the ground, "We'll need some kindling."

I leave that subject alone for now. "You mentioned ..." I falter momentarily, starting to shake from nerves. "You spoke of Ealdor." He looks at me to continue. "You took refuge with a woman," I state.

"That was a long time ago."

"I grew up there," I seize this chance. I cannot pass this opportunity up. He has to know, and I have to say.

He stops what he's doing, "Ealdor?"

"Yes," I confirm, "I know the woman."

"Hunith?" he queries with growing interest, "She's still alive?"

"Yes," I pause, "She's my mother."

"Then she married," he nods with a sad smile. "That's good." He turns around to go back to collecting.

"She never married," I blurt softly, and he faces me once more. I take a few quavering breaths, "I'm your son." I can hardly believe the words came off my tongue.

I smile a little, tears accumulating along the lower rim of my eyes, clouding my vision. He stares at me with an expression of something like wonder. "I don't know what it is to have a son," he says mutedly.

I shake my head and shrug, "Or I a father," I finish with a smile.

Arthur makes a brief appearance with Rose trailing him in the forest near us. They both survey us- Arthur with cluelessness, but a smile of knowing is adorned on the girl's face. "You must not tell Arthur." He approaches me with a new light in his face and passes me the wood. We share a smile and he nods repeatedly, as do I, neither one of us really having words at this moment.

When we come back and begin to cook, Rose steals a minute with me. "You did it, Merlin," she smiles proudly.

I grin in return, "How did you know?"

"He's seeing you now," she observes.

"What do you mean?" my eyebrows knit together.

"Before, he used to look at you like he was trying to place you, unsure what to think," she perceives, "But now, he really sees you. He looks at you and knows who you are, and it all makes sense now. And he's happy."

I smile like a fool, still not believing the complexity of this whole ordeal, and yet, it all worked out.


	64. Chapter 64

"Accidental Eavesdropping" (Rose)

Arthur falls asleep to the crackling of the fire without difficulty. I am not so lucky in my endeavors. I am lying with my back to Merlin and his father. I do not stir to avoid letting them know I am awake. The last thing I want to do is ruin their time together. They have their lifetimes to fill each other in on.

I hear Balinor whittle and blow on the piece of wood he secured and spared from the flames. Merlin pipes up, "Why did you never return?"

"I thought her life would be better without me," Balinor's voice is fraught with melancholy.

"Why?" Merlin asks.

"Uther wanted me dead," he states. "If he'd found me, he'd have killed me, and your mother. I wanted her to be safe."

"We could've come with you," Merlin suggests.

"What kind of life would you have had here?" his father inquires with almost a laugh, but not one of scorn- one of tenderness.

"We'd have been ... happy," I can hear Merlin's smile in his words. Silence fills the air again, but not for too long. "When we've finished in Camelot," the boy continues, with that same giddy grin, I've no doubt, "I will take you to Ealdor."

"She won't recognize me," the Dragonlord whispers. "I see her in you." I picture his smile, small but apparent.

"Yeah?" Merlin says hushed.

"You have her kindness," he lifts his tone slightly, warming my heart.

"How did you become a Dragonlord?" Merlin returns to his questions.

"You don't choose to become a Dragonlord," he clarifies. "It's not something you're taught. It's a sacred gift. For thousands of years, it's been handed down from father ... to son." I had completely forgotten about that. This means that Merlin possesses the same abilities. "And that is what you must now become, Merlin."

"I would like that," he says quietly.

"Like all Dragonlords, you won't know for sure that you have that power until you face your first dragon," Balinor continues wistfully. Merlin says nothing. All is silent once more until Balinor blows on his sculpture again, "You should get some sleep. We've a big day ahead of us," I listen as he rises from his seat and to his spot where he sleeps. "Goodnight, son," he says in a paternal voice, sounding so much like my own father.

I peek at Merlin as he smiles slowly, grinning like a child, "Sleep well, Father." If I were to accidentally eavesdrop on any conversation, I'm glad it was this one.

"Unexpected" (Merlin)

A drop of dew splashing onto my cheek awakes me. I open my eyes to see a small carving of a dragon, the finished product of what my father had been working on the night before. I smile. A hand claps over my mouth, and I begin to protest in a muffle when Arthur says, "Cenred's men." He pulls me up, drawing a sword. A war cry rings out from behind us and we turn to see a soldier barreling down the steep incline near us. Arthur meets him at the level ground, their weapons clashing straightaway. It's always something unexpected. I toss a sword to my father, who immediately is on the attack. Rose draws back, weaponless, trying her best to keep her vow of safety. I watch on as the other men defend us and find the spare sword.

I am watching my father fight when Rose calls my name in alarm, alerting me of the soldier attacking me from behind. To my surprise, I am fairing well in fighting him off. Just when I think that, he disarms me with ease. "Merlin!" Rose dashes towards me. My father steps in right before he runs me through. He takes the blow instead. The sword cuts straight through him mercilessly. I scream with rage, throwing the enemy backwards and into a tree. "No," the girl mumbles when she reaches my side. She helps me lower him to the ground. "Balinor," she touches his face, moving her other hand to his wound.

"Here," I pant, helping him lay back properly.

"I see you have your father's talent," he struggles to say. He exhales in pain, "Merlin ..."

"Please, no, please," I plea. "I can save you." The tears I'm holding back are causing pressure to push into my brain, my head throbbing.

"Listen to me," he secures a grip on my shoulder, "When you face the dragon, remember, be strong. A dragon's heart is on its right side, not its left."

"I can't do it alone," I cry, the tears spilling from my eyes.

"Listen to me," he urges in a whisper full of hurt, "You are my son. I've seen enough in you to know you will make me proud." I nod as he looks at me with a face of regret and sadness, yet fulfillment and pride. He gently brushes my cheek with the tip of his fingers, "Look after him," he says to Rose, the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I will," she chokes out. With that, he begins to lean back, going limp, the life draining from him.

"No. Father," I helplessly beg in a soft voice. I know it's too late as his eyes shut for the very last time.


	65. Chapter 65

"Already Lost" (Rose)

I swallow a sob as Balinor releases his last breath. "No!" Merlin whisper's in such pain. My heart is breaking into a million pieces. He just found his father, and now he was already lost. I grasp his wrist, as he can't even cohesively mumble over the Dragonlord's body.

"Merlin," I cry mutedly.

Arthur digs his sword into the ground, "NO!" he yells, surely thinking that Balinor isn't the only one we've lost, but the whole kingdom with him.

Merlin puts a hand over his mouth, trying to still his emotions. He knows he can't let Arthur see him cry without having to give him an explanation. I let go of him and he wipes his eyes, sniffling in an effort to control himself. He rises and turns to Arthur with a hardened face. Arthur is knelt by Balinor, shaking his head as I smooth my hand over the Dragonlord's hair, falling in curls. "Camelot is doomed," the Prince mutters, almost causing Merlin to lose it again.

We don't even have the time to give him a proper burial. We ride for Camelot almost immediately. I hold on to Merlin tighter than usual, giving him a lasting hug, wanting to tell him I'm sorry and that I'll help him through this, that he can cry. But I know that none of that would be helpful at this moment. He has to keep up appearances. He will have a time to fall apart, and when it comes, I'll be there to pick up the pieces and put him back together.

The road is long and lonely. All of this has reminded me of what it feels like to lose a father, but I at least knew him. I'm not sure which is worse, knowing what you're missing, or missing and not knowing ...

"Despair" (Merlin)

I've never known self-control could be so grueling. I want to burst into tears and punch through a suit of armor. He was right there in front of me and gone the next minute ... It's not fair. I have to keep it up, though. We must deliver our report to Uther. The three of us dutifully traipse to the council.

My heart is heavier than it's ever been and my head is pounding as I take conditioning breaths. Nothing is working to calm the welling despair in my soul. "I'm sorry, father, I have failed you," Arthur proclaims. "The last Dragonlord is dead." I meet Gaius' gaze mirroring hurt and shock. I am a disaster waiting to happen. When the physician looks to the floor, I impulsively reach out and grab my faithful friend's hand. She gives mine a squeeze and I return this with more force to help steady me. I bring my other hand to my mouth briefly. I cannot do this- not now.

"How many years when I might've wished for that news," Uther says gravely.

"All is not lost, Father," Arthur declares with confidence, the king looks at him with hopelessness written on his face. "We have to fight the monster ourselves. So let us ride out and fight on our own terms- on open ground, on horseback, where we can maneuver better."

"There is no point," argues King Uther.

"So what?" Arthur retorts. "We stand here and watch Camelot fall?"

The king nods repeatedly, "You have my blessing ..."

Prince Arthur then spins round, surveying the knights in the room. "I need a dozen knights. Those who do not wish to fight, can do so without stain on their character." He stares from face to burdened face, "For those brave enough to volunteer should know, that the chances of returning are slim."

For a moment, they remain silent, unmoving. Until Sir Leon steps forth and gives his pledge with a nod. Following his example, other knights begin to join him, standing in front of Arthur, willing to give their lives. I turn my eyes to Gaius again, gripping Rose's hand harder, looking and feeling so useless and weak. Every soldier in the room now stands around the Prince in a circle. "Alright," Arthur addresses them and gives their orders. "We ride at sundown."

I take the first chance to escape to our chambers, releasing Rose from my grasp and walking briskly away. I need to get out before I explode.


	66. Chapter 66

"The Crash" (Rose)

"Merlin!" I call, as he retreats to the physician's quarters, no doubt.

"Where has he gone?" Gaius comes up from behind.

"Probably to the chambers," I suggest. "Gaius, I'm worried about him. He's been holding this in since this morning. He's going to fall apart."

"Then we must be there to fall with him," Gaius lays a hand on my shoulder as we follow after our friend.

Merlin isn't in the front room, so we continue to our room, finding him sitting on his bed, fiddling with the dragon carving his father made him.

Gaius stops a few paces beyond the doorframe. "Merlin, what happened?"

"I couldn't save him," he mutters through tears.

Silence falls. "Merlin," Gaius says with a sad disbelief.

"This is not your fault," I sit next to him and put my arm around him, rubbing his shoulder.

"He said the Dragonlord's gift is passed from father to son," he explains in a near normal voice, but a face the picture of loss.

"That is true," Gaius steps forward.

Merlin sniffs as a tear rolls down his cheek, "When I faced the Great Dragon, my magic was useless."

"Merlin, there's something you should know about their powers," I begin.

"Your father wasn't dead," Gaius follows my point. "It's only then you can inherit his powers."

"Just like what happened with me and my father," I finish.

"Do you think I'm strong enough to stand up to him?" he turns to Gaius.

"Only time will tell," the old man states.

"And time will say, 'Yes'," I lay my head on his shoulder, and he turns his gaze forward once more. "If anyone can do this, you can, Merlin. Your father knew it, I know it, and so does Gaius. You just have to believe it," I kiss his cheek. He sniffs again, taking in the detail of the wooden dragon before wrapping his arms around me in response.

"I don't even know how to use these powers. What if I choke?" he mumbles over my shoulder.

The crash is taking hold, and I understand. I push him back a little, look into his wet, blue orbs, tears still dripping. I bring my hand to his cheek, wiping away a fear tears with my thumb as I shed a couple of my own. "The strength to do this in inside you, and you will know what to do when the time comes, because although he is gone now, your father is a part of you. He always has been and he always will be. He lives on through you. He is in your heart. Just remember what you told me on that ride back into Camelot after the ceremony we performed for my father. He is proud of you, Merlin, and nothing will ever change that. Every mistake you make, every victory, you will live and learn from, and it will only better you. You have a heart of gold, and that's what mattered to him, and what will matter to anyone who should matter to you." He manages a weak smile, hugging me again. I let him cry, holding him close, trying to mend his broken spirit with my embrace.

"Time to Stand" (Merlin)

My favorite prat soon calls for me, and while the empty feeling of loss still hollows my soul, I manage to cease my previously relentless crying. I find myself back to work once more, placing his armor on and adjusting it. "Look on the bright side, Merlin," he proposes, "Chances are you're not gonna have to clean this again."

"You must be careful today," I instruct him. "Do not force the battle."

"Yes, Sire!" he nods.

"I'm serious," I affirm.

"I can hear that," he points out.

"Let matters take their course," I further charge him.

"Merlin, if I die, please ..." he trails off.

"What?" I ask.

He turns and faces me, "The Dragonlord today," he brings up, and I do not meet his gaze. "I saw you," he says while I finally do look at him. I make no reply. He then lays his right hand on my left shoulder, wearing the face of a strong guide, "One thing I tell all my young knights, no man is worth your tears."

I nod and give a quiet, "Yeah," forgiving his ignorance, and before losing it once more, I prod with a goofy smile, "You're certainly not." I walk over to a sword and pause shortly before picking it up.

"What are you doing?" he questions.

"I'm coming with you," I inform him.

He thinks a beat, "Merlin, the chances are I'm going to die."

"Yeah," I laugh a little, "You probably would if I wasn't there." I am actually being honest, but he doesn't need to know that- not today anyways.

"Right," he agrees with apparent sarcasm.

"Do you know how many times I've saved your royal backside?" I quiz.

"At least you've got your sense of humor back," he teases, clanging the tip of his sword against the one in my hand.

We both simultaneously head for the door. I wait for him to go first with determination on my face. He stops and looks at me, "Are you really going to face this dragon with me?"

I peek over my shoulder, "I'm not going to sit here and watch." He glares at me with puzzling. "I know it's hard for you to understand how I feel but ..." I joke that I care about his armor and I don't want him messing it up. He laughs and so do I. For a second, it feels good to let loose a bit. The serious matters return to our minds and we exchange an understanding glance and nod at each other. He shoves my shoulder with a slap before proceeding out the door.


	67. Chapter 67

"Where I'm Meant to Be" (Rose)

Gaius and I stand at the top of the castle wall used for look out and defense. We watch Arthur, Merlin, and the knights all ride out courageously from the city to meet the beast in combat. As soon as they disappear through the gate, I make haste to our chambers. I slink back to our room and grab my cloak and the only white dress I still possess that Gwen was kind enough to mend for me, although the sleeves had to be removed. Gaius appears in the door a minute after I do. "Where are you off to?" he questions with a sense of knowing in his voice.

"I have to go, Gaius," I clutch the shining material in my hands. "Where Merlin is, is where I'm meant to be. You said it yourself that it is my fate to look after him and keep him safe whatever the cost, and that is what I intend to do. But don't worry, I'm not going to challenge a dragon head on ... unless I have to."

"My dear girl," he comes forward, setting his hands on my shoulders, "You are brave. All I ask is that you take great care in your travels. I will not question your judgment. As much as I hate to see the two of you in danger, I understand that it is necessary."

I hug him firmly, "Thank you, Gaius."

"Now, you'd better hurry if you ever expect to catch their trail on foot," he grins and exits the room. I hurriedly change into what used to be merely a party dress, but now means so much more. It is a symbol of what I am and who I am destined to become.

"Raging" (Merlin)

The moon is riding high as we do into the night. We gather in a clearing just outside of the city, but far enough away that no more harm should come to it. The horses pick up their feet in restlessness as we stand at the ready. The flapping of wings soon heard overhead, Kilgharrah shows in the night sky. "Hold firm," Arthur commands, securing his helmet over his head. Nerves tingle through my body as the dragon drives in our direction. "Hold!" Arthur orders. "Hold!"Horses neigh in fear, but we do not move- the beast ever nearer, readying himself for the attack. "Hold!" We stand strong in our place. "Now!" yells Arthur, sending us charging around in a circle as the dragon lands amidst us, turning about, tail slashing through the knights. I am thrown from my horse in one clean sweep, as is Arthur. I hit the ground panting. Arthur and I watch as the creature breathes fire on those who still ride.

"No," I whimper, "Stop!"

Arthur's mouth drop in horror, eyes wide, only us remaining. He wields a spear, pointing it at the beast. The thing steps towards him slowly, growling in the depths of his throat. Arthur keeps his position. They stand off for a moment, and then the dragon releases a giant spurt of flame at the Prince, who evades it as I fall backward. He rolls onto his knees, near enough to the dragon to stick his spear into its chest. Kilgharrah roars in pain, rearing back, and then smacking Arthur, sending him flying and rendering him unconscious.

I rise to my feet, sorrow and fear overwhelming me as my father's voice fills my head. 'You're the last Dragonlord now. You alone carry the ancient gift. Deep within yourself, you must find the voice that you and Kilgharrah share, for your soul and his are brothers.'

I slowly approach the dragon, strength, anger, and disappointment now raging inside of me. 'When you speak to him as kin,' my father's spirit guides, 'he must obey your will.'

I open my mouth, a power now surging through me from deep inside a place in me that I never knew existed, I rebuke him in his language, calling him out, challenging him. I feel the strength of those believing in me backing me up, urging me on. The language is old and one I have never heard or read, but it feels natural to speak. Somehow, I know what to say and how to say it and what it all means. To my relief, surprise, and joy, he yields, bowing his head before me. I grab hold of the spear on the ground next to me as he begins to plea with me.

"I am the last of my kind, Merlin. Whatever wrongs I have done, do not make me responsible for the death of my noble breed," he speaks in shame.

I jab the spear at him, but do not bring it in contact with his scales. In instinct, he leans up on his hind legs, and then realizes I have not and will not harm him. He glares at me in confusion as I look on him with sadness. "Go!" I scream with authority, "Leave!" A tear slides down my cheek, "If you ever attack Camelot again, I will kill you!" He bows in submission as I throw the weapon to the ground. "I have shown you mercy, now you must do the same to others," I demand.

"Young warlock," he addresses, "What you have shown is what you will be. I will not forget your clemency. I'm sure our paths will cross again." With that, he flees in flight as relief washes over me.

I spin around to find Arthur awake, "What happened?"

"You dealt him a mortal blow," I happily tell him.

He looks at me with wondrous disbelief, "He's gone?"

"Yeah," I nod with a smile, "You did it." We both laugh in release, and he cackles in victorious glee. "You did it," I whisper.

We both tromp back into Camelot. Gwen runs to meet Arthur, throwing her arms around his neck, not caring who sees. "I thought I'd lost you," she whispers.

Gaius follows her, welcoming me, his smile full, grabbing me in a hug and clapping me on the back. "My boy," he swells with pride.

"I felt him there with me, Gaius," I say with joy.

He nods, "He'll always be with you."

"I hope so," I counter quietly.

"Merlin, I know I can never compare with your father, but for what it's worth, you've still got me," he offers humbly.

I smile with at his warmth, "Well," I chuckle, "I suppose I'll have to make do." We both laugh and start to head for home when a female voice calls my name in the distance.

I spin around to see Rose appear in the arch behind us, indicating she literally HAD been with me the whole time. I have never been so thrilled to see anyone's smile before this moment.


	68. Chapter 68

"My Place" (Rose)

Tears fall from my eyes as Merlin spares Kilgharrah, giving him his freedom, allowing his kind to live on in him. My smile is wide and my heart is full of gratification as I watch from the surrounding woods, farthest away from the scene I could be whilst maintain a clear view. My spirit soars as the dragon does, finally free of his bonds and his lust for vengeance. Merlin and Arthur rejoice with laughter before returning to the city.

I run after them, always a comfortable distance between us. I stay back, seeing them step through the gates. I turn my gaze upward, "You're proud of him," I say knowingly to an invisible Balinor, "I know I am ... Please, tell my father I miss him. Thank you."

Another tear slips down the side of my face as I finish sending my heaven-bound message and continue on my feet towards Camelot. I pick up my skirt and press forward through the thick of the trees, the smile never fading from my face and the wetness from crying dries from my cheeks. I stumble through the gates, greeting those I see with a wide grin.

I pass through the streets, slowing my pace, until I reach the arch of the courtyard, seeing Merlin and Gaius together. "Merlin!" I call out to him instantly. He turns as I step out of the shadow. He laughs, knowing I had followed them, and bounds towards me. I meet him halfway in a dash of my own. We collide in the middle of the space between us, I toss my arms around his neck and he wraps his around my waist, lifting me up and twirling me through the air. I squeal with delight and fright all at once- to be clear, I wasn't expecting him to do that. He sets me down with a huge smile. "Your father is smiling like a fool watching over you right now, I know it," I tell him as a happy tears escape from my eyes.

"So that's where I get that from," he laughs.

"I reckon," I finger his neckerchief with a smile.

He gently grabs my hand, holding it to his chest, looking deeply into my eyes- more than ever before. My heart flutters and nerves over take me. I'm not quite sure what's going on. "Are you two coming home or not?" Gaius breaks the moment.

I give a nervous laugh, "Uh ... I guess we'd better get going, huh?"

"Yeah," he nods, still holding onto my hand and staring at me in a funny way.

Since he doesn't move, and I don't really know what to do, I revert to taking control. "Come on, Mr. Dragon-commander-supreme," I turn the hand he's holding around and secure a grip on his, pulling him along with me as he chuckles.

"Whatever you say, guardian angel of all things living," he plays along. Gaius laughs at our laughing as we walk to our quarters. I guess this is what happens when there's been a rough patch of time- we bawl our eyes out, and then laugh the night away. We're perfectly sensible ... Really, we are.

"Never-ending" (Merlin)

I wish I could say things have calmed, but they really haven't. There's hardly a moment in the day that I'm not working, but for good reason. I need the payment. The kingdom also needs all the hands it can get, its people slowly but surely put it together. We have assembled work parties every day that spread to the various damaged sections of the city. Gaius, Rose, and I find ourselves placed in those delegated to repairs in the castle.

Multiple times in the span of the day, I find my eyes drifting to Rose, watching her work her touch in the small details- fixing a tear here, removing rubble there, and placing final additions. I'm not quite sure why I acted the way I did the night of Kilgharrah's parting ... I mean, I know WHY, I just don't know why I actually displayed any affection.

I've come to discover that I really do enjoy her presence- everything about her. I never tire of hearing her laugh or listening to her talk. I always want to be by her. I think I'm an idiot for feeling this way ... No, I know I am. But I can't help it. I like her! I mean, not like THAT. Someone bumps into me as I'm polishing a vase, I nearly drop it. I catch it, for a price. I dive right into the floor. Naturally, the pottery is fine. I scoff at the thing as a giggle sounds above me. "Sleeping on the job, Merlin?" Rose smiles down at me, extending a hand.

"N-no," I stutter as I take her hand, "I was just-"

"Sparing this glassware from an imminent cruel end," she concludes. "I saw."

I stand up, cheeks flushing, "Thanks."

"No thanks needed," she grins, "I know you'd do the same for me."

I nod with gratefulness, and she goes on her way. She's been wearing white ever since that day. I don't know, something's changed in both of us. We've grown. We're becoming who we're destined to be, and we're doing it together, helping each other.

As the time passes, things fall back into place. The castle is looking better than before and the moral of the people strengthened. People smile at each other more openly, stop and ask each other "How are you?" It's all very encouraging. I have ... invested in something that I have been working extra to save for over the days.

Gaius continues to teach Rose and me his practice, but she excels. She puts hours upon hours of study into medicine. When any case comes up, Gaius will quiz her and she knows exactly what to do. Her eyes light up when she figures out a new potion on her own. I hope I can evoke this same kind of excitement when I begin to train her natural magic. Gaius handles the more technical and in depth history side of things. I can show her the spells I know, and we can learn more as we go. It's a place to start in this never-ending quest we call destiny. Even after death, the results of our destinies continue to affect the world.


	69. Chapter 69

"Pure Magic" (Rose)

It's been a few months since the attacks on Camelot and we finally have a little extra time on our hands for other things. After dinner, Merlin looks at me with anticipation. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," I nod.

He disappears into our room and reappears all in the same moment. "Take this," he hands me his book of magic, "And meet me in the clearing outside of Camelot."

My forehead scrunches a bit, "Where are you going?"

"Em," he pauses. "I just think it'll be easier to get by unnoticed if we go separately." I know this doesn't usually matter to Merlin, but I conclude that he must have a sound reason for his thinking. I readily agree and set off, grab my cloak, and sneak through the castle halls and down the stairs.

I practically tiptoe all throughout the lower town and make my way outside of the city. I break into an all out run, weaving in and out of the trees, feeling stronger than ever before and freer than the wind. I bound into the clearing I haven't laid eyes on since the night Merlin faced his first dragon. To us, it's a bit of a hallowed ground now- a sacred place of solace.

I scan the area with my hazel orbs, taking in the sight of the fireflies. They dart around, shining their little lights, brightening the darkness, even if it is just for a second at a time. I've loved them ever since I was a small child. I place the book of spells down, giving in to the silly drive inside me and chase them around, catching them and setting them back into the air again with a ridiculous grin on my face. I spin around and flop into the grass with a girlish giggle escaping my lips.

I behold the stars for the first time in a while- too long really. There's such wonder in them. What would the sky be without stars? What would our thoughts be without stars upon which we ponder and wish? I close my eyes and heave a contented sigh with a twinge of sadness, recalling how my mother taught me about the stars when I was a little girl. I open my eyes again to see a smiling Merlin standing above me. "Lose something?" he produces the book from behind his back.

"Only my mind to my sense of whimsy," I reply, sitting up and smiling at him.

"Good," he takes a seat next to me, laying the book in my lap. "That's a fine start."

I take the binding in my left hand and stick my fingers between some random pages, lifting and revealing the concepts written out for the spells within the paper. "How is it that I perform these enchantments without speaking the incantation?" I inquire.

"From what Gaius has said, you need to merely channel the specifics inside yourself. You have the words in your mind, and you enact them without speech. For example," he grabs the book briefly, thumbing through the pages, landing on a certain spell. "Try this."

I survey the words, drinking them in, and concentrating on their meaning, somehow the pieces fit together. I push my hand out in a slow and controlled motion, forcing the wind forward with my palm in a line, the grass in the exact direction bending backward. I laugh through a gasp, "I did it."

Merlin laughs, "You sure did! Try this one," he stands, holding both his hands out to me, pulling me to my feet. "Spell something," he points to the fireflies.

"Using the bugs?" I ask with a laugh and he nods with a goofy grin. "I'll give it a go," I giggle. I reach out with my mind to the will of the little critters, manipulating their flight patterns to follow my guidance with once swipe of my hand, picturing what I want to say. The words "Thank You" fan out, flashing before us in sequence.

"Thank you?" Merlin questions, "Why did you choose to say that?"

"Because you need to hear it, too, sometimes, you know," I release the fireflies into total freedom once more. "And you're doing all this for me ..."

"You're the one flying through the principles of magic. I'm not doing anything."

"You're the one teaching me to do it," I state with a smile, "Accept it, Merlin."

He holds his hands up, chuckling, "You got me."

"Precisely," I laugh with the pure magic of these moments, this place, the stars, my friend's heart, all surrounding me like a swirling breeze of sweetness. I can think of no better way to spend my time.

"Speaking of getting things ..." Merlin trails off with a sly grin.

"What?" I ask.

"Rose ... Don't move," he motions for me to stay right where I stand.

"Where are you running off to now, Merlin?" I call over my shoulder.

"You'll see!" he shouts back, his voice fading into the distance.

"I'm sure," I whisper in happiness.

"Giving" (Merlin)

I quietly make my way back to where she stands, seeming quite content to be standing there in oblivion. It is nice to forget every once in a while. I hope this is just the thing to bring a bigger smile to her face every day.

"Merlin?" she calls out, unsure. "Is there someone there with you?"

It seems the extra footsteps have no escaped her keen ears. "Why don't you tell me?"

"Does that mean-"

"Yes," I laugh, "You can open your eyes."

She does so, one eye at a time, biting her lower lip. Her jaw drops. "M-Merlin! What is this?" a pleasant exasperation overtakes her countenance.

"I believe he's a horse," I look quizzically at the dashing white beast besides me.

"But why have you brought him here?" she puzzles with a grin.

"Well, as you know, I've been working a lot more than usual, which is really quite near impossible, but I stumbled across my friend here, and it turns out, he's in need of some loving care. I couldn't think of anyone better for that than you," I hold the reins out to her, feeling my own eyes shine with glee.

She clasps her hand over her mouth, "You didn't ... You couldn't!"

"I can, and I did," I beam. "Here," I lead the animal up to Rose, he instantly nuzzles her, making her giggle.

"Oh," she gasps, "He's perfect."

"I hope you don't mind, but I've sort of given him a name already," I fear I'm putting a damper on the moment.

"What do you call him?" she strokes his large nose.

I begin my explanation, "You see here," I point, "How he has gray splotches on his underbelly, leading up his sides, and gray streaks in his mail and tail?" She nods, eagerly awaiting the reveal of his newfound identity. "He is now affectionately known as Storm because of his markings." She repeats the name with a satisfied smile. "I- Uh," I start up again, not entirely thinking things through, "Well, I also thought of the night ..."

"The night?" she presses me softly.

"The night we met," I sigh with a smirk, "It was storming."

"I remember," she says hushed.

"And it was your birthday," I recall. "I obviously hadn't known at the time Gaius shoved you into our chambers. I never imagined in that moment that my life would take a turn for the better, all because a broken young lady was sent to look after me of all people. I wanted you to know that you've done more for me than you know ... You're my best friend. I can tell you absolutely anything and you're always there for me. You share in my burden, even though I don't wish that on your gentle soul, you are strong- stronger than I could ever hope to be. I didn't want the memory of your last birthday to be completely deplorable, so I decided to get you something you would love as a very, very late birthday present. I remembered what you told me about always wanting a horse as a little girl, but never being able to keep one. I told you that maybe one day you would, and that day is today."

She throws her around about my neck, "You're incredible, Merlin. I only wish that I could give you the life you deserve- full of recognition and respect. Thank you ... thank you so much."

"No, thank you," I hold her close, "For you have granted me that. I've never been more blessed by giving up my bed for anyone else before."

She laughs in my embrace. "No matter what, Merlin, I am glad to have met you. I couldn't have imagined that my life would fall apart in such a way, and that you would be the one to help me put it back together. You're the greatest friend I'll ever have." I can't help but think ... that's all I'll ever be- a friend. My heart sinks at the thought, and I know, I've been lying to myself for a good long while now.


	70. Chapter 70

"Endless" (Rose)

We're coming upon the first anniversary of the disasters that fell upon Camelot. A stern pattern has set in over the last months. Every morning, I rise up early to make breakfast and see Merlin off, and Gaius then goes on his rounds after I've helped him prepare his potions and remedies, and I then go for a ride on Storm. Uther refuses to give up the search for Morgana, Gaius teaches me every day while Merlin works and we all eat dinner together. Merlin and I finish the day with sneaking off to the clearing for him to train my magic. I'm becoming a far more polished rider, healer, and magician. I'm not so tired from using the smaller spells anymore. I'm still too inexperienced to tackle any large feat, but thank goodness, we have Merlin for that.

The days pass, and I fear that the way things have been will grow monotonous. Naturally, almost immediately after the thought occurs to me, a report comes in of slaughtered Camelot soldiers. Of course, Arthur will go and try to pinpoint who did this and make them pay; and that means dragging Merlin along. I hate to see him go. He's taught me so much, and we've grown even closer with training together. I've covered all the basics, for I'm a fast learner, and we were just getting to delve into my particular skills. Not that it matters, for this, the endless cycle we call destiny, will never cease while we breathe.

I am left to tend to the chambers and medicines therein as Gaius seeks council with the king- not to receive it, but to give it. I'm unsure of what to do with myself when I've finished tidying and preparing potions. I suppose the only thing I can do for now is to sit and wait. I hate it so.

"Questions" (Merlin)

We cross the field littered with bodies of the troop from Camelot, stopping for but a moment as Arthur halts us, surveying the villainous sight. "Check for survivors," he commands. The knights with us disband and do as he says. I stick with him as he scouts for the living and tracks left behind from the enemy. I bring my hand to my wet forehead; the dampness has not left the air all day. "Seems their attackers headed north!" Arthur announces, peering into the distance. "Come on!" he stands, making his way over to his steed.

"Do you think we should be going after them?" I ask.

He pauses, giving me an irritated look, "You are such a girl's petticoat," he shakes his head, walking away. I sigh, tolerating his arrogance, as I always do.

My rear end becomes increasingly sore as we ride through the spread of trees. "Ow," I utter.

"Is there something wrong with you?" Arthur teases.

"I've been on a horse all day," I remind him of the obvious.

"Is your little bottom sore?" he feigns pity.

"Yes," I validate, "It's not as fat as yours."

He wheezes a laugh. "You know, you've got a lot of nerve ... for a wimp."

"I may be a wimp," I retort with slight hesitation, "but at least I'm not a dollop-head."

"There's no such word," is his argument.

"It's idiomatic," I elaborate in correction.

"It's what?"

"You need to be more in touch with the people," I tease in rebuke with a twinge of sincerity.

"Describe dollop-head," he challenges.

"In two words?"

"Yeah," he confirms.

"Prince Arthur," I conclude. He then raises the signal to stop, for a second I thought it was because of what I said, but even Arthur isn't that easily provoked. A couple of the horses neigh in protest as we dismount and step through the crackling leaves, searching for who knows what. For a minute, we hear and see nothing but an abandoned camp. However, this scene is all too familiar for me to think it's that simple.

An arrow plunges into the back of one of our men and he falls forward to the forest floor. Screams of rage ring out as a small army of bandits run in at us. "ON ME!" Arthur shouts an order. Seconds fly and the first swords clash without delay. I keep out of the rabble long enough to secure a sword, only to have it smacked out of my hand by a bandit. I pull my hand back, shaking it out, wincing in pain. With my back pressed against the trunk of a tree, I do the only logical thing and cast a spell, magnetizing his weapon. Various pots clang into it with ease. I approve of my work, and rush towards Arthur.

Now, no proper enemy would let this happen so quickly, so another one cuts me off by trying to cut me to ribbons. I lean back, dodging his strike and falling to the ground. He attempts to sent his ax through me while I'm down. I grab a broken branch as big and thick around as a walking staff to defend myself ... to no avail. He slices it in two as soon as I'm on my feet again. I stumble backward, him coming at me again, and I duck, causing him to bury his ax head into a tree. In reality, it only cut halfway through, but with a little magic, he chopped straight through the tree, sending it crashing down onto his person.

I make another run for Arthur, tripping and falling again, to catch a warrior heading right for him, unbeknownst to him. From the ground, I throw a spear into the enemy with one thought. Arthur looks around to find who saved him, but his eyes land on me instead, lying flat on the forest floor. He rolls his eyes, "We're not playing hide and seek, Merlin!"

I tilt my head, holding my tongue just so until I let out a quiet, "Dollop-head." I rise up from my spot, and just as we think all is finished, a shadow begins to approach. Arthur picks his sword up in a defensive position, stepping forward cautiously, holding a hand out to us, seeing that we remain silent and still. The figure stumbles through the mist, revealing it a woman as she neared. Arthur takes another tiny step, keeping his sword and hand upright. My heart rate continues to increase once the thoughts are pumping through my brain. That's not just any woman. She comes into clear air, facing us with ragged hair, dirty face, and tattered clothes.

All expressions mirror each other's- all stunned. So many questions flood my mind as she and I take quavering breaths. Arthur stares at her with wide eyes, "Morgana."


	71. Chapter 71

"Why Now" (Rose)

It's hard not to fall over in disbelief when the search party returns with a battered Morgana. "Gaius," I call for the physician's attention.

"What is it? Have they returned?" he questions.

"Yes," I quiet, "But they did not do so alone."

"What do you mean?" he puzzles, "Who could possibly be accompanying them at this time?"

I turn around and look at him gravely, "The long lost Lady Morgana."

"It can't be," his gaze falls, shaking his head, "Are you sure?"

"I'd know her anywhere," I confirm, "It is she."

I rush out of the chambers to locate Merlin and gather more information. "Rose," he perks up when he sees me, my not-so-pleased expression snapping him back to reality. "So you saw," he derives.

"How could she possibly be here?" I ask, bewildered. He quickly explains the manner in which she appeared and her back-story. "Of all times: why now?" I mutter.

"Because things were getting along nicely- too nicely for destiny's liking apparently," he says with a strange rationality.

My throat tightens as a thought strikes me, "Merlin ..." My eyes travel to his.

He picks up immediately, "I was wondering that same thing."

With that, we excuse ourselves to our chambers. Gaius and Merlin only secure enough time for a sadly brief hello before the old man is summoned to examine the condition of the rescued ward. We keep our minds occupied until his return with chatter of substance, both of us avoiding the problem at hand. The conversation dies down after we've filled each other in on the previous events we separately experienced. Anxiety takes its toll, clawing at us like a guilty conscience.

"Do you think she's ... changed?" I present the suggestion.

He shakes his head, "I guess we'll see. Either way, nobody survives an attempted murder and gets along with their assailant."

"You did what you had to do to save the kingdom. Anyone with sense could see that. Assuming she still possesses that ability. Remember that she would not have lived were it not for you- none of us would have," I remind with the hope to comfort. He makes no reply. Heavy silence fills the air, polluting our lungs, when the front door swings open.

Merlin rises almost instantly, "Did you talk to her?" he stays at Gaius's side, following him back into the room.

"She's sleeping," he assures.

"Did she say anything about me?" the worried boy prattles.

"Nothing as yet," Gaius answers passively.

"Well, she's going to," Merlin says with strained confidence.

Our father-figure turns around to face him. "Does she know your secret, Merlin? Does she know you have magic?"

"No, she doesn't. No one does."

"Good," Gaius nods, "Because if Uther finds out ..."

"She knows I tried to poison her- she knows that," he states her case.

"You had no choice. Camelot was dying. Morgana was the source of the enchantment. Either you poisoned her or the kingdom fell," Gaius supports Merlin's actions.

"But Uther won't know that. All she'll say is I tried to kill her," he swiftly responds.

"We can't be sure, Merlin," Gaius points out.

"She can't do that without giving away her own treachery," I interject.

"What do you think Uther will do to me?" Merlin asks dauntingly.

"He's not going to do a thing. I won't let that happen," I declare hushed, but firm.

Gaius faces him once more, "Let's just wait and see what tomorrow brings."

Merlin gives a small nod in response. "You know that I won't let you take the fall so easily," I stand, coming to Merlin's side. "Even if she does tell the king, perhaps, we can turn the tables and expose her for treason. Whatever happens, we will find a way out of it. We always do."

He manages a little smile, "Yeah, I suppose you're right."

"Aren't I always?" I tease before waltzing away to prepare our evening meal. Although Merlin keeps shooting nervous glances at the door as if he expects the king to burst in and chop off his head where he stands, nothing of note happens at dinnertime. Once we've cleared our plates, there's not much else to do but retire for the night.

"Relieved" (Merlin)

The day begins with a change of pace, the first face I see belonging to Gaius instead of Rose. "Merlin, Arthur's requested your presence ..." I look at him groggily and then to the corner. He tops off his news with, "In Morgana's chambers."

I sit up in bed, worry seizing my chest. I cannot refuse, and yet, I dare not face the music. "What choice do I have?" I mutter under my breath.

"None, I'm afraid," he answers my rhetorical question.

"You're not alone, Merlin," a sweet voice takes me back from the other side of the room.

"Would it be too much to ask you to come with me for support…?" I leave the option somewhat open, hoping she will go along anyways.

"Of course not," she joins me for my trip of doom.

When we approach the chamber, I joke, "To think, I've fought death to have it all end right here inside the castle."

She shoves me gently. "You hush. That's not going to happen. Besides, if you die on me, I will never forgive you." She stops just outside the door, "I'll wait for you here."

I nod sullenly before cautiously stepping through the doorframe.

"I was kept in a cell for almost a year," Morgana's wispy speech brushes past my ears. "I thought I'd go mad."

"How did you escape?" Arthur inquires as I press forward silently and slowly.

"They moved me about a week ago," she informs. "I don't know why ... It may have been the patrol from Camelot."

"The patrol found you?" Arthur reiterates questionably.

I watch as she nods and adds tearfully, "I thought I was gonna be free." I stand where either of them can see me now. "But then I saw them killed- every one of them cut down." I swallowed with sadness. "But that night, the bandits were distracted by their spoils. I took my chance. When I saw you, I couldn't believe it." They share a meaningful embrace, and I see a spark of hope for me. I close my eyes in thought, trying to decide whether to trust a word she says. My presence noticed, nothing said to me, but they both acknowledge me with their eyes. "I think I need to rest," she suggests.

"Everything's gonna be alright," Arthur reassures her. "You're safe now." She looks down gratefully with a sorrowful smile. I turn to follow Arthur.

"Merlin," Morgana stops me short. I respond by looking over my shoulder at her, as she remains perched on her bedside. "I want to speak to you," she declares softly, making it harder to read how this will end up. I look to the door, wishing I could walk out of it, and then return my gaze to her. "I know what you did," she tells me, "You tried to poison me."

"I didn't want to." my statement wracked with dutiful guilt.

"It's alright, Merlin. I understand," she smiles through tears. "You were just trying to protect your friends. I would have done the same."

"Really?" I ask, the burden of this mess beginning to take flight from my heart.

"I was so naive, Merlin," she admits. "I don't think I really understood what I was doing." She inhales sharply, "But, believe me, I have seen the evils in this world." She continues with hurt in her voice, "I have seen firsthand what it is that Uther fights against. You don't know how much I regret everything that I've done," she finishes, eyes even wetter than before. I take a couple of steps nearer to her. "I just ... hope that you can forgive me."

I blink through tears of my own, "I am so sorry for everything you've been through," I say truthfully. She smiles for a second with a look of pain. "It's good to have you back," I perk up. She laughs, though sorrow still present. I take my leave and decide there's no point in putting off my job. I gladly inform Rose that all is well, and she smiles warmly and congratulates me before we part ways. I feel incredibly relieved, so now is as good a time as any to begin my daily chores.

I find myself soon scrubbing Arthur's floor, as I do probably too often. The prince plods into his room, and I receive him with a wide grin. "What are you looking so happy about?" he questions skeptically.

I slap the rag onto the floor with a happy exhale. "The sun is shining, we found Morgana, and I've just finished all my chores," I enlighten him, my smile never faltering.

His eyes dart in a couple directions, "Hmm," is his response, finding my explanation rational enough. He begins to step onto the newly cleaned area when I stop him.

"Do you have to go in there right now?"

"Why?"

"Uh," I scratch behind my ear, "I just washed the floor."

"Don't worry," he looks at me coyly, "I won't slip over." He pats me on the back and walks onwards.

I pause with wonder, "You really have no idea, do you?"

He finishes pulling off his shirt, turning to face me. "All you have to do is wipe it," he makes a circular motion with his free hand.

"How would you know?" is my rebuttal.

He feigns offense, holding his shirt to his chest, "I beg your pardon, Merlin."

"It's just, you've never had to do it," I point out.

"Oh, I know how to use a cloth and bucket," he asserts, pointing at the objects.

"Oh, yeah," I agree with sarcasm and pick up the cloth.

"It's easy," says he. "Here," he saunters over, "Let me show you." I knew what was coming as soon as I saw the look in his eye. He grabs hold of the cloth, and secures the bucket in his other hand, showing me each with a "Hmm?" and a "Hmm."

He wets the cloth with the water in the bucket with another affirming, "Hmm." He stands up straight, clapping a hand to the back of my head, and slapping the dirty, sodden fabric onto my head, rubbing it against my face, humming a merry tune. "Mmm," he finishes with the last stroke, tossing the cloth onto the ground with a splat. "Would you like me to show you how to use the bucket?" he inquires eagerly.

"No," I protest right before he dumps the water on me, leaving the metal container over my head, rapping it twice up top to drive his advantage further. I nod with bucket intact as I hear his footsteps lead away. "Prat," I whisper, pulling the thing off me.


	72. Chapter 72

"Drenched" (Rose)

"What in the world?" I burst into giggles when Merlin appears in the doorway of our chambers, drenched and rather grumpy looking.

"Arthur kindly demonstrated the use of my cloth and bucket," he sighs.

"Oh," I nod knowingly, "Say no more." I traipse into our room, pulling out a fresh shirt for him. "Here," I hand it to him once in front of him. "I figured you might need this. I did the wash earlier this morning so it should be nice and dry."

"Thank you," he smiles gratefully. He retires behind the screen to switch garments, in and out in no time. "Do you think things around here are going to settle once more?" he inquires my opinion.

"Maybe," I say, trying to sound hopeful, but something inside me still doubts Morgana. I have developed a sense for these sorts of situations, and she has a lot of convincing to do with me before she regains my complete trust. "We shall see."

"I think they might," he smiles. "Do you think you could step away from here and accompany me tomorrow? I thought it'd be nice for you to spend some time with all of us as we celebrate the Lady Morgana's return."

"Um," I consider, "I'm not sure."

"What is there to be done? I'll help," he offers.

"There's always something," I comment, attempting to get out of coming with without raising questions. I don't want to discourage him. Besides, I have no evidence against Morgana's proclamations ... yet.

"Please," he pleads further, "I really want you to be there." I bite my lip, pondering the decision. "It'll be fun."

I choose to cave, "I don't see why not."

"Yay," he grins that boyish grin.

"On one condition," I hold my finger up.

"What's that?" he looks at me sideways.

"You have to help me with supper."

"You strike a hard bargain," he purses his lips, "But I'll do it." We laugh together, playing more than cooking. He keeps tossing bits of carrot into my hair, so I do the appropriate thing and flick flour in his face. Things get a little out of hand, and potato and eggs splatter on the wall. Once I smack Merlin in the face with a raw chicken leg, the chase is on. He charges after me with the other leg and we duel each other to the death ... of the poor slaughtered chicken. I finally best Merlin in our "fight," and he begs for mercy at my feet. "Please, my lady, I have so much left to live for."

"Like what?" I challenge, waving my piece of fowl in his face.

"Well, you're still around, aren't you?" he smiles coyly.

I softly laugh. "Sometimes," I give a half-smile, releasing him from the death grip of my mighty weapon of uncooked meat.

"Are you alright?" I don't answer at first. "Rose?" he urges gently.

"I will be," I say over my shoulder.

"What is it?"

I curse myself for being so readable to him most times. I open my mouth to reply when Gaius steps through the door, shaking his head at our brilliant spectacle. "I can't leave you two alone!" he exclaims as Merlin and I erupt into hysterics. "Laugh all you want," he scolds, letting a little chuckle out as he does, "I'll be the one laughing when you two clean this mess up."

"Yes, Gaius," we play the part of disciplined children simultaneously, resulting in more giggles as we do as we're told.

"Little Digs" (Merlin)

Rose joins me for the day as she said she would. She's now witnessing Arthur train blindfolded for the very first time, and he may be a show off, but even I must say, I'm impressed by his skill with the blade. He parries and lunges with clean cuts and smooth effort, not overly exerted at all, not seeing a thing and still standing against two other knights. My face forms an expression of approval as I polish away. "He's extremely fluid," Rose comments as he disarms both the men. I nod with an affirming grunt.

"Let's change weapons," Arthur approaches, peeling off his blindfold. I begin to comply to his request as he asks, "What'd you think?" he tosses the fabric at my head, grabbing his chalice full of refreshment.

I make a face indicating his display to be mediocre at best. "I've seen better."

"Course," he tips his cup, "Well, you are the expert at fighting with your eyes closed."

"But you didn't see what I did when we rescued Morgana," I protest.

"Because you were hiding behind a tree," he explicates.

"No," I scoff, "I was not." Usually, his little digs don't bug me so much, but I am increasingly aware of their potency at the moment. That may be due to the gentle gaze I feel switching from Arthur to me. She tries her hardest to suppress laughter at anyone's expense in the case of potential humiliation of the genuine type.

He purses his lips, signaling the truth to be otherwise, but not arguing any further. "I'm not gonna use the blindfold," he announces, returning the session. "I'm just gonna fight like Merlin here." He crouches holding his sword upright and in a high mocking voice, he mimics what he believes of me in a battle. He whimpers and pleas, "I'm Merlin, don't hurt me. Don't hurt me," squirming around with a pitiful face and waving his sword in little pathetic movements. Even I crack a smile, but it's more of a smile that is tight and concentration lies behind it.

"There's so much he doesn't know," Rose mutters under her breath.

Arthur laughs at his own teasing, and then gets back to business. "Ready?" he raises his weapon, preparing to go up against the knight equipped with a mace. As his opponent begins to swing the mace in circles above his head, the wheels in my mind turn in time with it. My favorite thing about Arthur's little digs is my own retaliations at his expense. Sometimes they're spoken ... Other times, they're done in total secret, normally only known to me, but it was enough satisfaction for my liking. He blocks a couple of blows before I strike back with a trick of my own. One flash of my eyes and his sword was in the ground, and the mace smacking into his gut. He falls flat on his face in the mud.

I attempt not to laugh, afterwards failing miserably to do so as I help him up. "Told you," I taunt.

"Shut up, Merlin," he pushes me away from him, stomping off toward the way back into the castle. The remaining soldiers clear out.

"I saw that, you rascal," Rose lightly shoves me from the side as I laugh again.

"Come on," I chuckle, "You have to admit that was good.

She shares in my laughter, "I need not admit to a thing."


	73. Chapter 73

"When I'm Not There" (Rose)

This feast is turning into one of the very examples of what I meant earlier by telling Merlin I'm only around sometimes. I want so much to rejoice in Morgana's safety, but no matter how much effort I put forth in doing so, it is not utterly sincere. Although I would never wish her harm, I cannot push past the feeling that something still is not right.

Merlin, a few other servants, and I are taking care of the tables and such when King Uther rises to make a speech, hushing the noise of the crowd. "Standing here, seeing so many happy faces," he begins, "Seems almost like a dream ... I can tell you, I have not felt like this in a long time."

"What? Drunk?" Arthur invades on his father's moment, causing the room to explode into laughter.

"Drunk with happiness," Uther slaps him lightheartedly with a napkin. "I would have searched the entire world- the seas, the skies, the stars- for that smile," he turns lovingly to Morgana, gesturing to her with his hand. She smiles, seeming incredulously touched. "To have it stolen from me was like a blade to my heart. Morgana, there are no words." She blinks away the tears tentatively, keeping a meaningful grin. "You mean more to me than you will ever know." She exhales with a wide smile. "To Lady Morgana," he takes up his cup, raising it in a toast.

"To Lady Morgana," everyone echoes, even me. However, unlike anyone else, mine was quiet and fraught with uncertainty. I watch them share an embrace and something is definitely wrong. First of all, why, after all she's done to blatantly betray Uther, does he care for her so? And secondly, although my view is obstructed, her thrilled countenance does not seem to carry through to the hug. Suspicion wells in me more than ever before as they pull apart. The king teeters a bit. "I need some air," he admits and takes his leave. An immediate feeling of confusion and concern grips me as a dark expression washes over Morgana's face, one of evil anticipation. I feel as if she has the upper hand on Uther through means unknown to any of us.

"You look pale," Merlin comes up to me from the side.

"I have a very bad feeling," is all I need say.

Alarm crosses Merlin's face and then, in a matter of moments, it doubles as guards charge in, exclaiming that the king was in a state of panic. We quickly locate him and the guards supporting him. Merlin and Arthur taking their places, they drag Uther to his chambers, laying him on the bed. "Careful," Morgana warns. "Is he going to be alright?" she asks with fake worry, covering him with his blankets.

"He should sleep till morning," Gaius informs her. I exchange a glance with Merlin, who exchanges one with Gaius as we make our exit.

"I knew something was going to happen," I state darkly as Gaius and I walk at a brisk pace to the physician's quarters. Merlin and Arthur trail us, not too far behind.

"What could have made him like this?" Arthur asks as he rounds the corner.

"I've no idea," Gaius answers honestly.

"Gaius," he motions with his hand back towards the room, "He was lying on the ground crying."

"Exhaustion," Gaius proclaims an excuse. I can tell he really does not want to be discussing this with the Prince. He definitely has at least one guess.

"Gaius," Arthur stops his movement, and then steps up to the older man, "What aren't you telling me? What's wrong with him?" Gaius raises his eyebrows in response. "Tell me," he says.

"When I found him," the physician starts his story, "He was mumbling. Most of it was incoherent, but ..."

"What?" Arthur presses.

"He kept mentioning your mother's name," Gaius confesses.

"He never talks about her," Arthur refutes.

Gaius tilts his head back slightly, "He claimed that he saw her … in the well."

Arthur looks to the side, frustrated, "Did the guards see him in this state?"

"I think you're worrying too much," the elder responds in a low voice.

"If the people get to know about this ..."

"We say that he was ill, but now he's recovered," Gaius offers a solution. Arthur ponders this for a brief few seconds, his gaze darting a bit, before walking off. Merlin eyes Gaius with a knowing look that something more is at work here than he let on.

"I see Gaius isn't the only one with a clue," Merlin remarks as we set on our way.

"I see that your eye for my intuition is sharpening," I reply.

"Early Call" (Merlin)

"Alright," I spin around on my heel once inside our front room. "Out with it."

"Whatever do you mean, Merlin?" Gaius questions.

"You both have ideas brewing in your heads, and I desire enlightenment."

"Well," he replies, "I can't be certain. I only have a few theories. What I can tell you, is that nearly all involve the use of sorcery."

"Great," I say, tongue in cheek, "Rose?"

"I figure same as Gaius," she crosses her arms, "With one additional detail: who is behind this." The look on her face says it all.

"No," I shake my head, refusing to believe what she is implying, although I think more of me agrees with her than that which doesn't. "We don't know that Morgana has anything to do with them," I only slightly object.

"And we don't know that she doesn't," she states her viewpoint. I cannot dispute this, so I merely point out that she can't prove Morgana is guilty. "No," she sides with me, "Not yet." Her words sting like never before. "Look, Merlin, I want her to be the compassionate ward I know she was. But, we cannot trust her. She has not proven herself loyal or opposing at this time. All I ask is that you do not put the thought of her betrayal out of your mind, and in the mean time, I will not pass judgment."

I nod in agreement. "I won't argue that."

She smiles empathetically, "I know."

While we aren't jumping to conclusions, another early call is made the next morning when an assembly is brought together in court. "I really hate these meetings," I whine to Rose on the way in. "They never mean anything good."

"Perhaps, today will be different," she offers with an attempt at optimism. She doesn't buy that any more than I do.

Arthur boldly approaches his father's throne, "We've had reports that mercenaries are streaming into Cenred's kingdom."

"Do we know why?" Uther gets directly to the point. At least these sessions aren't ridiculously lengthy, given the king's impatience when it comes to explanation and reason.

"There is rumor that Cenred is amassing an army," Arthur elaborates. "I think we should send a patrol out to assess the situation." Uther's distracted thoughts are apparent in his blank and wide-eyed expression while Arthur awaits his permission. "Father?" He still receives no response.

"He sees something," Rose whispers, and as if on cue, Arthur's gaze follows his father's to the middle of the aisle, as does the rest of ours. Our naked eyes see nothing, but because of the unique gifts of her people, there is one among us more in tuned than the rest. "Whatever it is, he's frightened by it." Our eyes dart back to the king, while she peers at the Lady Morgana. I can't seem to peel my orbs away from Uther as he stands with a dimmed authority.

"Leave me alone," he demands quietly, his eyes never leaving the spot, pointing at who knows what behind Arthur. We all look again. Nothing has appeared. And when we turn back, I note that Rose hasn't moved an inch. Whether Morgana realizes it or not, she has been studying her reaction to Uther this whole time. "Get out of here," he commands softly because of terror.

Arthur steps towards him cautiously, going to steady him, "Father, will you-"

Uther shoves him aside, stomping past him at the ... thing. "I said, get out!" he repeats, voice raising to shout, "Get out!" he rages, "I'll have you hanged!" Sir Leon assists Arthur in restraining the king. "You hanged!" he sputters with anger like a madman, "You- you- you!" He continues to struggle and grunt as they pull him out of the room. Awkwardness settles in the room as the people disband. Gaius, Rose, and I gather in a secluded area. It's time to get to the bottom of things before this gets any worse.


	74. Chapter 74

"Exposure" (Rose)

"There must be some explanation," Merlin mutters with vague logic. I say nothing, fuming at what I've seen. Morgana smiled. She smiled. I am no advocate of Uther's, but how despicable can you get? The worst part is, no one was even paying attention- no one but me. What good is my word against hers?

"During the Great Purge, Uther drowned many he suspected of sorcery," Gaius spares no grueling detail as shivers climb up my spine. "And some, God help them, were children, killed for the magic they were born with." Merlin's face contorts, showing his hurt at this knowledge, and my throat closing up with the thought that, that could have been either one of us ...

"That's not fair," I whisper, looking out the nearby window.

"Maybe his conscience is playing tricks with him," suggests the older gentleman. "Whatever it is, we can no longer hide this." We nod at this conclusion. "A king's hold on his people's a very fragile thing, Merlin," he takes care to elucidate more in depth for Merlin's sake. He knows I understand such pressures to a point, anyways. "If they start to lose faith in him, I fear for Camelot."

"As do I," I respond as the warning bells clang, sending us on our way to find out that which has transpired. I walk on, merely following the men, my thoughts bent on the risk Morgana is taking. Her blackness is obvious to me. How can others not see it? It's as dark as her locks, as vibrant as her green eyes, as striking as her pale skin, and runs as deep as the very blood in her veins. I almost slam right into Merlin, which I haven't been close to doing in a very long time. I peek around him, seeing what is wrong.

One of the guards lays sprawled on the grass near the castle wall, a dagger stuck in his gut near his hand, splattered with drops of blood from his wound. My assumption is that the attacker stabbed him from within the castle and he plunged to this spot. My heart aches for this soldier, as I know he was unknowing of this treachery that was to befall him. After a quick, but thorough examination, Gaius instructs, "Take this man to my chambers." He turns to Sir Leon specifically, both of them hovering over the body, "I need to speak to Arthur as a matter of urgency."

Two of the guards with us help Leon carry out Gaius's request, and once we are secure indoors once more, we are promptly granted audience with the Prince. "The sentry must've been attacked at some point during the night," he speculates with learned reason.

"Who could've done this?" Arthur asks curtly, blind to his friend's devilry.

Gaius produces the dagger for Arthur to look over. "That is a sigil of the bloodguard," he tells him.

"The bloodguard?" Arthur echoes.

"Warrior priests sworn to protect the high priestesses of the Old Religion," he further informs. I mentally back up his word. The pieces of this dastardly puzzle are certainly coming together.

"Surely, they were wiped out during the Great Purge," Arthur remarks skeptically, yet unsurely.

"Not all of them," Gaius swiftly refutes.

Arthur tilts his head just so, "So you believe there's a traitor in Camelot," he derives.

"It is possible, Sire," Gaius affirms. "The sentry will be able to tell us soon enough." I sigh inwardly from relief that he thinks the man will indeed recover. Perhaps with his help, I will be able to get through to somewhere on the matter. I don't want to upset Merlin, but this is an unavoidable side effect. I just have to remember this isn't my fault. It is Morgana's choice, Morgana's doing, Morgana's wretchedness that is single handedly tearing this land apart. I've lost my home once to such an evil. I will not let it happen again.

"He's still alive?" Arthur asks in shock. I glance at the stunned witch whom is failing miserably in maintaining her composure from the risk of such exposure. I want to revel in the moment, but I know that she will not let this man survive if she can help it.

"Indeed," the physician confirms.

When released from the council, I grab hold of Gaius's forearm, "I don't know that we should leave the wounded alone for much longer."

"I agree," he says with a hint of gloom. We immediately take our leave to his quarters. We reach them without a sign of trouble, but an unsettled feeling keeps pushing itself to the forefront of my emotions. I push past the doorway, making my way to check on the injured man, Merlin doing the same, just a few steps behind.

The man, disturbingly drained of color, makes no movement whatsoever. I kneel down and touch his stone cold hand. My mouth drops in horror as I conclude we were already too late. "Gaius," Merlin calls for his attention, taking in my reaction.

"He's not breathing," I choke out in defeat as Gaius comes to my side, leaning over and checking his pulse.

"You said he was recovering," Merlin reiterates.

"I thought he was," he admits.

"Then what happened?" Merlin asks as Gaius concentrates within himself. "You don't think it's strange?"

"Very," he nods in confirmation.

I sigh sadly, brushing the backs of my fingers on the man's now icy cheek, "I could've saved you ... I'm sorry."

"You knew this would happen?" Merlin is finally adapting to my trail of suspicion.

"I had a feeling," I recall darkly. "You should have seen her face, Merlin. I am telling you, she is responsible for this."

"I have a feeling you're right," he murmurs.

"I feel that you two feel far too many things for my liking," Gaius remarks, earning a smile on both my and Merlin's end. They fade within seconds, however. Nothing can ease the mulling of our minds over what has happened and what is to come.

"Discovery" (Merlin)

Gaius sends me off to bring a potion to the King's room, so I do as he asks. I place it on the furniture piece next to his bed, readying to leave straightaway. I stop and observe him for a few seconds, he stirs, his blanket only covering half his body. I begin to pull his covers over him when I hear the dulled splashing of droplets. I feel my eyebrows knit in question. It seems to be coming from under the bed. I lean back slightly and look down suspiciously to see a thick, black liquid hit the floor in the start of a small puddle of darkness.

I kneel to the floor, brushing my fingertips in the stuff and rubbing it between them with my thumb. The consistency is strange to say the least, like a thin tar. Footsteps invade the room as I shoot a glance to my left to see a skirted figure heading for the bed. I do the only thing I can and scoot under the bed frame, a hunk of wet something slapping me in the face. I reel back just so to see a root of some kind slathering in the black goo. I gasp and slide under completely and away from the thing, watching as a hand grabs it and pulls it from its spot. I shift over to the opening between the post and the blanket as the person walks out of the room only to see the Lady Morgana stalking away from the scene.

Given the nature of this discovery, I stare hard after her. When she is a safe distance away, I creep out of my hiding spot and do the thing I always revert to and follow her.

I tread swiftly as Morgana waltzes on her way with purpose in her steps. I keep on her trail out of the castle and into the streets of the lower town. Once past the gate, I do my best to remain hidden by slipping in the spaces between the houses. I peek around the corner of the house I have my body pressed against, shaking my head. I feel a pang of hurt having to accept Morgana's treachery once again. I shove aside my emotions, slinking around the front of this house and to the next, almost repeating my steps to the fullest extent possible.

As I peer at her in the same position as the previous, an unexplainable fear grips me. I slam my back to the side of the building and just in time as Morgana stops, turning her gaze over her shoulder. I let out a sigh of relief and travel at a comfortable distance all the way to the woods. I stick to the nearby trees, almost wishing myself to be one with their bark so I can get a closer look as she halts in a clearing full of fallen leaves and scattered bramble.

Three horses appear across on the farther slope of the clearing, one white and two black. The rider on the white steed is easily recognizable as Morgause. I look on as she tromps down the slight incline, "Sorry you had to wait. There was much to discuss." I sneer to myself as she speaks.

"But your visit was successful?" Morgana inquires with apparent eagerness.

"Cenred's army ride for Camelot on my command," she confirms with confidence as the alarms set off in my brain.

"There's nothing you cannot do." Morgana's voice sounds fraught with admiration, making my stomach churn with fury.

"It is you that gives me strength, sister," Morgause replies. "How goes the battle for Uther's mind?" Figures she'd be in on this. I could kick myself for ever listening to a word Morgana's said, let alone believing it all. Rose was right.

"When Cenred marches on Camelot, he will find a kingdom without a leader," she informs snidely. She sounds far too gleeful for my taste. But I can't hear as well as I'd like. I stay low to the ground and crawl closer, securing myself on the forest floor against a fallen tree trunk.

"Finally, we are ready," Morgause says with authoritative relief.

"Not quite," Morgana turns and paces a little, "Merlin suspects me." My heart jumps at the sound of my name, and not in the good way. I duck down with my back to them, trying to listen over my pounding heartbeat.

"Has he told Arthur?" asks Morgause with slight concern.

"Not yet, but he will," Morgana answers with sharp quickness.

"Well, then we must stop him," Morgause affirms as I hear her step forward.

"That will not be difficult," Morgana observes with haughtiness.

"Why?" Morgause's voice lowers.

"Because he's already here," Morgana's words stun me for a second. I shoot up onto my feet, spinning around to face them. She tilts her head in mock, "Did you really think I was that stupid, Merlin?" Why, oh, why did I come alone? I take off in a run, Morgause's men trailing me. I turn around to see if I've lost them, only to face forward finding one of them directly in front of me just before everything goes black.


	75. Chapter 75

"Unease" (Rose)

My instinct whines at me until I can ignore it no longer. Merlin has been gone oddly long simply to deliver a medicine. I know he is not a fool, so his absence does not worry me needlessly.  
"Something happened," I say with quiet doom. 'Where are you, Merlin?' my head voice is full of unease.

Gaius is speaking with Arthur as I sit alone in his quarters. As the minutes pass and still, no Merlin, I contemplate making my escape to find him, bypassing the counsel of Gaius. I cannot do that to him, though. To leave him alone with no word and neither of us to see in the morning could stop his old heart. I decide to wait it out, but only for the night. I have a looming and growing feeling that Merlin has gotten himself into some serious trouble, and it's my job to get him out of it.

"Chained" (Merlin)

I wake in bondage, gazing up at the sky behind the treetops. Morgause's men obstruct my view and pull me to my knees, setting me before her. She glares at me with piercing brown eyes, "You intrigue me, Merlin," she says in a strangely light tone. "Why does a lowly servant continue to risk everything for Arthur and for Camelot?" I avert my own eyes, looking everywhere but at her. "You know the answer, but you're not telling me ... Why?" She interrogates further with an unsettling tenderness. She nears me. "Come on. Time and again, you put your life on the line." She circles around, kneeling next to me. "There must be a reason," she pushes.

I take as deep of breaths as my tightly chained body allows. "I believe in a fair and just land."

"And you think Arthur will give you that?"

"I know it," I nod with waning strength.

"And then what?" she rises again, walking back in front of me. "You think you'll be recognized, Merlin? Is that it? All this so one day you can be a serving boy to the King?" she asks with a twinge of taunt. I stay my silence. "No," she concludes slyly. "There's something more- something you're not telling me, isn't there?"

I bring my gaze to hers. "I told you," I state with hushed resilience.

"Well," she replies with defiant attitude, "You can take your secret to your grave." She takes a step forward, uttering an incantation, constricting my bonds even further. "You chose to poison one of my own," she towers over me with a quiet, threatening countenance and voice to match. "You may regret that." They leave me behind, seemingly defenseless, but I always have more than one trick up my sleeve.


	76. Chapter 76

"Mind is Made" (Rose)

"Rose, Merlin," Gaius's voice calls out. I stir in bed, not yet opening my eyes for fear of what they might reveal to me. When I do, I see I am alone. An uncomfortable mood sets in.  
Gaius pushes through the door, "You're going to be-" he stops short.

"He never came back," I say with a strained voice.

"You're certain?"

"Absolutely," I guarantee. "I stayed up most of the night to be sure."

"You should get some rest," Gaius says with a foreign sounding calmness. "I will check with the others and ask if they've seen him."

"I cannot rest while he is not found," I state soundly.

"You must try," he insists.

I resolve to lie down, but my mind is made. I will not sit back and leave Merlin to whatever mess I know he's gotten into. I'm upset I didn't go sooner. He could be in grave danger. What if he's wounded? 'Stop,' I scold myself. I know thinking that way isn't going to do either of us any good.

I remain in my place until I hear the door slam shut, signaling that Gaius has gone on his way. I scramble to my feet and quickly change into one of my more versatile dresses, secure my cloak, and scribe a note for his return telling him where I went, and if Merlin should come back before I do, to slap him for me. With that accomplished, I grab a hunk of bread and dash out of the castle without a second thought.

"No Chance" (Merlin)

I can do little but take heavy breaths, each causing pain, as time flies by. I try a spell to break the chains. They only squeeze tighter, making me lose my breath altogether for a second. I attempt once more with the same result. At this rate, I'm going to turn my insides into mush. I give another enchantment a go, and it only worsens the hold of my bonds. I wrack my mind for what to do when a hissing sound of sorts sounds in the surrounding area. I grunt, turning my eyes to the ground when a tree creaks from some unseen force.

Whatever has enough force to move a tree like that cannot be welcoming.

Panic swells in my being as my heart begins to pump fear through my veins. Giant scorpion creatures encircle me, closing in on where I remain nearly helpless. In desperation, I speak a new spell. I cry out when the chains clutch me harder than ever. I watch hopelessly as the things creep up on me. I am to be their prey and I don't have much grounds to fight them off.

Solutions rip through my mind stemming from my knowledge of magic. I yell an incantation, causing a couple of them to back away slowly. I use another to further my efforts when one stabs me with its stinger right in my back. I roar out in pain, sending a couple of them flying backwards. I double over, feeling the venom sliver through my bloodstream. Gathering the spare of my power, I scream words of the ancient language of the dragon in an attempt to summon help, then I fall to the ground as the monsters close in again. If he doesn't show, I stand no chance of surviving this. "Ah," I cringe, surely succumbing to the weakness.

I look from side to side at the things, losing all morale until I catch a glimpse of the silhouette of a huge winged creature against the night sky. Kilgharrah swoops downward, diving right for the man-eating scorpions, setting them ablaze with fire from his mouth. I pull away as best as I can from the flames, soon allowing myself to relax as the demons flee. The last thing I see is the Great Dragon hovering over me as my consciousness sneaks away from me once more.


	77. Chapter 77

"Flight" (Rose)

Once atop my steed and riding through the forest, I have nothing to go on other than a tug I cannot explain from within me, pulling me this way and that. My gaze stumbles across a set of footprints in a clearing. We rip through the trail that leads to hoof prints. "Even better," I remark aloud. My eyes are quick to pick up signs of disturbance and my feet are swift to action, urging Storm onward. Keeping on the tracks for hours, we stop- only once- to eat. We press on well into the afternoon, the setting sun lowering above the trees.

When the evening falls, and the stars twinkle overhead, a sense of shock strikes me when that's not the only thing I spot over the reach of the woods. Smoke rises in the distance, and it is not the amount that would come from a mere campfire. I pause in confusion. An enormous flying creature surges up and through the air. Relief and a new fear washes over me when I make the connection that Kilgharrah has aided Merlin, but my keen eyes see that he clutches a limp figure in one of his set of talons. With my worries realized, an injured Merlin is whisked away from me by means of dragon in flight.

My first inclination is to trace after him, but that is soon discouraged when I come across yet another not-so-welcomed sight. An army larger than any I have ever seen is marching on course for Camelot. Now, my only hope is to return to the city and warn Prince Arthur before it's too late, and I fear that may already be so.

"The Task at Hand" (Merlin)

I begin to stir, pain surging through my body with every bit of movement. Sweat covers my brow, a cool breeze sticking to the wetness as I crane my neck to see Kilgharrah keeping watch over me. "I didn't think you'd answer my call," I admit to him, thankful to be wrong.

"Merlin," he begins in fact, "I could not resist a Dragonlord, even if I wanted to."

I feel at ease to share my feelings as well. "I'm grateful. Thank you." I attempt to sit, moaning with the onslaught of hurt, and give up.

"Lie still," he orders me with tenderness.

A quavering "Ow," escapes my lips, "What hurts?"

"The Serket's poison is powerful," the dragon explains in a learned voice. "I have given you an enchantment that will help you heal. But it will take time."

I exhales sharply in relent, relaxing and letting my mind recess, although never letting go of the task at hand. I must fight this. I must get back to Camelot. I must save Arthur.


	78. Chapter 78

"Harder Than Ever" (Rose)

Over the previous months, I have grown accustomed to riding fast- but never at this great of speed for so long. I keep praying that Storm will keep his stride, and that I will keep my strength and not meet my doom under his mighty thundering hooves. We are going harder than ever. We cannot let up for the sake of the kingdom.

Never before so torn at a decision, I sorrowfully recount the events of the past days in my mind. More than anything, I wanted to track down Kilgharrah and make sure Merlin is all right. However, the other part of me beat it in to the opposing side that Merlin would want to look after Arthur. Since I know that he is in capable hands- er, claws- I will complete his normal duty of bringing evil to the light.

I wonder at the notion that this is where I, foretold, was to be at this moment. There are things here at work, greater than I, and even Merlin, which I do not completely understand. All I know is what is before me, right here, right now. With every passing second and tree we whip past like lightning in flesh form brings us closer to Camelot, closer to Arthur, closer to where my destiny lies ... for now.

"A Proposal" (Merlin)

Rising after God knows how long, I find the other night's events nearly repeated. "You shouldn't have let me sleep," I say in light but firm scolding to the Great Dragon.

"I had no choice, young warlock," he informs. "The venom was too strong, even for your great powers."

I struggle a bit on the ground, trying to stand. "I don't have time," I argue, gaining leverage from my bent knee, pushing upwards. "I need to get back to Camelot." I wobble a little. "The kingdom is in danger and ... it's my fault," I comment sadly. "I should've listened to you- should never have trusted Morgana," I add bitterly.

"You did what you felt was right, and that shows great courage," he commends. "But trust is a double-edged sword."

"I thought-" I pause. "Because she has magic, I thought we were the same."

"In some ways you are," he contemplates.

"No," I shake my head in denial, not wanting anything in me relating to Morgana in any way. "I will never be like her."

"You have learnt an important lesson, Merlin ... Your determination to see the goodness in people will be your undoing," he says with warning weaved in his words. He continues, "But I fear that your futures are now joined forever. She is the darkness to your light, the hatred to your love."

"I need to get back to Camelot," I repeat to heighten the urgency of this point.

"You are not yet fully recovered, Merlin, and it's more than three days' walk," he reminds.

I nod, considering this as a smile tugs at the corners of my mouth with a proposal, which will be more of a demand, settling in my mind. "I've no intention of walking," I mutter with huge implications.

At first, he is a heap of scaly protest, but I manage to talk Kilgharrah down and convince him to fly me back home. Laughter explodes from within me as we ascend into the night sky. I let go of my hold on one of his head's spikes and holler into the vastness. "Whoa," I sputter as he dips a little, curving downward. "Ha ha!" I chuckle with delight like a child as the wind whips through my short black hair, making it stand up.

As he hovers over the clearing in which I spared his life about a year ago, I give one last yell. "Woo!" I shout as we descend in choppy progression. He lowers his upper throat to the ground and I promptly slide off his long, powerful neck.

"This is as far as I go," he says, lifting his head high once more.

"Thank you. I won't forget this," I tell him with a somber air of parting clawing at me.

"Be careful, young warlock," he warns. "The great battle for Camelot has begun. You must be strong, for Arthur's destiny and the future of Albion lie in your hands."

I must say that he is never light on speaking the burdens people carry. I nod in one sharp movement of confirmation. He jumps into the air, strong gusts of wind blowing into the surrounding trees and whooshing all around me. I lean back, gazing as he make a hasty retreat. I set off at once for the city gates, only to halt, crashing my body against the trunk of a tree, when I hear the pounding hooves of an approaching horse at marvelous speed. The noises seem to echo, causing uncertainty to flow through me on just how many horses there are, and who- friend or foe- is riding them.


	79. Chapter 79

"Heralds" (Rose)

Crashing through the outstretched tree branches that seem to have a deep, dark drive to tug me from my path, we press on. One of the sharp ends of a twig slashes the upper corner of my right eye. I hiss from the sting, the chill of the wind sticking to the hot blood trickling out of the wound. I swipe at the oozing cut, my elbow knocking into a lower thick branch, sending me to the forest floor. Storm rears as a figure emanates from a nearby tree trunk. I lean up on my elbows, dizzy from the blow, trying to discern who comes to loom over me. "Rose!" the welcomed and concerned voice of Merlin rings in my ears, along with the pounding of my heart. "Are you alright?!"

"Never better," I sputter as he helps me stand, hitching in my breath when I straighten my back from the pain springing up through it.

"What are you doing out here?" he questions in alarm.

"I knew you were hurt ..." I shy.

"How could you possibly know that?" he looks at me quizzically.

"I went out looking for you," I admit sheepishly. "I saw Kilgharrah carry you to safety."

"Thank you," he mutters in shock. I go to reply, sharply inhaling with a small yip from the feeling of a dagger digging into my spine.

"You're hurt!" he exclaims. "You're even bleeding!"

"I'll be fine! We must get back to Gaius," I refute, trudging over to Storm and gripping his mane, pulling my weight onto his back. I groan with agony at this task, which is much more difficult than usual now. I feel a pair of hands on the sides of my waist, gently gripping and guiding the direction of my body onto the mighty beast. I return the favor by extended my arm to Merlin, doing what I can to heave him onto the horse behind me. He lightly holds onto me, taking the job of kicking Storm in the haunches, sending us heralds, the bringers of all news good and bad, plunging forward to the city gates.

"So Many Questions" (Merlin)

Never before have I been so grateful that Rose rides Storm bareback. Normally, it makes me nervous, and for good reason, but it saves a lot of time when you're in a frantic hurry. We take off, leaving her steed in his place in the royal stables, and run softly up the stairs and into the castle halls. I want to relay the information that we are both alive to Gaius before he collapses with fright.

I push the door open, making practically no noise. We slink through and I creep up to Gaius who lies asleep on his cot in the front room. I place my hands on his shoulders with a tender, strong hold, shaking him hard enough to wake up, but not enough to bruise him or anything. "You need to wake up."

His face contorts into an expression of surprise and confusion. "Merlin! Rose!" he sits up, "Where have you been?"

"I don't have time to explain," I pull him to his feet, assisting him with his jacket.

"Are you alright?" he asks with worry. He turns about, smacking his lips with slight frustration at my inability to help him with his overcoat. He relieves me of it, shoving his arm into the hole, where I take up the toll and secure it over his shoulders.

"Morgana is in league with Morgause. She's plotting against Uther," I hurriedly explain.

He looks at me with exasperation. Poor old fellow, this is much to take at once. "What?"

"She's responsible for his visions," I finish my elaboration. "Come on, hurry up!" I adjust his jacket whilst he continues to gape. "There's something I need to show you," I shove forward, meeting Rose at the door.

"Where to?" she inquires in a hushed voice.

"So many questions," I tease them before replying, "Uther's chambers," causing her forehead to crease in question. "I'll tell you both on the way."


	80. Chapter 80

"Broken Mind" (Rose)

Not one of us mutters a single word in the corridors. We waltz straight into the King's room, untested by any guards. This almost saddens me, but the condition of the room itself is enough to send my thoughts spiraling into a totally different direction. Various items scattered across the floor, King Uther is nowhere to be seen, and his bedclothes pushed nearly onto the floor. "What happened here?" I ask in horror as Gaius and Merlin take in the surroundings.

I do not hesitate to tread further in, eyes darting this way and that until landing where the King of Camelot hides with and from his broken mind. "He's over here," I quicken my pace to his side, kneeling down next to him. "My lord, can you hear me?" He stares into my eyes, showing all but the backs of the whites of his own.

"Uther?" Gaius comes up and rests at his other side. "Uther!"

The crazed man takes quivering breaths, grasping onto Gaius's coat, "Please!" he cries in desperation, peering over the physician's shoulder.

"What is it, Your Majesty?" I question with haste.

Gaius tries to read what he sees in his face to no avail. Uther utters another cry. I turn to see a woman, pale as the moonlight, drenched in water that does not cease to drip but seems to stream from her being. Her blonde hair falls in what would be curls, and her blue eyes are cold and deader than dead. My eyes respond by widening five sizes- one size for every child that surrounds her in the same state as she. The woman's expression turns to deep sorrow. "Please!" she wails as Uther whimpers.

I cannot tear my gaze away from them. My mind is boggled and horrified. Merlin's eyes jump from Uther to me. He spins around and disappears, reappearing a split second later. He runs and skitters to a halt, tossing something into the fireplace. Shrill, piercing screaming stabs my ears as Uther slowly relaxes, the dreadful sight having vanished. "It was an enchantment, sire," Gaius attempts to calm him. "You need to rest."

I shakily exhale while Uther's breathing remains rapid. I stand and step back, the shooting pain becoming apparent once more. Merlin rushes over. He and Gaius lift the King onto his feet and help him into bed. The frightened expression never leaving his face, Uther looks warily around the room. His gaze lands on me. "It'll be alright," I tell him, although I'm not sure it does any good. I try to smile, but I don't even know if my lips moved at all.

"Please, drink this, sire," Gaius pours a draught into a chalice. "It will help you to sleep." Uther makes no argument, gulping the liquid as Gaius tilts the cup for him. Without another word, we leave him for the night. At this rate, I may need to ask Gaius for some sleeping potion, myself.

"The Fact Is" (Merlin)

Once safely back inside our quarters, I turn to Gaius. "We must tell Uther what Morgana has done."

"Are you mad?" Gaius questions. "He'd have both our heads if we made such accusations. He'd look on it as treason."

I shake my head as he finishes. "We can't just let her get away with it."

"He dotes on her every word, Merlin," he reminds me.

"But if he knew," I argue.

"You've seen how blind he is to her faults."

"Like a bird flying into the sun," Rose comments.

"Besides," Gaius continues, "The root is gone now. It can do no more harm."

"No, you don't understand," I shake my head again. "I heard Morgana and Morgause. There's more to their plan, I'm sure of it."

Rose suddenly drops to the ground, doubled over in pain.

"Rose, what's happened?" Gaius questions, seeing the blood flowing from the gash, fear sounding in his tone. In all the hustle, I hadn't noticed she was bleeding again.

"She fell off her horse," I fill Gaius in, sweeping her off the floor.

"The army," she murmurs weakly as I set her in her bed, pulling the covers over her small frame.

"The what?" I ask in a more frantic tone than I wanted to take.

Her eyes are glassy. "I saw them," she gives great effort to answer further, but her head lolls to the side, eyes shutting.

"Gaius!" I call in alarm.

"It's alright, Merlin," he comes over and presses a cloth to her cut and has me administer a remedy for her pain. "She's just been jostled. She should wake in the morning."

I eventually force myself from her side. I have to wake before Arthur does. I have a feeling that she won't be rousing any time soon. I sigh and retreat to my own bed for the night.


	81. Chapter 81

"At First Chance" (Rose)

My nightmare comes to an abrupt end with the parting of my eyelids in one swift muscle movement. I sit up and almost slap my own face. "Merlin!?" I call out in growing panic as nothing but silence answers me.

The scuffling of feet sounds under the closed door. "Please, no," I whimper from fear of the figures I saw last night that haunted my sleep were behind it. The door swings open with a creak revealing Gaius. "Oh, Gaius," I say, exhaling shakily. "It's you."

"Merlin left not too long ago to wake Arthur," he says, his face showing confusion and concern. "Are you alright? You look as if you've seen a ghost."

"Please, do not mention ghosts," I beg.

"What is it? You've been acting frightened ever since last night's occurrence with the mandrake." His old, weathered, blue eyes scan my countenance. Say what you will about the elderly, they read young faces like the fresh pages of a newly bound book.

"This is going to sound crazy," I admit sheepishly. "But I saw what he saw, Gaius."

"The King?" he asks in surprise. "What did you see?"

"T-there was a woman," my tongue is nearly incapable of forming the words, "She wore a regal wedding ring ... Her eyes were so familiar ... And there were children ... They were all soaked in water. It appeared as though it came from them, but I know that wasn't the idea."

"You have your mother's eyes in more ways than one," he remarks with a strange gloom flustered in wonder. "Come over here and step into the sunlight."

"I don't understand," I eye him through my furrowed brow.

"I'll explain in a moment," he walks to the window and I reluctantly follow. This is an odd request, even for a doddery old physician.

"You men of Camelot and your delayed explanations," I comment in jest. I do as he asks, facing him, squinting from the brightness of the sun. He places his hands on either side of my face, using his thumbs to keep my eyelids wide open. "So it's true," he says in his crisp way of speaking.

"What is?"

"You can see spirits," he elaborates as I blink excess moisture over my stinging eyes.

His words send a shiver up my spine. "I can what?" I shield my eyes with my hand, getting out of the direct light.

"The woman whom you saw was Queen Ygraine, Uther's wife and Arthur's mother. That is why you recognized something about her eyes. Like you, the Prince has his mother's eyes," he says in sad tenderness.

"I feel that there is more to this than you're telling me," I perceive and am correct by the looks of his reaction. He opens his mouth to speak when my sharp hearing grabs and pulls my attention to what lies beyond our door. I gather the muffled words of Sir Leon and other members of the patrol. "I must ask a favor of our knights at first chance," I cut him off.

He stares at me with a guessing expression. "You have some explaining to do afterwards, young lady."

"Then that makes two of us," I respond with a smirk, spinning to chase after the soldiers. "Sir Leon!" I call, coming up behind the party of men.

"Rose," he addresses me with happy shock, "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I'm afraid this is no pleasant matter," my countenance grows grave along with my voice. "I hadn't a chance to speak with Arthur, and the last thing I need is him asking stupid questions, so you're the only one I could turn to."

"What can I do for you?" he asks in a more serious tone.

"It's not what you can do for me, but what you can do for Camelot. I have every reason to believe an army is advancing upon us. They come from the east. I fear it may be Cenred. You must take the patrol to the woods east of Camelot and report to Arthur what you find. He will listen to you without a doubt," I speak perhaps too quickly.

"I will, my lady," he responds with respect. "I will not ask any more information from you. Your business is your own, and I will be glad to seek to protect this kingdom, whatever the source of your warning."

I sigh with relief. "Thank you, Leon." He smiles kindly and continues to the doors that would take him to the courtyard. "And Sir Knight?" He glances at me, waiting for my final statement. "Please, take care."

"I will do my best." With that, he vanished through the door, joining his comrades on horseback.

I return to Gaius, the questions swirling in his mind apparent on his face. After a moment of inspecting each other, he breaks the silence. "Now for those explanations ..."

The next few minutes he provides me with, I recount the tale of the previous days' ventures. "Your turn," I say upon conclusion. "Why was it so important that you examined my eyes in such a manner? How do you know I can see spirits? What does this have to do with my mother?" The questions pour from me like water from a mountain spring.

"As you know, you possess a great many gifts bestowed on you through your bloodline. You know of the general magical abilities that come from your people and the more specific gifts from your family tree, such as your mother's talent for healing. She could see spirits, and that gift passed to you. Normally, these things the naked eye cannot see, even for a powerful sorcerer. However, this ability comes with certain eyes. When one performs a magical feat, their eyes flash gold, signifying the act of the flow of magic with them. Your eyes always have flecks of this reaction in them, which is apparent in direct light such as the sun," he elaborates with great thought and concentration.

"What does that mean?"

"You have a constant presence of magic in your vision, much like your other senses, which is why you are able always to hear, taste, smell, see, and through touch, perceive things well. Others would need a potion or a curse or a strong spell upon them to be able to accomplish this," he answers me, tone dripping with amazement.

"That explains that then," I exhale in exhaustion from simple words.

"No Slack" (Merlin)

The sunlight hides from Arthur behind the curtains. I tramp across his room, feeling various items tug at my boots. I rip the drapes back, revealing the littered floor of the chambers. "What happened?!" I exclaim in exasperation.

"What happened? I've had to make do without a servant, that's what's happened!" Arthur brashly retorts in a bratty tone.

"I wasn't gone for that long," I protest his statement.

"Without my permission," he reminds me with hastened frustration.

"What if I was dying?" I present this as metaphoric, when it was a reality, but this, he cannot know. Would've won me this argument though.

"I wouldn't be complaining!" He yells, and then continues with sarcastic curiosity, "But you're not. So where have you been?"

"I was dying," I tell the truth plainly.

"I don't have time for this," he says with hushed anger, scrambling out of bed. "The future of the kingdom rests upon my shoulders. Do you have any idea what that feels like?"

I begin to be blatantly honest again, knowing he won't believe me, "Well-"

"Merlin," he interrupts, holding his finger up to signal "shut up" instead of actually saying it. "I should have you thrown in the dungeons, so ... what have you got to say for yourself?"

I think for but a second. "You've not had your breakfast this morning, have you?" I ask, knowing how incredibly grumpy Arthur is when he goes an extended period without a substantial meal.

His expression turns for rage from embarrassment, "I'll have you for breakfast!" His gaze shoots around, picking something up, turning, and chucking it at my head.

I lean to the side, dodging it in reflex. "Oh, no wonder this place is such a mess!" I spit as he finds something else to throw. The previous moment nearly repeats with a new verbal response from me. "Oh, yes. I can see you've got all the makings of a great king," I tease and bow in jest. The second item almost strikes me, but I evade with one step back and disappear through the door.

The rest of the morning seems to be as normal. I am given no slack at all. Arthur is sure to reprimand me for every little thing gone wrong in my absence AND while I'm present. There really is no winning for me at this point.

After some time with Arthur, I am finally given to chance to break away, with permission, mind you. I walk through the halls with purpose. A hand yanks me into the hollow of the castle corridor belonging to Morgana. "I don't know how you managed to escape," she hisses, keeping her hold on my arm. "But I do know one thing: If you breathe a word of what you saw, I will make your life a very short and painful one." She speaks the way Arthur does when he's angry with me, only she means every word. She harshly releases her grip and then smiles, sinisterly baring her teeth with eyes like a bloodthirsty hound. "Just think of how Uther would react if he learned that a serving boy had tried to poison his beloved ward." Satisfied with her challenge, she waltzes on her way. I watch her go, breathing rapidly from the shock. The goodness in her has completely vanished. Her soul is vexed with darkness.


	82. Chapter 82

"As I Feared" (Rose)

Right when the clopping of hoof beats resound in the courtyard, I leave my work behind and sequentially find Merlin. "You look shaken," I say before anything.  
"I am, but I'll have to explain later. I swear these walls have ears nowadays," he responds shakily.

I bite my lip warily. "I'm afraid your ears won't be so happy with what they will come to discover soon, I'm sure."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when I mumbled something about an army the other night just before I blacked out?" His widening eyes show he certainly does, so he nods, urging me to continue. "I spoke with Sir Leon, asking him to take the patrol to where I spotted a massive army just a few days' journey from Camelot. I had to be certain, and I couldn't tell Arthur in case he questioned me further. That would have given us both away, unless I resorted to lying, which I prefer to avoid as much as possible."

"That army must be Morgause and Morgana's next attack," he mutters knowingly.

"Let's go find out," I propose with my weariness apparent. He huffs in agreement and we join the others for a council.

As I feared, Sir Leon confirms my sightings and Merlin's suspicion indirectly.

"I estimate they will reach the city within two days," he guesses.

"Under whose banner do they march?" Arthur asks, spinning around at the end of a pace.

"Cenred's, sire," says the informant. "We knew he was amassing an army-"

"How many men?" Arthur does not wait for Leon to conclude.

"Twenty-thousand," he answers grimly. "Maybe more."

Gaius intercepts the space in conversation. "I fear that news of the King's illness has spread beyond our borders." I glace at Merlin beside me, whom is boring a hole in Morgana's face with the daggers shooting from his glare. "Cenred sees an opportunity," Gaius assumes.

"Then we must find a way to appease him," Sir Leon suggests.

"Not what my father would do," Arthur speaks up with forced thinking. "He wouldn't bow to our enemies."

"Forgive me, sire," Gaius humbly interjects. "We are outnumbered two to one."

"What concessions will Cenred insist on?" Arthur presents with authority. "What territories will he demand?"

"We do not have to give him anything, but it could buy us valuable time."

"It shows weakness, Gaius," Arthur follows up with no spare fraction of time. My thoughts bounce from one side of the argument to the other, understanding both, hoping to discover a medium ground. He steps over to the table, leaning on it with his palms- a thinker's stance. "There's only one course of action open to us," he takes his place at the head of this table, a couple of various decrees and important documents scattered on the surface. "We must prepare the city for siege," he commands with an air of finality.

"Are you sure that is wise?" Sir Leon challenges his declaration. I gasp to myself, fearing an overreaction on Arthur's part. It is a brash move, and I'm not sure it will do us much good, however, Sir Leon's gumption to speak his mind frightens me for his sake.

Arthur takes the question with the levelheadedness of a true leader. "That castle is our strongest weapon. No army has ever taken Camelot."

"But what about the people in the outlying villages?" Leon asks with the urgency of a people's man.

"Give them refuge within the city walls," Arthur gives his solution.

"And what of their houses, their livelihoods?" he drives his concern further. "Cenred will destroy everything in his path."

"But they will have their lives," Arthur states, to which Leon makes no argument. "Go. Ready the army," the crowned prince commands.

The council disperses and Merlin quickly takes his place at Arthur's side, even though at this moment, he is more at this heels than anything. I leave them to their business and turn to attend my own.

"Reassurance" (Merlin)

I rush after Arthur once he dismisses everyone. When we reach the walkways outside, I catch up to him. "You did well in there," I tell him for sake of reassurance. "I mean it. I was impressed. We're talking siege engines and battering rams and catapults ..." I begin to rant. "You made a tough decision," I reaffirm aloud and stumble a bit. "You're risking hundreds of-"

"Do you know what?" he speaks over and through my words.

"What?"

"I'd really prefer it if you just kept quiet in these situations," he says with a blatant honesty that irritates me with his ungrateful nature towards me.

"I am just trying to help," I point out in my defense.

"Well, you're not," he refutes openly.

I shake my head. "I know you don't mean that. You're just worried. But you don't need to be." I pause, nodding in thought. "Look what we've got."

He stares at me with skeptical expectance as to my answer. "What?"

"You," I nod, and try to think of more. "... Me."

"Merlin," he shifts his weight and widens his stance, "What exactly are you going to do?"

"I'm going to be at your side, like I always am, protecting you," I say with deepest sincerity.

His lips part into an "O" shape, "God help me."

"If it's any compensation, Your Majesty," a small familiar figure steps up behind him. "You have me, as well."

His eyes gleam with a special affection at Rose, and I am unjustly upset for more reasons than I can currently count. "Thank you," he nods with a kindly grin. "I must see to the Knights," he says, taking his leave. Over his shoulder, he adds, "I expect to see you bright and early in the morning, Merlin, and eager to work."

I shake my head as he goes. "You don't think your point got through, do you?" Rose inquires knowingly.

"When does it ever? He doesn't even seem to hear a word I say," I clamp my mouth shut.

"I hear you, Merlin," she smiles truthfully and sympathetically. "I always do, even when no one else does."

It is physically impossible to stay upset with this girl around. It's almost unfair to me. What if I want to sulk? Unlike Arthur with me, I want to show her my appreciation. "I know you do," I tell her gratefully. "You're a good friend."

"I have you to thank for that ... You've taught me much about friendship," she says with a warm smile. "Now, come on," she grabs my hand. "If we're to be pulverized in the near future, let's not waste the time we are allotted."

With that, we escape to our chambers. I would say this is the only place we feel secure, but I know that we only feel truly safe from any manner of oppression with each other.


	83. Chapter 83

"Overwhelmed" (Rose)

After a quiet dinner, I retreat to my bed, sitting down and tucking my knees up to my chest and holding them there, trying to will away the chill of the late evening breeze. My thoughts seem to scamper away with the passing seconds, spiraling within my mind mercilessly. My eyes glued to the sheets from which they never drift away, apart from a few inches of space here and there. A caring hand presses against my shoulder, causing my tightened body to jolt.

Merlin sits behind me with his legs over the side of the bed. "Are you alright?"

I keep to myself for a moment, pondering. "I've never seen so many soldiers," the hushed words slip past the barrier of my lips off the tip of my tongue.

"Well, our army is far more skilled. Numbers do not win wars," he turns to compensation through encouragement.

"Have you seen them all fight?" I bring his statement crashing down.

"Well, no ..." he admits.

"Merlin," I sigh sadly. "The only occurrence in my life that even comes close to a siege is when my clan was murdered. There were maybe ten soldiers in that party, and just over double that in my clan. If that little can wipe out an improperly prepared people that quickly ..." I do not finish. I don't think I even can. My heart sinks to the floor as my feelings rip me up inside like the slashing talons of an attacking bird of prey.

"I won't let anything happen to you," Merlin promises.

"I do not worry for myself."

"I know. I do that for you," I hear the slight smile in his voice. He angles himself more towards me, casting a protective, loving arm around me. "Although it seems we are overwhelmed, I don't believe that this is the end. Perhaps, we'll come out on the other side with a few scratches and bruises, but that's a much happier turnout than the alternative. Arthur will come through. Camelot will come through. You will come through."

"I'll come through if you do," I bargain with him, extended a hand to shake.

He takes it with firm tenderness, "I suppose I can do that."

"Coming" (Merlin)

With the rising of the sun and more duties thrown at me than usual, the overall feeling of doom sets in the atmosphere with laden spirits all around. I hop up and down the steps to the left of the castle entrance bearing sacks of supplies.

"Merlin," the Prince's voice annoyed voice rings in my ears, "Where have you been? I've been calling- for you ..."

I look over my shoulder at his perplexed expression with a ready answer, "Gathering provisions ... twenty-five salted cod, fifteen dried capons, and one smoked boar." I point to the last brown lump of stuffed material down the stairs.

"What on earth for?" he questions.

"We're preparing for a siege," I remind him with confusion.

"Yes, not a banquet," he says with a hint of an indignant sarcasm.

"You know what you're like without food," I quickly counter. "We could be trapped in here for weeks- months, even. Look what I've got you for your breakfast." I turn and grasp the jar on the windowsill. "Your favorite," I hoist it up in display, "Pickled eggs."

He raises his eyebrows in disbelief and looks down at me with widened eyes and slightly curled lips.

"How very kind of you, Merlin," Rose chimes in from behind me, making Arthur roll his eyes with a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Yes, he is the picture of thoughtfulness," his comment drips with jest.

"That he is," she walks up, positioning herself next to me, smiling with sincerity. "I've come to offer my assistance in whatever way you deem fit, my lord."

"Thank you, Rose," he replies, sounding genuinely touched. "I could use your eye for order and completion right now, actually. We will be conducting a thorough overseeing of the defenses and supplies."

"We?" I cut in.

"Why would you even ask?" Arthur responds in a bored tone. "Have you more various food items to pickle?" She giggles at his joke, and I laugh a bit, too.

"I suppose I can leave that for later," I forfeit with a chuckle.

With our new recruit, we join ranks with Sir Leon, charge through the place, checking this and that, making sure this was set up, and that battened down. Once the inside is cleared, we continue to the outside walkways.

"Has everyone from the outlying villages been given shelter?" Arthur asks with brewing concern.

"As best we can, sire," Leon replies dutifully. "They amount to almost nine-thousand so far, but they're still coming."

Arthur follows this swiftly. "How long will our provisions last?"

"Depends, sire, on what losses we sustain," Leon's tone drops a little.

"Cenred?" Arthur peers over his shoulder with an inquisitive glance.

"Our scouts report he'll be upon us in a matter of hours," says Leon, causing Prince Arthur's pace to slow and halt with such a dark thought. He goes on with a sway, picking up speed with every step.

Leon, Rose, and I exchange a look of pressed understanding before carrying on ourselves. The knight parts ways and attends to his men as a horn blares in the distance. "I assume the next sight we'll be taking in lies over the city walls," the girl sighs.

I nod with a heart full of regret, "I'll meet you there ... I have to alert Arthur."

I surge forward back through the castle and find Arthur in the King's chambers bent over his father's bedside. "Sire," I call to him, disturbing his thoughts certainly flooded with sorrow and anticipation of defeat. "It's time."

With a clenched jaw, he sucks in a deep breath through his nose and rises from his seat. I watch him as he hesitates to leave his father in his desolate condition. He tenderly touches the king's hand before departing. As he leans over and says in a whisper, "I promise, I will not let you down," to Uther, I almost flush with embarrassment with the feeling that I am entirely intruding on an important father-son moment. The thought actually stings that I never really had the chance for such a time with my own father ... Such thoughts of what could have been don't seem to do anyone much good at any given time, so I push them aside as we head for the lookout atop the castle wall.

Rose stands there with an unmoving look of grief on her porcelain face, the loose strands of her tied back hair floating away from her face. She hasn't worn her hair down since settling in Camelot. It is now always pulled back and to the side, the curls of her crimson locks resting over her right shoulder, showing that she is diligent in what she does and doesn't want her hair getting in the way of her work. She often has stray strands that hang down the side of her face that she will push out of her eyes while pouring over the words of a new book or fiddling with a project, but sometimes she leaves them out and even surveys them. The look in her eyes, when she does, tells me that she is remembering the way things used to be when her vision could be clouded by her wild curls and it wouldn't matter, because nothing did other than her father and their people's happiness.

I come to my place between her and Arthur, standing, gazing out at the massive army with banners and torches raised high, their dark uniforms bold as shouts of anger over the newly trodden grass near the hills. The war cries resound in the air with strong din, our eyes darting to and fro from enemy to enemy. Not one of us utters a single syllable as we linger briefly and separate ourselves from the post. We all know that battle is coming, and too fast for our liking.


	84. Chapter 84

"Ready" (Rose)

In the little time that we have before the last preparations for war, I steal a few minutes with Merlin. "Good, you're here," he steps in front of me, grabbing my hands and pulling me to a private spot with no spectators in sight. "I hope I'm not frightening you," he says with eyes wandering over my somewhat shocked face, releasing his hold on my hands and clasping his own behind his back awkwardly.

"No, no," I shake my head with a small smile, running a few fingers down the side of my face. "I just wasn't expecting you to be seeking me out at all."

"Well, there are just some things I'd like you to know in case we ..." he trails off without the heart to finish voicing his thoughts.

"We're on the same page then," I nod solemnly.

"You too?" he asks, taken aback in concern for my spirits, which are normally more optimistic.

I nod again. "Unfortunately so, I'm afraid ... It's not that I've lost all hope. Simply, like you, I prefer to cover all probabilities with great care. Granted that some words are left unspoken, between us, I don't see that being the case."

"Nor do I," he grins.

"Might I inquire as to what is on your heart to say?" I gently probe him.

"Oh, uh," he shifts his weight around ineptly as his tongue fails him. He clears his throat and steadies himself, drawing boldness from within. His blazing eyes meet my own, which quickly become lost in the sharp blue color of his irises that shine straight through my soul. "Knowing you has been my privilege entirely, and I wouldn't trade the time we've shared for anything. You have been the greatest of friends and soundest of allies. You have the sweetest countenance and most tender spirit, yet you are vigilant and immovable when it comes to what you believe in. I have the utmost respect for you. I believe deeply in Arthur and the soldiers, in you and Gaius, but I cannot be sure of the events to come, although I'm not afraid. However, I will do everything in my power to see you to safety. I swear."

Indescribable warmth rushes over every inch of my trembling body. "Oh, Merlin," I exhale, wrapping my arms around his neck softly. He holds me tight in response. "You're the most steadfast companion I've ever had. I have only the deepest regard for you. I can't imagine what it is you face every day, and I cannot surmise how you manage your destiny with me as your supposed protector. It is not I in this unlikely trio that keeps us going, it is you. You possess greatness in you unlike any I've seen. You're compassionate and brave and wonderful in all your ways and I cannot thank you enough for your care."

We separate after a lingering moment, and I brashly sneak a kiss onto his smooth cheek. The tips of his ears grow red as we share a smile. Inside, we both know, we are ready for whatever comes. Without another word, I walk off to join Gaius, and he to suit Arthur. It is now that we stand together, or not at all.

"No Retreat" (Merlin)

The booming of the enemy army outside resounds in Arthur's chamber as I secure the final pieces of his armor. In glancing toward the window for a second and yanking on the belt of his arm plate a bit roughly, I mutter, "Sorry."

"It's not like you to get nervous, is it, Merlin?" Arthur straightens the arm piece, mustering a bit of expression that fades as quickly as it came.

I peer at him in assuring correction. "I'm not nervous."

"No?" he questions doubtfully.

I shake my head, even though his eyes are elsewhere. I pause and inhale deeply. "Because I trust in your destiny."

At first, he looks appreciative, but then shakes his own head with a sudden idea. "Have you been on the cider?"

I slowly draw his sword from its sheath on the table. Eyeing the gleaming blade, I ignore his comment and elaborate. "It is your fate to be the greatest king Camelot has ever known." I step back into my original place in front of him, holding out his weapon for him to take. I slightly nod toward the window. "Your victory today will be remembered ... by every age ... till the end of time."

His eyes, now glued to me, I begin to fidget. Every time a glimmer of the side of me that keeps my secrets and knowledge unbeknownst to him shows, I don't really know how to act. He grabs hold of the hilt, taking the weight of the sword in hand. I revert to my seriousness once again. "Just trust in yourself." I give a few small nods, and then turn my attention to the items left on the table, feeling Arthur's eyes never leaving me.

"There are times, Merlin, when you display a sort of- I don't know what it is," he pauses with an almost comical expression, but his tone is sincere enough. "I don't want to say- it's not wisdom." I shake my head, grinning, and fighting quiet laughter at his supposed inability to compliment me. He almost cracks a smile, but doesn't. Instead, he finds the humility to continue vocalizing his thought. "But, yes ... that's what it is." I look at him with a smile creeping on my lips. He returns my look but squashes all sentiments. "Don't look so pleased. The rest of the time, you're a complete idiot." He promptly walks away, shoving his weapon into its scabbard.

My smile lingers, knowing that he meant the good of what he'd said. However, the warmth of the moment soon vanishes as I recall that from this battle, there can be no retreat. I'm not nervous, but I cannot discount all probabilities. Whatever occurs, I have one solitary goal: protecting those I hold most dear.


	85. Chapter 85

"Sleight of Hand" (Rose)

Ignoring every thought of my own irrational and stupid behavior, I sneak further down into the armory. All of the soldiers now stand ready at their posts ... and I will join them shortly.

I know we are outnumbered and I cannot sit back and do nothing. I cannot allow another band of thoughtless brutes take down my whole world one swipe at a time. I'm no longer that feeble child trembling in her father's arms from the leftover chills of a haunting nightmare.

As I reach for the smallest chainmail shirt I can locate, that small voice in my head that still clings to something other than reckless abandon says, 'If the enemy doesn't smite you where you stand, Merlin just may.' I huff a pathetic laugh and comment quietly, "Gaius will assist, no doubt." After I've gathered all I will need from this place, I steal back to our chambers.

I silently sift through Merlin's clothing and find an old shirt of his and a set of pants he now never wears because he's outgrown them. This is almost too easy. As I hear the sounds of the readying charge, feel the mounting tension, and the air thickening, I nearly tear out of my dress and hop into my disguise.

Other than the pants being near a foot too long, the outfit would do nicely. The shirt is a great deal baggier than anything I've ever put on, but since I'd be wearing a belt over my armor, it didn't really matter. It wouldn't show. As for the bottoms, I simply fold the hem of the legs up and shove the excess material into my boots so that this goes unnoticed- not that anyone has time to dwell on the wardrobes of their fellow man at such a time. I'm thankful for this, and for the fact that because everyone is in such a bustle, I am able to be completely unaccounted for.

However, once I slip into the metal that weighs me down at what feels like tenfold, a sly smile passes over my lips as I think of another fact ... Merlin isn't the only one who can perform magic with a simple sleight of hand. I'd be making wild movements and getting away with them. Perhaps the saddest part is, I know I am a fool ... and I don't care to stop myself.

I secure a sword at my side, strap a dagger to my leg, and tie my hair up higher than usual. My heart is pounding as my body rattles in its newly found protective cage. As I set the helmet on top of my head, the first screams of battle ring out and the rumbling of the collision on the battlements from the enemy catapults resounds. There is no time to turn back. I grip the only item I wear that indentifies me as me and not a soldier or a tiny version of Merlin- in other words, my mother's necklace. I carefully tuck it into my shirt and strut to the impending doom.

"Blur" (Merlin)

I slide through those setting up the medical ward, immediately Morgana is in view. Whilst eyeing her carefully, I find myself in front of Gaius in a few short paces.

"Gaius, one of us needs to keep an eye on here."

"Don't worry, I am," he answers dutifully.

"You mustn't let her out of your sight," I say with a dark air of urgent warning just as an explosion booms outside, the flash of bright fire spreading across the room. Through hard breathes I tell him, "I need to get back to Arthur."

He nods at me with understanding and I turn to leave. My own words are repeating themselves in my head, "You mustn't let her out of your sight." They keep getting louder and louder, but for me they're not referring to Morgana. I double back after a quick eye search of the surrounding area. A feeling of panic growing in my chest with every step, I quickly relocate Gaius.

Upon looking up at me, his brow furrows at once. "What is it? You should be with the Prince!"

"Where's Rose?"

His tone causes me to lighten up a bit. "What do you mean, 'where's Rose?'"

"Oh, you sent her off to get something then?"

"No," he looks at me with question. "Why do you ask?"

The worry is back and more potent than ever. "She's not here, Gaius."

"Don't be ridiculous, Merlin. Of course she is! Where else would she be? She's right-" He stops short and looks about. "That's odd. She was over there a few moments ago. Perhaps, she's run to get more dressings." He calls for her and a bit of hope rises within me. Maybe, she was just around the corner. In a few seconds, her strangely serene face would appear and calm my fears ... But it doesn't.

Everything she said about the siege that night, about the closest thing she had experience to it being the murder of her people, comes rushing back into my mind. "I need to find her," I tell Gaius with the panic now in my words. I don't wait for a response. Seeing his expression is enough to distinguish that, he knows what she is capable of pulling off. He knows she's gone to fight.

Everything around me begins to blur as I dash through the courtyard only to be flung to the ground by another fireball touching down very near to where I am. I hit the stones hard, my breathing labored and my heart hammering. A horrid thought arises. Clearly, there's no way the soldiers would let a woman fight. No doubt, she'll be cleverly disguised. I can only pray for a dead giveaway in her appearance, or I may not find her ... until it's too late.


	86. Chapter 86

"Red Death" (Rose)

One color, and one color alone, seems to encompass me: red. There is red everywhere. My own uniform bears it, and the garments of the warriors around me, stained by this same color, only a deeper shade. While others are focused on trimming down the opposing side's numbers, I scramble my way to the ladders. Aid is given to me to push them down into the sea of enemies below. I do not have to strike at another man. I feel guilt ridden at the mere idea. I do not seek to be anyone's cause of death. However, I do not wish this red death on any of those fighting for the safety of Camelot. I will do what I must.

Arthur is to my right shouting for his father who appeared sometime in the midst of the fighting. Uther screams his protests as Arthur attempts to drag him away from the heat of the battle. He grapples out of his grasp, and in the same instant, one of the arrows that are continuously flying overhead in hopes of piercing a victim strikes him in the leg. I push away from the wall and rush to assist Arthur, but am forced backward by another wounded soldier being hoisted up and dragged away by two others.

My mind spirals out of its thought process when Arthur commands us to pull back and another figure emerges into sight- Merlin. He skitters to a halt, looking alarmed. My eyes widen and my gaze darts to the ground in hopes of passing by unrecognized as I scramble away from the incoming drove of the opposing force.

I avoid Merlin and come around to Arthur's right, lagging behind enough to see the burst of flames buries the frontline of the approaching enemy soldiers. Out of those that witnessed it, solely I know from whence it came.

"Help" (Merlin)

Arthur struggles with the weight of his father as he guides him farther from the battle, as I keep my look out for obstacles, I notice a small, wary soldier cautiously eyeing his efforts. Upon our change of direction, the soldier stops in his tracks and watch after us. As he sways undecidedly about whether or not to follow us, a red curl of hair falls from under his, or should I say her, helmet. Everything stills for a few seconds as we make eye contact and a silent, distant understanding passes between us.

Distractedly, I take in the fact that Arthur is gawking at me, so I use this to my advantage. "I'll be right back, my lord. I'm going to get help." I swiftly separate from the two of them and hurry over to my sneaky little friend. "Don't say anything," I say before she has the chance to speak. Her hazel eyes search my face, looking both brave and confused. I quickly tuck her hair back into her helmet and try to smile before anyone might get the opportunity to notice. "The king is in need of a guard. Come with me," I tell her in a more authoritative voice at least to keep up the appearance of being official.

We jog up to them and round up the back as Uther leans against the well. "You must get back to the battle. We're losing the lower town," he commands Arthur through gritted teeth.

"It's already lost, Father," Arthur responds in an informative tone.

"And the citadel?" he asks, his voice showing his pain as Arthur tends to his leg.

"Safe for now," he says, finishing dressing his father's wound.

"It will stay that way," Uther says in a strange manner.

"You have to trust me, Father. I know what I'm doing," he yanks on the bandage, completing his work and rising to his feet. "You must rest. When you're well again, you'll still have a kingdom. I can promise you that," he assures Uther before grabbing Rose's arm, sending chills up my spine. "You, with me," he pulls her alongside him, back into the fight.

I don't look over my shoulder at first, because I'm not keen on being reminded that I found her, only to lose her again. She's going to get herself hurt ... or even worse. But I didn't say anything to or in front of the others because she took a great risk in doing what she did. I don't want her to end up in the dungeons or anything of that likeness.

Another soldier joins me on the way and helps me drag the King into the palace to a spot where he can catch his breath and not injure himself any further. I leave him, knowing that someone will care for him further as quickly as possible. "Where's Gaius?" I ask Gwen in passing.

"I don't know," she says as she steps away to continue nursing those who need it.

I press on to the doorway and see the physician, who alerts in a hushed voice, "Morgana's disappeared."

The endless reasons of the purpose behind thing swim through my head as I stand there bewildered. "Did you see where she went?"

"Well, I had thought that she set off in the direction of her room, but when I got there, she was gone. It's as if she vanished," he looks as puzzled as I am.

"If she's up to anything, we'll find out," I say with confidence.

"Speaking of finding, did you see her anywhere?" he inquires about Rose.

My heart sinks. I don't want him to know the danger she's put herself in, but he's going to find out eventually. "She's out there," I mutter cryptically.

"In battle?" he gapes. "Why didn't you stop her?"

"I tried, but Arthur was there, and he took her back into it just after I pulled her out."

"You should have said something," he scolds.

"I didn't want to risk her landing in hot water with the King or Arthur, for that matter," I defend my position. "Look," I sigh, "I don't want her fighting any more than you do, but I can't blame her, and I know she can take care of herself. I'll make certain she's safe. We just have to trust her to do that when I can't."

He clamps his mouth shut and says nothing more. I take my leave to go locate the whereabouts of the traitor in our midst.


	87. Chapter 87

"Battle Stations" (Rose)

Arthur hauls me back to the wall where the ladders now hold firm. He stays near to my side as a protective leader and we fight together. One by one, the enemies fall to their deaths if they don't die first by the sword. I have lost all concept of time. I am hardened to many things. My senses are in sync, all bending on slashing, plunging, swinging. I didn't have any idea that I had any sort of battle mode within me.

As time drones on, a fellow soldier is run through at the ladder next to us. Arthur takes over his position and I am left to cover our ladder by myself. Once he conquers a few more men, he gets someone to take his place, and carts off the injured man to safety. Fear is pushing against the doors of my emotion, longing to flood my heart, but I keep on fighting. I have no choice.

Blow after blow, my arms begin to tire, causing the speed of my movements to decrease. As if he sensed this, the knight behind me steps in front of me, giving me clearance to step away. When I do, something makes me stumble. A flood of power shoots through me, but not one I welcome. A feeling of dread swells inside of me. Perhaps, I should use this to break to rest; but instead, I bring myself to sprint to the courtyard where I have the strong suspicion Arthur is.

With my sword still in hand, I pick up the pace when I hear the sounds metal clashing against metal, and against stone. My curiosity peaks as I round the corner through the arch. It soon plummets into a feeling of doom when I come to see Arthur fighting off the undead and Merlin sprawled out on the ground nearby.

"Disarray" (Merlin)

I charge all the way to Morgana's chambers and slide through the door to a halt. She's not here, so I must keep searching. Her disappearance can obviously mean no good, and I greatly fear the repercussions. As I continue my venture, a surge of some kind of magical power jolts through and over me. The breathe feels nearly knocked out of me. Knowing that Rose would not use such strong magic in a setting where she could be found out, I conclude that this is Morgana's handiwork.

I make my way outside to see Arthur handing over another wounded to one who could take him to those at the ready to assist. I do a quick scan for a shorter soldier nearby, and I want to explode when I don't find one. Arthur shouts my name and angrily questions my previous whereabouts, to which I answer, "No where!"

"You're starting to make a habit of this," he rebukes. "What's your excuse this time?"

I open my mouth to reply, but I am immediately taken aback by what I see over Arthur's shoulder.

"Come on, Merlin. You can do better than that."

I answer by slowly bringing up my hand to point to what's behind him. He stares at my finger like it's the stupidest thing in the world, and then turns to see what the fuss is about. Three skeletons stalk towards us armed with swords, ready to make us as lifeless as they are, or rather should be.

Arthur steps cautiously toward one, and it engages him in a duel by making the first swing. I watch as he fends off the oncoming blows and sticks his blade into its ribcage. It merely trails its gaze up from the blade up to Arthur and whacks at his swords again.

One of its undead friends decides to have a go at me. I take a few steps backward until I find a sword amongst the rubble, propped up against a barrel. I pull it from its sheath and begin to defend myself. Shockingly enough, I am able to block just fine, and I slash off its arm. Much to the further disarray of this entire situation, it does little to nothing to deter it. It knocks me to the ground and raises its sword to cut me to ribbons, but is stopped short by a Camelot soldier who sticks it in the side ... or what would be its side.

I lay there for a second to process everything when the arm begins to creep toward me using its fingers like awkward spider legs. I swat at it with my blade, feeling utterly disturbed. As Arthur continues to fight them to no avail, a small soldier's foot stomps onto the ground next to me, pinning the skeleton's loose limb down. With the arm firmly underfoot, I grab hold of Rose's extended hand. She pulls me up. "Thanks," I sputter.

She squeezes my arm, before turning and cutting into the skeletons, Arthur had been contending with until now. "Go!" she yells, her voice sounding hoarse, but definitely not deep enough for a man. I yank Arthur toward the castle before he can take any notice of this.

About halfway up the staircase inside Arthur stops behind me. I look back at him. "You need to warn Gaius. Tell him to seal off the hospital," he orders. I whip my head in the direction he wants me to go, but back again, when I hear the footsteps of an undead warrior coming towards us. "Merlin, do as I say!" Arthur shouts, shaking me from my rooted position.

Leaving him behind isn't easy for me to do, and I feel totally irresponsible in abandoning both him and Rose in the span of a few minutes. I reach the hospital to find Gaius conversing with Uther. When I see they are no longer speaking, I call to him. "Gaius," I wait to continue until he reaches me, "You need to seal off the hospital. The castle is under attack from within."

"What are you talking about?" he asks in a bewildered voice.

"She summoned an army of the dead. They're everywhere." I walk away from him at a brisk pace.

"Where are you going?" he calls after me.

I stop and face him. "To try to stop her!" And, with that, I disappear through the door on my own.


	88. Chapter 88

"Draining Life" (Rose)

Once I have sprung Merlin and charge the bones giving Arthur a few smacks, I order them to get out. I don't take care to lower my voice. I don't think it's entirely necessary at this point. Merlin indirectly assists me by dragging Arthur away from the scene. As I continue to parry strike after strike, I see them escape in the corner of my eye. I hope they'll stay safe, or all of this will be in vain.

I also hope that Merlin will find and conquer the source of Morgana's black magic. But until there is only so much we can do. I catch sight of the knight who is battling the skeleton with one remaining arm. "Hack its limbs off!" I scream my suggestion while swiping off the leg of one while other soldiers join ranks with us.

Within mere moments, the skeletons are sauntering tauntingly everywhere. They are coming in from all sides, and if they could, I think they would be laughing. The disturbing noise of bone on rock as they collect in numbers sinks into our ears, even past the clashing of blades and ringing of metal.

The men fight bravely, as only knights of Camelot know how. I do not know if either seconds have passed or hours, I still keep myself moving. The weight of battle is pulling me down. Were it an option, I would crash at the feet of whomever. I am glad it's not. Wild sensations begin to corrupt my war-hardened emotion. Something inside of me knows that Merlin has found and is challenging Morgana.

I can now fight with more vigor, and I find it easier to part the bones at the joints. It is now almost humorous to watch the limbs trying pointlessly to chase after their opponents. Any second now, they will crumble, perhaps, into dust.

'Come on, Merlin!' My mind reaches out for his. 'You alone can save us.'

A crack blasts through the air, and the skeletons are stunned. In one last moment of what you might call consciousness, some try to make one last attempt to strike. A sharp, searing sensation spreads through my skin as the tip of a sword pierces my abdomen, jabbing through the ringlets of my chainmail. It slides in just deep enough to be apprehensive of the oozing of blood as the thing pulls back.

I take a few stumbling steps as the bones clatter to the ground. I want to feel victory, but I only feel the creeping coldness that comes from draining life. A strange sense of relief pours over the atmosphere and the world seems to fall in hush although the battle has yet to be won.

"Facing Demons" (Merlin)

I race down the stairs gripping tightly onto the hilt of the sword I acquired. Based on the kind of reinforcements she's recruited, I have a strong notion that Morgana is below us in the castle's catacombs.

Right as I enter the cobweb-covered chamber of tombs, she spins around revealing the long staff with the tip resembling a leafless tree with a light hidden in the heart of its trunk, shining through the empty branches. She only appears stunned for a few brief seconds. "You should leave now while you still can," she warns with an air of darkness.

"Morgana, please, I beg you," I begin to plea with the woman who was once my friend. A rumbling overhead cuts me off. The ceiling starts to crumble somewhere near to me, and I take this moment to circle around to the other side of Morgana and the staff. She turns her body following me as I go, not taking one single step away from the source of the life behind her army of walking death. "Women and children are dying. The city will fall."

"Good," she responds curtly, my reasoning approach clearly getting nowhere.

"No," I shake my head slowly, not wanting to hear another word of this. "You don't mean that."

Her expression remains firm. "I have magic, Merlin." I swallow, not responding, because everything I have to say, I cannot speak. "Uther hates me and everyone like me." I want to scream that I know perfectly well. "Why should I feel any different about him?" her voice rises with the challenge in her words.

"You of all people could change Uther's mind! But doing this? Using magic like this will only harden his heart," I retort with a burning that comes from fighting for what you believe in. If only she'd believe in it, too, like I know she once would.

"You don't have magic, Merlin," she replies snidely, almost with scorn. "How could you hope to understand?"

Not able to control the fire in my spirit, I reply, "I do understand, believe me," and then, I stop, and think. There is no clearance to tell Morgana the truth ... It would be my biggest blunder yet. She has made herself an enemy of Camelot, and that makes her an enemy of mine. This feeling stings worse than any poisonous insect or nettle. I shake myself from the sensation. "If I had your gifts, I would harness them for good," I speak in the sincerest truth. Why can't she see? "That's what magic should be for. That's why you were born with these powers." I say this with such conviction, as if speaking to my own self. It seems like I'm facing the demons again that once raided my own mind.

"You don't know what it's like to be an outsider," she bites back, "To be ashamed of how you were born, to have to hide who you are!" I look at her with deepening sadness and sympathy. "Do you think I deserve to be executed because of who I am?"

I shake my head weakly once more, "No ..." She glares at me with suspicion. "It doesn't have to be like this." I offer quietly, thinking of all that Rose and I do in secret with our powers, "We can find another way."

"There is no other way," she answers resolutely. I see the last bit of hope I had disappear with her statement. I nod, defeated, and step back. I start to make my way back for the door, make a sharp turn, and sprint for the staff. Morgana jabs the butt of her sword into my stomach with a grunt, causing me to double over in pain and drop my weapon.

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" I question through hurtful breaths but still managing that hint of defiance and something near jest.

She keeps her slow advance going, blade pointed directly at me. "You don't think I can?"

I stand up straight with a nod. "If you're going to do it, make it quick."

She eyes me for a second, and then moves to run me through. I bend backward, dodging the swipe, only just. I hobble backward and retrieve my sword from the chalky ground. She does not cease her attacks. I use every blocking maneuver I know to deflect her wild movements. She goes for my neck and I duck under the slash, pressing her to spin in full circle and begin to regress in her footwork.

With a few more clashes of the sword, she positions herself in a wide, defensive stance, both of us at a standstill. I take some deep breaths, stand back, and seize the opportunity to glance over her to the staff plunged into the stone floor. I raise my blade steadily, leading her to resume the advance. She pushes harder with every twist of the sword, soon disarming me.

'Come on, Merlin!' An encouraging voice pushes into my skull. 'You alone can save us.'

Normally, someone saying something like that would most likely pressure me, but not this time.

Mere seconds later, she is at it again, looking more determined to cut me to ribbons than before. I am able to evade her and crouch behind an empty stone casket. I mutter a spell and bring down a good chunk of the ceiling over her. The rocks plummet to the floor, taking Morgana down with them.

Not waiting for the dust to clear and taking up my sword once more, I dash for the life source of the black magic. It was time to repay those I'd left behind, susceptible to the undead fighters. I speak a new enchantment and waste no time in chopping the staff in two, rendering it useless. I let the sword drop with the top section of the wood I just lopped off. Breathing hard, I step back, desperately hoping that I wasn't too late.


	89. Chapter 89

"Through the Mist" (Rose)

Through the mist that thickens in my vision, I join in the rallying soldiers and force the enemy back through the gates. They've been called to retreat. They will try no more to take the city. The bellowing that reaches my ears is the epitome of triumph.

Random soldiers I've never even seen before are patting me on the back with widespread smiles and laughter in their eyes. I do find their joy infectious. I muster a weak laugh and a feeble, fleeting smile. I turn in the direction of the courtyard. If I could only make it back unspotted...

Forcing my way through the grime covered men dripping with sweat and their many cuts glistening with dark red liquid, all of this seems to fade when I examine their expressions. All of the worry that made them appear decades older before has vanished, and now, they look younger than ever before. I wonder if Merlin has this same look on his face ... It's disheartening to think that none of these people will know what he's done for them today. Arthur won't know how Merlin lives to keep him alive. "Maybe someday," I whisper sadly, looking downward as I traipse through those scattered in the courtyard.

I raise my eyes to the castle doors when one swings back, opening wide, revealing Merlin sprinkled with some sort of dust. He seems thrilled one second, stepping down a third of the stairs swiftly. Once my knees start to give out, causing me to sway, I bring my arm closer to my body to hide my wound. This isn't as subtle as I'd hoped. Merlin stops, eyes darting down to the bleeding spot, his face contorts into one of horror. I follow his gaze and notice that the mark itself isn't what he's seeing, but the trail of blood down the front of me.

He practically leaps in descending the remaining steps and halts in front of me. I open my mouth to speak as he pulls my limb away from the injury. His eyes widen at first and then narrow as he peers around us, as if checking to make sure no one is paying any attention. In one quick movement, he sweeps me off my feet, quite literally, and dashes back up through the doors.

"Merlin," I say quietly as he sets me on the patient's cot in Gaius's front room. He doesn't respond to me, but begins murmuring wildly, working hurriedly to get off the armor with shaking fingers. I gently grab hold of his hands.

He avoids my eyes at first, and then meets them with his own. Tears are threatening to spill from his blue orbs. "I'm not sure what to do," he whispers helplessly. "And you've lost a lot of blood."

I pull off the red fabric from over my chainmail shirt and survey it. "It's not that bad," I observe shakily, feeling the mass of wetness around the tear. I set the material aside and ask Merlin to help me with the belt. Once he lifts the chainmail over my head, I laugh a little. "Sorry about your shirt," I say, looking down at Merlin's old clothing.

"I never liked that one." He tries to smile, "Looks better on you, anyway." He turns away as I go to the lesion.

"It's deep," I tell him honestly. "But it's not too serious."

"What do you need for it?" he asks, facing me once more.

I bite my lip in concentration. "I'll need some hot water to help clean it out, bandages, and Arnica, some Centaury or Comfrey, and Rue to make a paste for healing."

"I'll bring you the herbs and instruments for the medicine so you can make it while I boil the water. In the meantime," he hands me a thick, fresh cloth, "To stop the bleeding."

"Thank you, Merlin," I take it from him and press it to the severed area.

"Does it hurt?" he inquires innocently as he spreads out the things I need next to me.

"Not terribly," I say as I take what I need from the plants. I drop them into the small bowl and grind them together. "If I move jerkily or breathe deeply or anything of that sort, it does."

He frowns slightly at the water over the fire. "A skeleton?"

"Yeah," I confirm softly.

"That'll be my doing," he says regretfully.

"Nonsense, Merlin! It would have been far worse if you hadn't stopped Morgana. Don't you dare go blaming yourself for my stupidity and lack of coordination." He manages a smile at this command. "What happened with her?" I ask warily. He calmly recounts what went on between them and how he eventually overcame her.

"I just couldn't help thinking," he recalls thoughtfully, bringing the boiling water over to the table, "What would have happened to me if it hadn't been for Gaius? There was a time when I used to talk just like she did down there."

"Well, thankfully," I begin, dipping a cloth in the steaming liquid. I wince before continuing, as it seems to scald my skin as I wipe the blood away, "You had Gaius, and you don't say such things anymore. I cannot say that I blame Morgana entirely. Although, I know that you and others have suffered the same persecution and dealt with it justly. Perhaps, she'll come around. But, no matter what happens, we mustn't let those who are lost direct our paths."

"Absolutely not," he smiles.

"And you know," I add, "Merlin, you have a tender heart ... I don't believe you'd ever be bad off even if you received no help from anyone else."

"You place a lot of confidence in me," he states matter-of-factly, eyeing me almost quizzically.

"I place my confidence in those who deserve it. You just so happen to fit into that division."

"I'm glad for that," he smiles once more.

"Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"Speaking of confidence-"

"Don't worry. I won't tell Gaius that you've been hurt ... as long as that paste your slathering on does its job."

"Deal," I return his smile.

The hours pass, and the bandaging is doing the trick to keep me mobile. Gaius doesn't seem to suspect anything, and he's had no opportunity to scold me yet for fighting. I know we'll reach that point soon enough, but for now, we all settle in for some proper sleep.

"Irony" (Merlin)

It feels funny to be waking up to quiet after remembering that just a matter of hours ago the city was rank with the scent of war. We three succumb as we attempt to manage a normal breakfast to an odd tenseness. A court session ordered, which is standard for the morning after a battle, we hurry off at the time requested. I know what I must do, I'm just not sure how to do it. Arthur has the right to know of the treachery of his father's ward. I remind myself that it is for his good that I should tell him.

As the people file into the throne room, I waste no time in trotting up to Arthur's side. "Sire."

"What is it, Merlin?"

I can't believe I'm crazy enough to speak the words. "I need to tell you something about Morgana."

"It's alright," he shuts me down quickly. "We know what happened."

Shock stuns me momentarily. "You do?" I ask after him as he proceeds toward his father. Upon receiving a puzzled look from Rose, I step towards her and Gaius to my right.

The King descends a couple of the steps before his throne. "In my time, we've won many battles," Uther's speech takes off, "But none so important as this." His eyes travel over the individuals standing in front of him. "Every man, every woman and child has performed their heroic best, and I thank you, and I salute you all." He pauses, and the confusion escalates within me. "Even before the battle, we knew there was a traitor in our midst- one who was almost the undoing of us."

'He knows?!' Rose's voice in my head sounds just as bewildered as my own.

"However," he continues, "We have to thank the one person who outwitted them, and who, almost singlehandedly, turned the battle ..."

'There is no way,' my mind tells her in surprise.

"The Lady Morgana!" he raises his arm and hails her forward. The room bursts into applause as I nearly gawk at this display. She marches to him and accepts his outstretched hand, smiling graciously at the beaming crowd. "For it was she who bravely entered the vault, found the magical vessel and destroyed it." Gaius glances at me with questions etched in the lines of his face. "We must be vigilant!" King Uther declares. As he blabbers on, I dare give Morgana a look of disbelief and irony. "We must stand firm against the dark forces of magic and ensure that they never penetrate our walls again." She simply glares challengingly in response. I give her a final look that should say that I am ready for whatever she brings. And I am.


	90. Chapter 90

"Their Greatest Accomplishment" (Rose)

As we sit down the dinner, Merlin asks the inevitable. "Why is Uther so blind to her true nature?"

"I don't know, Merlin," Gaius shakes his head in thought. "It's a mystery ... But Morgana will try again."

"I'll be ready for her," he says with certainty set in his voice.

"So will I," I mutter softly, almost as if I shouldn't speak.

"You must be careful," he cautions us.

"I'm not afraid of her, Gaius," Merlin retorts.

"You should be," the physician gives his rebuttal.

Merlin shakes his head sadly, "No. All I feel for her is ... sad."

"Uther's turned her into this," I say darkly.

"She's become so bitter, so full of hate," Merlin comments.

"Don't let that happen to you, Merlin," Gaius goes to dig into his stew, "Or you, young lady," he adds.

We both grin. "I won't," I say hushed.

"Nothing could ever make me that angry," Merlin follows up.

"MERLIN!" Arthur's shout echoes through the corridor outside the chambers. Promptly, the Prince pushes open the door and steps through it. "Get your lazy backside out here," he demands.

Merlin gives a small nod. "Second thought," he says in a voice just above a whisper with laughter in his eyes. Gaius laughs lightly, and so do I, but my joy is short-lived. A sharp pain shoots through my stomach and I hitch in breath.

"I hope that paste is working for you," Gaius says quietly.

"You knew," I state what is now obvious.

He inclines his head forward, keeping his eyes fixed on me. "If I may ask ... What herbs did you use?"

I jump right into an explanation. "We didn't have a surplus of Centaury, so I used Comfrey, Rue, and Arnica." Judging the look on his face, I don't wait for him to ask to take a look at it. "Don't worry. I think I'm perfectly capable of properly dressing a wound myself ... I'm not a child anymore, Gaius."

"I know you're not ... However, I also know that we could have used your healing skill in the hospital," his simple tone comes close to chastisement.

"Alright, go ahead."

"With what?"

"You know exactly what I mean. Go on and tell me how foolish and reckless and stupid it was," I give him clearance.

"It was foolish," he repeats sincerely, "But it was also brave ... Something your father would have done at your age."

"My father?" I ask, shocked. "In all my days, he had never been so careless."

"He was always quite impetuous," Gaius reminisces. "Not unlike you," he adds. "Your mother was also very bold and ambitious. They would often tackle dangerous feats together, doing what they thought was right, even if it landed them into trouble."

"Growing up, I had never seen my parents so much as stick a toe out of line."

"Well, you must consider that they had no reason to worry about taking care to keep out of harm's way until they had you." He smiles warmly at me. "You were a whole new adventure- one that they wanted to remain in one piece for."

I smile sadly, "Fat lot of good that did them ..."

"Despite the fact that they both met terrible ends- and too soon, I might add- you were their greatest accomplishment. Camelot wouldn't be the same without you."

"So, their greatest accomplishment in life is an impulsive, selfish child? That's not much to show for either of them."

"You're being too hard on yourself! I know you kept an eye out for Merlin on the battlefield. I would venture to say he wouldn't have been able to reach Morgana so easily if it weren't for you. I'd say you were a bit of a hero out there," he smirks knowingly.

"How is it that you seem to know even what you do not know and can speak it with such faith?" I quiz him playfully and seriously.

"It is both the burden and gift that comes with being an old goat," he laughs.

"You're no goat, Gaius," I say. "You're the hero."

"Rather Small" (Merlin)

"Merlin," Arthur calls, stopping me from taking my leave.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" I ask with a touch of annoyance.

"That soldier ... The one who so kindly saved you from the severed limb of the dead ..." he trails off in thought.

"What about him?"

"Did you happen to see who he was?" he asks. Not pausing for an answer, his tone takes on an explanatory twinge. "He was wearing a helmet so I didn't have the chance to distinguish who it was. He was rather small ... No matter, I owe him my thanks."

"No, unfortunately, I didn't," I lie, only partially. I didn't technically see who it was, I just knew ahead of time.

"Well, I hope to discover whomever it was, so that I may give them due credit," he finishes.

"Don't worry, Arthur. Even if you never get the chance, I'm sure he thought his duty to protect you. I don't think he will be seeking any recognition."

"I suppose you're right ... for once," he mutters rudely.

I smile, "Does that mean I can go?"

"Yes, yes," he waves me away. I laugh and set off for home.

I return to the sound of laughter contained behind the wooden door of the physician's quarters. The welcoming noise invites me through the door. "Look, Merlin!" Rose laughs. "Gaius hasn't killed me!"

For a moment, I'm puzzled. "Why would Gaius ki- Oh!" More laughter springs in the air. "By the way, Rose," she turns her focus solely on me, and I've almost forgotten what I was going to say ... Almost. "The Prince regrets he could not pinpoint your identity to thank you for being his willing scapegoat."

She laughs again. "You're kidding me!"

"I am not. He was befuddled as to which soldier he knew that was so small," I chuckle.

"It's probably best if Arthur doesn't know that he was saved by a girl," observes Gaius.

"Probably," she nods. "And it's also probably best that you eat your supper, Merlin. I've kept it warm for you."

I smile gratefully and thank her once she places the dish before me.

"Oh, Merlin," Gaius exclaims in a voice of remembrance. "I have a favor to ask of you ... There is a book I need you to bring me from the castle library."

"Sure," I mutter, and then swallow. "I can pick it up in the morning." I finish the last of my stew. "Why? Has Rose mulled through every last copy of your books on Herbals already?" I tease.

"Please, Merlin, I did that last week," she jokes in retort.

"Nevertheless," I say steadily, "Would you like to see the library? I forgot you've never seen it. I think you'd really enjoy it. Perhaps, you can find a piece that'd interest you that doesn't thoroughly describe the leaves of every plant known to man."

"I would be honored!"

"Alright," I stand, clearing my place at the table. "Then we shall rummage in the morning."

She rises as well. "Bright and early," she says in a mock voice of happiness.

The evening dissolves before us, and we find ourselves soon tucked away in bed with the cool breeze of night chilling the air and brushing against our faces.


	91. Chapter 91

"When Words Live" (Rose)

The morning is surprisingly routine for what has gone on days before, with the exception of the earlier waking. However, I am totally willing to accommodate Merlin. He works himself more than anyone, besides Gaius and me, could understand.

"You are going to love it," Merlin broods on the way to a part of the castle I've never really paid much attention to. Not on purpose, my ventures just never steered me in this direction, but I am happy to be exploring it now.

I am even more pleased to see Geoffrey of Monmouth in his natural habitat, so to speak. Geoffrey is the Court Genealogist and the royal librarian. I've seen him in passing and, most often, at work. He is bent over parchment on his desk, we approach him calmly. Merlin opens his mouth to greet the elderly gentleman but is stopped by the man's raised hand. After an awkward second, I clear my throat.

"Good morning, Geoffrey," I say brightly with a grin.

He flicks his head upward, looking at us for the first time. "Yes?"

Merlin manages a smile and half laughs. "Gaius asked me to fetch a book, the- uh- The Bestiary of Phylum of Cambria?"

"The Bestiary?" he repeats thoughtfully. "I haven't seen that for many years."

"Where might we find it?" I ask, curious as to if it will be a problem to find it if it has indeed been that long.

"It'll be somewhere in the east wing," he says. "No idea where."

"I'm sure it's around here somewhere." My smile falters when Merlin begins to traipse away to the wrong wing. "Merlin ..."

"East ..." Geoffrey catches his eyes. I nearly laugh aloud at his raised eyebrows cueing in on his cluelessness at the moment. "... Is that way," Geoffrey concludes, pointing the other way.

Merlin's gaze shoots over his shoulder a few times, avoiding me the whole time. "Yeah," he mutters as if he had known the whole time. He spins around and walks past me like nothing ever happened. I do try my greatest to keep from giggling as I follow.

Many paces down, I feel a strange pull to search down a particular aisle of books. "What about here?" I ask Merlin who still has not made eye contact with me. He stops and turns back around, peering at the shelves.

"Might as well give it a go," he says, walking amongst the dust covered book spines with golden lettering, whispering their identities through our eyesight. We look from shelf to shelf, at first not seeming to find much of anything. We halt somewhere near to the end of the aisle on the opposite side from which we entered. I glance at the top shelf in passing and a specific tome above us steals my attention.

"That's it! There," I point at it with glee.

Merlin's eyes trail slowly upward. His eyes squint in the wrong spot.

"Not there," I correct. "There!" I try to direct him more emphatically.

His eyebrows knit together at the black volume with the red label bearing the same title we were searching for near the top of the bookcase that stands much taller than we do. "Great," he utters with an apparent lack of enthusiasm. He steps up to the case resolutely, and begins to poorly attempting to reach it by hopping up and down with his arm outstretched.

"That is one good way to get a concussion," I say, teasing him, but remaining serious at the same time. He really could receive a nice knock in the skull from one of those monster sized editions.

"Thanks for the sympathy," he says in jest, stepping onto one of the lower shelves. His foot slips, but not from a lack of grip. A panel flips downward and the bookcase begins to spiral into the wall. A panicked and perplexed expression crosses Merlin's face as I react in reflex, take a few short, running steps, and press my body into the moving wall.

As soon as the revolution ceases, Merlin steps off of the thing and I turn to see the dank room in which we've wound up. Strange statutes and relics are scattered around near litters of old parchments and tattered books. This place has not been occupied in many years judging by the thick amounts of dust and draperies of cobwebs.

Merlin tentatively steps further into the room. I do so a bit more briskly. The air of mystery is compelling to me. "This place is incredible," I gape. "If only it weren't so dirty ..."

Merlin's eyes lock on an object and he pulls it from its place. "What is that?" I look around the side of his shoulder, which is as close as I'll ever get to looking over his shoulder.

"I don't know," he says quietly with a quizzical, hard gaze at the large book in his hands. He opens the book and slowly starts to flip through it, page by page. The pictures are colorful, and the words are ancient script. He sets it back down, closing it carefully, and surveys the rest of the room cautiously.

Moving towards the other wall, his foot smacks into an oblong wooden box shaped like an octagon. Much to our surprise and, ultimately, dismay, a groan leaks out of the wood. Merlin turns around with wide eyes, trying to pinpoint the origin of the noise.

"Uhm," I motion toward the wooden case with a ridiculously shocked expression. It rattles a bit and something inside bangs against what sounds like metal lining of some sort.

His eyes drop to the object. "Oh, good, you hear it, too."

The thing rattles around, grunting in frustration. Perhaps, I'd be laughing at the expression on Merlin's face if I did not feel the awkward bulging of my eyes from bafflement. His brow furrows as he kneels to the ground.

"Are you actually going to open it?!" I puzzle.

"Maybe," he glances over it curiously, noticing it isn't upright. "I don't know yet." He wraps his arms around the sides of the box and positions it top-up.

"I really don't think this is a good idea..." I warn as Merlin's fingers find the latches.

"Well, we're about to find out, aren't we?" he asks as he twists the thing around so that the opening is facing him. He pauses, only briefly, holds out his hand, and mutters a spell. The binding snaps back.

"I guess so," I comment with growing anticipation and caution.

Merlin slowly pries the lid back from the rest of the container. Against my better judgment, I lean in to see if I can catch a glimpse of whatever is in there.

At first, there seems to be nothing but the darkness. We reel back in fright when a green creature of some sort hops out of its prison. I let out a little yelp as Merlin falls promptly onto his back. I then swiftly slap my hand over my mouth. The ... thing ... appears to be rather amused by this. "Boo!" it jeers.

"Very funny," I remark snidely, taking notice of its blue tinted ponytail. His eyes are a strange gold color and his two feet tall body is marked with tattoos. He wears only shorts, and would look to be like a tiny green man, were it not for his three claws for toes and ridiculously pointed ears ... and nose. He has only four fingers on each hand and is adorned with a gold bracelet and a few earrings.

After a moment of our bewildered silence and observation period, it speaks again. "Are you gonna say something, or shall I?"

"Was that an attempt at being polite?" I inquire with disapproval.

All Merlin can manage is, "You can speak ..." He is totally throw off, and I am more on the infuriated side.

"You're a sharp one," it jabs, and then proceeds to stretch with a few more groans. "Ah," he winces. "I can't tell you how good it feels to be able to do that." He lengthens his limbs. "And that." He shifts to a back stretch. "And thissss."

"Sh-sh-sh!" Merlin hushes him, finally starting to sit up.

"I have been squished and squashed inside that box for more than fifty years," it complains, and loudly, I might add.

"He's right! Someone's going to hear you!" But he does not heed my correction either.

"Time to have some fun!" He jumps over our heads, whooping as he knocks over a few most likely priceless items, sending them clattering to the floor from the top of one of the displays.

"What are you doing!?" I yell in a harsh whisper while Merlin rises from his spot on the dust-covered floor.

"There you go!" the creature chucks a vase at Merlin, who catches it, as soon as he is standing.

"Have fun quietly," Merlin tries the happier, more carefree approach, setting the pottery down. "Very quietly!" he shields himself from the books the thing now throws at him.

"Because he's clearly a listener," I say sarcastically, feeling the comical side of this situation starting to get to me.

"Uh-oh," it says as it tips another piece of pottery near the edge of the bookcase.

"No," Merlin warns. "You are going to get us both into serious trouble!"

"Glad to know you care, Merlin," I comment warily as the little devil utters feigned distress over the vase that shatters as it hits the stone.

"Oh, dear! What a shame. Never mind," it says, sending Merlin over the edge.

"Right! That's it." he takes on a tone of authority about to blow. "You are going back in that box while I ... work out what to do with you."

Even Merlin doesn't sound convinced.

"Oh, alright," the creature's head dips in what looks like shame. He sputters, making his own lip quiver falsely. "If I really must." I decide upon keeping it to myself that he is faking. I did warn Merlin after all, and he's looking rather pleased with himself, which makes it that much more entertaining for me.

The thing slumps its shoulders and waddles sadly over to its former cage, giving Merlin a pitiful look seeking mercy.

"In," Merlin demands with a tilt of his head in the direction of the box.

"Oh," it whines at the hardened glint in Merlin's eye, the shock still present.

"Merlin," I call as it crouches over the hole that would swallow him up in a nearly sing-songy tone ... nearly.

"Haha! Fooled you!" it jibes as it leaps onto the top of Merlin's head. I clutch at my stomach, beginning to ache with laughter. Merlin is furious. It jumps off and Merlin turns around to see where it went.

He huffs, sounding very much like an angered father. "Stop messing around!"

Gathering the seriousness of the moment once more, I spot the ruffle of some hanging fabric. "There!" I point, and the creeping search is on.

Muffled laughter and a few clangs of metal resound before we peer around the corner of one of the shelves. The ... whatever it is ... "Ooo's" as it sifts through a chest. It proclaims a few "nah's" of displeasure, chucking some things overhead- its head, anyways.

"What's it looking for?" I whisper in a voice that's barely audible. Truly, no one hears. Merlin is now advancing on the thing with an old, holey tarp of some kind.

"Maybe!" it says in response to an object it finds, and then, the "nah's" resume. A glass item nearly smacks into Merlin, but he noiselessly sidesteps it. I find myself holding my breath as he closes in on it.

"Got you," he says breathlessly as he tosses the fabric onto the creature. He grabs onto it, struggling momentarily. Its grunts of protest suddenly become more high-pitched as the figure beneath the tarp shrinks.

"What happened?" I ask, my eyes darting around for a sign of where it ran off.

"I have no idea," Merlin answers, shaking out the material, just in case. He stares at it in wonder, and his wonder quickly turns to surprise yet again as a glowing orb of light pops up before his eyes. The light flitters away and through the shelves and vanishes through the crack in the wall where the bookcase revolves. "No," Merlin says in disbelief.

Without another thought, and one "I'm not going to say I told you so," from me, we follow it into the library.

"Like Nothing Happened" (Merlin)

The spin returns the bookcase to its original position. I step away, not waiting for it to click into place. That ... thing ... is now flying about the castle, and who knows what damage it's going to do ... or what kind of damage Arthur and his father will inflict upon me should they find out it was I who released it?

"Which way did it go?" I ask Rose as she looks from side to side, up and down. A hard object smacks into my back right as I finish my question. I turn around to see it atop of another bookcase.

"Bullseye!" it proclaims in triumph.

"Someone's going to see you," I hiss.

"Really?" the thing questions loudly and sarcastically, kicking another set of books sprawling onto the ground with papery thunks. "I was just having a little tidy up. Do you wanna get rid of all of this nasty mess up here? Nobody's had a brush up here for years."

As the thing proceeds to rant and kick, Rose points out the Bestiary, directing my attention to its newfound place on the floor. "There's one good thing," she mutters.

"Look at this old- oh- right. That's enough. I'm off."

"Off!? Off to where?!" Rose exclaims as I grab the book. We set off in a run after the little beast.

As I round the corner first, she grabs my arm, "Merlin," she warns softly.

It was well off she did. I completely forgot about Geoffrey. Time to act like nothing happened ... This is too normal of a pattern for us.

He glances my way. I stop and smile widely. All he does is stare at me like a foreign script he has never seen before and finds quite odd. "Found it," I state happily, the Bestiary at my side, between my arm and my torso. It's clear that he can tell, and he makes no comment. Rose thanks him politely for his time. He nods silently. I begin to walk past awkwardly, scanning the nearby area for any sign of the ... thing. She follows close behind.

Once we are out of earshot, I ask, "Did you see anything?"

"No," Rose responds with an edge of worry in her voice.

We charge up the stairs in search and turn a few corners to find a minor catastrophe. The blasted thing got here first. We stop in front of a corridor leading to the royal chambers. It is completely cluttered with items that have been carelessly knocked down and tossed about. This is going to take a lot of explaining.

It's moments like these when I am even more grateful that I don't have to do any of this alone if I so choose.


	92. Chapter 92

"Too Close for Comfort" (Rose)

My head swims with discomfort at the picture of destruction. The clanging coming from the nearby chambers certainly doesn't help the matter, either. The creature grunts and exclaims its displeasure with the things it finds, tossing them aside, breaking God only knows what.

Merlin's mouth opens slightly and forms an "o" shape, and from it slipping a constant string of "no's" as he slides into none other than Arthur's chambers.

"Actually, make that a yes," I say with a slight laugh, but not a pleasurable one. The only thing I can think is, we are in such trouble.

"No!" the thing proclaims. "None here!"

"Oh," it continues as Merlin hones in on its position under the bed. Another item is thrown, nearly smacking into my head. I duck swiftly and keep moving.

I continue to walk around to the other side of the bed frame as a boot slips out from underneath.

"None under here either!" it says in frustration. I bend down to peek at it, seeing nothing but Merlin on the opposite end, just as a new voice meets my ears.

"Merlin," Arthur begins, his tone as degraded and skeptical as ever. "I really hope for your sake that you have a good explanation for this." I don't see too much of a point in making myself known at this time, so I allow my body to slump to meet the floor, which is rather cold, I might add. I scan the various things scattered on the ground around me and notice the most popular theme was that of metal, such as jewelry. Whatever this thing is after, it must cost a pretty penny.

"I- do have a good explanation," Merlin stammers, finding his footing once more. "I'm spring cleaning," he adds brightly, sounding unconvinced by his own statement.

"It isn't spring," Arthur counters, "And it certainly isn't clean."

I can see his agitated expression in my mind's eye.

Merlin sputters a little laugh. "That's because I've only just started." I hear his goofy smile disappear. He stutters a bit. "You wait until I finish. You'll be able to eat your dinner off the floor." A couple of seconds of pure silence, surely with Arthur's "what are you even saying?" face on. "Not that you'd want to," Merlin attempts to recover.

A crash in the hallway sets Arthur's suspicion alight further. "What was that?"

I can feel that he's turned around and I observe Merlin's quick footsteps toward the door as I begin to rise to my feet.

"Why don't I go and see, and you can make yourself comfortable?" suggests Merlin as he plows past Arthur, who just stops there, perplexed by Merlin's oddities as usual. I pause straight behind him, almost having run into him, keeping calm, enabling my own stealth.

I side step softly as he turns toward the bed, slipping around him and out the door breathlessly after his seemingly unexplainable manservant.

It seems that our little "friend" has occupied a different chamber as the last scenario almost repeats itself. This time, however, it has found Morgana's jewelry box and keeps stating the word "nearly", while sending many a bracelet flying over its shoulders. As we pass through the changing screens, the small, eerie, green man sniffs Morgana's healing bracelet.

"No!" Merlin warns.

Appearing pleased with his find, but not with our presence, it peers over its shoulder, scowls, and scampers off to the nearest window.

"Oh no!" I shoot forward, just too slow to stop it from jumping out into the open.

Merlin walks around me, pulling the window open further, looking out, then closing it once more. I shake my head in dismay as he begins to clean up the more precious discarded pieces.

"I am sorry about this," I tell him honestly. "I really tried to catch him."

"Don't worry about it," he smiles halfheartedly.

"You're not very confident in your word today, Merlin."

"I know," he pauses, then continues his task, "But this still isn't your fault."

I look up from his at his task to see Guinevere gazing interestedly, clearing her throat at poor Merlin. He turns his upper body, clutching a necklace awkwardly.

"I'm not sure that really suits you, Merlin," she says in a low tone, yet I hear the underlying laughter in her voice.

Allowing myself to break into the moment, I laugh heartily. "Oh, you mustn't tease him so. He's only being a dear and clearing up the results of my clumsiness." Her face softens into one of understanding. "I was dashing for the window, thinking I saw a man harassing my horse, and that's when this disaster happened. I knocked over Morgana's jewelry box. It turns out one of the stable hands was simply attempting to coral him. Sorry for the mess."

"That's perfectly alright," she smiles. "And thank you, Merlin, but I could've done it."

"It was really not a problem," he says as he hands her the jewelry box. He brushes himself off once, "Okay ... Off we go then."

Gwen and I exchange knowing smiles and I follow after Merlin. He slows so that I catch up. "That was-" he pauses.

"Too close for comfort," I finish his sentence.

He puffs out a breath. "You can say that again."

"A Closer Look" (Merlin)

"This is getting out of hand," Rose remarks, keeping her tenderness, but I do sense the irritation. I really hope that it's not directed at me, although, I don't imagine it would be. Still … One can never be too sure.

"No, you're absolutely right. We just have to find out what that thing is … then we should better know how to handle it." I pause. "I suppose we could consult the Shelves of Knowledge …"

The "Shelves of Knowledge" is what we call Gaius's ridiculously extensive and highly informative library. We have been able to identify incredibly random things using his books. Naturally, we set for home to take a closer look at the pickle we- or should I say, I- have landed ourselves into.

I begin to mumble on for a moment about how we could go about finding the right book, when suddenly, the verbalizing of my thoughts comes to a stuttering halt. Rose has stopped in the doorway of the physician's chambers, and she is laughing … Lightly, but it's a laugh nevertheless. "You mean, a book like this?"

With a swift motion, she pulls the Bestiary we went looking for in the first place out from behind her back. Needless to say, her laughter was then self-explanatory. I join in with her this round, our laughs mingling in the air, making the place seem brighter already. I shake my head at my stupidity. "What would I do without you?"

"Let's face it," she raises an eyebrow, "You'd be lost and swallowed whole by one of Gaius's medical texts in a split second."

I ponder this for a second, then concede, "Accurate."

Now, I don't think I will be eaten alive by any books anytime soon … But she's right … If it weren't for her, I would be lost.


	93. Chapter 93

"Turning" (Rose)

"I have never seen that creature's like," I comment, deep in thought about all that just transpired.

"Neither have I," Merlin replies, conjuring a classic pondering expression.

"Maybe Gaius has," I add, brightening the subject.

"Wouldn't surprise me," Merlin tilts his head with wide eyes.

"Now, just what is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," he feigns innocence as only Merlin can. "Just that … Gaius has been around for a great deal of time. I mean, years and years and YEARS-"

"Merlin," I lightly shove him, knocking him into the wall near our chamber doors. "That's mean!"

"You can't deny it!"

"Well, he has been around for a long time," I admit sheepishly, then quickly add, "But that doesn't mean I think he's old!"

"Sure you don't," Merlin teases as he pushes the front door to the physician's quarters open.

"Sir," I address him coolly as I step through the doorway, "Are you punishing me for my honesty?"

"Never, madam," he presses his hand to his chest and drops his mouth open.

"No matter," I wave him aside. "I'm not the one you should be worried about at the moment, anyways."

His face drops, "Thanks for the reminder."

"Revenge can be sweet," I wink.

Our banter behind us, we set to work at digging through the information in the Bestiary. Time could be of the essence, and it just feels like there isn't enough. There are so many pictures of wild thing and only two pairs of eyes to peek.

When Gaius returns, Merlin hurriedly greets him at the door, rather nervously.

"What is it you've done this time, Merlin?" Gaius asks in a knowing parental tone.

In response, Merlin lays out a rather humorous description of what we've been through this morning. Our caretaker remains quiet and listens. "And we have the book, right here … We're just not quite sure where to look," Merlin finishes.

"Here," Gaius walks over to me and takes the book in hand.

With that, we all sit, bent over the turning pages. I am hoping with this, we will be able to turn the tables as well.

"Learning" (Merlin)

Gaius opens the book near the middle and begins flipping through the pages. There are a vast number of interesting creatures. Each time he turns a page, to the right there is an artistic depiction of whatever creature that the page to the left is describing.

There were pages on ghosts, ghouls, banshees, wraiths- "That's it!" I exclaim as I point to the picture that looks almost exactly like the critter from earlier. I can't decide which is more disturbing: the drawing or the real thing?

Gaius scans the art and the information briefly. "Seems you've unleashed a goblin."

And now, taking in his seemingly incredulous expression, I realize this is more serious than I suspected. "I know that face," I pause with minor suspense. "That's not good, is it?"

"Goblins are the most mischievous of creatures - mischievous and dangerous," he answers, sounding slightly flabbergasted.

"It didn't seem dangerous," I retort with doubt. If I had known what it was from the start, I would have figured this one to be more like a court jester of goblins.

"Believe me, Merlin. Goblins will stop at nothing to get their hands on the one thing they value above all others," he says with warning, "Gold."

"Oh," Rose mutters brightly, yet quietly, as if she just pieced together a mystery.

Just then, the door to our chambers rattles open, Arthur stepping quickly over to us. "You're needed, Gaius," he informs as he approaches, "For a matter of great urgency and extreme delicacy."

"What is it?" Gaius asks solemnly, but with interest.

Arthur looks down and to the side, seeming more oddly detached than concerned. "It's my father," he says looking at the physician once more with something in his gaze that I can't read.

Gaius and I exchange a look of question, and then I glance over to Rose as her face reveals that she seems to know more of what we're about to see than anyone here, and yet, she still is puzzled.

"Do you think we should be worried?" I ask her softly as we follow after Arthur.

"Yes, but not for the reason you might think," she answers thoughtfully. Her nonchalance both unsettles me and sets me at ease. Although it is normally this way when one of us knows more about the present situation while the others are still learning.


	94. Chapter 94

"Strange Satisfaction" (Rose)

I was highly certain that I knew more about the goblin than I thought. However, considering my knowledge of goblins was only ever passed verbally, I had to see it to be sure. Right though I was, I have a strong sense that there is more to goblins that I don't know. I am willing to bet that we are not about to come across an issue of Uther's health.

My suspicions are confirmed as Arthur turns around just before entering the guarded doorway of the king's bedroom and says, "I should warn you. If you value your lives, do not even think," he points at Merlin directly, "About laughing."

Both Gaius and Merlin clearly are perplexed, but Merlin shows this far more than Gaius ever would. They look at each other as I take a few steps forward. Arthur is still eyeing them. "Are you boys coming or shall I take these guards with me instead?" I ask in a light, teasing voice. Without a word, they trail behind me as I let Arthur take the lead once more.

Arthur steps through the inner door slowly while we stay back a few paces. The prince looks around the room, "Father?"

"I'm behind the screen," Uther replies, and his tone is anything but pleased.

Arthur's mouth opens a tad, but he closes it, finding it better not to say a word. He pauses, and then motions to Gaius to move forward into the king's hiding spot. The four of us exchange short glances, every face saying something different as we all walk forward.

As we round the corner of the curtain, I now know that the suspense surrounding Arthur's comment on laughter is completely warranted.

The thing that is forcing this strange satisfaction into my gut that would normally cause me to smile is not the fact that the king's head is somehow more bare than a field of wheat in a famine, but that he sits on a regal chair, arms folded, and lips in a pout.

To add to the difficulty of not showing my rude, but understood compelling to burst into laughter, Merlin and Gaius's jaws drop. For once, neither one of them knows what to say. Merlin would not dare say a word, and Gaius looks utterly baffled. Uther, humiliated beyond belief, barely meets anyone's gaze.

The situation surveyed, we promptly leave without a word exchanged further.

In the hallway, Gaius breaks the silence. "Only an enchantment could cause Uther to lose his hair like that." I can see quite plainly that Merlin's ability to keep a straight face is fading, and fast. "I have no doubt the goblin is to blame. We must catch it before it does any real damage."

On that note, Merlin loses it. He laughs hard and quiet. "Did you see Uther's face?"

Gaius turns to him with an almost scornful tone, "Merlin, what do you think Uther will do to the person responsible for releasing the goblin?"

Merlin's face goes immediately back to serious. "We need to catch it." Now I start to crack. "How do we do that?"

"We need to set a trap," Gaius begins walking once more. "And for that, we need gold, and plenty of it."

A plan is taking form in my brain, but is hindered slightly by the overwhelming urge to laugh so forcefully, I may burst.

"The Last Laugh" (Merlin)

As soon as our chamber door shuts behind us, Rose's laughter resounds and my own joins it in harmony mere seconds later.

Gaius turns about with an appalled look on his face, "Shame on you two."

"I'm sorry, Gaius," Rose says between giggles. "But I do take comfort in the fact that you found it just as funny as we did."

"I did no such thing," Gaius denies.

"You didn't have an inkling of laughter within you at all?" I press.

"If I did, I hardly see how admitting that to the two of you will get us anywhere closer to a solution to what is, regardless of the possible humor involved, a serious matter," he says, holding a straight face and an arched eyebrow.

I raise my hands in submission and nod as Rose says, "Fair enough."

"So, Gaius," I begin bringing up the inevitable, "You mentioned the need of gold … I don't suppose you're secretly wealthy or related to royalty?"

"Unfortunately for you, I am not," Gaius replies. "However, what is lucky for you is that you work for someone who is both wealthy and royal."

"Are you actually suggesting he steals gold from Arthur?" Rose gapes.

"I am simply saying that he has the option to borrow what is needed from a sure source," Gaius grins.

"I do know where he keeps a smaller amount of valuables inside his room," I add.

"But if Arthur catches you, you won't be able to know anything ever again due to the damage to your brain," Rose reminds.

"True as that may be, Merlin has put himself at that risk," Gaius's tone sounds ever so paternal.

"Alright," I concede. "I'll sneak into his highness's quarters tonight and temporarily relieve him of the burden that is his overabundance of money."

As our conversation ends and the day quickly fades into darkness, I find myself hearing Rose wish me well. With that, I exit the physician's chambers and lightly tread through the castle halls and into Arthur's room. Crossing over to where he sleeps, my heart begins trying a few new beating patterns. I slowly lower myself to the cold ground and peer underneath for the treasure.

Upon spotting it, I reach for and slide the small chest out from underneath Arthur's bed. I examine it briefly, making sure I keep quiet. I wince at the squeak the hinges make as I gently pull back the lid to inspect the contents in the trunk.

Just as I hoped, there lies within a considerable amount of shimmering gold coins. I smile, satisfied with the outcome of my task. But my joy is short lived as Arthur grunts and flops over onto his stomach, scaring the happy right out of me. Now worried that I will wake him, I rise from the floor and tiptoe towards the double doors that will be a barrier between his line of vision and me.

I'm so close now, but, naturally, it's just my luck that I knock over the dishes I was supposed to put away earlier. I look over at Arthur, who is waking. I need no further encouragement to duck behind the nearest chair. Poor cover, but necessary.

"Who's there?" Arthur demands. Of course, I don't answer. When he receives no reply, he springs from the covers, stands on his bed and grabs his sword. Standing haunched in a defensive position, he awaits whatever will come.

Not wanting to come up with any sort of explanation and for my own personal pleasure, I softly mutter a spell, sending the bed's canopy down atop of the bewildered prince. He struggles under the fabric with muffled cries of confusion and the swinging of arms. He begins to stumble and finally finds himself flat on the hard floor.

I'm more mastered at containing laughter from this day, so I get up to leave with a grin and gold in hand. I take a couple of steps and find that Arthur is now standing once more with the canopy still wrapped around him.

He grunts and clanks his sword into the ground and random objects around him. He then trips into his wardrobe and a few stray pillows conk him in the head. He falls over again, my laughter escaping my open mouth ever so slightly. But it vanishes just as quick when Arthur yells, "Guards!" This would be my queue to get out.

I don't wait around to say hello.

As a matter of fact, I run all the way back to my chambers, praying I don't crash into any more noisy things.


	95. Chapter 95

"Details" (Rose)

I take to drawing out my thoughts as Merlin sneaks into Arthur's chamber to borrow some of his gold for our trap. Normally, I would simply explain my idea, but I need something to do while Gaius broods in silence. I can't stand sitting here and letting worry creep into my mind, thinking about what Arthur could and would do if he caught Merlin.

I take a great amount of care in etching the grooves of the stones that make up the walls of Camelot. I never truly realized how much of this place I have absorbed in my deepest memory. I didn't think another place could feel so much like home outside of my forest.

Then again, perhaps it isn't so much the location as it is who dwells within …

As I finish up my sketch, I am startled by Merlin's abrupt return. He closes the door quickly behind him.

"Another close call, I take it?" I comment lightly.

He nods with a boyish grin. "But it was so worth it."

I laugh, "Why is that? Was Arthur sleep-kissing his pillow?"

"No, but he did get awful cozy with his bed dressings," he snickers.

"Oh, no," I laugh again. "What did you do?"

"Nothing, nothing," he feigns innocence. "I just used a little .. small .. itty bitty …"

"C'mon," I prod, making my way over to him. "Out with it."

"… Spell," Merlin winces.

"Are you mad?!" Gaius interjects.

"Only to distract him!"

"Well, now, why would he need distracting?" Gaius knowingly raises his eyebrows and lowers his head toward Merlin.

"Because … I may or may not have stumbled a bit and knocked over some dishes," Merlin admits.

"How unfortunate that Arthur's manservant didn't think to make certain that his work was thorough."

"Let's just be thankful nothing came of it!" I jump in before he scolds Merlin any further. Merlin grants me a thankful look. I smile in return and proceed to walk back to my sketch. "And now, gentlemen, I would like to direct your attention to this little piece of paper in front of me."

"What's this?" Merlin quizzes with a smile.

"This," I pause, pointing to my picture, "Is how we will make use of your plundering." I hand him the paper, allowing him to scan over it.

"Wow," he mutters as he passes the sketch to Gaius.

"Do you think it will work?" I ask hopefully.

"Hm?"

"My plan … ?"

"Oh, yes," he shakes his head, as if previously distracted, "I do!" he adds brightly.

"Something on your mind?" I ask, interest piqued.

"No," he smiles sweetly, "There were just so many details."

"Oh," I shy, "I'm sorry … Was it too much? Too complicated?"

"What? No!" he laughs lightly. "It's just … You've been here for such a short amount of time compared to me, and yet, you've noticed the crack in the hallway already that I just saw for the first time yesterday."

"Oh! Well, that isn't so bad…" I smile, almost to myself.

"No," he shakes his head, "Not at all."

"Now that we have the gold, we should be ready. All we have to do is make the trail and wait for it to spring the trap," I say with a sly smile.

"Porcelain" (Merlin)

Once Gaius sets the drawing down, I can't help but pick it back up again. The paper, though light as a feather, holds such a weighting testament. This simple sketch represents Rose's true delicacy. It resounds in everything she does. The strength of her mind and the power of her love and care for Camelot is astounding. She's adapted so well to her new home …

Guilt strikes a chord in me. She loves this place so much, and today, I've turned everything all around again, making it a stressful environment. "Now, I'm the dollophead," I mumbled.

"What was that, Merlin?" She asks with underlying concern.

"Oh," I quickly smile, "Nothing! I was just reviewing," I hoist the paper up a little.

She grins, and then returns to her preparations whilst I continue to mentally beat myself up for this mess. As harmless as it may seem, that book seemed to have a few warnings about goblins. I probably sorely underestimated its powers. I worry that it will ruin the feeling of home. Home is supposed to make you feel safe, not harassed. And Rose is like porcelain, beautiful and strong, but should be handled gently. Her security should not be, say, thrown at a wall and expected to hold together.

A wave of determination swells within me. "So," I say aloud, "What are we waiting for?"

Without really waiting for an answer, I grab the chest and set off out the door and into the hallway. I've officially decided that this goblin has overstayed his welcome.


	96. Chapter 96

"Gold Lining" (Rose)

Gaius and I exchange a set of curious glances before catching up with Merlin. We carefully lined the hallway with gold, leading up to the room with the chest lying in wait … As Merlin rolls the last coin into place, we duck behind a corner, peeking out to see if the goblin had fallen for our trap.

Not too soon does the little thing pop down the nearest staircase and "ooo" at the gold piece, picking it up. "Oh, lovely gold," it exclaims with pleasure.

It promptly licks the gold, before seeing all of the other coins in a convenient line, heading for a room … The goblin surely didn't seem to mind as he continued "oh-ing" and "ah-ing" at the sight. He eagerly traipsed down the line, gathering as he went.

'Be ready, Merlin,' I signal him telepathically, 'He's heading right for you!'

'On your mark, m'lady,' his teasing voice fills my head and warms my heart.

'Be serious,' I reprimand in jest.

'If I must,' he agrees.

Then all falls silent, but for the proclamations of delight coming from the greedy creature.

As he enters the room and his "oh's" escalate in excitement, I quietly run up to the door and pull it shut, as Gaius assists its closing from the other side. I listen and lie in wait, ready for anything.

The boys don't take long to spring into action. I almost immediately hear the goblin's joyful tone turn into a muffled groaning full of frustration and struggle. But then I hear a noise stranger still. It sounded almost like a small monster hissing, followed by heightened buzzing. I press my ear against the door, making sure not to miss a thing.

Finally, I hear a clunk, and then, nothing.

"Worth a Try" (Merlin)

About three seconds after I hit the floor, I rise and Rose pushes through the door.

"I knew the silence was either very good or very not so good," she says hastily. "So which is it..?"

I am completely befuddled and without explanation. "Gaius, did you see where it went?"

Gaius jumps on that question without a beat between sentences. "You let it escape, you stupid boy!" he gives my head a slap. Granted, both of us by now are used to Gaius being stern, but the smack seems sorely our of character. "Now, you just stand there like a sack of potatoes," he adds with a sense of disgust. "Go after it," he demands.

The struggle to take this all in is just too much for quick witted responses. My mouth is agape, searching for words.

"Go," he urges, "Shoo! Shoo!"

I swiftly make eye contact with Rose, who motions for me to lead her. We run off without a second thought.

"What happened?" she asks as I pass her.

"I don't know," I answer, flabbergasted. "It turned into a tiny, flying ball of light."

"That would explain the odd sounds," she concludes with a touch of laughter in her voice. "And with Gaius?"

"That, I really have no idea," I puff as we turn a corner. I halt abruptly. "I also have no idea where it went," I admit in defeat.

"Well," Rose begins thoughtfully, "I imagine it wants to be as far from its prison as possible, but not too far from its beloved gold. Perhaps it headed up stairs somewhere."

"This is why I should just make thinking your job between the two of us," I laugh. "I never would have thought of that."

"It's just that though," she says shyly, "A thought."

"It's worth a try!" I say with hope, charging up the stairs.


	97. Chapter 97

"Wonder" (Rose)

After bolting about like mad, we had to throw in the towel before our feet fell off. As we enter the chambers, Merlin announces, "With Rose's help, I've searched the entire palace. There's no sign of the goblin any- What happened!?" he changes his tune, taking in the sight around him.

Our home was a total wreck. Glass, scattered papers, books, and anything else Gaius kept in the front room covered the floor. Everything was either misplaced or broken at this point.

"It's that pesky goblin!" Gaius bellows. "You let it escape, and it's ransacked my premises!"

Normally, Gaius does not blame anyone so harshly. He is always direct and ever honest, but never mean spirited. I wonder why he's so worked up over this.

"You've got some cleaning up to do," he says, walking past Merlin as the poor serving boy steps further into the disastrous room.

Once again, his mouth hangs open, taking in all the details. He turns over his shoulder to look at the old man, who only eschews his glance. "Clean," he demands and repeats with more urgency, "Clean!"

"Where are you going?" Merlin asks, still peering at him with utmost confusion.

"I'm going to the tavern," Gaius replies, as if it is the most casual and normal thing in the world. And it might be in some individual's lives. But not ours, and certainly not Gaius's.

For this reason, Merlin retorts, "You never go to the tavern!"

"None of us do," I add, thoroughly perplexed myself.

"Then I shall see what I've been missing," Gaius counters before exiting with a strange spring in his step.

"Lost It" (Merlin)

I can't help but do a double take as he leaves. I know this goblin situation is irritating and potentially dangerous, but for all that we deal with on a daily basis, what with sieges, evil magicians, and such, I cannot believe Gaius is so out of sorts over a two feet tall, green manlike looking thing with a pony tail.

"Has he totally lost it, or is it just me?" I blab.

"I'm actually not sure," Rose answers, concern filling her voice. I look over at her, seeing that her countenance is showing the same worry.

"What is it?" I ask, growing worried myself.

"I don't know," she says, thoughts creasing her brow. "I think we should keep an eye on him."

"Do you think it did something to him?"

"Either that or this is a side to Gaius neither one of us knew existed," she says.

"Between the two of us, I'm pretty certain it would be impossible that he had a side we have never seen," I say, not thinking too much of my statement.

"Exactly," she says with an air of darkness. "And that's what worries me."

"So if it's not another side to him," I ponder. "What else would be the case?"

"Magic of some sort?" she suggests. "I don't know much of goblins. Do they spell cast? 

"Not that I know of," I say, thinking on it. "It wouldn't be a bad idea reading up on it though."

"My thoughts are the same," she says, grabbing the book we used to identify the monster and sitting down on the floor with it. Naturally curious, I go to perch next to her, but she stops me. "What do you think you're doing?"

I gaze at her, not sure what to think.

"Clean. Clean!" she imitates Gaius's earlier intonations almost perfectly.

I burst into laughter. But seeing as she is the faster reader, and I am more practiced at manipulating multiple objects, I do as she said.


	98. Chapter 98

"Crooked" (Rose)

Merlin and I stayed up half the night waiting for Gaius to return and pouring over every book on creatures we could find. Scared as we were of what this night would bring, we retired anyways.

When we emerge from our room in the morning, we are greeted by the sound of a loud belch.

Merlin heads over to Gaius, who slowly turns around, slightly teetering.

"Ooh," Merlin takes in his expression, "You look terrible." As brash as it was for him to say so, he wasn't wrong. Gaius looked very peaked. "How much did you drink last night?"

Instead of answering the question, Gaius snaps, "You don't look so good yourself. What's your excuse?"

I'm taken aback by this, as is Merlin.

"What?" Merlin asks, sounding as jolted as I feel.

"Gaius …" I begin.

"Ssshhh," Gaius holds his hand up, palm out, facing Merlin. "Too much talking." He pauses. "I have a head like the inside of a drum, and a mouth like a badger's armpit."

Gaius may not always giving the most defined of analogies, but they were never this crude or distasteful.

"Ugh," Merlin crinkles up his face. "Badger's armpit?"

"Make yourself useful," Gaius barks, "Go to the market and fetch my breakfast." And just when Merlin opens his mouth to respond, Gaius talks over him. "Away!" As Merlin's eyes widen at his behavior, Gaius once again commands, "Go!"

Shooting a sideways glance at me, he starts for the door. Not wanting to be left alone with this crooked version of Gaius, I join him. Just in time, too. For as we open the door to leave, another giant belch erupts from behind us.

Significantly disgusted, I walk away, glad to be leaving our chambers.

"Educated Guess" (Merlin)

"Is it just me or does this strike you as something much bigger than a mere out of character attitude?" Rose quizzes as we tread to the courtyard.

"It's definitely not just you," I answer without doubt. "I know for a fact that Gaius would never be THAT condescending."

"It's true that Gaius can be harsh, but that was not his kind of harsh," she adds. "It was just mean!"

"There has to be a reason …" I trail off.

"Merlin," Rose says softly. Although she meant nothing cryptic in her tone, hearing her say my name in that manner sends my mind spinning. I mean that in the best possible sense. "This may be a bit of a stretch," she continues, knowing that the real stretch here was Gaius demanding his breakfast be brought to him from the market. "However, do you recall the paragraph that touched on the subject of possession and the tell-tale signs of it?"

I sharply tilt my head to the side and pause my walk briefly. "Yes, I do… Amongst the symptoms was erratic behavior. But other than that, I have no idea how we'd confirm the goblin possessed him."

Now she stops for a moment, and after some swift brainstorming, her face brightens up. "I have an idea."

I laugh lightly at her sudden excitement. "What's that?"

"Follow my lead," she says raising her eyebrows mischievously.

Once we reach the marketplace, she effortlessly flits around to the vendors selling things that Gaius- well, our normal Gaius- cannot stand the sight of, let alone consume. Then as she places all the compiled "goods" into my arms, it hits me.

"Let's go deliver Gaius his 'favorite' foods," she smiles slyly.

"This is gonna be good," I mutter and turn on my heel back to the castle.

Back at the door of the physician's chambers, Rose takes a deep breath, then proceeds inside. "Gaius, we brought you your favorite breakfast foods. It was Merlin's idea, since he feels simply awful for releasing the goblin in the first place."

"It's about time he did something other than anger me," Gaius comments. "Just leave it there. I'll consider eating that poorly picked slop when I get back."

"Where are you going?" Rose asks hurriedly.

"What do you mean? I am going on my rounds, clueless girl," he shirks her.

Her face is crestfallen. Gaius teases me often, but he never speaks down to Rose. Ever. "Oh," she says quietly. "I'll gather my things then."

"Whatever for?" he raises a cynical eyebrow at her.

"I'm coming to assist you, as I always do," she replies meekly.

"Well, today, you are not. I don't need you pestering me all morning," he snaps.

With that, he charges out the door, leaving behind a very defeated young lady.

"So much for that," she says sadly, peering down at her feet.

"It's alright," I say, stepping over to her. I place my one hand on her shoulder and the other under her chin, causing her to look up into my eyes. "You can come with me today … And, as much as I hope that Gaius would never actually treat you that way, we'll go looking for the goblin, just in case. I still think your recollection brought about an educated guess."

She nods slowly, "Thank you… No use in stopping now. Let's get to it."

That's another thing I really appreciate about her: her determination to keep moving, despite the obstacles she's faced.


	99. Chapter 99

"Shot in the Dark" (Rose)

Despite our efforts throughout the day to pinpoint the real issue, we return home with nothing to show for it. We have a few solid theories, but a huge lack of support for any of them.

Due to our slow pace in approaching and the lack of creaking from the front door, I step into our chambers unnoticed with Merlin right beside me to see Gaius bent over something.

'Did you see that?!' I ask with my mind in alarm. 'It looked like he LICKED the gold!'

'Remember how you mentioned the idea of possession earlier?' Merlin's voice echoes. 'I think we have just witnessed the validation for that shot in the dark.'

Surely as we're standing there, Gaius puts the trunk of gold from Arthur's room away in a barrel to hide it, as well as retracting his tongue back into its proper place.

"You're the goblin!" Merlins serges forward.

Gaius stops dead in his tracks. "Have you lost your mind?"

"No," Merlin argues, "But you have, or at least, it's been taken over."

"Don't be ridiculous," Gaius chides.

I simply remain in the background, observing for a moment. I happen to notice that the trap from earlier has sprung. The goblin took the bait and ate the food we had bought- even if it was hours after.

"I know Gaius as well as I know myself," Merlin continues, closing in on him … or it. "And you are not him."He points with indignation.

"Ah, you've got me," the would be Gaius leans back. "How do you like my new body?" he looks down at himself. "It's a bit old and creaky, but it's ever so much fun!"

"It's not your body. It's Gaius's," Merlin protests. "What have you done with him!"

"He's still in here somewhere," the goblin informs.

Merlin shakes his head. "Gaius has done you no harm. Leave him."

I keep my silence, aware of every movement around me.

"Alright," the thing feigns agreement, "You've convinced me." He then stands up straight, "On second thought, I think I'll stay where I am. I like it in here: the freedom, the gold, the beer … Did I mention the gold?"

I fight the overwhelming urge to walk over there and smack him right across the face. How could anyone use dear, sweet Gaius in such a way?

"If you hurt Gaius," Merlin says protectively, "I will kill you."

The thing nods, seeming almost amused. "You'll be killing him. You see the problem?"

This is the sort of thing I have been listening quietly for.

"I'm him. He's me," it explains. "We're all jumbled up in here."

With that, he steps up to Merlin, lightly smacks his cheek a couple of times, and leaves with no further word.

"Crude Silence" (Merlin)

"Well, that made me feel helpless," Rose sputters lightly.

"I know," I shake my head. "There has to be something we can do."

"Perhaps, but I could never hurt Gaius … Not intentionally," she says.

"Don't worry," I walk over to her, placing my hands on her shoulders. "Gaius will be alright."

She bites her lower lip. "I believe you," she smiles weakly up at me.

I meekly grin back, my eyes flitting back and forth between her hazel ones, glowing in the sunlight. My heart beats strangely, and I swallow hard. Her eyes seem to widen and, if I am not mistaken, start to twinkle. I gulp again, opening my mouth to tell her-

"Merlin," Arthur bursts through the door.

Rose and I swiftly separate and shift awkwardly where we stand.

"Oh," he glances at both of us. "I'm..sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt anything."

"You didn't," we both spurt simultaneously.

"Al-right then," he changes topic. "There's to be a meeting in the throne room immediately … I am going now, so you may resume whatever it was you were not doing."

"There's nothing t-" I protest as he leaves, shutting the door behind him before I can finish.

"It's okay, Merlin," Rose assures me. "You don't need to answer to Arthur for everything."

I smile gratefully at her, "You're right. Thank you."

"We'd better go, or we may further his suspicions of the things that do not concern him whatsoever," she teases.

I nod my head, needing no further urging to get to it. Not that people assuming that she and I were- you know- together, would be bad at all. I just don't want Arthur to ruin anything … just in case.

Soon inside the court room, we wait for more to gather. And when they do, Arthur takes the floor.

"There have been instances of vandalism around the palace, as well as a number of thefts. I myself was a victim," Arthur says, loud enough for all to hear. "Unfortunately, the thief managed to elude me."

Just as he takes another breath to speak again, I imagine he immediately stops inhaling, for none other than Guinevere passes gas. I am stunned. I never quite thought of girls doing that at all, let alone doing it so profusely.

Yet, her embarrassment is so apparent, it hinders my oncoming laughter. I see in my peripheral vision that Rose's mouth has dropped open.

Uther slightly turns, almost looking over his shoulder at Gwen, but shakes his head a little, desiring to get back to the meeting.

Just when it seems that one of them is going to break the crude silence, Morgana lets a few toots of her own slip.

Now I see Rose biting her lower lip and her shoulders are shaking. I am battling my own emotions. It shouldn't be humorous. But it is.

This could get ugly.

Uther, with eyes wide, commands, "Double the guard. I want the perpetrator found." And as he shifts in his seat, he adds to the musical chorus of Fart-a-lot.

'Merlin, if this gets any worse,' Rose's laughter rings in my mind, 'I'm going to have to run out of this courtroom.'

I feel my eyes nearly popping out of my skull when the goblin uses Gaius to look back and wink at me.

'So, that explains that,' I answer Rose, trusting that she, too, saw his expression.

After a very awkward pause, Arthur agrees, "Yes, my lord."

Uther's face begins to crinkle and uncrinkle before he releases a few finishing notes of this terrible, smelly song. "The council is dismissed!" he bellows.

But, naturally, Gwen and Morgana's bowels had other ideas. It would be them to conclude the tune.

"Now!" Uther demands with angered urgency.

Everyone disperses as quickly as they can, partially because of the inevitable laughter to be had, and also because of the accumulating stink.

Gwen rushes past Arthur, probably hurt by all of the faces being made. "Gaius" turns to me and continues his triumphant smiling, proud of his handiwork. I simply cannot take in any more of this scene, and turn to leave, completely exasperated. I honestly cannot tell if I want to laugh or scream my head off.


	100. Chapter 100

"Shock" (Rose)

As soon as we are away from others, I look over at Merlin who looks over at me, and I simply burst. At first, he seems to be thrown off by the fact I am laughing at all.

"I know it's not funny when you think about what else may happen, but that," I giggle, "That was really quite humorous."

Without warning, he joins me in my moment of indulgence despite his former resistance. "It was, wasn't it?"

We push through the physician's door, laughing hysterically.

He recovers faster than I do, trying to get his bearings. Although I try to follow suit, I just cannot. "I'm sorry," I utter between gasps. "You look like you have something to say. Ignore me."

"Well, if I did that, then I would have no use in speaking my thoughts, yes?" he teases me.

"Please, Merlin," I hold up my hand, my lungs finally beginning to refill with air as the cramps in my abdomen subside. "No more funny things, ever."

"Fair enough," he laughs. "I think it's time we had a talk with dear 'Gaius'."

"I agree," I say, still fighting off a couple of chuckles.

Having mostly calmed from my fit of shock, I stand firmly beside Merlin, ready to confront the goblin.

Merlin is positioned with his arms folded across his chest when the creature possessing Gaius waltzes in to the room, laughing merrily. "Tell me you didn't think that was funny."

Merlin does not speak.

"Not even a little bit?" the thing prods, giggling all the while. When Merlin still does not reply, it continues, "Just a teeny, weeny bit?"

In a tone much like a scolding father, Merlin answers, "If you carry on like this, you're going to get Gaius killed."

"Merlin, you underestimate me," it comments with nonchalance. "I have cured Uther of his farting and his baldness. He is, he tells me, forever in my debt. I am a genius."

"This has to stop," Merlin cuts in.

"I see no reason why," it retorts. "Now, if you're quite finished, I'm going to the tavern."

As he heads for the door, Merlin mutters a spell, slamming the door shut.

"Well, well, well," it says as it turns to face him.

"That wasn't the best idea," I whisper as Merlin looks sideways at me.

"So you have a secret of your own, Merlin," the goblin grins menacingly.

"Leave his body, or you will regret it," Merlin threatens.

"Your magic may be powerful, but I have an advantage," it says slyly.

"What's that?" Merlin asks.

"I can hurt you," it begins, sending a dagger flying towards Merlin.

I instinctively throw myself in front of him as he tosses up his arm, stopping the blade with a new spell just as it reaches his palm. He then turns it about and shoots it back at the creature.

"No," I whimper, knowing that it would kill Gaius, too. Merlin hears and heeds. He stops the thing from ever coming in contact with Gaius's body.

"Whereas," the thing continues, "You cannot hurt me without hurting Gaius."

Merlin lets the dagger drop to the floor. They stare hard at it each other.

Merlin breaks the silence. "I won't rest 'til I've found a way to force you out of Gaius's body," he promises. He suddenly grabs my hand, and pulls me after him and out of the chambers, clamping the door behind us.

"Madness" (Merlin)

I steam ahead, feeling the rage flow through my veins. I keep myself concentrated as I push the door to the Prince's room open.

"Arthur!" I call out.

Receiving no response, my eyes dart around, attempting to see if he is simply being a prat, or if he truly is not here.

I turn round to Rose, who is surveying the hallway. "Let's try the throne room," she suggests.

With that, we are off once more.

As we walk on, I hear multiple sets of footsteps coming our way. I turn about again, only to see Arthur and two of his guards. "Arthur," I address him, "I have to talk to you."

I approach him with urgency, but the look on his face is oddly detached. He stares with a strange emotion and hesitantly commands the soldier on his left, "Arrest him."

"No!" Rose cries.

"What?" I question, almost with laughter at the absurdity. I, for once, had done nothing.

"Arthur, this is madness!" Rose runs over to him with desperate alarm showing in her voice, face, and movements.

"Arthur, what are you doing?" I ask after taking the whole moment in. This isn't any kind of joke. He is completely serious. I know that look.

He doesn't reply. He just gives me the same face, and nothing but silence.

"Arthur!" Rose demands. "He at least has the right to know why he's being arrested on false pretenses."

He averts his gaze from her eyes which plead for an answer. "I am sorry."

As they begin to drag me away, Arthur walks after us, and so does Rose.

He pauses a beat, "You should stay here."

"I am going wherever you're taking him, and you will not stop me," she says with resolute anger.

He resigns his position on the matter and continues on in solitude.

As I am half carried, half pushed into the court, the only person I bother making eye contact is the stupid goblin, who seems pleased with himself, standing beside the King.

"Is it true?" Uther interrogates. "You were responsible for the afflictions that I and other members of the court have suffered?"

"What?" I ask, utterly baffled that this could possibly be happening.

"That's ridiculous!" Rose speaks out of turn. "He hasn't done anything!"

"No," I state, knowing who really was. For an added affect, I look right at him whilst saying so.

"Gaius," Uther cues.

"I found this in your room," Gaius says, revealing my book of magic spells. "It's a book of spells and enchantments."

"He's lying," I counter, although it seems a weak attempt at claiming innocence, to which "Gaius" gives me a contesting look. "That's not Gaius," I follow up, despite how insane I sound.

"He's telling the truth," Rose adds.

"What are you talking about?" Arthur quizzes, obviously doubting my word.

"He's been possessed by a goblin," I say so unconvincingly, I almost don't believe myself.

"The boy is reduced to making the most desperate and ridiculous accusations," the goblin argues.

"You seriously expect me to believe that Gaius is a goblin?" Uther asks in a tone balancing sarcasm and condescension.

"It's- it's controlling him," I stutter, feeling my chance for freedom fleeting from me. "Gaius is still in there … somewhere."

"Do you have any proof of these accusations?" Arthur inquires.

"Do YOU?" Rose's words bite, to which Morgana gives us both a challenging glance.

"No," I say with frustration and hopelessness.

"I fear that magic has corrupted you. It pains me more than I can tell you," the creature feigns.

"I really doubt that," I spit with defiance. I never thought I would detest the sight of Gaius like I do this minute.

"My lord, I have been harboring a sorcerer," evil Gaius speaks, "For that, I offer the most sincere apology."

I quickly look over to Rose. I also never thought I would see her so angry. She looks as if she could tear this place apart with one blink. Her fists are tight, and her face is the picture of one swearing vengeance.

"You were not to know, Gaius," Uther comforts. "He's fooled us all."

"You're wrong!" Rose shouts.

"It's not me that's fooling you," I challenge one last time.

"Silence!" he bellows at us. "You've been found guilty of using magic and enchantments. In accordance with our laws, you will pay with your life."

My stomach drops.

Surely, this can't be it.


	101. Chapter 101

"Slipping" (Rose)

My heart stops at Uther's words. "Take him away!" he orders.

Fear and rage claw each other within my chest. I feel both lightheaded and so heavy that my feet are stuck to the stones beneath them.

"Your hatred of magic blinds you," I charge forward, totally careless of any consequences. "I don't care if you jail me for saying so, think me disrespectful, or even kill me because you have the power to." My heart beats wildly against my ribcage.

"I would advise you to not speak any further, while I still have my temper," Uther glares at me.

"And I would advise you to open your eyes to the real dangers in your kingdom. And right now, the biggest danger is you," my words drip with venomous truth. "You have costed so many innocent people their lives. You have no idea, and you do not care to! You shove the dirty work onto your army. These soldiers all around you, their hands are so coated in blood that their skin is no longer any color but a deep red. And you, you will someday see the results of your ignorance and all that it has cost. And you will be sorry, and you will remember what I said to you this day."

"I should have you flogged!" He stands over me.

"Then do it," I dare him. "The truth clearly has no place in Camelot. And I would rather speak the truth and die for it, than to believe lies and kill because of them."

His eyes widen with ravenous anger. I stare him down a few more seconds before tracing after Merlin, completely unchallenged. I know that everyone around is too stunned to do anything about me, so I take advantage.

My wrath falling away and panic replacing it, a deep ache wells within me as I run to the dungeons just in time to see Merlin shoved into a cell. The metal bars clang into place, and my heart breaks with the noise. I linger by the stairs until the guards step away, taking their watch. "Oh, Merlin," I say in a hushed and defeated tone as I approach him. I grip the cold pole barriers between us. "I can't help but feel as if this were all of my doing," I look down, tears beginning to gather despite myself.

"Hey," he says tenderly. "We all knew this would happen eventually."

"What?" I ask in shock, meeting his blue orbs with my own wide ones.

"I'm only teasing," he gives a small grin. "I just wanted the chance to distract you enough to get you to smile."

The hopeful look on his face warms my heart, and I can't help but let a little smile form. It goes as quickly as it came, however. "I can't stand seeing you like this. They caged you like you should be an animal or some kind of murderer or something."

"I know," he says feigning offense, "I am NOT that clever."

Merlin is the first person who can make me laugh in the darkest of times. "You're lucky you're locked up, or I'd smack you for that," I tease.

"I wish you could," he smiles sadly.

"If you lean close enough, I can grant your wish," I state.

Merlin being Merlin, he does just that. But all I do is place my hand on lightly on his cheek, and swear, "I will get you out of this. I promise."

"Then I have no reason to worry," he says, covering my hand with his own and pressing it into his skin, closing his eyes at my touch.

"I was cross with Uther … I may have even yelled at him … Very loudly … In the courtroom," I tell him, feeling almost embarrassed for allowing my emotions to cloud all else for the moment.

"That really was you?" he laughs, "I thought I was losing my mind!"

"Nope," I laugh lightly, "But I did lose mine."

He shakes his head while making a face, "Uther needs a good verbal kick in the royal rear every now and then."

"Speaking of kicking rears," I redirect, telepathically linking our thoughts. 'How are we going to break you out of here?'

'Good question,' he ponders. 'The guards are the main obstacle.'

'So we should figure out a way to create a diversion,' I bite my lip.

'Well, you're a girl,' he states.

'Why, yes. Thank you for noticing,' I tease.

There is laughter behind his silent smile. 'Another observation that shall earn me a sarcastic retort: they are men.'

'Alright, Merlin, I give. Where are you going with this?'

'Seeing as how you ARE girly and all, you could do the batting of the eyelashes and such. That would distract them plenty.'

My face instantly flushes. 'I most certainly could not, and even if I could, I would do no such thing.'

'Don't doubt yourself so much. You're friendly, AND you have such lovely eyes that your eyelashes are proud to bat freely and show them off.'

I let out the smallest of laughs, 'Well, I must thank you and my eyelashes then …'

He smiles sweetly once more. 'I understand your reservation. Those eyelashes should be saved for someone special. So, honoring that, I do have another idea … In my book of magic, there is a singing spell that will put its nonmagical listeners to sleep. If you sing the words with any tune, those who hear it will fall into a deep sleep. The only trick is, you can only sing the words once through, and once you've finished the song, you only have a certain amount of time until the victims awake.'

"I'll see what I can do," I take his hand and grasp it tight, then release it as I go.

I hardly notice anyone or anything around me as I press through the castle yard and to Gaius' quarters. My heart aches for the kindly physician to come back to us … Then again, my heart aches because I know if Gaius were to return at the moment, there would be no us waiting. There would be only me.

Once I know I am out of site, I tear through the chamber doors and pull up the floorboard that hides Merlin's spell book. Somehow in my desperation, my magic unleashes and sends the pages flying open to the exact incantation I need.

The words are easy enough to remember, so I place the book back in its hiding spot and escape my home before anyone finds me. Upon reaching the courtyard, I position myself outside the jail window at the bottom of the palace wall. I inhale shakily and softly begin to sing the spell with the tune of a lullaby my mother would always sing to me at night.

As I close my eyes and picture her smiling face, I feel my vocals grow stronger before the song reaches its end. 'It's working!' Merlin's encouraging voice penetrates my concentration. But instead of pulling my focus, it makes me all the more determined to set this all right.

"Lullabies, Beautiful and Strange" (Merlin)

Despite my current predicament, I quite enjoy sitting back and letting Rose's beautiful melody wash over me. It really is something I could fall asleep to, even if the words are meant to force me into slumber. Creeping forward to the door of my jail cell, I mutter a spell which disconnects the keys from the sleeping guard's belt and levitate them to me.

Two keys fall and clang against the floor before they're in my reach. I gasp, eyes flicking upward at the snoozing soldier. He stirs but does not wake. I bring them close enough to grab them through the bars and unlock my cell.

I lightly spring up the stairs and out the door to the courtyard, finding Rose awaiting my escape. She does not speak a word, but embraces me with shaking limbs. I know that she was terrified for my sake.

We continue on hand in hand, staying low as we come upon the arch that stands as both the entrance and exit to the castle courtyard.

There is a small group of guards, warming their hands over a little, dying fire.

Just as I begin to draw up a solution of some sort, the warning bells clang out over head, sending my head snapping in their direction.

Rose and I look in horror at each other, then I to the soldiers. I awkwardly nod upwards at them before we dash off for safety, running straight past them.

'We have to hide!' I mentally point out the obvious.

She continues this trend. 'But we can't go home, and we can't go to Arthur.'

'Gwen!' we think simultaneously. With that, we quickly divert our paths in the direction of her cottage.

Even though I feel extremely rude and intrusive, and, well, frightening, we clamber through Guinevere's door. From our crouched positions, we can see Gwen react to the noises we've made. I finally muster the courage to step up behind her, and grab her shoulder with one hand, and using my other to cover her mouth.

Her muffled cry lasts only a split second. I turn her to face me, immediately shushing her.

"We'll explain," Rose promises as Gwen takes in both of us and the soldiers charging past her home with wide eyed confusion.

"Alright," she says after a moment of inner debate. "Tell me what you can before sleep overtakes us all. They will most likely be tearing the town apart looking for you tomorrow."

We both thank her profusely, and I embarrassingly recount the events, leaving out only the details that do involve me using magic. Gwen is highly gracious with us in response, seeing that she lets us stay the night with no further information than I could pack into the two minutes of strange and stupidly fast blather I just spewed at her.

And although I am sure we are all just as restless as the next person, we settle in for the night, falling asleep with one eye open.

 **(( Soooo, unfortunately, now brings us to the point where I will really only be able to post one chapter at a time. But don't worry, this journey WILL be worth it. ))**


	102. Chapter 102

"Every Bit" (Rose)

All three of us wake, and cautiously ready ourselves for the day ahead. "You know," Gwen says with thoughtful concern, "They'll probably be after you, too, Rose."

I feel my face fall, but make an effort to still my fear. "I know. But once we show them Merlin is innocent, there will be no cause to worry."

Gwen nods solemnly, as Merlin says, "We need to force the goblin out of Gaius." 

"And how do we do that?" she asks.

Merlin shakes his head. "I don't know … I'll try to sneak back to Gaius's chambers. Maybe I can find something in one of his books."

"I'll help you," I offer.

"What can I do?" Gwen inquires eagerly.

"Well, we need to convince Arthur," Merlin admits with a hint of begging in his tone. "Maybe if you speak to him, he might listen to you."

Her expression changes to exasperation, "No, I can't."

"Why?" Merlin quizzes.

"After what happened in the council yesterday, I'll never be able to look Arthur in the face again," she says, horrified.

"I know," Merlin agrees. "It's embarrassing."

"Not helping," I comment.

"It's more than embarrassing, Merlin," she says in desperation. "I cannot face him ever."

"Come on, Gwen," he says, trying to make light. "It's not that bad. All girls do it, don't they?"

"Not in public!" she protests. "And certainly not in front of the man they have feelings for."

"You still have feelings for Arthur?" he asks coyly, in a low voice.

She pauses. "Not that it matters now, because he will never be able to look at me in the same way again."

"Gwen," Merlin walks over to her. "If Arthur likes you, he likes you, warts and farts and all."

I smile softly at his tenderness. "He's right, you know," I add.

"Merlin, I haven't got any warts," she denies.

"Then … you'll talk to him?" he asks once more with childlike hope.

At first she looks doubtful, and then Merlin scrunches up a silly, pained smile. She huffs out a breath and agrees without saying.

Clearly not wanting to prolong any further conversation on the previous subject, Gwen rushes out the door. "You handled that well," I lightly tease.

Merlin gives a small laugh, "I don't know why girls feel so strangely about perfectly natural things."

"Boys do it, too, you realize." I correct.

"Do we now?" he quizzes.

I nod with a smile. "Think about it. Most men feel funny about not being as strong as the next, or the fact that they may be more sensitive, or most of all…They feel strangely for falling in love."

Merlin's face drops for a split second. "I suppose you're right… I never thought about it that way."

"All the same," I continue, "I truly do think you handled her well. We all need to realize that true love is loving, even when someone makes a mess of things or themselves for that matter."

"My thoughts exactly. When you really love someone, you love every bit of them, from the way they smile to the way they read-" he stops short as our eyes lock, but he quickly looks away and stammers, "Th-things like that."

"Every bit," I repeat softly. "You seem to speak from experience," I trail off, waiting to gain a response of some sort.

"Perhaps," he answers with a quiet and shy smile, never quite making eye contact with me again.

"Come on, mysterious Merlin," I hold out my hand for him to take, and he does without a second thought, "We have another friend to free from a very different kind of prison."

"Once and For All" (Merlin)

You know, keeping secrets from my closest friend in the entire world is the hardest thing I've ever had to do. Especially when our talks open so many doors for me to just be honest about what I feel for her. Then I remember that I'm doing what I am to keep her safe.

When we reach the chambers, we are both thankful and worried to find that Gaius, once again, is not home. We locate the bestiary that has yet to be returned to the library and find the pages that describe goblins and their behaviors.

"'Should the host-body perish, so shall the goblin if it fails to leave before death takes its hold.'" Rose reads the passage aloud. She pauses, "Do you think..this would work?"

"I'm not sure," I say. "Let's take the book with us and discuss it in safer quarters."

"Superb idea," she replies, swiftly shutting the book and tucking it under her arm. "We'd better get out of here."

We scurry through the streets and slink back into Gwen's home.

"I feel ridiculous having to sneak around in broad daylight," Rose remarks.

"You get used to it," I comment, and we both laugh.

As our laughter subsides we begin discussing and planning our next move. Shortly after we reach a heavy conclusion, Guinevere slips through the door looking peaked.

"Are you alright, Gwen?" Rose asks, eyes full of concern.

"I have something to tell you two," Gwen begins. "But you absolutely must promise not to make more of it than it is."

Rose and I exchange glances, and she gives me the "go ahead" look. "We promise."

Gwen then launches into her story of what happened when she went to find Arthur.

When her story ends, I can hardly think of how to respond. I gather all my self-control and ask in all seriousness, "Arthur's a donkey?"

"He's got the ears..of a donkey," Gwen says, maintaining her composure, "And the voice."

"Oh, no," Rose's tone cracks ever so slightly. I know she is concerned, but the mental picture is just too much. I almost lose it … Almost.

"He's braying," Gwen continues.

"He's..braying?" I ask, losing a bit of my cool. She nods, trying not to make eye contact. I clear my throat, trying to stall the laughter. As I open my mouth to speak, I have to clamp it shut. Finally my smile breaks through and some laughter escapes.

"It's not funny, Merlin," Gwen says as she lets a small laugh or two slip.

"Oh. No, no, of course not," I say, regaining myself for a split second. "Arthur with the ears of a donkey, what's funny about that?"

Neither of the girls can stand it any longer. We all burst into chuckles. "He just looked so pitiful," Gwen says as she steps over to us. "I've never seen Arthur look like that."

I cover my mouth, removing it to laugh again.

"Did you find anything?" Gwen inquires, trying to get us all back into the correct mindset.

"Yes, actually," Rose answers, looking over to me.

"I think so," I begin leaning over, placing my hands on the table at the sides of the book I brought, which now lies open, turned to the appropriate page. "If the host body dies, the goblin dies with it. So if Gaius is dying, the goblin will be forced to leave him."

Gwen surveys my face for a second, mouth open. "You want to kill Gaius?"

"Of course not," Rose reassures, then falters, "Well …"

"Just briefly," I admit, feeling guilty. I mean, I know this is what I have to do, but I will hold myself accountable forever if something goes wrong. "Once the goblin's out of Gaius, we have to trap it in a box lined with lead," I continue, walking around the table to the nearby window. I peak out of it to see if the coast is clear. I peer back over my shoulder. "It's the only container that will hold it."

"Where do we get a box lined with lead?" Gwen quizzes as Rose crosses over to me.

"Leave that to me," I say, as I open the door and we leave to finish this once and for all. "We'll be back in Gaius's chambers shortly. Meet us there when you can."


	103. Chapter 103

"New Trends and Old Tricks" (Rose)

When I first met Merlin and began to adventure at his side, the idea of sneaking about in the dark of night was something to adjust to. After a while, it was both a fear and a thrill. In my heart of hearts, I never, ever desire to become acquainted with this new trend.

Once again, we are out on the streets of the lower town in broad daylight, pressing ourselves against the walls of temporarily empty homes. Most every villager was either in the market (whether buying or selling), or in their fields, tending to crops and livestock. Despite this advantage of not being spotted through windows, there was a higher rate of activity beyond the protection of the cramped spaces between cottages.

As we near the castle, we hear the crowd thickening. Now is the time that we must dash from our cover to the woods around the courtyard walls.

Now it's back to old tricks of getting by unnoticed. Merlin looks around the corner of the bookshelf and uses magic to cause a candle ornament to fall and crash onto a glass dish, and unfortunately, topple onto Geoffrey's foot.

"Ouch!" he cries, bending down as Merlin's lips crack into a smile.

I lightly smack him on the back for making light, feeling mostly sorry for the old man because of his pain and partially because I want to laugh, too.

We quickly run to the revolving bookcase. I stay outside and keep watch in case the noise attracts the injured Geoffrey's hearing as Merlin bolts inside and grabs the goblin's former home.

The bookcase spins again within the next minute, and Merlin pops out, holding in his hands what will hopefully be the goblin's final resting place.

Most of the conjured distractions already behind us, our path out was much simpler than the one in. Charging back up the stairs and dashing all the way back to the physician's quarters, we are relieved to find Guinevere present and ready.

Merlin raises the box in triumph as Gwen observes, shaking her head with a grin, "I don't know how you always manage to find the solutions so swiftly, Merlin."

Politely smiling in response, Merlin chooses the wiser path of not commenting on the matter. I can't help but feel like it's mostly because for a good amount of the chaos around here, he seems to be pushed into the position of being part of the problem himself. My heart sinks at the thought because I see him as so much more than that. It's almost as if the world gives him too much responsibility and then scorns him, should he ever falter under its weight.

"Now we need to get clever," Merlin redirects us. "There's a potion that needs brewing … and then, of course, we need the antidote. Rose, you're better at these things than I am," he says, turning to me.

"I'm sorry, Merlin," I cast my glance to the floor. "I don't think I could mix the poison, knowing what it was for - not with a sound mind or steady hand."

"I understand," he nods. "I'll give it a go then. Can't be too complicated," he laughs lightly. "Right?" he questions, his entire expression shifting to one of nervousness.

"It will be alright," I reassure him. I walk over to one of Gaius's books of potions and poisons and pull it off the shelf. Flipping through the pages, I find the one I think fit for the job that we have the supplies for. "Let's use this one," I say, handing the open book over to Merlin. "I'll assemble the antidote." 

"I can wait on hand to administer it!" Gwen volunteers.

"And Rose and I saw where the goblin's been hiding its gold," Merlin adds. "Once the poison is done, I can douse the gold. When Gaius licks it, he'll be affected immediately."

"Wait, I'm sorry- licks it?" Gwen asks in disgust.

"Unfortunately," I answer.

The moments fly by as Merlin and I bend over our brews with sweating brows. I finish the antidote quicker than I anticipated, but Merlin is still struggling a little with the poison.

"Hurry up!" Gwen pressures, knowing that the goblin will walk through the door at any minute now.

"I'm doing my best!" Merlin defends his pace. "Gaius normally deals with anything to do with poisons."

"Here," I step closer. "Let me," I extend a shaking hand to grab the next ingredient as Merlin picks up the recipe and reads over the next step. "It should be complete now," I say soberly.

He swiftly pours the mix all over the gold in the chest. Cleaning up his mess, he explains to Gwen what she must do. "As soon as the goblin is out of Gaius, you must give him the antidote," he holds the solution up. "We only have a few seconds or Gaius will," he tilts his head and states the obvious, "Die."

I see the color drain from Gwen's face as she turns back to keep watch. "We won't let that happen," I say to them both.

"He's coming!" she warns.

Merlin shuts the lid to the chest and hands Gwen the antidote as we pass him and hide in our room in the back.

"I know this is your least favorite statement today, but do hurry," I tell him as he runs over to the open barrel, puts the chest away in its place and recovers it.

He dashes through the door way and we shut it. Now all we must do is wait.

And peek- always peek.

"Out of Time" (Merlin)

The goblin teeters into the room, and sniffs a little pouch- full of gold, no doubt. He sets the sack down and heads straight for the chest.

He sets it on the table, puts the small bag in, and, just as we'd hoped, pulls out a handful of coins and promptly begins licking them.

"Ew," Rose mumbles softly, making a face portraying her disgust. "If I wasn't so worried, I wouldn't watch."

"Ugh, that's disgusting," Gwen comments in agreement.

Seeming pleased with his taste sensations, he throws them back into the chest and closes it.

That's when we see the effects of the poison set it.

His eyes grow wide and he begins to stumble around the room. His expression speaks his confusion.

Once I know it's set in long enough, we reveal ourselves.

"You've poisoned me," it says, sounding nearly shocked. "You poisoned Gaius."

Guilt strikes at my heart, but I remind myself there was no other way, and that we have the antidote. "Leave his body while you still can," I demand.

It didn't take much convincing. Gaius's face contorts and a tiny glowing orb makes its appearance as Rose runs over to Gaius as he falls forward. She falls with him, softening the blow, but hurting herself.

As I am distracted by her small cry, the thing flits by me. "Give him the antidote!"

The goblin charges at Gwen, sending her tumbling into the table of potions, knocking them all to the ground. Some break, and we can only hope the antidote wasn't one of them.

"Stay with him," I yell to Rose as I swing the lead-lined box at the flying creature.

Apparently now sick of flitting about, the goblin takes on his more physical form. He spits and wipes his mouth atop another table.

"Back in the box," I command him, ready to pounce.

"You'll have to catch me first," it teases menacingly before jumping over my right shoulder.

I turn myself around, determined to ensnare this pest. I release the box, following after it into the sacks of supplies Gaius has piled in part of his front room. It scurries in between them. I bend down and start to pull them aside, searching for the goblin, which then pops back out in its all its pixie glory, flying right into my mouth.

"Quick, Merlin!" Rose shouts. "Spit it out and into the box!"

Right away, it tries to force itself out of me. Being careful to keep it where it was, I bound over the fallen furniture and launch myself over to the box, spewing the goblin into its dark center, and slamming the lid shut for good.

As I seal it in, I hear from inside. "Oh, let me out. I promise I won't do it again." And at the same time, "Gwen, please! He's fading fast!"

"I don't know which one's the antidote," Gwen says helplessly.

I scramble over to her, feeling myself shake. We're running out of time.


	104. Chapter 104

"Please" (Rose)

"Which one is it?" Gwen asks, panicking.

"I don't know," Merlin admits in defeat.

"He's dying!" she cries.

I bend down over his frail body, stroking his weathered face. "Please, Gaius. Hold on," I beg, my tears collecting fast as his eyelids flutter and then shut. "No," I nearly shriek, my emotions spiraling out of control.

I hear the glasses of the potion bottles clanging as I try to turn him over.

"I think it's this one," Merlin says, hopefully but full of doubt.

The air fills with weighted silence, then the clinks continue.

My heart sinks as my tears force themselves from their place, splashing onto the floor. My breathing becomes faster and labored, stricken with fear of loss. "I can't lose you … Merlin!" I cry as I watch Gaius slip further away from me.

Finally, Merlin says confidently, "This one!"

"Help me," I sniff as they make their way over. "I can't turn him over."

I feel so weak and useless.

Merlin moves Gaius and shakily uncaps the antidote. I help him part Gaius's lips as he pours the liquid into his mouth. Much to our horror,it doesn't seem to do anything. I try to force the excess back in as well.

"Are you sure that was the antidote?" Gwen asks.

Merlin stares at Gaius, mouth agape. "No."

"It has to be," I say.

"Gaius! Come on!" Merlin urges.

"Please, Gaius!" I cry.

"Please!" begs Merlin. "Come on. you stubborn old goat!"

And still, nothing happens. I resign to my tears. I choke out a sob, and press my forehead to Gaius's.

Just as my tears touch his skin, "Who are you calling an old goat?" Gaius mutters weakly.

I jump back, joy swelling inside me. "Gaius!"

Merlin and Gwen laugh in relief.

"You did it," I say to Merlin with gratitude. "Thank you, too, Gwen," I turn to her. She smiles gently. "And you," I look back down at Gaius. "Never do that again!" I laugh through happy tears.

"Awkward Confessions" (Merlin)

"That's definitely something I never want to relive," I sigh.

"I have to agree with you, Merlin," Gaius replies. "It was the strangest of sensations to be trapped inside my own body, like being pushed into the corner of your home and being unable to move about or speak freely."

"I'm so sorry you had to endure that, Gaius," Rose places a loving hand on his slightly hunched shoulder.

"It's alright," he smiles at her with comfort. "Gwen, my dear," he begins, turning his attention to the other girl. "I cannot thank you enough for assisting me in achieving my freedom once more, but could I possibly bother you to give us a few moments to settle a few matters?"

"Oh," she says, "Of course!"

"Thank you, Gwen," I call after her as she makes her way to her regular duties.

The physician centers himself, peering at the two of us with a grim expression that a small smile soon cracks.

"I didn't think I would ever be anymore thankful that Rose came along until this day," he laughs heartily, teasing me the way only he can.

Rose gives a small flattered giggle, and I laugh, too. "Can you ever forgive me, Gaius?"

"Perhaps," he smiles crookedly at me. "In the meantime, I have some awkward confessions to make."

"Oh," a little gasp escapes Rose's lips. "I had almost forgotten that you had been arrested, Merlin."

"Being that as it may," Gaius adds. "I must clear your name. Let us hope that Uther finally sees reason and doesn't send us both to the dungeon."

Our steps seem heavier as we make our way to the throne room where we will meet Uther with evidence so he may determine whether or not we are telling the truth … AGAIN.

As the court assembles and Gaius begins his own rendition of the goings-on, Uther's face contorts very oddly at this news.

"You mean to tell me it was you who was responsible for the baldness, the flatulence, the boils, and Arthur's donkey ears?" Uther asks in disbelief.

Arthur makes a face to his father's insensitivities towards what he preferred to be private. I let out the smallest of laughs against my better judgment.

"I fear I was, my lord," Gaius confesses. "Or at least the goblin was while I was possessed by it."

"Magic has the power to corrupt even the most honorable of men," says the King.

He always manages to miss the point.

"Indeed," Gaius agrees quietly. "Though, I must assure you that Merlin was entirely innocent." He motions back to me. Morgana's face turns to one of pure hate. I both feel like laughing at her anger, and also, knocking a shield into her face- neither of which would make me a gentleman.

Uther nods with hesitance, not wanting to admit fault. "Then he is pardoned."

The box with the goblin inside starts to groan and jiggle, much to the King's dismay.

"May I suggest is it kept where no one will ever open it?" Gaius inquires.

Uther nods much quicker this time. "See that it's placed in the vaults."

With that, we all bow and begin to make our exit.

"Gaius," King Uther calls. "Do you know who was responsible for releasing the goblin in the first place?"

I wish my hardest for my face not to flush with shame.

Gaius pauses. "I'm afraid I've no idea, my lord," he lies.

Uther nods, and we make our way out of the throne room. Behind us we hear the goblin causing another small ruckus and the King command, "Now. Secure it now."

Feeling proud of myself for not laughing at Uther's newfound fear of goblins, my high spirits are swiftly smushed as Arthur's voice penetrates into my eardrums. "Don't think that your innocence in this circumstance will free you from your chores, Merlin. You are to be out on the training grounds within the hour."

I nod with lips pursed. "Of course, your Majesty."


	105. Chapter 105

"Brats" (Rose)

"I see you've been busy undoing the goblin's magic," Gaius says to Merlin as we watch the soldiers' blades collide in combat.

"As usual, I get no thanks for it whatsoever," Merlin whines, and even I must laugh.

"Since releasing the goblin was entirely your fault, Merlin, I'm not sure you deserve any thanks," Gaius corrects.

"It is good to have you back, Gaius," I laugh.

"Arthur doesn't know that," Merlin argues his point.

"For your sake, you better hope it stays that way," Gaius counters.

"Yes, or you might end up where that knight is," I say as we leave behind Arthur pummeling one of his men. He and some others break into laughter, which then ceases when Arthur brays.

We stop and look back at the scene, and then to Merlin who stands laughing his place.

"You didn't," I giggle.

"Merlin," Gaius says in a low, scolding tone.

"Just one more day," the young sorcerer requests. Arthur coughs in a weak attempt to cover up his oddity. "It's too good," Merlin presses with a hint of puppy dog eyes. This time, Gaius allows himself to laugh, and Merlin and I join him.

"You are both gigantic brats," I tease.

"Lasting Effects" (Merlin)

I naturally set the course of things right again, and the lasting effects of the goblins magic were not very lasting at all- all except one. Arthur has been needing a dignity repair that I cannot seem to give him.

"I mean, I've tried everything," I explain, gazing at the concerned look in Rose's eyes. "I've let him beat me to a pulp in training, I've made a complete fool of myself by tripping over things, or walking into stuff. Nothing I do seems to work. He keeps sulking!"

"Well, don't break any limbs over it," she lightly squeezes my arm. "Maybe I'll speak to Gwen about giving him some encouragement."

"Believe me, she's given it her all, but every time they see each other, you just know they're still thinking that the other is thinking about what state they saw each other in that day."

"That was the most perceptive and confusing statement I've heard in a while," she blinks in rapid succession, with thoughts fully processed but a little stunned. Suddenly her eyes begin shifting slowly from side to side with a new string of thoughts. "What if you take him to the lower town? Perhaps the outskirts. The people of Camelot really adore him, and maybe, if he heard them say so, he might easier forget his wounded pride."

The idea strikes me like lightning. My eyes and mouth widen, and before I lose my gumption, I gently cup her face in my hands and kiss her forehead. "You are a genius!" I break into laughter.

"I don't think so, but.. Th-thank you," she stutters, blushing slightly, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"Would you come with me?" I ask, feeling a little impetuous.

"I would love to, but," she pauses mellowly, "I think Arthur would be the best sport in the company of men. That way you can do things that men like to do, and he will have less of a tendency to show off."

I purse my lips and nod, "Yeah, you're right … I'll miss having you along, though."

"And I'll miss being there," she smiles. "But I think it's safe to say we still have many adventures ahead of us."

"Right you are," I return her smile. "Well, I'd better go pry the prat from his beauty sleep. It doesn't do him any good anyway."

Rose laughs, "Get all the teasing out now while you still can. Do remember he is fragile for the time being."

Her reminder is so gentle, I catch myself smiling almost uncontrollably. "I will," I say. "I promise."

"I know," she says sweetly. "Best of luck!" she calls as I head for the door.

"Hopefully this won't take too long," I say over my shoulder, then I turn to face her as I step halfway out the door. "I hope you have a nice day.."

"Thank you, Merlin," she grins, "I wish the same for you."

I smile once more before leaving, although my happiness fades with my oncoming steps. Re-inflating Arthur's large, royal head to its normal size is NOT going to be easy.


	106. Chapter 106

"Good in Others" (Rose)

As the sun begins to set, my heart fills with hope at the thought of seeing Merlin soon. As I fold bandages and rags, I decide the day cannot possibly get any duller than it is right now. Gaius totters about, straightening his potions on the shelves.

Recounting the nothingness of my activity past deliveries, I hear scuffles outside the door overshadowing the strained voices of Merlin and Arthur.

I run to the door, heart quickening with worry, and open it for them. My jaw drops when I see the man limp between them and the trail of blood leaking from his left thigh. Observing the knife protruding from his leg, I know his wound is not to be trifled with. "Gaius!" I call out in alarm. "Get him to the backroom with the smoothest movement you can muster and lay him on my bed."

They speed past me, keeping the injured soul as still as possible. Gaius walks next to me as we follow them. "Use my bed," Merlin protests.

"Merlin, you need your rest. This is not your only duty, but it is mine. You have other things to worry about," I argue.

Neither one of them heeding, they lay the man on Merlin's bed.

"Boys," I roll my eyes with an uneasy smile, "So stubborn."

Gaius peels back the bandage on his leg, surveying the wound. "Merlin, fetch me some fresh water, towels, a needle, and silk thread."

"And honey?" Merlin asks knowingly.

Gaius smiles at him, "You're learning. I'm glad Rose inspires you," he teases, then he turns to Arthur, "Helps fight the infection."

Arthur nods sullenly, "Will he be alright?"

"Providing he's strong," Gaius answers.

"He's that, alright," Arthur says surely. "The man saved my life, Gaius. He needs to be given anything he needs."

"Of course, Arthur," I reply.

Without another word but giving me a tight smile, Arthur leaves the chambers.

"Now, if you don't mind," I say as Merlin reenters with the supplies, "Tell me what happened! It must be quite a story."

"Oh, it is," he watches as Gaius hands me the water and towels.

He begins telling me of how he suggested to Arthur that he accompany him on a hunt, insisting that the Prince is always in a better mood after hunting. Along the way through the forest, he implemented the idea of spending a bit of time around his people, just to see if they are pleased with the way they are being ruled and things of that like. Arthur derived that the best place to do this was a local tavern. After defending the woman who owns the tavern, they found themselves on the losing side of a brawl and the man, Gwaine, aided them, but not without receiving a knife to the leg and a conk on the head from smacking into the corner of a bench as he fell out of weakness from the blood loss.

"You should have seen it," Merlin can't help but laugh. "The barmaid even flirted with me over Arthur."

"Oh, no!" I cry, still bent over cleaning the blood that seeps from Gwaine's wound, laughing with him despite my position.

"But once he was able to put the thief in the stocks and announce his position and the people ooo'ed and ahh'ed, he seemed to be back to his narcissistic self," Merlin concluded happily.

"It was quite brave of Gwaine to put himself in the middle of those kinds of odds," I remark.

"I know," he nods with a thoughtful look on his face, "And for complete strangers."

"Although I'm thankful he intervened, I wonder why he did it," I peer down at Gwaine, who finally seems to have found peace in his rest.

"There seems to be more good in others than we have recently seen," Gaius says wistfully.

"Maybe so," I smile down at our new friend. "Should I stay up with him?"

Gaius nods. "That would be best considering the amount of blood he's lost."

"We'll take shifts, and I'm going first," Merlin cuts in, and when I open my mouth to argue, he says, "Ah ah ah," wagging his finger at me, "I'm still feeling just as stubborn."

"Alright," I show my palms in surrender. "You win."

"Night Watches" (Merlin)

With Gwaine all wrapped up and fast asleep, Rose helps me set up a comfy spot on the floor for our upcoming night watches. Even though we won't be sharing them. But I'm not going to tell her that. When all is said and done, we both settle down in our places for the evening.

"Were you scared?" Rose asks in nearly a whisper.

"What?" I make a "psh" noise by blowing through pursed lips. "… Yes."

"I would have been, too, with all that cutlery flying about," she muses, curling up on her bed. "I can't tell whether I find them courageous or foolish."

"Gwaine and Arthur?" I ask.

"Yes," she nods sleepily.

"I don't know," I ponder. "What I do know is that you are."

"I am what?" her voice is even drowsier than before.

"Courageous, that is," I say softly.

"And you're crazy," she smiles, eyes fluttering shut. "Thank you … Goodnight, Merlin."

"Yeah, I am," I admit, thinking of … other things I'm crazy for. "Goodnight, Rose."


	107. Chapter 107

"Angel" (Rose)

Not long after the sun rises, Gwaine stirs and coughs, finally waking.

I quickly stand, a wide grin spreading across my face. "Merlin!" I call out.

"Wha- Where am I?" he asks, as the door pushes open, revealing Merlin.

"What is it?" Merlin questions quietly, staring down at the tray of breakfast he gathered. Once he looks up, the situation explains itself. "Oh! You're awake!"

"What am I doing in this bed?" Gwaine asks with growing tension.

"You were wounded," Merlin answers, crossing closer to the foot of the bed. "Arthur wanted to make sure you were treated by his physician."

"Arthur?" Gwaine quizzes.

"Yes," I say as Merlin nods once.

"Prince Arthur," Merlin elaborates. "You saved his life."

To that, Gwaine scoffs a little. "If I'd known who he was, I probably wouldn't have."

"What do you mean?" I ask, baffled by the comment.

"He's a noble," he says with an odd smile.

"Yeah, but he's a good man," Merlin says, placing the breakfast tray on the side table.

Gwaine's laugh is full of disbelief. "If you say so."

"He is," I reaffirm. "And you-"

"You're a hero," Merlin finishes for me, and we both smile. "The king wants to thank you in person."

Gwaine spits back out the bit of his drink he was sipping. "Please, no. I've met a few kings … Once you've met one, you've met them all." He reaches for some berries.

"He'll probably give you a reward," Merlin counters.

"I'm not interested," Gwaine insists, popping a blackberry into his mouth. "Besides," he says mid-chew. "I've got everything I need," he pats his bag, "Right here."

"Why did you help us?" Merlin asks with innocent curiosity.

"Your chances looked between slim and none," Gwaine places his hands behind his head. "I, uh, I guess I just kind of like the look of those odds."

Merlin's face scrunches into an expression of amusement and confusion. "Is insanity also something you normally dabble in?" he teases.

"Some would say so," Gwaine smirks.

"I still toy with the fact that I may never understand the male mind," I shake my head as they laugh.

"That's alright," Gwaine waves his hand signifying to forget about it. "How could an angelic creature such as yourself ever comprehend the thoughts of carnal men?"

I pray my eyes haven't popped out of my skull in shock, although they certainly feel as if they have. Merlin looks like someone just forced him to drink a gallon of some sort of tranquilizing potion.

"O-oh," I stutter, turning a highly uncomfortable shade of pink. "I don't think your assumption is quite as accurate as all that … More like the feminine brain functions in a much different way."

"No, no," Gwaine corrects, "You will never be able to convince me that a face like yours does not belong to a higher sort of being. You must be an angel sent from the heavens above." He flashes a rather suave grin.

"Well, I thank you for your compliment and must grant you your own," I give a little embarrassed laugh, causing Merlin's stunned gaze to snap from him to me. "There have not been many times in my life in which I am rendered speechless such as I seem to be now."

He chuckles in a deeper tone. "That's also one of my specialities … Speaking of, what are yours?"

"What are my specialities?" I reconfirm his question. He nods, squinting carefully in my direction. "I don't know that I truly have any …" my voice fades into uncertainty.

"Oh, yes, she does," Merlin jumps in, almost instinctively. "Don't listen to her. She's too modest. But she's also brilliant, diligent, I see you noticed the beautiful part, and she's the most wonderful person I've ever met, through and through."

Well, now there must be not one pale inch of me left.

An intuitive glint appears in Gwaine's eyes. "I see," he says thoughtfully.

"Seriously," Merlin insists with eyes wide, "You should see her with Gaius, masters of medicine."

"Seemed like you knew a bit yourself, assuming you helped with this," he gently pats his injured leg.

"I know some stuff," Merlin admits shyly.

"He knows way more than 'some stuff'," I correct brightly.

Gwaine smirks with that same tint in his expression. "I believe it."

A moment of silence settles within our little group. "Well, you might also believe that being a noble, Arthur has a manservant, and that is me. So, I leave you in the trustworthy hands of my lovely friend here. I will be home by supper." His last comment is directed far more toward me. I don't think he thought Gwaine would have been at all concerned that he made it home in time for a proper meal.

"Have fun," I call after him.

"HA-HA," he responds as the door shuts behind him, shutting the rest of the world out from Gwaine's ever-searching brown eyes.

"Shattered" (Merlin)

As uncomfortable as I now am leaving Rose with a handsome stranger who flirts (and does it well), I'm still careful to keep up the quality of my work, so as to not to give Arthur reason to nag and nitpick.

I straighten up Arthur's curtains as he stretches.

"How's Gwaine?" he asks, voice strained from the stretching.

"Recovering," I answer shortly, opening up the window to see three horses approaching the castle. "Who's that?"

Arthur saunters over to the window and peeks out. "Ahh, Sir Darien. He's here for the melee."

"Oh, yeah," I say, now remembering. "The tournaments where the knights ride around hitting each other with blunt weapons for no good reason."

"A little more to it than that," Arthur contests my mocking tone.

"Really?" I question. "All I've ever seen is people getting the seven bells knocked out of them so that the last man standing can be called the winner."

"The melee," he begins, tightening his belt, "Is the ultimate test of strength and courage."

I look to the side and then back at him. "Are you sure we're talking about the same thing?"

"Well, I wouldn't expect you to understand. You're not a knight," he chides.

"Well, if it means I don't get clobbered 'round the head," I almost snort. "I'm glad of it." With that, I turn around, ready for the next chore.

"I'm afraid it doesn't," Arthur's voice resounds behind me and a hard metal object conks me in the back of the head and clatters to the floor.

"Ow!" I exclaim, glaring at Arthur with incredulity.

"I need that lot cleaned by noon," he motions with a tilt of his head to his armor as I massage my shoulder and crane my neck, letting an "ah" escape my lips.

Paying no heed to my wound sustained by his head, Arthur leaves me behind feeling two different kinds of sore as I spend the next half hour scrubbing his metal works.

"Why is it I most often stumble upon you polishing Arthur's armor?" Rose's light soprano voice fills the room.

"Ah, yes," I wince. "My everlasting reward for saving Arthur's neck for the first of about a million times since." We share a small laugh.

"Do you by chance have any inkling of where Gaius is at the moment?" Rose quizzes. "I thought he would be at the Motley's delivering the oil that Madame Motley is convinced washes her wrinkles away, but when I arrived, they said they had not seen him today. I then proceeded to listen to a fifteen minute rant on how I should strongly consider applying the oil to my potential wrinkling areas to remain as youthful as I can for as long as nature permits me."

I roll my eyes and chuckle. "I am fairly certain he is with the King. Uther may or may not have sent the royal guard to fetch Gaius when he was sure he found a bald spot on his head this morning," I try to hold in my laughter … and, of course, am completely unsuccessful.

"Really!" Rose exclaims with a giggle. "What is it with the Pendragon men and their looks?! I've never known a man to be so vain."

"I've never known a woman to be so vain!" I retort teasingly.

"Well, then," she smiles. "I'm glad you don't think me vain, by that account … or at least not AS vain as a Pendragon."

"I don't imagine you've ever had a vain thought in your life," I reply, raising an eyebrow and tilting my head down at her.

"Oh, I don't know that that's true," she admits in a disappointed tone, frowning down at her sleeves and fondling the white fabric. "I remember feeling very.. almost.. pretty when I put on this dress for the first time."

"Feeling pretty and thinking you are pretty are still two different things! … I think," I puzzle. "And besides, you couldn't even think you WERE pretty. 'Very almost' does not count."

She perks up a bit and grins. "I suppose you are right … Anyways, Gwaine is utterly restless and eager to roam about, but I promised I would not let him leave until I had permission from Gaius. Perhaps I'll see you again before daylight vanishes to give day to others far away."

"Perhaps," I return her smile. But as she goes to step through the door frame, I catch myself calling her name. She turns and blinks at me in question, waiting for my words. Every time she looks at me this way, I really want to say something entirely different than what comes out of my mouth. But since I can't say THAT, I grab her hand and say, "You should know … you are far more than very almost pretty."

"I'm very, very, very nearly almost pretty?" she teases.

"You …" I pause, taking in a small and much shakier breath than expected. "Are the most beautiful … well, anything that I've ever seen." That did not come out correctly. At. All.

Yet still she throws her arms around my neck. "You are too good to me," she whispers as I bend a little to wrap my arms around her waist. When she pulls back and doesn't let go, her eyes search my own, then venture across my face. A strange calm rushes over me as my heart begins pounding. My eyes flicker from watching her own carefully down to her lips.

I lean in ever so slightly.

What am I doing?

Her eyes shoot back to mine, both pairs locking into a much deeper understanding of what is happening.

I can't believe it.

One of her hands stays on the back of my neck and the other travels to my cheek. Her hazel eyes trail to my mouth and flutter shut for just a second.

This is it.

All of the courage I've ever felt surges through my body as I shut my eyes, ready to close the gap between us-

"Rose!" Gaius calls out from down the corridor, and we break apart faster than a lightning strike.

"I'm here," she responds in a frail voice. She sounds how I feel: weak.

"I thought I heard your voice," he says, appearing around the corner.

I love Gaius as if he were my father, but right now I am shattered to see him.

"How is Gwaine?" he asks.

"He urged me to ask you if he might be allowed to get out into the open air and see the town," she smiles, attempting to give reason for her thoroughly blushing cheeks.

"If he is truly feeling up to it, I see no reason why not," he concedes with reason.

"I will tell him," she nods, then turns her gaze to me and manages a tiny smile of knowing.

Now I'm blushing.

 **( ( This is the first thing I've written "hot off the presses" in a very, very, very long time. I hope you love it! ) )**


	108. Chapter 108

"Lucky Devil" (Rose)

I'm honestly surprised that I was able to look Merlin in the eye again so quickly after that. I actually thought we were going to- "Well," I sigh aloud, "Doesn't matter," I say as the physician's door shuts behind me.

"What doesn't?" Gwaine pops up from behind Gaius's work table.

I jump in shock. "What- What were you doing down there?"

Gwaine opens his mouth to reply, drawing in a breath before shutting it once more. After a brief pause, he admits, "I was hungry …"

"Oh," I giggle lightly. "If that's all, I'm more than happy to fix something for you!"

"Are you really now?" he leans on the surface in front of him. "You are going to make some man far more than happy to have you at his side with that kind of attitude."

I feel heat rush to my cheeks in light of the previous happenings with Merlin. "I hope so," is my only response.

"So …" he drawls, sauntering over to where I am preparing his plate. "I can't help but feel that I owe you something for your kindness."

"You don't owe me a thing," I brush aside the notion. "Besides-" I stop myself short.

"Besides..?" he urges.

"It's just- you saved Merlin.. AND Arthur, of course. And, I- I simply appreciate that, is all. I feel as if it were I in your debt, not the other way around."

"Ahh, so Merlin is the lucky devil," he chuckles, grabbing an apple. In one swift movement, he tosses it carelessly into the air and catches it again.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean," I stammer, not looking up from my cutting.

"I'm afraid I'll have to disagree," he smirks. "As much as I hate displaying unbelief in a statement poured from the lips of a lady such as yourself, I think you know exactly what I mean."

I inhale deeply, shutting my eyes while laying the knife down atop the wood under my hands. "If I do understand your meaning, I don't think he is entirely aware of what you're implying."

"So there is hope for a bloke like me?" he teases.

I smile gratefully at him. "As sweet as you are, there will always be hope for you … But, in this sense, even in jest, unfortunately not with me. However, it is not a lack of interest in you as a person, but more a matter of the fact I no longer hold possession of my own heart." I hold out his sandwich for him to take. "Please, don't say anything- to anyone.. If he knew, I'm not sure what would happen."

"I understand," he grins and nods, gladly receiving his lunch. "I hope he realizes what he has, that boy."

"By the way, as long as you're up for it, Gaius says you may roam as you wish. Just, don't be late for dinner," I joke.

"Yes, ma'am," he laughs, waving his sandwich as he shoots out the door without a second glance.

"All the Nerve" (Merlin)

"Is that all?" I question Arthur hurriedly. I both long for and dread seeing Rose and speaking to her again privately.

"Unfortunately for you," he looks me square in the eye, "No," he cracks a smile. His delight in my misery is really rather disturbing.

"What else could we, and by we, I mean I, possibly accomplish? I'm pretty sure I've polished everything you own by now," I challenge him in hopes he'll just wave me off so he doesn't have to hear me whine. Also unfortunately for me, this tactic doesn't work, which means I will have to work MORE.

"A few of the warriors competing in the melee should be arriving shortly, and it's only proper that a prince's manservant be present as he receives guests into his home," Arthur saunters down the corridor and flies down the steps to the courtyard.

"So really, this is just you wanting to seem more important and powerful than you actually are by carting around someone you treat as a slave?" I jab.

"Do shut up, Merlin. You're acting more childish than usual," he scolds as he exits the castle doors to greet the two knights on horseback approaching us.

"Sir Oswald!" Arthur calls as we descend the stairs. We reach them as they dismount. "Didn't think you'd be brave enough to show up." They clasp arms.

"And much the chance of putting you on your backside?" Oswald retorts as they half hug each other.

"Ha-ha," Arthur chuckles. "You've never managed it before."

"That was then," Oswald counters with a hint of darkness in his tone. "This is now." Arthur promptly punches him in the shoulder in place of a verbal response like a civilized human and turns to his fellow rider who introduces himself as Sir Ethan, extending his hand in courtesy.

After a swift and firm shake, Arthur gestures to me. "This is my servant, Merlin." He lays his hand on my shoulder, which is surprisingly warm for Arthur. "He loves hard work, so anything you need, just give him a call."

There always has to be SOMETHING.

"Believe me, I will," Sir Oswald doesn't even play the polite 'Oh, I would never dream of it' card. He just jumps right in, and I cringe through my smile. I probably look like I'm about to be sick. He gives me a short, distant smile and tromps past me, behind Arthur. I can't help but make a face once they've passed. Some people have all the nerve.


	109. Chapter 109

"A Single Blade of Grass" (Rose)

A feeling of worry washes over me as Merlin doesn't return at his normal hour. Though I know Gaius informed me he looking after Arthur's guests, I am only troubled at the thought that, deep down, he is avoiding seeing me again after what almost happened. My thoughts begin to drift to what he thinks about what almost happened … and what would have happened if what almost happened actually did happen … Now my head is swirling with far more than one "happened" too many.

A strange confidence causes me to rise to my feet, though I physically sway as I do. Nerves do not flatter my movements in the least.

"Are you alright?" Gaius questions as he ladles the soup I've prepared for supper into his bowl.

"Never better," I head for the door. "I'll be back. I want Merlin to eat before the soup gets cold," I call over my shoulder.

As much as it is true that I do not wish for Merlin to have to swallow cold soup, which is rather unappealing in every sense, I simply cannot live with this tension of unknowing any longer.

Traipsing through the royal guest quarter's corridor, the clattering of falling objects reaches my ear. The jump in my heart confirms that Merlin is the source of the ruckus.

Two unfamiliar knights exit a nearby room with smirks on their faces. A sensation of distrust floods my being, but I push past it and peer into the guest room.

There Merlin is on his hands and knees cleaning up the contents of their trunk, which for some reason lies on top of the wardrobe. I watch him quietly for a moment, deducing what it is that went on. He lifts his hand to the top of his head and grimaces at his own touch.

"Are you hurt?" I swiftly join him on the floor, taking his hand from his head and looking for visible signs of a wound.

Merlin softly laughs. "How quickly do you forget yourself?"

I blink in confusion, shaking my head slightly. "What do you mean?"

"You're kneeling on a gauntlet," he gently pokes my right knee.

"Oh," I blush, removing the armored glove from beneath me. "I hadn't noticed."

"My point exactly," he smiles tenderly. "And, I'm okay, just a bit bruised."

"What happened?" I inquire.

"Apparently our guests mistook my name for Mule-lin, and not Merlin," he widens his eyes and purses his lips.

"Oh, no," I sigh, grasping his implications. "I'm so sorry." He nods in response. "Would you feel at all better if I told you I made your favorite soup?"

His smile returns instantaneously. "I love y-" my heart stops as his face turns white as a ghost. "Your soup." He gulps.

I steady my breathing. "I'm thankful for that or my news wouldn't have done much good to cheer you up."

"I'm just glad that you're here," he says pointedly, as if trying to tell me something without actually saying it. "The soup is an added prize."

I laugh with relief, understanding what he wants me to know. "And I'm glad to be here," I reply, letting him know I don't feel funny about anything between us. "Even if it is to kneel on a strange knight's gauntlet."

Our laughs seem to harmonize and as we clean, all seems to be right with the world once again.

While we make our way back to our home, I want to ask Merlin if he thinks Gaius saw anything, and if he did what he would think. An even bigger part of me just wants to know what Merlin himself thinks of everything- what he thinks of us. But I resolve as we walk through the door of Gaius's chambers that the chances of me ever asking are slimmer than a single blade of grass.

As soon as I place the bowl in front of him, Merlin begins ravenously digging at his dinner, slurping each spoonful with great haste.

"It's very hard to work out whether you are eating or inhaling that soup," Gaius remarks. I am unsure if he is horrified or rather impressed.

"I haven't had anything all day," Merlin explains between bites. "Sir Oswald had me at his beck and call."

"I can testify to that," I comment, sitting gingerly down next to him.

"How is he?" Gaius questions.

"Awful. He treats me like dirt," Merlin spurts in reply. I give him a sympathetic glance. I never would picture a knight conducting himself in such a way.

"That doesn't sound like the young man I knew," Gaius's tone shows disappointment. "He always struck me as a rather kind and thoughtful soul."

"He must have changed," Merlin assures him.

"You must remember that not all masters are as good to their servants as Arthur," Gaius reminds Merlin, who promptly spews his soup into Gaius's face.

I slap my hand over my mouth to stifle both shock and laughter.

Merlin's expression contorts into one of horror and embarrassment all at once.

Gaius slowly opens his squinting, now soupy, eyes. "Thank you, Merlin," his words drip with sarcasm as I reach my hand over, giving Gaius a napkin.

"Sorry," Merlin says out of lack for a better response.

As Gaius wipes our dinner off of his eyebrows, the chamber door suddenly creaks open revealing Gwen. "Merlin," she says in an odd tone. "I think you need to come with me."

Sadly leaving his soup behind, Merlin gets up from the table and follows after Guinevere, making a face mirroring his thoughts about his mishaps of the evening as the door shuts once more.

I can't help but let laughter spill from my lips as I look back at Gaius's soup-coated forehead.

"Taxing" (Merlin)

I didn't think today could be anymore taxing. Boy, was I wrong! First Rose and I almost- anyways … Then these knights come in and walk all over me, I spill their things due to the utmost ridiculous requests, then Rose comes back and everything is perfect somehow. But then I go and spit out the soup made specially for me by the most incredible girl alive all over the man who has been like a father to me for years now. And to make matters worse, I follow Gwen all the way to the pub to find that Gwaine seems to have consumed every fermented beverage within the kingdom.

"You drank all this?" I ask Gwaine, feeling utterly hammered by the numbers I just read.

"With some help from my new friends!" he waves sloppily at the nearby tables who cheer at his motion.

"He says he hasn't got any money," the man who runs the tavern turns on me, grabbing my coat forcefully, raising me off the ground. "So it looks like you'll have to pay."

"I can't afford this!" I protest.

"You better find someone who can," he threatens as he releases me from his grip.

Gwaine chuckles heartily as he tumbles to the floor. I roll my eyes at his foolishness, catching the glance of the tavern's owner. I force a small smile and make my way over to my new, far too slathered friend. I can think of nothing else to say to the bartender than "You may expect Prince Arthur to pay his bill in full." With that, I pull Gwaine from the floor and leave with a smile at my own quick thinking.

The walk home is tiresome, but Gwaine's drunken speech is terribly amusing. Upon arriving home and in order to support Gwaine's weight and successfully get the physician's door to open, I kick at it pathetically.

Rose cracks open the door with a concerned look on her face. Gwaine simply greets her and a look of understanding sweeps over her face. With that, she supports his other side and we carry him to the room we share.

"You're the best friend I've ever had," Gwaine slurs as I lay him back into bed.

"You seem to have quite a few," I laugh heartily.

"Oh, I'd love to see Arthur's face when he gets that bill," Gwaine remarks with wide eyes full of humor.

"Right," I say, crossing to the other side of the bed and sitting. "What is it with you and nobles?" I ask as Rose watches his response carefully from her side of the room.

"Oh, nothing," he huffs a semi-sloppy breath. "My father was a knight in Caerleon's army," he answers with just a hint of actual sensitivity. "He died in battle, leaving my mother penniless … And when she went to the king for help, he turned her away."

"You didn't know him?" I inquire after his father.

He shakes his head. "Just some stories I've been told."

"Yeah, I know how that feels," I say, looking at the ground. A sad silence settles in the room and I feel prompted to explain. "I met my father just briefly before he died."

"Why?" Gwaine asks, wincing as he sits up straight.

"He was banished," I tell him.

"What had he done?" he questions further.

"Nothing," I state honestly, but with too long of a pause. "He served the king."

"But the king turned against him?" he drives his point, and when I don't respond, he continues. "That doesn't surprise me."

"Arthur's not like that," I jump to the prat's defense.

"Ha! Maybe," Gwaine laughs, clapping a hand onto my shoulder. "But none of them are worth dying for, huh?" and with a little shake, he bursts into laughter and leans back, only to smack his head into the wall behind him. As the three of us laugh, his gaze shifts to Rose. "What say you, delicate soul?"

Her eyes grow suddenly grim. She takes a deep breath and replies, "My father died at the hand of the king, but never would I hold the prince responsible for his father's actions."

"Then you forgive where I cannot," Gwaine says, sounding shockingly sober.

"I don't know that it is a matter of forgiving rather than it really being a matter of noble or not, a man is still a man, and it is his actions that ought to determine whether or not he is worthy of such a dedication as another giving their life for him. Nothing more, nothing less," she says in her meek, matter of fact tone.

Gwaine squints thoughtfully. "Perhaps you're right … But I'm afraid I'm too drunk to ever remember what happened tonight, let alone this conversation. If not, it was still a pleasure," he smiles dopily as he readjusts his body and nuzzles his face into his pillow.

Too shy to do much else, I wave a silent "good night" to Rose. I can't say I'm sad to see this day pass me by.

 **( (From the author: Wow, okay, I am so, so, so sorry it's taken me forever to update. My summer has been so insanely busy. I can't tell you how much I've missed updating this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and again, I can't apologize enough for the wait. Hopefully the next one won't take so long to post. Don't forget to share your thoughts on the story with me.) )**


	110. Chapter 110

"Bad News" (Rose)

The new morning passes as many of them do. Though, I will say things are at least twice as entertaining with Gwaine around. I believe he has already given Gaius a small heart attack today, and it is hardly noon.

But I appreciate the distraction and companionship he provides. It helps me to forget just how much of a hole Merlin leaves behind when he goes to work … or anywhere for that matter.

Today is especially amusing because Gwaine has insisted that he help me do the washing. I can only compare this experience to witnessing a goat attempt to flip through the pages of a book with its hooves.

"What are you doing?" my laughter nearly brings me to tears as suds are flying about our heads.

"I'm getting the gook off this shirt!" Gwaine resumes jaggedly sliding the fabric along the bottom of the wash basin.

"Gwaine," I fight containing my laughter to speak, "That's not gook, it's a button."

He immediately protests, "No, it's-" then drops as he pulls it from the soapy water. "Oh … That is one ugly button."

"Don't tell Gaius that. It's his favorite shirt," I laugh once more, taking the garment from him to hang until it dries.

"How unfortunate for him," his expression contorts into one of distaste.

"I hope you do not think me out of place for saying so, but," I introduce my coming statement, "You are exactly the kind of person I pictured my brother would have been, had God granted me a brother."

"Oof," he feigns a hit to the chest. "I've been put on the same plain as a family relation. My hopes of winning you over with the ballad of my bubbles have burst."

"I'm serious," I laugh softly.

"Who says I am not?" he teases. "Nevertheless, I take this declaration to heart, but only in the sense that I am honored by it."

"Good," I smile. "Now, if you would please remove the gook from these rags."

"You've never said the word gook before today, have you?" he laughs.

"Sadly not," I return to my spot on the floor. "But I shall hereafter."

"You shall what?" Merlin's head pops through the front door.

"Merlin!" I rise to my feet out of reflex, still laughing as I brush the hair away from my face with my wrists, since my hands are covered in Gwaine's bubble ballad. "Not that it isn't wonderful to see you, but what are you doing here?"

"I'm actually here with some bad news," he says as he steps into the chambers.

"Oh no," my spirit falls. "What's happened?"

"Arthur received Gwaine's bill from the tavern last night," he scrunches his face to indicate Arthur's response.

"Uh oh," Gwaine sucks air through his teeth. "And?"

"Well … You'll have to see your punishment to believe it," Merlin declares vaguely.

Gwaine peers over at me. "Gook?"

"Gook," I comment knowingly, leaving Merlin looking entirely confused. I'm sure the Prince has some sort of degrading and tedious project in mind, but I don't verbally express this due to Gwaine's pre-existing disdain of nobles. "Good luck, boys." I call after them as they bid me farewell.

The air now fills with loud silence, and I feel more alone than ever.

"She Can" (Merlin)

"Arthur is a thoroughbred little braggart," Gwaine huffs as he shoots daggers with his eyes at the boot sole.

"Why?"I question with a smile.

"For making us do this," he retorts annoyedly.

I tilt my head in thought, continuing to work away at the crusted leather. "I think it's fair."

He ceases all movement. "For the entire army?" he gestures to the gapingly long line of boots in front of us.

"If you admitted your father was a knight, you wouldn't have to," I say pointedly.

"Maybe," Gwaine admits. "But I'm not making the same mistakes he did." He picks up another boot and begins brushing at it. "Anyway, my father always treated his servants well."

I pause. "You didn't know him."

"Well, I like to think that he did," he states. A slightly tense silence settles between us. "What about yours?" he asks as he casts his eyes downward.

"No, he didn't have any servants," I shake my head. "He didn't have- well, anyone."

"When did he die?" he questions further.

"About a year ago," I ponder. "I just wish I had the chance to know him better." My head swirls at the thought. "So much he could have taught me."

"But you did get to meet him," Gwaine attempts to brighten the mood.

"Yeah," I consider.

"If there's one thing that I learned from my father's life is that titles don't mean anything. It's what's inside," he whacks my arm with the scrub brush, "That counts."

"Ow," I lean away from him. "So, I suppose you do agree with Rose after all."

"About what?" he quizzes.

"Ah, that's right. You did say you would be too drunk to recall what she said," I laugh.

"What was it she said?" his tone softens greatly. The inner part of me sets on edge with a twinge of jealousy, though I know I have no real reason to be upset.

"She said that whether a man is noble by birth or not, it is his actions that ought to determine his worth in the eyes of another," I say, my mind leaving traveling to wherever she is.

"She's quite the lady," he muses.

"Yes," I respond rather too quickly. "She is that."

"You like her," he says plainly.

"Wh-" my mouth seems to fail to move. "Where'd you get an idea like that?"

"Come now, Merlin," he says in a dauntingly teasing tone. "We are both gentlemen here."

"Well, one of us, anyways," I joke back.

"You shouldn't discredit yourself in such a way," he remarks, quick as a whip. "Anyhow, it may as well be written across your face."

I feel my eyes widen with horror. "Is it really that obvious?"

"You hear her name, your eyes brighten. When you speak of her, your voice becomes distant, like you're no longer on the same planet. And when you see her- Well, let's just say I'm thoroughly surprised you can stand upright," he shoves me playfully.

"That makes two of us," I puff, feeling a strange sense of relief being able to share this with someone else.

"I'm happy for you, my friend," he pats my back.

"Well, don't be too over the moon just yet. I don't think I see much of anything in our future," I turn my gaze to the ceiling with a sigh.

"And why on earth not?" he presses.

"It's complicated. She's- she's special, that's all. Someone that special shouldn't be wasted on someone like me," I switch my attentions back on the unpolished shoes, as if they are suddenly the most interesting thing in existence.

"She definitely is special," Gwaine nods his head in agreement. "But so are you, mate."

I smile, "Thanks."

"For what it's worth," he adds. "I think you mean a great deal to her."

"That does seem to be the case," I catch myself smiling at the notion. "But all the same, she's so caring with everyone that crosses her path. I can't think myself different than anyone else."

"You may not," Gwaine says, "But I think she can."

My heart nearly leaps out of my chest. "Yes," I say with suppressed delight, almost to myself. "I suppose she can."


	111. Chapter 111

"Bought Blood" (Rose)

"What even is this?" Gwaine picks up a sprig of mint and waves it in the air with a look of disapproval. I laugh heartily and instruct him to smell it, which he does. "That tells me nothing besides the fact it releases a pungent odor," he crinkles his face once more, dropping the leaflets back onto the merchant's cart.

I swiftly grab them up again and hand the merchant his payment. "Here," I give the mint back to Gwaine. "Put one of the leaves in your mouth."

"You are really stubborn, you know that?" Gwaine quizzes.

"Oh, yes," I smile, tearing off one of the leaves for myself. We both pop them into our mouths at the same time. "Chew it and then see if you can guess," I suggest.

He does so, and his expression fades from one of jest to one of concentration. "This taste is familiar … It's something you put in the tea you made me the morning after the- uh, tavern incident."

"Yes! It's mint," I nod. "It helps calm the stomach and wakens the mind and body. It's very refreshing and useful in the world of medicine. It was also the last thing we needed from the market."

"How did you know?" he turns, eyeing me carefully.

"How did I know what, pray tell?"

"You knew I wasn't feeling well," he derives. "But how?"

"You were drinking last night, before you returned from repaying your debt to Arthur," I say plainly, trying to make light of it.

"But how did you know that? I was hardly tipsy," he baffles.

"You were far too relaxed than you ought to have been. Merlin told me how irritated you were. I could see it in your eyes. They weren't gleaming anymore," I admit, suddenly feeling rather down at the thought.

"What do you mean?" he asks softly as we continue our way back home.

"You typically possess a devilish spark in your eyes. It aids in your humor," I reply, my smile finding its own way back.

"And that goes away when I drink?" he puzzles.

"I haven't known you long enough to confirm, but you seem to give yourself over to the ale instead of feeling the things you need to feel. You don't wish to process them, so you gloss them over and become a different person. It isn't you that is handling the issue, it's the alcohol … It must be a reflex you've developed. But, for the record, I enjoy the real Gwaine far more than the recreated one," I shove him gently.

"And you are far too observant for my liking. You see right through things … Merlin can have you," he teases, bursting into laughter as I smack my basket of herbs into his stomach.

Within a small while, we have made it back to the castle. As we round the corner of the stairs near Gaius's chambers, Merlin appears coming from the opposite direction. He is clutching his hand.

"Merlin!" I call to him, running to his side. "What's happened to you?"

"Oh, you know- Cut my hand on a mystical blade. Fairly common injury," he jokes.

I set the basket on the ground and lightly grasp his injured hand as I cautiously inspect his wound. "Must have been extremely mystifying … This is very deep." I yank the cloth out from underneath the herbs and use it to apply pressure to the cut.

"Thank you," Merlin says as I feel his eyes surveying my worry.

I respond with a smile and lead them both inside. "Gaius, Merlin is wounded," I begin addressing. "It's only a cut, but it's fairly deep."

"Let me see," he holds out his weathered hands to do just about the same thing I did before. "How did this happen?"

The three of us listen intently as Merlin recounts the morning's events.

"To the eye, the sword appeared blunt, but when I touched it …" he trails off, watching Gaius's healing hands, but his mind clearly focused on the implications of his discovery.

"You were lucky," Gwaine suggests. "I've seen those blades in action. They're forged using sorcery."

Quickly changing the focus from Gwaine's last comment, Gaius interjects, "What would they want with such a blade?"

"I think they mean to kill Arthur in the melee," Merlin says with conviction.

"But in front of all those people?" Gaius inquires, seeming utterly perplexed.

"It's the perfect cover," Gwaine explains. "If they succeed, nobody will suspect it was intentional."

"I need to warn Arthur," Merlin begins rising out of his seat, but Gaius keeps ahold of his fingers.

"Merlin, Sir Oswald is a knight. He comes from a well-respected family. You can't accuse him without proof," Gaius warns.

"Then we need that blade," Merlin counters.

"I'll get it," Gwaine volunteers.

"What?" I ask, half-shocked. It is not that I don't think Gwaine capable of bravery, I just do not see why he would risk himself to help us.

As always, Merlin is thinking along the same lines as I am."What if they catch you?" he asks with concern. "What reason would you have to be in Sir Oswald's chamber? No, it's safer if I do it."

"It's not exactly safe for anyone to attempt," I interject quietly. 'Not alone.' I implement this last bit into our only private form of communication available at the moment.

Merlin shoots me a weary glance and responds, 'Not a chance. I will not have you anywhere near those blades.'

'Merlin,' I begin a mental protest.

'Rose,' he locks eyes with me and slowly shakes his head. "Don't worry," he continues aloud. "You'd be surprised how normal this feels to me now."

"You are a strange bird," Gwaine now shakes his head rapidly in wonder.

"But at least I'm not a chicken!" Merlin raises his arms triumphantly with a boyish laugh.

"What is it you are going to do?" Gaius inquires.

"Same as usual," Merlin shrugs. "I'll wait until everyone is asleep and sneak into Oswald's room to acquire one of the swords. Once we have it, I can present it to Arthur and warn him about their plan … This sort of business really does happen far too often."

I can only silently agree, but the creeping feeling that something horrible is going to happen gnawing away at me only grows with each passing second.

"Well, in the meantime, I ought to tend to Arthur until it is time to turn down for the night. It won't seem as odd if I was caught. I could say I was merely finishing up my duties, and it wouldn't be a lie. I really hate lying," Merlin babbles for a sweet moment. Every time he opens his mouth and speaks, I learn a bit more about him … and for that reason, I could listen to him talk forever.

"I'll be watching your back from here," Gwaine remarks as Merlin heads for the door. "If you've not returned in what I believe to be a decent amount of time, I'm coming to find you. Just a forewarning."

"Fair enough," Merlin nods with a small smile. "Thanks."

"Take care, Merlin," Gaius more instructs than wishes.

I step over to the door and open it for him. "I'm only opening this door for you to leave because I know you will be walking through it again." My eyes bore into his, and I am hoping that my confidence in him translates through their hazel filter.

He grabs me into a hug, taking me by surprise only because men typically shy away from affection in front of other men. "That I will," he says softly. "I promise."

With that, he releases me with one last look, and disappears through the doorway. Finding it meaningless to stand and stare at the door until he comes home, (though I would love nothing more if it could make the time go faster) I retreat to our shared quarters.

I hear a solid set of footfalls behind me. "You wanted to follow him," Gwaine says, matter-of-factly.

"The Keeper of Secrets strikes again," I tease him weakly. "Really, Gwaine. Your perception is quite astounding."

"I think that's why I drink so much," he admits, his voice softening more with each word.

I turn about and take a moment to scale his face. "To escape seeing things you would rather not?"

"I see I'm not the only perceptive one here," he smirks sadly.

"You have many gifts, Gwaine. I would challenge you not to squander them."

"Eh, I'm not so skilled in that bit," he laughs.

"I don't think you give yourself a fair chance," I contest.

"Perhaps," he falls silent.

"I have a bad feeling … I think that unfortunately is one of my gifts that often does not seem like much of a gift at all," I sit myself upon Merlin's bed.

"What do you think it is? This feeling of yours," Gwaine quizzes gently.

"If anyone knows that Merlin does this sort of thing far too often, it's me, but … I cannot escape this instinct nagging at me, telling me that something is going to go horribly wrong," I admit.

"Would it relieve you if I went after him?" he offers.

"Yes and no," I half-smile. "I wouldn't just yet. Give it some time …"

"But not much?" he smirks knowingly.

I smile gratefully. "Thank you, Gwaine. I am so glad we have a friend like you."

"Aye," he gives a singular nod. "And I am privileged to be called a friend of two people so true."

"And for now, we wait," I say with a huff of anticipation as I feel each second pass with a stronger twinge of concern than the last.

"Far From Perfect" (Merlin)

I'm strangely thankful to be walking into a potentially dangerous situation - anything to get my mind off the track it's on. You know, the one where I'm thinking, in a perfect world, I would have been able to gently cup Rose's beautiful face in my hands and kissed her to my heart's content before I left. But this world is certainly far from perfect, seeing as that will probably only happen when Arthur can fly.

I shake my head at the thought as I approach the guest chambers and cautiously open the door.

I peer around the room, thankful to see Sir Oswald deep in slumber, and softly creep to the trunk set near the bed against the wall. I cautiously lift its lid, praying that no sound be made, and checking over my shoulder to make sure he doesn't stir.

Sure enough, one of the swords is lying on the very top. A sense of relief washes over me, but is too quickly replaced with feelings of panic as I reach for its hilt and grasp it gently. I turn it to be certain it is the same blade from earlier when Oswald groans and turns about in his bed. Suddenly, a strange, high-pitched ringing fills my ears and something atop his chest begins to glow.

I slowly shut the trunk and take a few steps closer, until I feel as if I am practically standing over him, staring at what looks to be a crystal necklace. Hunched over, I take the jewel in hand and bring is nearer to my eyes. The glowing resides but a little, and I see a bald man's sleeping face. As what I am truly seeing dawns on me, his eyes snap open. I freeze in fear as Sir Oswald forcefully grabs my wrist.

"I see I'm going to have to teach you more than manners, boy," he growls, springing from the bedsheets. In one swift movement, he shoves me to the floor. Before I can even gather any composure, he yanks me from the ground, a solid grip on my neck, and twists my right arm behind my back. "If you so much as breathe too loudly, I will kill you without stopping to blink." Naturally, the threatening statement is followed by a particularly rough and uncomfortable trip to Sir Ethan's guest chambers.

Once he is roused, they both "escort" me back to Sir Oswald's chambers, and I quickly find myself back on the unforgivingly cold floor. "This is all a misunderstanding!" I protest.

"A misunderstanding, Sir Ethan," Oswald glowers. "How ought we handle this supposed misunderstanding?"

"I would say nothing less than punishment. After all, we are guests," Sir Ethan smiles cruelly.

"I have just the thing to settle this matter," Oswald declares as he crosses to his belongings. He rummages through a pack, only to reveal a set of throwing knives.

"Definitely far from perfect," I mutter to myself with a grunt of pain as they crack my head against Oswald's borrowed wardrobe.


	112. Chapter 112

"To Whatever End" (Rose)

The sound of distant laughter rings in my ears and fades away as my eyelids slowly raise. A fuzzy moment passes me by when the memory that belongs with the laughter invades my mind. I had been sitting with Gwaine, and I hardly remember a time that I have ever laughed so hard. I must have appeared weary, for he questioned if I was tired. Though I attempted to skirt my way around the true answer, he instructed me to rest and promised to wake me if Merlin returned, or if he had not.

As I sit up in my bed, I hear the front door shut in haste. Ignoring my current fatigue, I spring to my feet and dash past Gaius, who sits in wait as we did.

"Rose!" he calls after me. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I must go, Gaius," I spin to face his imploring face. "It is my duty to protect Merlin, not Gwaine's."

"But it is imperative that you are also safe," he protests.

"If keeping myself safe means doom for others, then safety is something I do not crave," I counter softly. "I will return Gaius. I will not remain a failure this day." Without a second glance behind me, I tear the door open and sprint up the spiraling stairs. Barreling down the corridor, I hear the rumbling of male voices coming from one of the guest chambers. Not caring who I may wake, I plunge into the room.

"Gwaine!" I scream as Sir Oswald lunges for him with his sword.

"Careful!" Merlin cries out almost simultaneously.

Now that my cover is blown, I cannot assist from the side for fear of being caught. "Don't worry," Gwaine reassures us as he settles his stance. "I can handle this thug."

"Gwaine, please," is all I can find the strength to say.

Without another word, he strikes at Sir Oswald and their combat picks up speed. I feel my heart spring into my throat and lodge there. The other knight leaps to his feet much sooner than I anticipated possible.

"No!" I launch towards him as he jumps at Gwaine with sword in hand. Merlin catches me mid-launch, and pulls me to his side.

Gwaine deflects him with an elbow to the face as Sir Oswald lunges once again, and Merlin calls warning. "Stop this!" I cry as I half bury my face in Merlin's chest, hardly bearing witnessing all this, but not wanting to look away because if I do, something awful might happen.

Just as Gwaine disarms Oswald, Sir Leon storms into the chamber with a couple of guards. "What's going on?" he demands.

"Oh, Sir Leon," I breathe out, coming close to something like relaxation, but Oswald backhands Gwaine in the face, sending him to the ground. I fall to my knees next to him, helping him up whilst making sure there is no blood and that he can see straight.

"This man attacked me!" Oswald lies. "I demand an audience with the king."

"Sir Leon, that is not true," I deflect as we rise to our feet.

"I am sorry, milady," Leon avoids meeting my desperately searching hazel orbs. "He is a knight from a neighboring kingdom. I have no choice but to grant his request."

"Then we are accompanying you as witnesses," I quietly demand.

No argument is made, so we follow at the ready to defend our friend to whatever end.

"The Final Call" (Merlin)

"It's not Sir Oswald," I explain in a hushed voice. "It's that thug from the tavern, Dagger. He's using a magical crystal to change his appearance."

"All of this over some ale and pocket money?" Rose gapes as we follow after the soldiers dragging Gwaine to the courtroom.

"It would appear so," I shake my head.

"Let's worry about detail later," Gaius redirects. "Our friend may be set up for wretched punishment."

"This isn't right," I hear Rose proclaim under her breath.

"Sire, this man attacked me with a sword, tried to kill me," the false Oswald declares.

"Is this true?" Uther questions.

"I stepped in to protect Merlin," Gwaine admits nobly.

"I tried to talk to him," Oswald feigns innocence. "He was like a man possessed. I'm sure that Sir Ethan will back me up."

"Indeed," Ethan agrees. "I can vouch for his every word."

"He's a liar!" Gwaine jumps to his feet as the guards restrain him.

"I will have your tongue!" Uther threatens. "How dare you speak to a knight in that way?!"

"Nobility is defined by what you do, and not by who you are," Gwaine states pointedly as Rose hitches in a breath. I know what she is thinking - that he listened to her. Though I know he felt similarly before her, there is a different bite to his words now. She looks on with a subtle glow of admiration, and I can't help but want to shrivel up and die. Has Gwaine stolen her attentions away while I have been absent? "And these men, are anything but. They are arrogant thugs!" Gwaine concludes.

"Gwaine," Arthur chastises with gentleness.

"Well, you see, Sire, how he behaves," Oswald plays off of Gwaine's heated speech.

"I have heard enough," Uther silences the court. "For a commoner to attack a nobleman is in violation of the knight's code."

"I couldn't agree with you more, Sire," Oswald nods pretentiously. "He must be made an example of."

"Sir Oswald, please," Arthur steps in, ready to offer an alternative.

"Nothing less than his execution will give me satisfaction," Oswald retorts.

"No," Rose says aloud and unafraid.

"Father," Arthur says over her, fully knowing what it could mean for her to be called out for speaking out of turn. "I understand how this must look. It's an embarrassing situation. Sir Oswald is a dear friend and our guest here in Camelot. But Gwaine is my guest here, too. And he may not be of noble birth, but I can vouch that he has a noble heart."

"How can you say that when you see the way he behaves?" Uther spits.

"Gwaine risked his life to save mine," Arthur continues to defend him. "I beg you, please, if a knight's word is his bond, then I give you my word. Gwaine is a good man. He deserves clemency." And with that, Arthur steps aside so that the King may make the final call.

"You are banished from Camelot," Uther says in a low voice. "If you ever return, you will pay for it with your life. You have until dawn to leave the city." He then promptly spins on his heel and leaves the courtroom.

As Gwaine is dragged away, he struggles against his chains, wanting one last dig at the supposed knights. Rose catches Sir Oswald's eye and grants him a very dark glare, and his eyes turn to me, and I stare hard at him. I want him to remember this moment and know that I will do whatever it takes to expose him for what he truly is.


	113. Chapter 113

"Goodbye, Gwaine" (Rose)

"I swear on all that is good, I have never, EVER wanted to slap anyone so hard before, or at all, for that matter," I stumble over my own ideals.

"That is probably for the best, little one," Gwaine says endearingly as he begins to compile his belongings. "Don't waste your energy on negativity for my sake."

"Since when are you the levelheaded one between us?" I cross my arms with a laugh.

"Perhaps, I've just spent time around a wonderful person who is a touch more influential than I am used to," he smiles over his shoulder at me.

"You do not give yourself enough credit, Gwaine," I sit atop my bed with a sigh. "Arthur spoke true of your heart."

"Eh, what does he know?" he teases. "I'm grateful for his efforts, however."

"As am I," I give a weak smile as we step into the front room.

"I'm sorry," Merlin says regretfully as Gwaine tightens his belt.

"Don't be," he replies, shoving the last of his possessions into his knapsack. "I never stay in one place for very long. People get sick of me too quickly."

"I didn't," Merlin refutes.

"After all the trouble I caused?" Gwaine pushes.

Merlin shakes his head once with a little huff of air. "You livened the place up."

To which Gwaine laughs and responds, suddenly solemn, "Make sure you look after Arthur. He's in danger."

"I thought you hated nobles," Merlin shrewdly remarks.

"Yeah. Well, maybe that one's worth dying for, eh?" He clasps his hand onto Merlin's shoulder for a quick second, and I cannot find it in me to say a word.

I am not ready to say goodbye.

Before he walks out the door, Gwaine pauses for the tiniest fraction of a second, looks back at us, his eyes bore into mine, and he simply nods.

With that, he is gone.

Knowing that I will regret letting the moment pass me by, I scramble after him.

"Gwaine, wait," I call out as I hear his footsteps descending the stairs. At the sound of my voice, they cease, shuffle a bit, and he pops his head around the bend.

"Yes, milady?" he gives a sober half-smile.

"I just-" I break off, feeling girlish and silly. "I wanted you to know that I agree with Merlin."

"Shock," he laughs lightly through his nose.

"You know what I mean," I take a few steps down, just to give him a gentle whack on the arm. "I'm really going to miss you … But, I absolutely refuse to say 'Goodbye'."

"No need," a genuine grin crosses his face. "We will see each other again … Especially because, I am going to miss you, too. And, well, we can't have that."

"It would be unacceptable," I play along with a small laugh.

"C'mere," he opens up an arm, which I gladly step under.

As I feel his strength and warmth envelope me, I can't help but wonder to myself, 'Is this what it feels like to have a brother?'

"Just promise me you'll keep safe," I step back up a bit, surveying him carefully. "As safe as you can manage anyhow."

With one final smirk, he agrees. "I promise to do just that." He gives me a wink, and continues his descent, taking a small piece of my heart with him. Perhaps I will never know what it was that drew me to him in a familial fashion, but I don't think all things in life need questioning, either.

"Separation's Desperation" (Merlin)

Even though I have found myself constantly scolding myself for letting any twinge of wonder or jealousy enter my brain when Gwaine and Rose are together and out of sight (or even in sight for that matter), watching her follow him out through the door sends a feeling through me that I can't bring myself to place.

Shoving it aside for the time being, I am now plagued with dread as to how we solve this indisputable horror of a situation. Gaius sits in heavy silence, driving me even madder with worry, and I have to stay on my feet and move around. Sitting would simply aid in my feeling separation's desperation from the solution … and from Rose.

As various images of her with Gwaine and, on the other hand, Arthur's impending, bloody doom flash through my mind, I'm about ready to fall over with a small shift in the wind as she re-enters the chambers.

She also does not say a thing.

"I don't know what we do," I say honestly as I continue pacing about the room.

"I could try and persuade Arthur to withdraw from the contest," Gaius offers.

"That may work," Rose suggests feebly.

"He won't. I know Arthur," I cease my movement and lean up against a table. "I'll have to somehow use my powers to defend him."

"From the crowd?" Rose's tone peaks out of concern.

"With the King and half of Camelot watching?" Gaius builds on her thoughts.

"I don't have choice," I tell them with sincere belief.

"There has to be another way," Rose defies.

"But there isn't," I push back gently. "And I think we all know this to be true."

"I'm not so sure," her voice drops into a cool, lower tone that I would normally question, but I haven't the time.

"So then, it's settled," I conclude with a huff of exasperation. "I am going to lay my magical neck on the line for Arthur once more, but this time, in plain sight for his father and all of Camelot to see … Great."

How airing that grievance imparted some relief within me, I may never know.


	114. Chapter 114

" _Even the Odds" (Rose)_

 _A morning such as this would normally set me at ease and fill me with an undaunted hope for the day. The crisp air invigorates my lungs, and today, supplies me with ultimate defiance and determination._

 _I do not doubt Merlin's magical abilities in the least. As a matter of fact, I believe in them so much, I am going to prevent him from using them. If he is discovered … I can't even bring myself to the thought. 'It will never happen,' my heart and mind, in sync, resolve together._

 _The sun is just beginning to rise, and much to my luck, Merlin has not yet woken up. I must resume my schedule as normal. Only once he and Gaius have left can my work begin. When the world seems to be working against you, it's time to take matters into your own hands and even the odds._

 _And there's only one person I know who is up to the task._

 _My mind is so bent on what I know I have to do that my own chores pass me by without a single thought towards them. Gaius quietly collects his medicine for his daily rounds as Merlin emerges from his room. His steps are slow, but calm as he ruffles his bedhead into submission. "Is there a proper way to request a last meal?"_

 _The quip of his teasing, yet sullen words shake me back to the here and now for a portion of time. "Merlin," his name rolls off my tongue almost authoritatively, and even Gaius raises a brow in shock. This voice does not sound like my own. It certainly does not feel like my own … I now realize that I am horrified with the weight of my unshared idea that I know I must carry out alone. I don't believe I have ever done anything of the like on my own before … Despite this, I continue. "Do not say such things." Deriving that my tone is still bordering upon the harsher side of what I truly mean, for the first time, I have to make a conscious effort to add a tenderness to what I say to him. "You will be alright. We all will." I force the teeniest of smiles._

" _Are you sure you're going to be alright? You don't seem yourself this morning," Merlin crosses the room, cautiously approaching me with too deep of an analytical gaze than I would like at the moment._

" _I don't know what you mean," my lie cuts me to the quick. I just lied to Merlin for the first time. This is a wretched, sickening experience I do not wish to have to repeat in the future. But I swallow my inhibitions and muddle through. I know this is for his own safety. "I'm perfectly fine, Merlin." Goodness. I sound as cold and distant as my fingertips feel. "What I mean to say is, I know that you will look after us all, as you always do … I have no cause to worry that you will fail. Because you will not. And we will never let you fall." My own statement grounds my mind and body, setting me far more at ease. This is the most like myself that I have been all morning. "Now, enjoy the first meal of a new day that will go as we intend it to," I say, placing a reassuring hand on his arm as his eyes continue to search my countenance._

 _Though he is not entirely convinced, he lets go of his quizzical nature and does as I ask, complimenting my cooking as he always does. With every word we exchange, my fears dissolve bit by bit. As he leaves for his day, any leftover leeriness follows him._

" _Rose, dear," Gaius calls from across the room as he finishes packing his ever-faithful medicine bag. "Do not trouble yourself with concern for Merlin. We will do everything we can to protect him. And he will protect Arthur, just as he does every day." He crosses to me, his supplies now strung over his shoulder._

" _You are right, Gaius. I will worry no more," I say with certainty._

 _I kiss his weathered cheek, and bid him farewell. Right as his feet cross the threshold of the door, I tread quickly to my room and pull out the leather pack from beneath my bed. I do not suppose Gaius will mind me borrowing it, considering he will never know it was gone in the first place._

 _I secure it at my side and casually make my way to the stables._

 _As I'm prepping Storm for our ride, a male voice from behind startles me._

" _Going somewhere, milady?" Arthur's strangely softened tone reaches my ears._

" _Just for a leisurely ride, Sire," I turn and bow._

" _With a pack at the ready?" he upturns an eyebrow in suspicion._

" _Just enough rations for a mid-day meal," I reply, with a deep sense of shame that that came to me so swiftly. I really don't fancy falsehoods, even if it is for a just cause._

" _I suppose you will be missing the tournament, then?" he infers with an air of disappointment._

" _Not at all, Arthur. I hope to be back in plenty of time to watch the melee," I smile in affirmation._

" _Oh," he brightens. "And will you join us for the celebration afterward? I may force Merlin to wear a traditional garment even a court jester would be embarrassed to be seen in."_

" _Do spare him, Your Majesty," I gently plea. "Every time you are in the least bit of danger, it frightens him so."_

" _I know," he comments thoughtfully. "Speaking of frightening him … I haven't yelled at him yet today. I should go do that, so he doesn't venture to imagine I am the least bit nervous." He begins to exit the stable with a saunter._

" _Are you?" my question stops him short._

 _He stands in silence, his back still to me. "I must admit … As much as I hate to admit most things, I do take weight with the caution of others and the unsettled nature of my own instincts. But I cannot let that stop me. This is not a game when you are someone of my position. Everything I do is also watched and weighed against the wellbeing of an entire kingdom."_

 _I step up behind him and place my left hand upon his right shoulder. "Believe it or not I understand. It is wise of you to listen to yourself and others you trust. I would ask, if you trust me, to remember not everything is as it seems. Stay on your toes. Do not let your guard down and assume that the warriors on the field today do not wish you ill. As you said, your life is the future of this kingdom."_

" _You know, I was right about something for sure," I hear the smile in his voice. "You ARE an asset. Thank you, Rose." He looks over his shoulder at me with tenderness, "I will be fine."_

" _I know," I give his shoulder a light squeeze and remove my hand forthwith. "All the same, best of luck to you, Prince Arthur." He grants me a smile and takes his leave._

 _Not wishing to converse with anyone else within the kingdom in fear that I must conjure more words I do not wish to speak for lack of truth telling, I release Storm from his stall and leap onto his back as best I know how. My faithful steed responds in turn, reading my spirit through his own instincts, by taking off at a decent speed, but not fast enough to raise any alarm or question._

 _Once past the lower town and through the last of the guards that are station to filter who enters Camelot for the tournament, I decide the best and probably only way to locate Gwaine was the ride with the wind to the nearest tavern._

 _After traveling a comfortable distance, a strong sense is telling me to forsake my normal route and take to the road. I look to the sky, and upon seeing the position of the sun, a reasonable worry touches my soul. It hadn't struck me that the morning had grown so late. The melee would begin within the next hour._

 _Unable to sustain myself as well in my solitude, I begin calling aloud for Gwaine. Directing Storm back into a steady trot, my voice echoes more with each beckoning. "Gwaine, please! If you won't come back for Arthur or for Merlin, come back for me!"_

 _A shadowy figure slowly steps into view. Lifting his bushy head of hair and with not a stagger in his movement, Gwaine smiles slyly up at me, "Well, well, well … I thought you'd never ask."_

" _The Outside" (Merlin)_

 _My head is threatening to split in two with thoughts of concern for Arthur and worrisome guesses about Gwaine and Rose. She simply was not herself this morning, and hasn't been the same since he left. Is it at all possible she felt something for him? There no way to know without asking. And speaking of asking, I have a few questions for everyone's favorite prat. I decide to concentrate on what to say to him for now, because at least I will receive some sort of answers that won't shatter my hopes completely._

 _Like clockwork, I set out Arthur's armor as he prefers it, and he arrives to get ready._

 _A couple of needling comments pass between the two of us, and a tense silence fraught with uncertainty grips the morning air._

" _You know those moments when I tell you something isn't a good idea?" I interject as I carry the sword over to Arthur._

" _And then I ignore you, yeah," Arthur shirks, continuing to fuss with his belt._

" _And then I'm proved right?" I extend my question._

" _Merlin, your concern for my wellbeing is touching," he says with minimal veracity._

" _I'm serious," I progress before he can. "I think you should withdraw."_

" _Look, I know you think the melee is some kind of stupid game, but it's more than that. It's about proving to the people that I'm fit to lead them," a now completely genuine Arthur stands before me._

" _I know." I nod, holding out his sword for him to grasp and arm himself. "Just be careful."_

 _Fully realizing there will be no stopping him as he exits his chambers, my mind begins to sort through millions of ideas that lead to nowhere about how to stop these false knights from the outside._

 _My thoughts bouncing around in my brain come to a crashing halt when Arthur says, "Though I do not doubt her character, I do hope Rose is able to keep her word."_

" _Rose?" Her name sticks in my throat. "What has she pledged?"_

" _She stated she would be back in time for the melee," he replies nonchalantly, as if I should know._

" _Back? Back from where?" Panic begins to drown my being._

" _She didn't say where exactly," he answers. "But she said she's taking a leisurely morning ride. I only thought it odd that she brought a pack unsuitably large for that sort of pleasure. If I didn't know her better, I would be satisfied with the fact that she is a woman who simply does not consider any sort of misleading appearances … But unfortunately, I do know her better."_

" _Perhaps she brought the pack for herb collecting, Sire," I comment so as to encourage distracting thoughts out of his mind._

" _Perhaps," he sighs, sounding slightly more settled with that suggestion. I'm glad one of us is._


	115. Chapter 115

"Death of the Darkness" (Rose)

"Just put the helmet on, Gwaine!" trying to sound cross, but laughing lightly (and nervously) all the while, I pull the metal contraption down over his blustering brunette mane.

"Fine," he huffs, "But after this is over … I'm coming after you."

"You know, you're not very scary for a knight," I say, pausing at the door of the otherwise empty tent.

He charges at me with the flat of the blade, and I dodge it, closing the tent flap behind me.

Silly though he may be, my tension for the fighting to come has not eased. I just hope he can keep up his vigor for the entirety of the melee. With that thought, I pick up my skirt and make my way to the gathering crowd.

Pushing through the excitement, I feel a warm hand grip mine and pull me along.

"Where have you been?" Merlin quizzes me with worry lines etched all throughout his sharp features.

"Merlin, I must beg your forgiveness for any worry I may have caused you, but right now is not the time to discuss nuances of any sort. All is told in its time, and do please forgive me for my vague and distant speech. Know it is all for the sake of good, especially since you need every bit of yourself concentrated on this battlefield today,"I steady myself, turning my attention, and hopefully Merlin's, to the melee.

He looks on as I do, replying only with, "I trust you," as the horses before us become restless in their movements. Uther raises his hand and brings it down just as swift, signaling the fight to begin.

The bellowing and whooping of the crowd fades away. The horses' hoofbeats become just a feeling, and the clash of every sword sends ringing through my ears like none other.

The warriors begin falling, and falling quickly. I would be terrified if I didn't believe so strongly in Arthur's resilience and Merlin's faithful protection, but I do.

It does not take long for a wariness to set over the whole event. It isn't that the knights are falling, but in the manner they are that unsettles the heart. You can nearly feel the sting of the swords. Something is not right, and it is becoming increasingly clear. My heightened senses suddenly cause me to feel as if I need to leap forward for a reason when Merlin says, "He's heading straight for Arthur."

Sure enough a soldier is plunging forward with the intent to strike him. Instead of my normal reflex of latching onto Merlin's arm in fear, a strange instinct takes me over. I place my hand on his arm to calm him, my eyes connect with the soldier's horse, and a mysterious understanding fills the gap between my soul and the creature's spirit. In response to my inner plea, he bucks his rider to the ground.

Merlin seems to have a clear view of what occurred for he looks on me with something like wonder. A rather relieved and impressed smile adorns his face as he returns his gaze to the melee.

Being the foolish girl that I am, I become painfully aware of the heat rising to my cheeks. But this time, I don't have the liberty of mind to scold myself.

Two more warriors fall, and one stands upon the ground and watches the others in a stance, ready to spring. "Arthur's in trouble," Merlin comments warily regarding the foot-soldier, who, almost in too well of timing, pulls Arthur from his horse. He hits the dirt hard, and the soldier raises his sword with the purpose to kill.

"Move, Arthur," a quiet and desperate whisper passes through me.

Without missing a beat, Arthur rolls just as the tip crashes towards him. Arthur then takes this soldier head on. They swing and they parry, metal clanging against metal, fear ever growing as another in the fight comes near on horseback, arm pulled back, sword beginning its downward swing.

"You'll have to do something, otherwise Arthur will die," Gaius warns Merlin in hushed tones.

Taking a page out of my book, Merlin chooses the more subtle route of causing one of the saddle's straps to rupture, sending the warrior to the ground. Merlin makes a jarring movement of victory, overtaken just for a second, and regains his composure.

There is time for a fast grin, but before laughter can escape me, my eyes flicker from Arthur, still locked in combat, to the soldier now rising from the floor. Once they've surrounded him, Merlin says drearily, "It's two against one."

I wait half a moment to add a comment of my own. "Not quite," I direct his attention to another warrior, pushing himself off the ground. My heart sinks a little to see this other knight wobble ever so slightly. His left shoulder appears to be injured.

He rallies to Arthur, defending his back.

"Who is that? Helping Arthur?" Merlin quizzes.

"I don't know," Gaius responds, just as baffled, adding, "But I think we should be thankful he is."

"Yes, well," I brighten significantly, "He IS rather brave," I say, letting on that I know just who he is in the exact moment that a revealing disarming of Gwaine's opponent gives away his identity.

"There's only one person I know who can do that," Merlin smiles, now in tune with my secret.

Gwaine recovers the false knight's blade and promptly runs him through with it. Alarm spreads through the onlookers like a wildfire.

Within mere seconds, Arthur is struck to the ground, the remaining opposition moves to kill, Merlin readies himself to prevent it, but I stop him short as Gwaine blocks the movement and ends the true battle with the death of the darkness left.

Uther rises to his feet, now untrusting of this warrior, armed with two swords, and one that is made to kill, facing his son.

Gwaine keeps his weapons pointed at Arthur for show. Through the noise of the people around, not even I can distinguish the interaction between the two of them, even if it was clear that it was, indeed, occurring.

Arthur removes his helmet and tosses it to the dusty ground. He lowers his weapon in submission, yielding the field to Gwaine. Gwaine responds by sticking his sword into the dirt, and lifting the visor of his helmet, finally revealing to Arthur who he is. Arthur promptly reacts in humorous disbelief and manages to find me in the crowd with a glance that tells me he now knows that my "leisurely morning ride" had a dual intention. He shakes his head with a broad smile. Gwaine lifts his helmet from his sweaty brow and surveys the cheering crowd.

Upon recognizing him, Uther shouts with rage, pointing furiously, "Guards, seize him!"

"No!" I cry out in protest. A deep anger fills me. Here stands before us, yet another man who saved his son, and Uther still cannot see past the end of his own crooked nose.

"We Will Again" (Merlin)

Rose swiftly jumps onto the field and sprints across it to the restrained Gwaine. My instinct carries me right behind her.

"Your Majesty, please, I beg that you spare this man. I asked him to fight to save Arthur. If you ju-"

"Enough! No one has the right to interfere in royal affairs, especially when they happen to be commoners and law-breakers," he sneers down at her, and a seething rage floods my chest.

"Well, if the King will not save us, we must save ourselves," she defies him outright.

"I have reminded you one too many times to remember your place, child," he steps closer, spitting harshly. "Do NOT make me do so again."

"At the very least, punish me, too!" she cries out.

"No, Rose!" Gwaine calls out.

Uther waves his hand in a dismissing way and storms off.

I reach out and steady Rose, diminishing any further ideas she had of trying to stop the soldiers herself from taking Gwaine away.

"At least let me fulfill my duties as an apprentice and treat his wounds," she turns to the guards, and speaks in a more hushed tone. They nod in compliance. "Take him to the lower hall and leave him unbound. You may remain present if you wish, but his arm needs mending, and I refuse to be in competition with shackles." Without another word, she quickly makes her way to the Physician's chambers. I follow after once more.

"This is all my fault," Rose despairs, looking on in horror as she fiddles with the bandages she's gathering. Her hands are shaking.

"He didn't have to come," I retort gently.

"He did it for me," she says sadly, and that ping of jealousy returns. But then she adds, "And for you … He knows how you care for Arthur, and I think he cares, too - though he may not like to admit it."

Now a feeling of foolishness sweeps over me. With more sense in my mind, I realize why she went after Gwaine. And they both risked much to try to protect me, and to protect Arthur.

"I am grateful," I look at her, attempting to demonstrate non-verbally that I know what she did for my sake. "And I will show him that by getting him out of this the only way I know how."

"How's that?" she asks, sounding rather defeated.

"Bothering Arthur, of course," I grin, turning to run out the door and do just that.

"No need," she gives a small smile. "I saw that look on his face … I would bet that he is already in the King's court petitioning for Gwaine's freedom as we speak."

"You have great faith in Arthur," I comment.

"As do you," she rebuts.

"We really are a crazy bunch, then," I reply.

She smiles sweetly. "That we are."

Moving on in silence, I join her in gathering the items I know she will need. Her shaking hands have steadied some now.

My mind is rarely numb enough to stand my tongue still, but as we reach Gwaine, and even he looks desolate, words do not exist. Yet, I know that our silence itself speaks more than we ever could.

Gwaine attempts to make light of everything, and Rose tries her best not to be unresponsive.

I pace about, brain running over every possible solution over and over again.

"There you are," Rose says quietly, tying off Gwaine's bandages. "If you rest properly, change the dressings, and faithfully clean the wound, you should heal quickly, and your arm will be good as new."

"I dunno," Gwaine teases, "Sounds like too much commitment to me."

Finally, I take a whopping breath and open my mouth to speak, when we hear echoing footfalls.

The approaching footsteps we find belong to Arthur as he steps through the threshold and joins us.

"The King is prepared to overlook the fact that you fought in the melee," Arthur begins.

I release a laugh as pours over me. "That's fantastic!"

"Thank you, Arthur," Gwaine responds graciously.

"But," Arthur pauses in his continuance, "He's a stubborn man. He will not rescind his judgment. You must leave Camelot."

Gwaine nods with a touch of a smile, showing that he was not surprised in the least.

"You got to speak to him, Arthur," my mind sets off in a whirlwind, "Make him change his mind."

"Merlin," Gwaine stops me short.

"I'm sorry, Gwaine," Arthur's countenance reveals a deep regret, "My father's wrong. If it were up to me-"

"I know," Gwaine fills in his words. "You don't need to explain yourself."

"You have until sunset," Arthur spits out the rest.

"And for what that's worth, I thank you," Gwaine half bows.

"It is I who owes the thanks," Arthur extends his hand, and Gwaine readily accepts it in his own. They share a firm shake, and Arthur promptly nods the guards away. "I'll leave you to it," he turns solemnly, leaving a heavy silence behind.

I've never wanted to burst at the seams with words that I simply cannot find until this very moment. I want to find a solution. I want to see Rose and Gwaine smile again. I want to know why she's watching him with that look on her face. I want to make sense of it all.

A strange discomfort settles over the lot of us as Gwaine somberly packs his belongings. It seems that Rose hasn't let her eyes leave his every movement, which sends me into a tumbling numbness. He attempts to fold a shirt of his, and quickly becomes agitated when it insists on unraveling.

As her natural instinct kicks in, Rose fluidly rises from her seat, and takes the garment away, folding it gently with care etched on every line of her skin. She places the finished product back into his hands, and he smiles a soft, sad smile in place of thanks. With that, he begins the finishing touches.

"Where will you go?" I ask with a hint of worry.

"I was thinking Mercia," he replies with the ghost of a smirk.

"It's dangerous," I retort, the worry becoming stronger.

"Yeah," he turns to me with a smile, "And you get a lot more ale for your money." And as I ready myself to look on him with disbelief, he follows with, "I'm joking."

"Why don't you tell the King who you really are? He'll grant you a pardon. You can stay in Camelot." I like the sound of my idea MUCH better.

"I could never serve under a man like Uther," Gwaine says with more reason that I have ever seen in him.

"Yet you helped Arthur."

"He stood up for me."

"I knew he would."

A calm sets in our banter. "That showed he is, indeed, a noble man," Gwaine recedes.

"Then why don't you stay?" I pick the pace back up. He sighs with a smile. "You could be a knight, like your father." He stares hard at me. "You and Arthur, you fought well together."

He lets a small laugh escape. "Then maybe one day we will again." He clamps an hand onto my shoulder, and with that, he saunters out the door, giving us one last nod.

I can't help but grin, as a knowledge that we would cross paths again washes over me.


End file.
